A Day Indoors
by Ambrant Arandel
Summary: I've decided to make this oneshot into a series of oneshots based on a central theme. Anyway, the pairings change from story to story so please enjoy.
1. A Day Indoors

**A/N: I don't own Negima, or any of the characters. I only wrote this so the plot bunnies would finally let me sleep. I literally dreamt this up on the night in which I've written and posted it. So… good night.**

**A Day Indoors**

**(Mahou Sensei Negima One Shot)**

_It's a typical day at Mahora Academy. Well, it's an almost typical day at Mahora academy._ Nodoka thought as she walked along the pathway to the dorms nervously. Since coming to be on 'Team Negi' as it was being called, she had started to notice things about the school she hadn't before. Namely, the teachers whom she now realized were all mages tended to eat lunch together. It was this practice that had gotten the entire thing started.

Negi had gone to lunch with the faculty at a restaurant that had opened up in town and half the faculty had gotten sick. The restaurant was now closed due to the illness it had inflicted on its patrons, but with so many of the faculty ill the dean had decided to give the entire school a break from classes for one day while the teachers were tended to. Usually this would mean that the girls would have the day off, but the empty day had been quickly filled by club activities. The only person not really involved that day was Chisame, but she had been getting ready to update her web page anyway so she too was preoccupied.

Nodoka sighed at her moment of good luck. The only clubs not meeting that day were the library club and the art club. Nodoka thought that she might see Asuna when she went to check on Negi, but she had met her earlier at the market getting broth, cough drops, and anything else that might make her beloved Takamichi get better. That had given Nodoka the idea.

Now with Asuna's key and a thermos full of hot broth in hand she was standing in front of the door to their room. Nodoka knocked quietly, despite Asuna assuring her that she would have to let herself in due to Negi trying to sleep off the bug he'd caught.

When no answer came, Nodoka quietly unlocked the door and let herself in. She slowly walked in looking around to make sure everything was alright. She didn't want to catch Negi changing or getting ready to got take a bath, but in all honesty the former was probably the only possibility for him to be undressed.

Nodoka found Negi asleep in Asuna's bed. She'd heard about his tendency to sleepwalk, but this was the first time she'd seen proof. She could at least relate to it better than the other girls. They would tease Asuna and Negi of being involved, but Nodoka knew how scary it was sometimes to sleep alone. If anyone found out that she and Yue usually slept in the same bed, they'd never let them hear the end of it.

Nodoka climbed part of the way up the ladder to the top bunk so she could peek over at Negi. The young librarian smiled and idly moved a lock of Negi's hair aside as she watched his sleeping face. He really needed this rest. Not just because of the illness, but because he always pushed himself so hard. Nodoka really respected that. He was so mature for being younger than she was. Sometimes in class she would forget he was a young boy and it was like watching a handsome young man deliver the lesson. She'd actually been tempted to let her grades slip so she could stay after with Yue for the extra credit.

"Mmmmm… Nodoka." Negi said squinting hard.

Nodoka pulled her hand back as if slapped. She hadn't meant to be so forward. It was almost as bad as the school field trip. Only this time she hadn't even thought about kissing him… until now.

"No Nodoka… We shouldn't… I'm your teacher…" Negi said in his sleep.

Nodoka could feel her face burning brightly. Negi was dreaming about her, and apparently they were doing something together that a teacher and a student shouldn't be doing. Nodoka's heart was racing as she picked up her book. She would feel guilty about this later, but right now she couldn't help herself.

Nodoka opened the 'Diarium Ejus' to see Negi passionately kissing her. He was on top of her with his fingers in her hair and she was cradling the back of his head as he plundered her lips in the most adult kiss she had ever seen.

Nodoka slapped the book shut in embarrassment faster than she intended and Negi seemed to jump for a moment. Nodoka grabbed her things and was out the door as quickly as her feet could carry her. She barely remembered to keep from slamming the door shut as she exited and then leaned against it trying to catch her breath.

From the other side of the door, Nodoka could hear Negi stir. "Hello? Is someone there? Did someone knock?"

Nodoka let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and quickly stashed her magic book. _He doesn't know I was spying on his dreams._ She thought as she gently opened the door.

"Negi-sensei?" Nodoka said timidly. "It's me, number twenty seven Nodoka Miyazaki." Negi wouldn't care whether or not she was being formal; they were friends if nothing else. Nodoka just felt a little uncomfortable having seen how passionately he had been thinking about her.

For his part Negi suddenly looked happy, guilty, and embarrassed all at the same time. "Uh, please come in Nodoka."

"I thought you might need some broth so I borrowed Asuna's key and brought you some." Nodoka said shyly.

"Thank you Nodoka." Negi said falling back onto the pillow. "If I get more energy later, I'll sit up and drink it."

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Nodoka said hopefully. She really didn't want to go, she had the entire day to herself, and the opportunity for the two of them to be alone would probably not present itself like this for some time.

"Could you get me a damp cloth for my forehead?" Negi said gratefully. "I've started to feel a bit warm."

Nodoka had to stifle her own squeak at the comment remembering how 'warm' his thoughts had been earlier. She went and prepared a moist cool towel to place on his forehead and climbed the ladder to put it on him. He was definitely sick, but apparently whatever the faculty had gotten it was more like food poisoning than anything contagious.

Negi just lay there as Nodoka moved his hair and put the cloth on him. She moved her hands to feel his cheeks and watched him for a moment as she cradled his face in her hands. She must have lingered for a while, because she eventually noticed Negi staring back at her.

"Would you like to sit?" Negi said uncomfortably. "Your legs might get tired on that ladder."

"Oh… alright." Nodoka said demurely. She was lucky she was with Negi. Most men scared her. Takamichi could make her nearly wet herself whenever he asked her a question in class. Negi was different. With Negi being still a young boy, he wasn't as imposing as Takamichi, so she could relax around him more. Now with him nearly incapacitated next to her, Nodoka could barely resist the urge to hug him.

Nodoka sat down on the side of Asuna's bed and dangled her feet over the edge. Negi was so short she had plenty of room to bring up her book bag with her. Finally she got positioned and sat down to look at Negi lying beside her. The pillow next to him looked soft and comfortable, inviting her to rest her head and nap with the boy she had fallen in love with.

Nodoka quickly recovered her senses and reached for a book. "I thought you might like for me to bring you something to read."

"I wish I had the energy to sit up." Negi said sadly.

"I know. I could read them to you." Nodoka said helpfully.

"I'd like that." Negi said smiling to her in such a way that showed how much he meant it.

Nodoka pulled out a book of short stories that were primarily fairy tales about wizards, thinking it would be something he would be interested in. She read to him for about an hour, with him occasionally chuckling, and saying things like 'I wish it were really that easy'. Nodoka was enjoying herself immensely when the growl from Negi's stomach interrupted her.

"I guess I should try to eat something." Negi said uncertainly.

"I still have the broth. It should still be warm in the thermos." Nodoka said pulling out the thermos from her pack.

"I just wish my head would quit swimming when I sit up." Negi said quietly.

"I know. I can feed you." Nodoka said hopefully.

"I'd probably still get broth all over Asuna's bed." Negi said sadly.

Nodoka thought for a moment before getting off the bed and onto the ladder. She tried to calm her own stomach. She kept telling herself this was to help Negi get better. "I know a way."

Nodoka moved the ladder closer to Negi's head and then climbed back until she was leaning over him. She then opened the thermos and took a drink of the warm broth into her mouth. She then leaned over him and placed her lips over his. It wasn't exactly a kiss, but as her lips parted to let the broth flood into his mouth their tongues gently grazed one another.

Nodoka pulled away to smile down at the ten year old teacher. "I read where mother birds feed their young this way. This way you don't have to sit up."

Negi said nothing, but the rumble from his stomach answered her question better than any words. Nodoka repeated the process, filling her mouth with broth and then giving it to Negi. Soon, she was lingering after each mouthful and they began to do more than simply touch their tongues in passing. It was after one such passionate feeding, that Nodoka lifted the thermos to her mouth to realize that it was empty.

Apparently the disappointment was evident on her face, until she felt Negi's hand reach up to her neck and pull her down into a long passionate kiss that the two of them lingered over.

Nodoka was still reeling from it when Negi spoke. "That was to say thank you for feeding me."

"Anytime." Nodoka said breathlessly.

Nodoka climbed back up to her seat and opened her book again. Negi placed a hand on her arm and she looked down at him. "Is there something you need sensei."

"I was just wondering how your magic lessons were coming." Negi said sweetly.

Nodoka sighed and pulled the wand he had given her out of the pack as well. "My flame still isn't very powerful." Nodoka said miserably. Yue had been working like mad at magic, but Nodoka hadn't been as adept as she.

"Let me see." Negi gently prodded.

Nodoka nodded and held out the small wand. "Practi Bigi Naru Ardescat" She chanted, producing a somewhat pathetic little spark.

"You have to focus your energy more." Negi said helpfully. "Help me sit up."

"Do you think you need to get up right now?" Nodoka said in concern.

"Your broth did wonders." Negi said seriously.

Nodoka helped Negi to sit up, but he was still weak so she propped him up with his back to the wall.

Negi smiled and then he gently took Nodoka by the hips and guided her into sitting between his legs with her back to his chest. Nodoka could feel her heart racing as she felt his hand over her stomach and heard his soft voice next to her ear. "You have to guide the magic through your body." Negi's soft voice said to her. "Feel it here in your center and then move it along slowly to the wand."

Nodoka watched Negi's hand slowly caress her arm as it moved out to her hand that was holding the wand, which was shaking uncontrollably. Nodoka closed her eyes and let herself melt into Negi's embrace remembering his touch on her stomach and along her arm. Effortlessly, and softly she chanted the spell again "Practi Bigi Naru Ardescat".

This time, the flame was strong and steady. She watched it, leaping up from the wand and as she felt Negi's warmth against her it began to burn hotter and larger. With a wave, Negi extinguished the flame and Nodoka turned to look at him only to find his face very close to her own.

She didn't know how long they stayed there like that staring into each other's eyes, but at some point their lips must have touched, because Nodoka found herself kissing Negi. He held her, he kissed her, and then he pulled her down next to him on the bed and they lay their holding one another.

Nodoka woke with a start. She had just been about move Negi's hand into her unbuttoned blouse when she heard the door open. She looked around at the unopened broth, and her pack. _I dreamt all that?_

It was unfortunate however that the door opening had NOT been a dream. Nodoka looked up horrified to see half the class staring back at her. She looked down at Negi still sleeping and at the traitorous pillow that had been so inviting she had apparently fallen asleep while reading to him.

Ayaka had a dangerous looking twitch going on in her eye as she stepped forward from the rest of the class. Several of them were there having come from their various club activities. Nodoka realized it was late afternoon and Negi's arm was around her waist. She had spent the entire day in his arms asleep next to him. She'd be in seventh heaven right now if it weren't for being mortally afraid for her life.

Konoka just moved her lips but nothing was coming out and Makie looked ready to cry. Ayaka looked ready to kill. "I see I was correct in recognizing you as my biggest rival, bookstore. While I was riding horses all day you were here cuddled up next to Negi-sensei."

Nodoka tried to say something, but her voice had left her. Ayaka just shook her head in despair. "That does it; I'm quitting the equestrian club."


	2. A Day Indoors II

**A/N: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. I decided to make this a series of one-shots based on a central theme using different characters and situations. Hopefully I'll post more as I think of them.**

**A Day Indoors II**

**(Mahou Sensei Negima One Shot)**

Yue sighed as she looked out the window of the library reading room she shared with Nodoka and Haruna. It was perfect day for one of her favorite pastimes. The rain outside beat against the windows of the library as Yue thumbed through her book on philosophy. Nodoka and Haruna were off exploring part of the labyrinth within their massive library looking for some sort of book on western culture.

Yue read a few passages on the value of logic as opposed to emotionalism and then set the book aside. Her heart really wasn't in it right now. It seemed like the only thing she could think of anymore was becoming proficient with magic. It was something she wanted desperately to understand. Much like she wanted to understand her own developing feelings for the young boy who had introduced her to magic.

Yue considered for a moment and changed her mind. If it was one thing experience had taught her, it was that Negi was NOT a boy. He might only be ten years old, but he was more of a man than many of the professors and was twice the 'man' that the young boys Yue's own age were. The sheer weight that Negi carried, with all his responsibilities and all the worries and cares he was at times consumed by, would have killed a mortal man.

Yue folded her arms and watched the rain remembering the feel of his back beneath her hands the day he had taken Nodoka and herself on his staff down into the depths of Library Island. She could still feel his warmth. She could feel the tight muscles of his back from his martial arts training and wondered briefly what it would be like to train with him.

Yue laid her cheek on her arms and imagined what it would be like to practice magic by his side. She didn't want to get in the way of Nodoka's relationship with the young man, but if she could become good enough to stand by his side as an equal in magic she might be able to have at least something of a friendship and closeness with him.

She smiled to herself realizing that she might yield his body to Nodoka, but she wanted his mind. If she could not love him, she could at least have his mind all to herself. True, Nodoka and Haruna both wanted to study magic, but they had not progressed very far beyond the simplest of spells. Yue wasn't much more than a beginner herself, but her drive to know and understand more was propelling her forward at a rate the other girls simply couldn't hope to keep up with.

Yue hated to admit it, but she envied Konoka her innate level of power. She already knew enough to realize that her power level could never hope to reach the level of Negi or Konoka, but if it was one lesson she had learned from seeing Negi learn martial arts from the diminutive Fei Ku; it was that the battle did not always go to the person who brought the most strength to the fight. Quite often it was knowledge and skill that honed their power into victory, regardless of comparative strengths.

Yue's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly felt strong hands massaging her shoulders. She felt the warmth spread through her body and slowly leaned back until she could look to see who was behind her. Negi smiled down at her as he rubbed her shoulders.

"You've been working so hard on your magic lately Yue-chan, you really should take a break and relax." Negi said warmly.

"Yue-chan? I must be dreaming." Yue said looking around for Nodoka to suddenly jump out with a chainsaw.

"Yeah, you're dreaming." Negi said as he moved his hands to caress her neck. "You fell asleep watching the rain out the window in the library and now I'm here."

"I can't let this go on, even in my fantasies." Yue said standing suddenly.

"Why not?" Negi said wrapping his arms around her waist before she could get very far. "You were thinking just a few moments ago that Nodoka might have my body, but you wanted my mind. Is that why you try so hard at magic? You work so hard so that you can capture a part of me that you believe Nodoka cannot?"

Yue could feel the blush working up to her cheeks. Regardless of being a dream, this type of thinking would get her in deep trouble. Think about something long enough and it would begin to change your actions, and if she endangered her friendship with Nodoka…

"You won't endanger your friendship, silly." Negi chided.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Yue asked looking around desperately for a way of escape, and then wondering why she would want to.

"I'm not the real Negi, Yue. I'm just your rationalized image of him. I'm the fantasy that you dream about. Come now, Nodoka might have me in the real world, but this is _your_ mind. If you cannot let your mind be free then you'll be doomed to unhappiness the rest of your life." Dream Negi said as he stroked her cheek with his fingers while whispering in her ear.

Yue hated herself for it, but she had succumb to the temptation and melted into his embrace. She would have fallen if it hadn't been for his strong arms holding her up. This was _her_ Negi. This was the one part of him that was hers alone and no one else's. Yue tilted her head up and stared into his eyes wondering how long she had until someone woke her up.

"Do you want to practice?" Negi said seriously.

"Practice what?" Yue said breathlessly.

"Magic, of course." Negi replied turning her in his embrace until her head rested against his shoulder and his hands massaged her shoulders and back.

"I can't. What if I talk in my sleep?" Yue said looking around the library. The last thing she wanted to do was burn down the library because she muttered a spell in her sleep.

"Let's practice martial arts then." Negi said with a gleam in his eye.

Yue pulled back and looked up at her fantasy boyfriend playfully. "If you're my dream Negi, then be more logical. If I don't already know anything about martial arts, then how are you going to know anything to teach me?"

Negi smiled and dropped into a stance in front of her. "You've watched Negi train, I know you have. I'm also a part of your subconscious. Whether you've realized it or not, you've memorized his movements. Besides, does it matter what we're doing. You aren't really interested in fighting."

Yue smiled and gave in to the silliness of the moment. She dropped into a stance mimicking her vision of Negi and apparently what she remembered of his fighting style. "How's this?"

Negi moved over and circled her slowly, examining how she had positioned her body. Yue blushed feeling the weight of his eyes upon her. "Your balance is all wrong." Negi said finally, putting his hands on her hips. "Shift more of your weight to the other foot."

Yue blushed even harder at the intimate contact and somehow knew that her dream love was smirking behind her. She dutifully moved her weight to the other foot and glanced back when his hands didn't leave her hips. "Anything else?"

Negi smiled and knelt down running his hands down her thighs until he cupped her leg behind the knee. "Move you legs a little further apart."

Yue smirked and moved her legs in response to the young man's touch. Her face was feeling hotter by the moment. Finally, Negi stood and stepped in front of her positioning her arms. "Great, now try to hit me." Negi ordered.

Yue gulped and looked at her sensei uncertainly. "Hit you?"

Negi dropped into his fighting stance and smiled warmly. "Yes, hit me with all you have."

Yue shrugged and lunged toward Negi with all her strength. She extended her arm and fist forward just like she remembered Negi doing. However as she shifted her weight forward, Negi grabbed her wrist pulling her forward and off balance until she felt as if she were falling. Yue's world became a blur as she felt herself spinning. When she stopped she was looking up at the ceiling with Negi's arm wrapped around her waist holding her back parallel to the floor. Negi was kneeling down on one knee holding her only a foot from the floor as his other hand gently held her wrist.

His closeness to her made her immediately uncomfortable. She was scrambling for something to say. "How was that?" She blurted stupidly.

"Perfect." Negi said as he laid her on the floor and then dipped down over her to capture her lips in a warm kiss.

Yue felt her world spinning once again as she drank in Negi's kiss; hoping more than anything that he wouldn't evaporate like some sort of vapor. Yue felt his weight on top of her, much as she had during the school field trip, but this time she wasn't about to stop him. This was her time, her mind, her dream, her kiss, and her man.

Yue broke apart from the kiss to breathe, wondering idly why she should need to breathe in a dream. Negi kissed the line of her jaw until he reached her neck. His mouth and tongue blazed a trail of pure fire into territory Yue had never allowed any boy to enter.

Yue surrendered herself to the sensations, noticing that Negi was now fully on top of her and his hands were now roaming unchecked across her body. Yue couldn't bring herself to stop him. She knew it was a dream, but it was _her _dream and no one could invade it here. When she awoke everything would as it had been. Negi would be chased after by half the class. She would be helping her best friend try to win his heart. She would go back to her magic and philosophy. For now though, she was just a girl, being loved by her favorite boy.

Haruna and Nodoka had spent the majority of the day looking for the book on western culture that had been rumored to exist somewhere over the great precipice. Haruna still didn't understand why Nodoka wanted it so badly. After all, Negi like her just the way she was, there wasn't any real need for her to try to act more like a British girl would.

The two of them found Yue asleep in the reading room, her head lying on her arms as if she had fallen asleep looking at the rain outside. Haruna and Nodoka quietly sat down with their friend, Nodoka engrossed in her new book and Haruna busy trying to finish her manga before the deadline.

She was a little concerned that she wasn't going to make it in time so she reached across the table to wake up Yue to see if she could help, when something stopped her.

"Oh, sensei…" Yue said in her sleep. She then did something that Haruna would have never have expected to hear in her lifetime. Yue giggled.

Haruna's eyes were bugging out about as large as one of her manga characters she loved to draw. She looked down at the deep blush that was spread across Yue's cheeks and then slowly turned to look at Nodoka next to her. Nodoka was trying to hide a deep grin behind her book. "Let's just let her sleep a while longer."

**A/N: Please forgive any grammar mistakes. I'm not putting a great deal of work into these little ficlets. One thing of note: Negi is going to seem VERY out of character in most of these stories. The thing to remember is that in most cases these girls are dreaming, and as such aren't interacting with the real Negi.**


	3. A Day Indoors III

**A/N: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. I decided to make this a series of one-shots based on a central theme using different characters and situations. Hopefully I'll post more as I think of them.**

**A Day Indoors III**

**(Mahou Sensei Negima One Shot)**

"Remind me to kill Ayaka for suggesting this." Setsuna said tiredly as she stepped through the door with Negi slung over her back. Konoka groaned her agreement as she put all her weight behind shutting the door behind her. The howling blizzard outside had come out of nowhere. After spending all night fighting yet another would-be abductor, Negi had passed out as the three had been trying to find Asuna and get back to the ski lodge.

"It's not her fault." Konoka said sadly. "I'm sure it would have been a wonderful skiing vacation had it not been for those mages trying to kidnap me again."

"You mustn't blame yourself, Ojou-sama." Setsuna said seriously as she dumped the unconscious wizard into a chair. "Negi must have used too much energy fighting off the mages. He usually isn't affected by the cold like this."

"He relies on magic for his strength. I haven't even BEGUN to figure out how to do that yet." Konoka said bending over to check her sensei.

Setsuna looked around the small cabin they had found. She quickly set off trying to find something to start a fire with, but didn't find anything. Truth be known; she was nearly exhausted herself. She doubted she had enough power do anything at the moment.

Konoka's frantic cry brought Setsuna back into the room in an instant with her sword drawn. There weren't any new attackers however; instead she was leaning over Negi. "Setsuna! He's nearly dead from hypothermia! We have to get a fire going!"

Setsuna looked around frantically trying to find things to burn. There was precious little, and the only thing other than the cliché bearskin rug was a thin little blanket.

"I guess we can burn this." Setsuna said wadding up the blanket to throw it in the fire.

"No, wait! We'll need that to warm him up." Konoka said seriously.

"Can't you heal him?" Setsuna asked.

"No. I can only heal physical injuries. His body isn't injured; it's just way too cold. If his body heat drops much more he'll die. We have to warm him up." Konoka said as she started removing his clothes. "Setsuna, help me get these wet clothes off of him."

The two girls swiftly undressed their sensei and moved him to the rug, where they laid the blanket over him. He was still shaking uncontrollably and he still wasn't waking up. Setsuna quickly built a fire with the small amount of wood they had available. The abandoned cabin had little else to use for fuel.

"He's still not warming up." Konoka reported. "There's only one thing left to do."

Setsuna looked up just in time to see Konoka's clothes hit the floor. She stood there and stared for a moment not really knowing what to say. She tried to look away as Konoka stripped bare in the cold cabin air and then slipped under the blanket next to Negi.

When Konoka finally looked at Setsuna, she actually giggled. "Setsuna your mouth is hanging open."

Setsuna quickly snapped her mouth shut and turned her back. She liked Negi-sensei, and she also liked Ojou-sama. Sometimes she liked Ojou-sama so much she felt uncomfortable being so close to her. Now seeing the two of them naked together under the same blanket was inducing every emotion imaginable even… jealousy. The biggest problem was she couldn't decide who she was jealous of; Konoka or Negi.

"Se-chan, I'm already under the blanket, you can turn around now." Konoka said in a tone Setsuna was sure had a smile behind it.

"It's not that simple Ojou-sama. I can't…" Setsuna started.

"Enough with the 'Ojou-sama' stuff, Se-chan." Konoka said with mild annoyance. "Please, I need your help. We BOTH need to be under here if we're going to save Negi. Besides, you've used up most of your power too, so you need to keep warm as well."

Setsuna hoped her gulp wasn't as audible as it sounded. The idea of her being naked under a blanket with either Negi or Konoka was enough to make her REALLY uncomfortable. The idea of being under a blanket with both of them was enough to turn her entire body red from the blush. Besides, as hot as the room was starting to feel she had little doubt she would be perfectly fine, though why the room should suddenly be so much warmer with such a small fire was beyond her.

Setsuna started to say as such but when she looked back at Konoka the look on her face told her that refusal was NOT an option. The swordswoman sighed and slowly began taking off her damp clothes to join her two friends under the blanket.

"Why are you blushing so much Se-chan, we both undress together to use the communal bathing area at school all the time." Konoka asked curiously.

"I don't usually climb into bed with my teacher afterwards." Setsuna said uncomfortably.

This brought a giggle from Konoka. "Just imagine how upset he's going to be when he wakes up. He'll probably try to go running back out into the snow so fast he'll forget his clothes."

Setsuna had to laugh at that one too. To be so bloody cute, Negi was still a perfect little gentleman, or at least tried to be.

The hanyou maiden finished stripping and gingerly slipped beneath the blanket next to the young mage. She was startled at first to feel how cold his body had become. Setsuna was uncertain what to do until Konoka reached over and pulled over onto the young boy. "We need to be in contact in order to share our heat with him. It will warm him up slowly and keep him from getting sick."

Setsuna was blushing even more furiously as she nestled her body next to her sensei. She tried to get over the fact that she could feel his privates against her hip, and that Konoka must as well since she could also feel her leg pressed against her own. Negi was definitely in for a nosebleed whenever he awoke. Setsuna looked outside at the blizzard that was obscuring the dawn. Normally light would be filtering in through the windows, but now only a gray half light managed to penetrate the clouds and driving snow. She hoped that Asuna and had made it back to the ski lodge alright.

"Se-chan." Konoka said softly shaking her out of her reverie. "Are there any boys you like?"

The young woman immediately felt her hair stand on end as she looked at her childhood companion. "Not really. I mean I like Negi-sensei and all…"

"We all like Negi-sensei. I think he might have some sort of magical talent that makes him so adorable. No, I mean have you ever seen a boy you REALLY liked?" Konoka said earnestly.

"Not really." Setsuna replied.

"So do you like girls then?" Konokaasked uncertainly.

Setsuna nearly jumped out of her skin. "No, such a thing wouldn't be proper!"

"Oh." Konoka said simply.

The girl looked at her friend and then tried to calm herself. "Why do you ask, Ojou-sama?"

"Well, it's just that sometimes when we're in the bathing area I see you watching me." Konoka said shyly.

"I am your protector Ojou-sama; I am supposed to watch over you." Setsuna said relaxing somewhat.

"No, I don't mean watching _over_ me I mean _watching_ me. You sometimes stare and get a far away look in your eyes while I'm getting undressed." She said staring into Setsuna's eyes.

Setsuna was immediately back on her guard. "Ojou-sama, I can't…"

"Please, Se-chan. I know what you can and can't do. All I'm asking is how you feel." Konoka pleaded.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna said using the intimate term she rarely used, "if I had been born a boy, things might be different, but I can't allow myself to be like that or I might loose focus and not be able to protect you."

"What's that got to do with whether or not you care about me. Se-chan, I'm going to be a mage and you're going to be my partner. A partner protects their magi, and they also care about them. Negi said that a lot of partners end up getting married. Doesn't that show that someone can be a protector _and_ have feelings for the person they're protecting?" Konoka said pressing closer to her.

"But I'm not… a boy." Setsuna pleaded.

"I don't care, Se-chan." Konoka said flatly. "I just want to know that you care about me as much as I care about you."

Setsuna grappled with herself over what to say next. Konoka's words sunk in slowly, until she started to feel warm and she knew she was blushing. "I do care about you Kono-chan. It's just that sometimes I feel… different. I can't really explain it."

"I know Se-chan. I've felt the same way." Konoka said smiling. Setsuna stared deep into her eyes while Konoka smiled. "The only reason I caught you staring at me is because I was looking at you too."

"Does this mean we're gay?" Setsuna said timidly.

Konoka actually laughed. "I don't think so. After all, we haven't done anything, and we both still find boys attractive, like Negi."

Setsuna had actually managed to forget that the two of them were snuggled up next to a naked boy. The two of them looked down into his sleeping face. Setsuna looked from Konoka to Negi and began to feel the tumult of emotions again. This time however jealousy had been replaced by something else. Setsuna couldn't put a finger on it, but it felt like longing.

Setsuna actually smiled thinking of what Negi would have to say about a situation like this one. "He _is_ awfully cute."

"You know, Se-chan. Being here like this gives me an idea." Konoka said mischievously. Setsuna's blush and quick gasp obviously betrayed her inner thoughts as Konoka giggled again. "Not that silly. I was just thinking that if we're going to be partners and be that close together, that I might like to share something with you."

This didn't make Setsuna feel any better. "Like what?" She said warily.

"Maybe when its time for me to become a woman you might be there to share the experience with me, like we are right now." Konoka said eyeing both Negi and herself hungrily.

Setsuna was even more flustered as she looked at her childhood companion, future partner, and current object of desire. Konoka tilted Negi's face toward her and laid her own cheek next to his own and stared over at Setsuna. "Don't you just want to kiss us?"

Setsuna coughed and was feeling even more uncomfortable. "I don't think it would be right to kiss Negi-sensei while he's unconscious."

"You might be right." Konoka said sullenly. Then before she knew what she was doing, Konoka captured her lips in a kiss. Setsuna started to pull back but Konoka wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down until the two of them were locked into a warm kiss only inches above Negi's sleeping form.

Setsuna didn't say a word as the two of them laid their heads on Negi's chest and stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I guess we'll wait till he wakes up." Konoka said with a yawn.

Setsuna smiled and nodded. She listened to Negi's heartbeat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Later that day...

It was almost dark when Setsuna woke up. She looked around with bleary eyes at the darkness all around them. The snow had stopped and the fire had gone out. Hopefully now they could get dressed and get back to the ski lodge before someone started a search party.

Konoka woke a moment later and the two of them blushed at each other. They were all three now quite warm under the blanket, and the closeness of Negi to the two girls was again beginning to register.

The young mage began to rouse himself from sleep and groaned. "Setsuna-san, Konoka-san, where are we?" Negi said groggily as he began to open his eyes, not yet realizing their situation.

Konoka's smile and quick wink to Setsuna conveyed the order as the two girls said 'Good Morning Negi' in unison before they both leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. It was at this precise moment that the universe deemed it necessary to ruin the moment.

The door to the cabin burst in and Ayaka and Asuna were standing in the doorway. Their look of concern was quickly replaced by a tirade of emotions each struggling to gain control of the face in order to adequately express itself. Both stood there speechless in their parkas before Asuna finally managed to speak. "Well, at least I'M not the one getting caught naked with him this time."

**A/N: This story is based on a classic formula from when I used to read Rurouni Kenshin Fanfictions called 'The Blanket Scenario'. Basically, (Insert characters here) get trapped in a cabin with only one blanket and no choice but to share it. The stories it spawned spanned everything; romance, perversion, comedy, and even some action/adventure when the two characters ended up fighting over the blanket. I'd like to challenge my readers to write their own and post them.**


	4. A Day Indoors IV

**A/N: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. I decided to make this a series of one-shots based on a central theme using different characters and situations. Hopefully I'll post more as I think of them.**

**A Day Indoors IV**

**(Mahou Sensei Negima One Shot)**

Sayo watched as the groundskeepers went about their routine. The students weren't in class today so the cleaning lady had already come through to buff the floors and the gardener was relocating a rosebush outside. It was the most excitement she'd seen in ages.

Sayo sighed, watching the clock tick away at her eternity and wondered what Asakura would be doing that day. She hated to always intrude on the other girl, but she really had no other friends that could see her. The vampire had noticed her, but that girl was just plain creepy.

Sayo looked up as the only other person that stood a ghost of a chance (pardon the pun) of seeing her opened the door and stepped into the room. Her sensei, Negi Springfield, was coming in and had with him an extremely large box.

Sayo watched as Negi set the big heavy box on the desk. She then cleared her throat and concentrated for all she was worth. She didn't know she had been successful until Negi screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Negi screamed jumping about six feet in the air as her ghostly form materialized in front of him. "Sayo will you PLEASE warn me before you do that?"

"I'm sorry sensei; I can't make you hear me until you notice my presence." Sayo said apologetically.

Negi calmed himself and tried to regain his composure. "Here, I've been meaning to do something about this for a while now." He said taking his staff off of his back.

"What are you doing?" Sayo asked as she lost her concentration leaving her sensei with only her voice.

"I'm going to cast an illusion over you so that I can converse with you normally. It is relatively simple with air spirits." Negi replied.

Sayo felt a brief tickle and then Negi looked at her directly. "That should do it."

Sayo looked down at her body. She could even see her feet, something she hadn't been able to do in, well, never. "I have a body now!"

"It's only an illusion so it won't last, but at least I'll be able to look at you while I'm speaking." Negi said turning back to his things.

"Wonderful! Sayo shouted with glee. "So what brings you to the classroom on Sunday?"

"I have to set up a display for tomorrow. Your science teacher has taken maternity leave so I'm having to teacher her class. Takamichi would be doing it, but he said he was too busy… Why are you blushing?" Negi asked in confusion.

Sayo muttered a low reply regretting the fact that Negi was now able to hear and see her fully. She wanted more than anything to sink through the floor at that moment.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it?" Negi persisted.

"I said it's a class on sex education." Sayo said looking anywhere but at the young teacher.

Sayo stole a quick glance up at Negi to see the color gone form his face. "I'll kill him." Negi said quickly looking into the box to see the various models of the female anatomy laid out before him. It was now Negi's turn to blush, his pale face replaced by a burning red.

"How am I supposed to teach a class full of teenage girls about sex?" Negi asked no one in particular. (Author's note: Get your minds out of the gutter people; it's crowded enough down here already.)

"Let me rephrase that." Negi said suddenly realizing how stupid what he had just uttered had been. "How am I going to teach a class full of teenage girls about sex and still keep my virtue, sanity, and career intact?"

Sayo could sympathize. She'd sat through roughly the same lecture every year for sixty years and when it came to their class, it was going to be nearly impossible to get through it without a great deal of giggling and lewd comments and that was if it were a _female_ teacher doing the talking.

"I have absolutely no experience at this." Negi said sullenly.

"You're ten years old; I'd be surprised if you did." Sayo said trying to stifle a giggle.

"I meant teaching this type of material, but you're right on the other point too." Negi said sadly. "Hey, wait a minute, you've heard this lecture before, why don't I create an illusion and let YOU teach the class!"

"Now wait a minute!" Sayo said nervously. "I died when I was fourteen. I don't have any experience either!"

"Not that Sayo!" Negi said calmly. "But you could at least present the material to the class. I could pass you off as a teaching assistant. I can make your illusion look like anything."

"Still, there may have been the two teachers that got busy here in the class that one time thirty years ago, but other than that I haven't got a clue. I haven't even had a body so that I could relate to the material." Sayo said desperately.

"You watched two teachers having sex in the classroom?" Negi said in shock.

"NO!" Sayo cried in dismay. "I had my back turned the entire time."

"But aren't you able to go anywhere on the school grounds you wish?" Negi asked.

Sayo was quickly getting frustrated. "Well… I kept my back turned _most_ of the time." Sayo finally admitted. "Look, I am NOT a voyeur okay! I mean give me a break will you, I'd never seen anything like it before. It took me a few minutes just to figure out what they were doing."

Negi didn't look very convinced. "Please Sayo; this could really save me here. Do you have ANY idea what it's going to be like trying to explain _that_ to this class? They try to rape me on a regular basis as it is."

Sayo remained firm. "No. As a ghost I am totally unqualified to teach girls about sex." She said turning her back to him.

"Oh come on, Sayo. Sex with ghosts isn't that different…" Negi said before shutting up quickly.

Sayo spun around to find Negi with his hands over his mouth with an alarmed look on his face that made him look like one of the three monkeys from 'See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil'.

"What do you mean, 'sex with ghosts isn't that different'?" Sayo asked pointedly. She had never met another ghost, but if…

"I mean, well…" Negi stammered.

"Out with it!" Sayo demanded; her illusion creating little balls of fire that whirled around her as her form took on an ominous appearance.

"Well, you see, it was something I learned about from my magic studies. We studied ghosts and their possible interaction with humans." Negi said uneasily.

"You mean it's possible for ghosts to do what Asakura calls 'Doing the Nasty' with humans?" Sayo asked in stunned disbelief.

"No. Not as such…" Negi said hesitating.

"Then what?" Sayo said desperately. "Sensei, if you're my teacher and you're supposed to teach sex education to the rest of the girls, then it is only fair that you teach me too."

This seemed to finally win over the boy mage who sighed in defeat. "Alright, since you put it that way. While ghosts don't have a physical body for having conventional sex, they _are_ able to spiritually coexist in the same physical space with another individual…" Negi said as if reciting from some long forgotten text book.

"I know that." Sayo said impatiently. "Powerful ghosts are supposed to be able to possess people and objects; I'm not strong enough to do that and control it though." The last time she'd tried even getting the simplest ideas across to her classmates the result had been cataclysmic.

"Let me finish." Negi said gently. "This isn't possession, though some ghosts do that for the physical pleasure too. Instead, the ghost physically enters the body and uses their power to excite the nervous system of their host; this then causes the host to release waves of positive psychic energy that in turn induce euphoria and ecstasy in the ghost."

Sayo caught herself blushing as if she had just been told about the birds and the bees from an older sister, with some pretty graphic illustrations thrown in for good measure. Sayo swallowed a big gulp, regardless of the fact she didn't need to breathe, and started to feel warm.

"Negi-sensei, please show me." Sayo said pleadingly.

"WHAT!" Negi screamed in disbelief jumping nearly as high as he did when she'd first scared him.

"Negi-sensei, you're the only person who knows about this, and me, that I've met in sixty years. You're the only person that will be able to show me how to do this." Sayo pleaded.

"But Sayo…" Negi said in dismay.

"Please sensei; it isn't the same as _real_ sex. I just won't ever have the chance with anyone else. It took me this long just to find friends like you and Asakura." Sayo said cornering the boy against the wall.

Negi seemed to grapple with himself until finally he reached as decision. "Alright, but you have to promise to help me teach sex education, and I'm NOT going all the way, you can consider this the ghostly equivalent of passionately cuddling."

Sayo nodded emphatically. "So what do I have to do?"

"Well, from what I remember, a lot of ghosts act like the embrace their partners when they enter their bodies but this isn't necessary." Negi said uneasily. "It's more for affection than anything else doing it that way. Any physical contact will work. Let's… let's start by holding hands."

Sayo held out her hand palm forward just as Negi was doing and watched as her hand passed through his. "I came out on the other side."

"Not like that." Negi instructed gently. "Move your hand into mine and hold it their so that they both are occupying the same space."

Sayo did as she was instructed and then looked up at her blushing sensei. "Now what do I do?"

"Well, now you have to try to feel through my fingertips. This is similar to possession, but instead of trying to control my actions, you're simply trying to share in my sensations. It should be much easier." Negi instructed.

"How will I know when I'm doing it right?" Sayo asked.

"When you start to feel using my hands. Your body should also start to move with mine if I move." Negi replied.

Sayo concentrated for all she was worth and was uncertain if she was succeeding until Negi moved his arm and her own hand followed his as if pulled. "It's working!" Sayo cried happily.

Negi smiled and pulled their hands down to the table. For the first time in sixty years Sayo could honestly _feel_ the table. Before, it had only been the memory of a touch long ago. This was enough to make her ecstatic and nearly caused her to loose her concentration.

"I can't believe how long it has been since I've experienced this." Sayo commented as Negi moved his hand across the smooth surface.

"Yes, many ghosts like this as well since they can share in the experience when their partner… well that's a different lesson entirely." Negi said quickly, as he blushed a deep crimson.

"So now what?" Sayo asked in fascination.

"Concentrate on the feeling. Try to manipulate it. Once you are able to do this, you can use it not only make others feel cold at your presence, like all ghosts, you can also induce pain, a feeling of heat, or most importantly for this lesson, pleasure." Negi said mildly. He was a great deal more relaxed now, apparently due to the fact that intimacy with ghosts apparently didn't involve getting naked.

It took Sayo hours to figure out what she was going. Touch was now an alien sensation to her and using it again was a novelty. She figured it wouldn't have been that bad if she'd been more recently deceased. Negi calmly and patiently talked her through her 'first time', even after he yelped from her accidentally inducing pain. Like a normal couple with no experience, the two had to discover what they'd only ever heard about. Finally, it happened.

One moment, Sayo was sitting across the desk from Negi looking down at his hand, the next she was looking up at him as he gasped. His face was contorted not in pain, but his eyes were closed and his lips were moving on their own. A moment later, Sayo felt the euphoria come running through her like a torrent. She reveled in the sensation, her own eyes closing as she felt the warmth flood through her.

If she still had a heart it would probably have been racing, and she was gasping and breathing heavily as if her life still depended on it. It was with disappointment that she felt Negi willfully break the link between them.

"Why did you stop?" Sayo asked in disappointment.

"Because if we don't I'm going to have to change my pants." Negi said gasping for air. "I told you, I'm not going all the way like this, it would be too much like having real sex. You can consider that something like passionately kissing."

Sayo smiled at her sensei and nodded as she felt the euphoria of their link slowly subside. "Thank you sensei." Sayo said before leaning forward. She brushed her lips through his and sent a quick tingling jolt of pleasure through them both. When she pulled back Negi was touching his lips.

"It tingles." Negi said in shock.

"Maybe someday I'll find someone I can fully share these new sensations with that you've shown me, but until then you'll always be my first…" Sayo said giggling playfully.

**A/N: This story was inspired by a movie starring Steve Gutenberg and Darryl Hannah. Can't really remember the name of it, but Darryl Hannah was the ghost.**


	5. A Day Indoors V

**A/N: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. I decided to make this a series of one-shots based on a central theme using different characters and situations. Hopefully I'll post more as I think of them. This one is posted by request of Saraton…**

**A Day Indoors V**

**(Mahou Sensei Negima One Shot)**

"Oof!" Negi said as he landed once again on his back looking up at the ceiling of the martial arts clubs small dojo in the PE department. The only thing that really hurt was his pride, that and the wrist that was currently turned at an odd angle in the hands of Ku Fei.

"You still not getting it Negi-bozu." Ku Fei said wistfully.

"Sorry, about that Master Ku." Negi said scratching the back of his head with a chuckle as he stood. He rotated his shoulder trying to work some feeling back into it. If it weren't for Takamichi's powers, he'd be hard pressed to keep up with his Chinese martial arts teacher.

"You do good attacking, but throwing still needs work. I wish we had bigger person to throw though." Ku Fei said looking around at the empty dojo. Most everyone else had other things to do today. It was a holiday, and nearly everyone was out visiting family. Foreign students and foreign student/teachers however didn't really have anywhere else to go so Negi had decided to spend the day training with Ku Fei.

"Maybe we do!" Negi said suddenly as he ran over to his pack. He riffled through it until he found what he was looking for, a small sack of candy.

"What that you have Negi-bozu?" Ku Fei asked looking at the little bag warily.

"Something to make me older." Negi replied happily. "Chamo got these for me. With them I can change into an older version of myself."

Negi quickly popped one of the candies into his mouth and felt his perspective shift. He now towered over the diminutive Ku Fei as his fifteen year old self. Negi looked down at his master to see her staring up at him in wide eyed amazement. "I had heard, but this is the first time seeing."

"Now we can practice. You show me the throws you want me to use and then once I change back you can use the candy and I'll try to use them!" Negi said triumphantly. He was quite proud of his idea, but Ku Fei was still staring at him. For the briefest moment he thought he heard an audible gulp from his master.

Negi smiled. "Worried master?"

Ku Fei seemed to shake herself out of a trance and shook her head. "I have thrown bigger, Negi-bozu. Even though you look like Negi-sama, you still Negi-bozu." Ku Fei said grinning.

Negi lowered himself into his fighting stance and prepared himself. Once again he attacked the now small target of Ku Fei and once again she grabbed his wrist and spun throwing her back into his chest and twisting to throw him. However this time his new height unbalanced her and instead of flipping him, Negi found himself falling onto his teacher as she twisted around to try to roll out of the way.

"Oof." Negi said once again. Fortunately, this time he had landed on something soft. Unfortunately, that happened to be Ku Fei.

Negi raised his head to find himself on top of his martial arts instructor. Ku Fei just looked up at him from the floor with an almost terrified look on her face which was now a deep crimson. Negi didn't really understand what was wrong until he looked down to notice that her pelvis was now pinned beneath his abdomen and her legs were splayed out beside him. If anyone had walked in it would have looked like they were about to make love.

Negi really started to regret changing into his loose fitting gi. For starters his loose fitting top had fallen open and his bare chest was now pressed against that of his instructor. While her top had mercifully remained closed, he could still feel the soft warm mounds of her chest beneath him. He was also certain that right now Ku Fei was probably feeling parts of his anatomy that he was trying his best (and unsuccessfully) to keep under control.

Negi shyly turned to face his sensei and apologize when he felt her hands on his cheeks. Negi turned a startled look to his friend and student just in time to meet her lips as they hungrily devoured his own. Negi was so shocked that he was unable to resist as the Chinese girls tongue invade his mouth hungrily.

Negi closed his eyes as his senses began to reel from the sensation of kissing his martial arts instructor. Negi had not realized that he had been rolled over onto his back until Ku Fei lifted her face from his and stared down into his eyes. The sudden look of horror on her face confused him as she sputtered "I sorry Negi-kun" before trying to jump up and leave.

Negi reached out and grabbed her hand before she could stand. The girl was now kneeling, straddling his waist and was turned so she couldn't look at him. "Why are you apologizing Ku Fei-san?"

"I should not kiss you. You are student, I am master, then you are teacher, and I am student." Ku Fei said nearly in tears. "It much easier to keep out of mind when you smaller than me."

"So when I used the candy and made myself look older…" Negi ventured.

Ku Fei nodded morosely. She still would not look at him.

Negi looked at the small girl now on top of him and marveled at the irony. Here was one of the most physically capable and confident girls in his class. She was able to hold her own in the world of magic without the need for being partnered to a mage, and yet when it came to matters of the heart she was still just a fourteen year old school girl confused and scared of what she was feeling.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Negi asked seriously.

"Since field trip to Kyoto." Ku Fei said looking down.

"What made you fall in love with me?" Negi asked.

"I always thought Negi-bozu was cute. Then when I was seeing fake you want to kiss me that night in hotel, I was thinking it was crush. Then when we went to fight the demons, I was seeing you fight and be serious like adult. Ku Fei was impressed, and as I train you I become even more impressed until now I love you." The girl said finally looking up. "I sorry Negi-bozu. I know you not think of me like that."

Once again Ku Fei tried to stand and once again Negi stopped her, this time wrapping his arms around her waist. That night had made Yue fall in love with him too. Despite being ten years old, he wasn't blind. He'd seen the girls reactions to him change as he got to know them, but he had to admit that Ku Fei had been out of the blue. She was always so warm friendly and open that he hadn't really noticed how she could have been nicer to him.

Ku Fei struggled meekly in his strong arms. "Please Negi-bozu, I…"

This time it was Ku Fei's apology that was cut short as Negi pressed his lips to hers. Negi didn't really know what he was doing, nor did he care; rack it up to hormones. Ku Fei was an exotic beauty and he was not going to let the opportunity that fate and this one day spent training with her had afforded him. Negi kissed her as deeply as he dared for fear the girl might lash out in fear. It wasn't until he felt her begin to return his passion that he began to push deeper into their kiss.

Negi didn't know when he fell backwards, but suddenly he was on back as Ku Fei tore open his shirt to kiss his muscled chest. He would not let her escape him so easily however as he pulled her up to him once again to plunder her kisses with a maddening hunger.

Negi finally broke away long enough to look his young lover in the eyes. There was no more fear or apprehension there that she might be rejected. There was only need, the need to be with him and to hold him and to feel him close to her. It was a need Negi was more than willing to supply.

Breathlessly, Negi moved his kisses down her jaw to her neck, kissing her with such ferocity as to leave a mark. They would have to tell the others later that they had gotten the marks while training, which would be theoretically true. Negi imagined he was going to have quite a few marks on his neck as well. Finally Negi pulled back to whisper into his lover's ear. "From now on love, you call me Negi-kun."

"Yes, Negi-kun." Ku Fei said hungrily as she gripped his hair tightly between her fingers as he suckled at her neck. Negi ran his hands down to her small waist and wondered, not for the first time how such a diminutive girl could have such power while fighting. He could feel her strong muscled body beneath his hands, but it was at the same time soft and yielding. The sensation only drove him mad with desire wanting more of his little martial arts master, who had now mastered his heart as well.

Negi began to reach for her belt when the girl was suddenly gone form his grasp, escaping from to stand a few feet away. Negi worried as he raised himself onto his elbows that perhaps he had tried to push too far, but Fei Ku grinned down at him from where she stood. Negi grinned as the girl slowly moved her hands to the belt which held her gi in place and slowly pulled in open. Negi could only stare in wonder as her gi fell to the floor leaving her standing there in nothing but the ankle high socks that she wore while training.

As Ku Fei languidly came to him he could only marvel at how wonderful his life had become.

Haruna finished the last drawing with a flourish. She then signed her name and closed the little notebook she had been given. She then looked up at her latest customer.

"It being finished?" Ku Fei asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's done." Haruna said smiling.

Ku Fei quickly dropped the money on her desk and then cradled the little notebook happily, before jumping up to go off somewhere and read it.

"Uh, you be keeping this secret Paru-san?" Ku Fei asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry. You'd be surprised how many of these I've had to make recently." Haruna said putting her drawing implements away.

Ku Fei squealed with delight and bolted from the room. After she left, Haruna pulled a small notebook out of her desk and put a check mark next to Ku Fei's name. At this rate the entire class was going to have one of her manga.

A knock at the door brought Haruna out of her daydream. She quickly closed her little black notebook as the class president stuck her head into her studio.

Ayaka looked a little nervous so Haruna had a pretty good idea why she was there. "Uh, Paru-san, can you draw something for me?"

**A/N: A short little chapter, but hopefully enjoyable. It isn't easy doing Ku Fei's dialogue, it makes my grammar checker go berserk. I've had some other requests for favorite pairings, but I don't know when I'll get to them. I'm a pretty devout NegixNodoka fan so I'm probably going to do some more one-shots with her. TTFN.**


	6. A Day Indoors VI

**A/N: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. I decided to make this a series of one-shots based on a central theme using different characters and situations. Hopefully I'll post more as I think of them.**

**A Day Indoors VI: Stress Relief**

**(Mahou Sensei Negima One Shot)**

"I can't believe we have to spend our one day off in detention." Asuna grumbled as she set her pack on the floor next to the desk in the classroom.

"It's all your fault Asuna. If you hadn't started that fight, then Negi wouldn't have finally snapped and given us detention." Ayaka said reclining back in seat and looking up at the spot where her favorite young man usually stood.

"How long are we supposed to stay in here anyway?" Asuna asked.

"All day stupid, that's what the title says, at any rate." Ayaka replied bitterly.

"Oh, yeah." Asuna said pulling out a sheet of paper with 'A Day Indoors VI' across the top.

"Really, Asuna, it's bad enough you don't read the textbook, but the least you could do would be to rehearse your lines before you get here." Ayaka said sourly.

Suddenly, Asuna's eyes grew wide and she stared at Ayaka in horror. "NO WAY! I am NOT doing that with you!"

"I would have thought you would have known what we were going to end up doing from the title." Ayaka said sadly.

"What's that got to do with anything!" Asuna demanded.

"You mean you haven't read the other chapters?" Ayaka asked.

"They're ALL like that?" Asuna asked, incensed.

"Unfortunately." Ayaka said sympathetically.

"But we're both girls!" Asuna continued.

"Apparently you missed chapter three." Ayaka said dryly. "It was another Setsuna/Konoka story."

"Well that's different!" Asuna said hotly. "Those two actually _enjoy_ having those stories written about them. I'll have you know I'm straight! I swear, A.A. is getting to be about as bad as K.A."

"Don't say anything bad about K.A.!" Ayaka said jumping up.

"Why not?" Asuna asked; confusion apparent on her features.

"Because if K.A. finds out A.A. is writing bad things about him, he might come over to the U.S.A. and kick A.A. in the A-hole." Ayaka said seriously.

"(Expletive Deleted)" Asuna said.

"Good use of the letter 'A'." Ayaka said appreciatively.

"What was that?" Asuna asked.

"It was a compliment. I know you rarely hear them, but try to keep up." Ayaka said sweetly.

"Not that stupid, what was with that 'Expletive Deleted' that appeared in my dialogue just now?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, that. Well, A.A. tries to keep the swearing to a minimum, and this is after all a 'T' rated story." Ayaka explained.

"You mean I'm expected to (Expletive Deleted) you in this room, grabbing your (Expletive Deleted), kissing your (Expletive Deleted), and fondling your (Expletive Deleted), and this is supposed to be rated 'T'! How in the (Expletive Deleted) does that (Expletive Deleted) pervert expect to keep a 'T' rating while we're doing this (Expletive Deleted)! I AM ALSO GETTING REALLY (Expletive Deleted) TIRED OF HAVING 'EXPLETIVE DELETED' PLASTERED ALL OVER MY (Expletive Deleted) DIALOGUE, YOU (Long String of Expletives Deleted)!" Asuna said exploding.

"I'm sorry; you must have the 'M' rated script." Ayaka said apologetically.

"There's an 'M' script too!" Asuna said desperately.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we don't have to do that one until next week. This version only requires you to French kiss me and grab my breasts." Ayaka said handing Asuna the correct script.

"That isn't much better." Asuna groused. "So A.A. has been writing 'M' stuff?"

"Yeah, he keeps getting requests from the readers for it. He's working on one now for Setsuna and Negi." Ayaka affirmed.

"Setsuna and Negi?" Asuna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Setsuna's looking forward to it. It's probably the first time the girl's gotten a piece from somebody other than Konoka in the history of this website." Ayaka said seriously.

"Why can't someone request one of me and Takahata-sensei?" Asuna asked no one in particular.

"Hey, you haven't got any reason to complain. At least you don't have to walk in on scene after scene of me fondling Takamichi. I have to endure every slut, tramp, and bimbo in all of manga playing with Negi. Would you believe not a SINGLE person wants to see me in a romantic love scene with Negi?" Ayaka said indignantly. "I work my (Expletive Deleted) off trying to win that kid's affections and what do people request? CHISAME! She doesn't even LIKE him that much! By the way, you know, you're right that 'Expletive Deleted' thing is kind of annoying."

"Ayaka, you are _such_ a pedophile." Asuna said seriously.

"You haven't got much room to talk." Ayaka shot back.

"What do you mean? I'm after Takamichi!" Asuna said defensively.

"Yeah, but _you're_ still under age. Thirteen may be the age of consent in Japan, but A.A. is American, so you're still under age. Unless of course it's Arkansas, at which point you _can_ be fifteen but you'd also have to be related." Ayaka said knowingly.

**A/N: I would like to formally apologize to the entire population of Arkansas for the comments made in this story. I swear I picked your state at random.**

"What's he doing now?" Asuna asked.

"Trying to keep from (Expletive Deleted) off any readers he has in Arkansas." Ayaka replied.

"That's stupid; everybody knows that everybody in Arkansas is illiterate." Asuna said laughing.

**A/N: I would like to formally apologize (again) for the comments made in this story. Seriously, some of my best friends are from Arkansas…**

"Who does he know in Arkansas?" Asuna asked.

"Beats me. He's probably just sucking up." Ayaka replied.

**A/N: Unless two little girls want to have their 'M' rated story suddenly become BDSM, they better drop the Arkansas bit and get back to work.**

"I just love these stories, don't you Ayaka?" Asuna said with a horrified grin on her face.

"Why, yes Asuna, I do!" Ayaka said smiling maniacally.

The two girls quickly set about looking busy with homework with occasional glances out at the readers.

"Who reads this stuff anyway?" Asuna asked.

"Who knows? I just want somebody to request a story with ME in it for a change instead of having me stuck in at the end for comic relief." Ayaka said bitterly.

"Look on the bright side; at least you don't have to get teamed up with some sort of unlikely pairing that way." Asuna said hopefully.

Ayaka stopped, looked at Asuna and leaned her head against her fist before clearing her throat. Asuna then looked down at her copy of the script. "Oh. Sorry. Well, at least Negi hasn't told you to go take a hike."

"It's about as bad." Ayaka said morosely. "I've tried everything; my agent, bribing writers, secretly pretending to be a fan and lobbying for quality time with Negi, but nothing ever works. Everybody sees me a shallow, egotistical, domineering, witch with a Lolita complex."

"Score one for the readers." Asuna said quietly.

"What was that?" Ayaka said hotly.

"Uh, I said 'More fun for the readers'!" Asuna said quickly. "You know, it'll be that much sweeter when you finally triumph and end up with Negi."

"Thanks Asuna, but so far the only time I've gotten a kiss from Negi is in the anime, and I didn't even get a cool artifact. I was probably on screen for what, three minutes and I didn't even DO anything!" Ayaka complained.

"At least you didn't have to die." Asuna countered.

"But even then you got a cool scene where Negi jumps to catch you and then cries as you lay limp in his arms. The best I've gotten so far is to have him spend the day with me on my birthday and to spout a nosebleed when I saw him in drag." Ayaka whined.

"It'll be okay." Asuna said comforting the other girl. "Where did A.A. get the idea for this stupid story anyway?"

"Well apparently, in K.A.'s story he really plays up how we're secretly close friends who fight all the time as our way of showing affection." Ayaka said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? I thought all this time I was pulling your hair, punching your face, and kicking your (Expletive Deleted) because I hated your guts." Asuna said curiously.

"You'd think that, but no, they have to complicate things. Sometimes I really hate that Nodoka, she doesn't have these complicated relationships to have to deal with and the little tramp keeps planting one on Negi every time I turn around." Ayaka said bitterly.

"What about the thing with Yue? That's getting complicated with the whole love triangle thing going." Asuna asserted.

"Are you kidding? There are people out there who think the two of them are gay. Personally, I can only hope. Makie's bad enough, but really this is getting ridiculous." Ayaka groused.

"Well, we could always drug him." Asuna volunteered.

"Aw, you're sweet to say that Asuna, but no, I want Negi awake when I rape… I mean, we consummate our relationship." Ayaka said happily.

The time ticked away as the two looked around the room for something to do. "Hey, Ayaka."

"What? I was just having a daydream about Negi." Ayaka said sadly.

"When are we supposed to be done with this story?" Asuna asked.

"We're supposed to be here all day." Ayaka replied.

"You know, I hate to say it, but if we want to get out of here quicker we might have to finish the script." Asuna said uncertainly.

"You mean kiss and make out?" Ayaka said grimacing. "I think I'd rather puke."

"No seriously, hear me out. In just about every chapter up until now somebody comes in or something otherwise happens just as things are heating up. If we do that, then this crazy story will finally be over and we can get on with our lives." Asuna said reasonably.

"Yeah, but who is going to walk in on us?" Ayaka asked.

"Probably Negi. He's the one that sent us here." Asuna said after a moment.

"If you think for one solitary minute I'm going to fondle you in front of Negi, you're out of your mind." Ayaka said angrily.

"You never can tell; he might actually get turned on by it." Asuna asserted.

Ayaka seemed to waver as if thinking about it. "Okay, but just a quick kiss and then we'll tackle him."

"Alright I'll hold him down for you. Then maybe people will quit thinking I have a thing for him." Asuna agreed.

The two girls stood facing each other near the door. Ayaka quickly stepped up and pecked Asuna on the lips before whirling towards the door. Nothing happened.

"I knew it; you were just trying to get a kiss!" Ayaka accused.

"Please." Asuna said sarcastically. She then pulled out the script. "Actually, we're going to have to be pretty deep into it before anything happens."

"Oh alright!" Ayaka said finally. She then reached out and pulled Asuna roughly into her chest. Asuna could feel her old friend/enemies breasts pressed tightly against her own.

"Like this?" Ayaka said quietly.

"Yeah, like we've been fighting and suddenly find ourselves drawn to each other and wrestling with each other in what turns into a sensual embrace. Asuna said reading from the script.

Asuna dropped the paper as Ayaka roughly grabbed her arms. The two of them struggled for a moment in their neverending fight for dominance over the other. Finally, Asuna won. She pinned Ayaka's arms behind her and pressed her body firmly against the teacher's desk with her own. Asuna could feel every inch of her friend's body against hers. For years the two of them had fought like mad, each trying to hide what they really felt. Asuna knew that the desk had to be pressing almost painfully into Ayaka's bottom.

"Man, he's really getting into this." Asuna said in shock.

"Yeah, but he's right though, this wood is digging into my butt, let up some will you?" Ayaka said uncomfortably.

"I guess I've finally proven who's stronger haven't I?" Asuna said huskily mere inches from Ayaka's lips.

"How could I ever compete with a gorilla like you?" Ayaka said stubbornly.

"Defiant to the end I see." Asuna said as her lips dipped closer to the ones she had secretly longed to taste. How many times had she dreamt of this moment?

"Zero would be my guess." Asuna said plainly.

"Shut up and stay in character." Ayaka scolded.

"THIS is in character?" Asuna asked incredulously. Then remembering her lines she continued. "You can't tell me that Negi could be this strong for you."

"Could Takamichi be this soft?" Ayaka asked.

Seconds turned to moments. Finally, Ayaka cleared her throat. Then she shook Asuna a little bit, then a lot.

"Asuna, you're supposed to say 'No one could be as soft as you.'" Ayaka whispered vehemently.

Asuna seemed to snap out of a trance. "Oh, I'm sorry; I was imagining how soft Takamichi might be."

Ayaka just rolled her eyes. "Could we get this over with please? My butt is starting to bruise."

"Nobody could be as soft as you." Asuna said breathlessly.

"No one." Ayaka corrected.

"No one could be as soft as you." Asuna said a little less breathlessly.

Asuna's hands slowly crept around to Ayaka's front. Slowly she let them slide sinuously up until she cupped Ayaka's generous bosom in her palms.

"They're not that big really. Oof." Asuna said as a leg came up between her thighs that would have had her singing soprano if she were male.

"Sorry, it's in the script." Ayaka said sweetly.

Asuna moaned as she felt Ayaka's thigh rubbing her most tender regions. Slowly she descended, finally capturing her prize in a lingering kiss. She quickly took charge, pressing her tongue into her new lover's mouth forcing her to accept the passion she had to offer. So engrossed in her lover's mouth was she that she never heard the door open.

"About (Expletive Deleted) time." Asuna said stepping back.

"You almost choked me ogre." Ayaka said before noticing that Asuna was staring at the door.

The two girls looked at their old home room teacher in astonishment that was mirrored in his own face. "Uh, your detention is over. The story was only supposed to be about two thousand words or so."

"When did it end?" Asuna asked.

"Right about the time you pinned her to the desk." Takamichi answered, stunned.

The two girls looked at each other. "That's it I've had it." Ayaka said finally. "I'll help you hold this one down, and in return you help me corner Negi."

"Deal." Asuna agreed.

Takamichi eyes grew very wide as he turned and bolted for safety with the two girls in hot pursuit. All that could be heard as he fled through the halls was, "OH, (Expletive Deleted)!"

**A/N: I don't particularly care if anyone likes this or not. I just had to get some stress relief.**


	7. A Day Indoors VII

**A/N: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. This one shot is based on the events in my other story, but doesn't contain any spoilers. While it does contain future events, they are future events made up by me and are only particular to my other story 'Child of Mine'. This is an elaboration of how Negi and Kaede 'got together'.**

**A Day Indoors VII**

**(Mahou Sensei Negima One Shot)**

Kaede looked out the door of the bathhouse and watched the rain coming down. _So much for training this weekend._

Behind her the water slowly began to steam as Negi managed to get a fire going despite the downpour. Kaede smiled when she imagined how soaked he must be getting. At least, they would be able to observe their favorite ritual, despite the storm.

Negi ducked back into the bath house soaking wet. He looked like a drowned ermine. Kaede couldn't help but laugh at the boy mage.

Negi gave her his usual grin and quickly chanted a quick spell. Immediately, the water evaporated from his body leaving him dry. He quickly stripped off his shirt and began untying his shoes. Kaede looked at his muscular chest and revised her thinking. _He's not a BOY mage anymore._

Negi was now fourteen; he had been her teacher and companion now for four years. When he had been younger he had found her training out here and had stayed with her for the weekend. At the time he had been so young she'd thought nothing of stripping and getting into the large barrel she had there for bathing. She had offered to let him join her here anytime he needed to get away. He had taken her up on the offer.

As the years had passed, they'd outgrown the barrel they'd used as a bath and Negi had built this bathhouse. They had never outgrown bathing together though. It surprised Kaede that even now she wasn't at all self conscious about getting naked in front of him. It was like he was a part of her.

Kaede tried to forget the fact that soon he would be a part of her she would have to leave behind. She would be graduating soon and would be leaving Mahora academy. Negi would stay and teach a new generation of girls. She wondered briefly what Negi would do without his weekend training and baths, and it then occurred to her that she didn't know what she would do either.

Kaede hadn't realized she was staring until Negi stood up completely naked and noticed her. "What is it?"

"I just thought it was funny for you to be drying off in order to bathe, you're already pretty clean from the rain." Kaede said with her usual smile.

Kaede watched as Negi suddenly became very serious. "You know getting clean isn't the reason I bathe here." Negi said with a faint blush to his face.

Kaede suddenly found herself staring wide eyed at the young man and quickly turned her back to him to cover her own blush and embarrassment. _What did he mean by that?_ Kaede tried to calm her self and reached down to take off her clothes. She had never bothered turning her back to him before, but this time was somehow… different.

Kaede's heart began to race even faster when Negi reached his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. "No. Please, let me."

Kaede moved her hands away slowly and placed them lightly on Negi's arms as he slowly untied the belt to her training uniform. She was powerless to stop him as he undressed her. It made her feel pampered from all the attention he was giving her. Negi had grown considerably over the past four years, both mentally and physically. He was now her equal in height. He was also her equal in strength even without his magic. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she began to feel light headed.

"Why are you…" Kaede started.

"We need to talk." Negi said suddenly as he lifted her up in his arms.

Kaede looked up into his face as he carried her over the threshold of the bath and into the hot water. He gently set her down, and then something even stranger. Ever since building the spacious bathhouse, she and Negi had always relaxed side by side in the soothing waters. This time, Negi sat down and pulled her back once again into his chest.

"I think this is how our first bath together went?" Negi said with a chuckle.

Kaede had to smile at the memory. "I think_ I_ was behind _you_ the first time. You were hurting and I wanted to relax you."

"I'm hurting again." Negi said seriously. "And I still need you to relax me."

Kaede felt Negi's arms encircle her waist and felt his forehead on her neck. She tried to still her racing heart, but it was no use. She was at his mercy. She hadn't intended it, and hadn't even expected it, but now she was in his arms and her mind suddenly registered the fact that this man was no longer a boy and she was no longer just a companion.

"Kaede, you're going to be graduating soon and I wanted to talk to you about it." Negi said quietly. "I didn't think it would affect me this way. Please just hear me out. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I don't mean in battle either. I have come to rely on you as my strength. Every time I've been overwhelmed you been there beside me with a warm bath and an even warmer smile. You've protected not only my body, but also my heart and soul. I would have been broken a dozen times over if not for you."

"I wouldn't say that Negi-kun. You really have a remarkable…" Kaede said as she turned to look at him.

"Chest?" Negi asked sweetly.

"I was going to say spirit." Kaede said turning around quickly to hide her new deep blush. _Yes, you DO have a remarkable chest too._

"Kaede, what are you going to do after graduation?" Negi asked finally.

"I don't know." Kaede said honestly. "Why?"

"Because I want you to stay here with me." Negi said quietly.

"I thought that combat magi didn't need a ministra." Kaede said as she felt a lump beginning to rise in her throat as she felt a certain anticipation at what she thought he might say next.

"I mean as my wife." Negi said as he let his hands caress her stomach. "It took me a long time to realize it Kaede, but I love you. I realize now I've always loved you and I always will. I don't know if you feel the same way that I do, but I can't let this moment pass without telling you exactly how I feel. I don't want you to leave. I want you with me here forever. If you decide to leave, I won't stop you, but I want you to know that I'll always be here with a warm bath waiting."

Kaede couldn't help the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks to mingle with the warm bathwater. She couldn't speak and couldn't think, and in such situations there is only one solution: to let one's heart take control.

Kaede turned and tackled the young man, wrapping her arms around his burying her face into that beautiful chest of his. She sobbed openly and when she looked up into Negi's concerned face the only reassurance she could give him was to hungrily kiss the lips that had always been hers to claim.

The two lingered for what seemed like only a few moments, but when their lips parted their lungs gasped for air in need. Kaede cradled the face of the man she loved and felt warmer than any bath could ever make her feel.

"I take that as a 'yes'?" Negi said with a grin.

"No, that was a kiss." Kaede said smiling. "This is the 'yes'."

Kaede reached down and took Negi's hand and placed it over her heart and held it there. "Can you feel how fast my heart is racing? Negi I love you, and I'll never leave your side. I'll be for you anything you want me to be, whether it's your guardian, your companion, your wife, or even," Kaede said moving Negi's hands to cup her breast before removing her own, "your lover. I am yours, now and forever."

Negi smiled up at her and pulled her down into another deep kiss. Kaede had never felt so loved in all her life. She wanted to burst with the joy she was feeling. She had no idea what the future might hold, but as long as the two of them were together, she could face anything.

**A/N: I really hate to cut this one so short, but basically everything after this point is rated 'M'. I've had this one burning a hole in my head ever since I wrote the Kaede chapter in 'Child of Mine'. Hope you like it.**


	8. A Day Indoors VIII

**A/N: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. I decided to make this a series of one-shots based on a central theme using different characters and situations. Hopefully I'll post more as I think of them. This one has some mild spoilers for the later chapters after volume ten. Sorry gang, going through Nodoka withdrawal…**

**A Day Indoors VIII**

**(Mahou Sensei Negima One Shot)**

"Come on Nodoka! Now's your chance! Negi's in the baths. You dated him; you've kissed; now it's time to make a man out of him." Haruna said excitedly, clenching her fist in the air.

"B-b-b-b-but, Haruna…" Nodoka stuttered in terrified wonder. "I c-c-c-can't just…"

"Come on, Nodoka. You know that if you don't move now it's just a matter of time before some other girl makes a move for him. Now with Yue as your rival, you can't afford to be slowing down!" Haruna prodded.

"But Yue is my friend and your friend too…" Nodoka tried to argue.

"I KNOW!" Haruna shouted as she began tearing Nodoka's clothes off of her. "SHE however thinks she can get him HER way!"

"But what about MY…" Nodoka tried desperately.

"Look Nodoka, 'fortune favors the bold'" Haruna said wrapping a towel around her naked friend. "All you need to do is walk in there where he's bathing and slip into the water with him. Once the two of you are together, nature will run its course."

Haruna shoved a small tub into Nodoka's arms and pushed her towards the baths. She simply HAD to prove she was a better matchmaker than any other woman on campus, even if it was Yue.

"Here's some shampoo, soap, a washcloth, and a box of condoms, now get in there and make Paru proud!" Haruna said as she pushed Nodoka into the bathing area and shut the door. Everything was going according to plan until 'A Discourse on the Philosophy of Logic' found its way onto her forehead at high velocity.

* * *

Nodoka clawed at the door a moment before mustering up enough courage to turn around. She couldn't see anyone yet, but she was just at the entrance to the large pool area. She slowly advanced into the room and looked timidly around. No one appeared to be in there.

Relieved, Nodoka realized that Haruna must have been wrong about Negi being in the baths and stepped into the warm water deciding to go ahead and have a bath anyway.

When Negi broke the surface from swimming around under water, Nodoka nearly fainted. He was waist deep in water and as he turned he spotted Nodoka at the edge of the pool. His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

"Uh, Nodoka-san!" Negi said in embarrassment. "I'll get out of here so you can bathe."

"Um, sensei…" Nodoka said meekly.

Negi stopped as he was heading for his things and stared at Nodoka wide eyed. Nodoka tried her best to summon the courage she needed to be sexy, she wanted to be more than his friend; she wanted to be his girlfriend. Then Nodoka had to be honest with herself, no, she wanted to be his woman.

"NEGISENSEICANIWASHYOURBACKFORYOU!" Nodoka said in a rush with her eyes closed.

When she finally dared open them again, Negi was standing there with a thin trickle of blood coming out of his nose and his eye was twitching. "Nodoka-san, I can't! You're my student, if someone were to come in…"

"Haruna is watching the door." Nodoka blurted. "We're alone."

Then summoning all of her courage Nodoka dropped the towel. She was blushing severely and her arms instinctively covered her most intimate places, but she was there, nude in front of the boy she loved.

Negi looked ready to faint, and Nodoka could sympathize with the sentiment. Slowly, as he looked at her, Nodoka's embarrassment at the situation became too much and she did what she normally did, she turned to run away.

"Hello, Nodoka." Yue's monotone voice said as she turned around and found Yue standing right behind her.

"Yue!" Nodoka said in shock and horror at seeing her best friend find her in such a compromising situation. It was made worse now that Nodoka knew that Yue was in love with Negi too.

"Hello sensei." Yue said to Negi as well. As usual, her face betrayed no emotion.

"I was just leaving!" Negi said in desperation.

"You can't, Haruna is blocking the door." Yue said simply.

"Yue, I was just…" Nodoka started.

"You were just about to run away from him again." Yue said simply. "He's seen us both naked before Nodoka, we weren't exactly clothed when he saved us from that demon Graf Wilhelm."

Nodoka noticed that Yue was also wearing a towel. Yue walked over to her and looked in the small tub she was carrying. She then pulled out the box of condoms.

Yue actually cracked a very small smile. "Sensei, you have my apology. Haruna tried to force Nodoka into coming in here and seducing you so that she could prove she was better at relationships than the people involved in them. Nodoka however isn't brave enough to cross that line with you in her relationship yet. She pushed her in here and now she's watching the door to make sure neither of you escape."

"Well, I have my staff, so I'll just fly up and out the skylight." Negi said determinedly. He started looking around then. Nodoka couldn't see his staff anywhere. "Man, Haruna thought of everything."

"I was the one that hid your staff." Yue said seriously.

"WHAT? YOU? WHY?" Negi said incredulously.

"Because otherwise you might leave before your bath was over." Yue said taking off her towel. Nodoka was awestruck at how forward Yue was being. While her face betrayed no emotion, Nodoka could still see the blush and the goose bumps all over her body at exposing herself to Negi.

"What are you going to do?" Negi asked in fear.

"We're going to bath you." Yue said seriously. "I'm sorry about this Nodoka. I had a long talk with Haruna just now. I won't let Haruna push you into something like this again."

"Thank you, Yue." Nodoka said sincerely.

Yue smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm not exactly without my own interests here Nodoka. After all, I can't let my biggest rival for Negi's affection beat me to the punch no more than I can allow my best friend to be pushed into something that would be a mistake. Now come on, we'll make it through this together."

Nodoka smiled, it was good having Yue by her side, even if it was to be close to Negi.

"What do you think Asuna would say about this?" Negi asked desperately.

"She said, 'make sure he washes his hair'." Yue replied calmly. "She's keeping the class rep and some of your more amorous admirers busy at the mall."

Negi blubbered as Yue took Nodoka's hand and the two advanced on their prey. He flinched once as Yue took hold of one arm and then when Yue nodded, Nodoka took the other. Slowly and reluctantly, Negi was pulled between them.

"Nodoka, you were here first, do you want his back or his hair?" Yue asked politely.

"His b-b-b-b-back." Nodoka stuttered. That way he wouldn't be looking at her body.

Yue was smiling after she said it. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Negi closed his eyes as the two girls moved in on him. Nodoka handed Yue the shampoo and she took the soap. She marveled at how muscular Negi's shoulders and back was. Slowly, she began to rub the soap on his shoulder, and after she began to relax she put her other hand on his shoulder as well and rubbed the suds around beneath her hand.

Negi's skin was soft, being so young, but his muscles were as taut as a drum. It was little surprise he was such a good fighter. Nodoka began to wash him enjoying the feel of his back in her hands and glanced over his shoulder to what Yue was doing.

Nodoka suddenly realized why Yue had wanted to wash his hair. Right now her body was pressed against Negi's chest as she ran her fingers through his hair, scrubbing it with the shampoo. "I wish I'd gone for the hair now." Nodoka said enviously.

"Too late." Yue replied sweetly. "But feel free to help from that side, his hair feels great between my fingers."

Nodoka ran her own fingers through Negi's hair and massaged the shampoo into his scalp. Yue was right, his hair did feel wonderful. The two of them washed him and then Nodoka got an idea. "You didn't say anything about his chest."

Yue pouted as Nodoka pressed herself against Negi's back and began rubbing the soap over his chest. Yue then began helping. Negi for his part was nearly comatose at this point as the two girls massaged his tired muscles into relaxation. He was so tense sometimes.

After the two had finished, they were fairly soapy themselves so they grabbed Negi and all three dunked under the water. Yue and Nodoka surfaced with the boy and the three walked toward the edge of the pool. Nodoka was feeling pretty good about the entire experience until Negi stopped.

"You two aren't done yet." Negi said seriously.

Visions of other parts of Negi's body suddenly went spinning through Nodoka's mind. What could he possibly want them to wash now? From the look on Yue's face it was plain similar thoughts were running through her mind. He'd been waist deep in water the entire time, and they'd washed anything above water, which only left. It suddenly occurred to Nodoka that while Negi might have seen her naked, she'd never seen Negi's _other_ wand.

Nodoka looked to Yue in apprehension, and saw it mirrored in her own expression until Negi took the soap from her. "Turn around; you two need _your_ backs washed."

Somehow this brought more apprehension than the idea of her touching Negi in his more intimate places. Nodoka gulped and was feeling faint until Yue took her hand. "We'll get through this together." She reminded her.

The two girls turned away from their sensei and held each other's hand as the young man began returning the favor they had given him. His left hand caressed Nodoka's back while his right caressed Yue. Nodoka could barely contain the electric feeling of his hand as it slid across her skin and caught herself imagining it elsewhere on her body. She was breathing heavily by the time he began pouring warm water over her back to rinse it away.

From the heavy redness on Yue's face, Nodoka could tell she had been feeling similar urges. Feeling bold, Nodoka decided the best way to end their little bath date.

"Thank you sensei." Nodoka said as she pulled him close and kissed him deeply. She'd been jealous of the deep kiss that Asuna had unintentionally gotten instead of her. Now she poured herself into it and was pleased that Negi replied in kind. She could feel the entire length of Negi's body against hers and it felt wonderful. She couldn't say that she had seen him naked, but she definitely felt his nakedness.

When she pulled away, reluctantly, Yue was staring wide eyed. "That was brave Nodoka. I'm impressed I don't think I could have been that brave."

Nodoka looked at Negi knowingly and Negi smiled and nodded back to her. Before Yue could say anything else, Negi swept her up into an embrace and deeply kissed her as well. Nodoka watched and waited for them to break this kiss. Had he kissed ME that long? Nodoka tried to quell the slight jealousy she had for her friend. Nodoka had been in such bliss it could have gone on for hours and she couldn't have told you how long it had been.

When the two finally broke apart, Nodoka smiled at her friend and rival. They two of them grinned at each other for a moment before glancing back at their things next to the pool and then longingly back at Negi. Then Nodoka's eyes met Yue's. "Race you for his towel!" They cried in unison.

**A/N: It may have been slightly out of character for these two, but I enjoyed writing this anyway. Please forgive any grammar mistakes; I was pretty sleepy when I wrote this. This is not a dream sequence; it's a scene I'd really like to see in the manga…**


	9. A Day Indoors IX

**A/N: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. I decided to make this a series of one-shots based on a central theme using different characters and situations. Hopefully I'll post more as I think of them. Somebody requested an Asuna story so…**

**A Day Indoors IX**

**(Mahou Sensei Negima One Shot)**

Asuna slowly opened up her eyes and touched the 'snooze' button on her alarm clock. If she skipped breakfast she could get in a few more minutes. Asuna settled back down into the warmth against her back. She then suddenly realized what that warmth was.

Old habits dying hard, Asuna got ready to elbow Negi who had snuggled up to her back and now had his arm draped possessively over her waist. She also realized that her head was lying on his other arm. Asuna stopped herself when she remembered where she was.

_Day one of my new life._ Asuna thought anxiously. Graduation was over. The girls had mostly gone their separate ways now. Her only friends who remained were Konoka and Setsuna who had come to Kyoto with them. Konoka was to begin studying magic full time at the university here and Negi had been reassigned here as well. Setsuna had followed her beloved Ojou-sama here and was studying a more mundane curriculum at the same university so she could be near her partner, and now roommate.

With Asuna's grades she'd never even dreamed that she would be going to a university. Negi had tried to encourage her, but she simply didn't have it in her. Instead, when Negi had asked her to become his permanent Ministra Magi she had insisted that she would earn her own keep as she had always done and get a job.

Negi had tried to tell her that it was customary for a mage to support his Ministra Magi since they put their lives on the line for the mage all the time, but Asuna didn't want to feel like a burden. And so when he had insisted that she at least live with him in his father's house so she could be near enough to protect him she had relented and moved in with the boy.

They had arrived yesterday and begun unpacking Negi's things. It was amazing how little Asuna owned. Three suitcases full of things and she was moved in, Negi however was a collector of antiques, and a packrat to surpass all packrats. It was going to take him a long time to put everything away.

It had been last night before they realized that his father had lived alone and as such had only one bed. Asuna sighed. It was the last night she'd be waking up with the squirt in her bed, even though she hadn't been able to call him a squirt in quite a while. In three years he had grown tall, and now looked a great deal more mature than his young age. The hardships he'd had to endure had made him into a man, and he looked twenty now even though he was barely a teen.

Asuna's stomach grumbled a little and she decided that maybe she should get up and eat at least a little something before work. She started to stir, but Negi's arm tightened around her waist, keeping her still.

"Wake up, stupid, I'm not your cousin." Asuna said grumpily.

"I know." Negi said behind her. "But you are warm, so stay in bed a little longer."

"I can't. I have to go to work." Asuna said wiping sleep from her eyes. "Konoka's father was good enough to get me a job; it would be bad if I was late on the first day."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Negi said turning the alarm clock off.

"Well, you might not start at the university until next week, but I start today." Asuna said stubbornly.

"No you don't, actually." Negi said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked suspiciously.

"I told Eishun you wouldn't be accepting the job." Negi said simply.

"You WHAT?" This time Asuna really did elbow him in the ribs.

"How am I going to support myself?" Asuna said rolling over to face him.

"I'm going to take care of you, just like you take care of me." Negi said stubbornly.

"Negi, we've already been through this. I am not going to be a burden to anyone. I have always tried to pull my own weight and I'm not about to ask anyone to take care of me." Asuna said glaring at the boy.

"Asuna, I make more than enough to support us both. The house here is also paid for. There is no need for you to work so hard. You are my Ministra Magi, and you are my responsibility just as much as I'm yours. Besides, I'm going to need your help unpacking everything." Negi said seriously.

"Well if you had wanted someone totally dependent on you why didn't you ask bookstore to be your Ministra." Asuna asked hotly.

Negi turned away from her and Asuna thought she caught a strange look from him before he spoke again. "I had my reasons."

Asuna wanted to press further, but decided on a different line of attack. "I don't see why you need my help putting everything away, they're your belongings put them wherever you want. It's your house; do with it as you please."

"It's your house too Asuna." Negi said looking back at her.

"No. I'm just your partner. Your father left the house to you. I'm just here to protect you and make sure you don't get into any trouble from not using good common sense." Asuna countered.

"What then?" Negi asked.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked looking at him as if he were being stupid.

"What about when I'm safe. Where do you fit into my life then?" Negi asked.

"Well, I make sure you stay that way. I also make sure you don't forget to bathe regularly. You're pretty helpless sometimes." Asuna said sourly.

"That's not what I mean." Negi said reaching up and putting his hand on her face. "What about my happiness?"

Asuna's heart began to race. She hated it when he used that look on her. He'd been using it more and more lately to win their arguments. He could be absolutely ruthless that way. "Well of course I want you to be happy Negi…"

"And if having you here makes me happy?" Negi interrupted.

"That's not the point stupid. Me staying here and living off of your money isn't a matter of your happiness." Asuna insisted.

"Would you believe me if I said it was?" Negi asked.

"How?" Asuna shot back.

"I've seen you work so hard at everything, Asuna. You worked so hard all through school. When it came time to train to be my Ministra you accepted that responsibility as well and it made it even harder on you. While everyone else was out enjoying their youth you were out struggling. I hated seeing that every day. Now that you're my Ministra, I don't want you to have to do that ever again. I know you'll still need to train, and I know that there will be plenty of danger that I'll have to face in which I will need you by my side. If I have to watch you kill yourself everyday trying to make your own way, it will make me unhappy. I want your life with me to be something enjoyable instead of being a burden to you." Negi explained softly.

Asuna's heartbeat hadn't slowed, and she could have sworn it had skipped a beat while he spoke to her so softly. Asuna had always been independent and having to rely on anyone for anything was an alien concept to her. "You don't need to worry about me."

"But I _do_ worry about you Asuna-chan." Negi said smiling at her.

"What's with calling me _chan_ all of a sudden?" Asuna said poking him harshly.

"Asuna, do you know why I broke up with Nodoka?" Negi asked looking away.

Asuna's eyes shot open in shock. _He can't be about to say what I think he's about to say._ "I assumed it was because you knew that if she stayed with you that she'd eventually get hurt."

"Is it any different that I should worry about you?" Negi asked.

"I can take care of myself." Asuna insisted. "I'm not some lost puppy you can adopt as a pet."

"I know Asuna. I wouldn't have asked you to be my Ministra Magi if I didn't believe that. It isn't that I don't think you're capable or whether I think you are a burden. It's about me wanting to give you something and wanting to make your life better, just as you've made mine better." Negi said seriously.

Asuna rolled back over and returned to laying her head on his arm, after a moment his arm draped back around her waist. "Fine. I'll stay and help you unpack."

Asuna could practically feel the smile on Negi's face behind her. He pulled her against his chest and she enjoyed the warmth, though she'd never admit that to him. He'd probably take it the wrong way. Now if she could only get his face out of her mind as he looked up at her and cradled her face. "What all do we have to do today anyway?"

"Well, after breakfast we need to finish unpacking. We'll need to check everything we're going to need as far as furniture goes and make a list of everything we need in the kitchen. There's only some sparse furniture and a few things in the cupboard. Konoka and Setsuna are going to be coming over later too." Negi said happily.

"Why are they coming over?" Asuna asked. "They have as much to do getting ready for school as you do unpacking."

"They wanted to come see you today, and Konoka is going to cook us all a big meal to celebrate." Negi said squeezing Asuna tighter.

"I would have figured Konoka would be a little more leery of celebrating." Asuna said with a chuckle. The graduation party had been a little wild. Konoka had gotten drunk on sake and awoken the next morning naked in the bed next to Setsuna, who was also naked, with a blazing hangover. She hadn't been happy about the hangover.

"I don't think she'll be bringing any sake." Negi said with a laugh as he undoubtedly remembered how he and Asuna had been forced to stay at Evangeline's house that night.

"What are we celebrating anyway?" Asuna asked sleepily. She had finally calmed down and she could always try to find some other job while Negi wasn't looking. She didn't know exactly when the young teenager had wrapped her around his little finger, but it didn't mean she couldn't try to unwrap herself.

"Oh, she wanted to celebrate the start of a new life, managing to stay together with old friends, our new house, and a few other things." Negi said cryptically.

Asuna had just about made it back to sleep. Negi was warm and she was quickly loosing herself in him. "What 'other things'?" She said with a yawn.

"Our engagement." Negi said quietly.

Asuna's eyes popped instantly wide open as she saw the hand that belonged to the arm she was laying on slide out from under her pillow. It held a small black box; that Negi opened deftly with one hand to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Asuna-chan, will you marry me, and become my partner and share my life in every way?"

Asuna rolled over to look at him in astonishment, her eyes going from the ring to his face and back again. She was in shock, and then everything began to fall into place in her mind. Breaking up with Nodoka, asking her to be his Ministra Magi, wanting her to move in with him, not wanting her to go off on her own to find work, it was all for this moment.

Asuna watched the tears fall from her eyes onto the sheet beneath her. She had any number of different things she wanted to say, but nothing seemed right so she went with one of her usual scathing remarks. "Where's the other bed that was in this house?"

"I had it removed before we got here. I wanted this to be the moment when I asked you." Negi said warmly.

"It figures." Asuna said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I guess we'll have to go get it and put it back today as well then."

Negi smiled. "Yeah, so will you?" Negi asked undeterred.

Asuna couldn't bring herself to say it. She knew she wanted too. She'd known for a long time now that she couldn't deny him anything. If she had awoken one morning to find herself naked with him on top of her she would have just punched like she had the first time he'd wandered into bed with her, yelled at him, and then watched out for him like she always did until he found his way back to her bed. It was a hard thing for Asuna to confess how much she loved the brat.

In the end, Asuna said nothing. The only thing she could think to do to let him know how she felt was to crawl on top of him and kiss him as deeply as he had kissed her during the school festival all those years ago. She lingered over him a long time before she finally laid her head on his chest and listened to his own racing heartbeat. _When did he get to be so tall and muscular?_

She held out her hand to him as he removed the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "I love you Asuna." Negi said happily as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Now and forever." Asuna agreed as she finally found what she'd always wanted… a home.

**A/N: I was in the mood for something sweet as opposed to lemony. Personally, I think that Negi and Asuna are secretly related in the manga. Why else would the dean put him up in a room with her and his granddaughter whom I think he would be overjoyed to have Negi date.**


	10. A Day Indoors X

**A/N: I haven't updated this series in a while since I've been working on my other story, so I figured it was about due… (I don't own Negima, but I wish I owned Chachamaru.)**

**A Day Indoors X**

Chachamaru stood by solemnly as the two sat down to a sumptuous dinner. She normally didn't show much emotion, but this time she couldn't help but feel that the constriction in her chest cavity was due to worry.

"Asuna is going to kill you for this little date if she ever finds out." Evangeline said coyly.

"The key word my dear in that sentence is 'if'." Negi-sensei replied happily as he sipped at the glass of wine.

Chachamaru didn't like this at all. She had been cleaning the house, minding her own business, when her master had walked up arm in arm with Negi and had ordered her to prepare a wonderful dinner in the resort for the two of them. They had come in here with her and were now sitting across from each other grinning carnally.

"So what would you like to do first? Take a bath together?" Evangeline said staring into Negi's eyes and giving a faint giggle.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but I think I'd rather just go straight to the bedroom with you." Negi replied grinning back at her with a hungry leer.

"How much time do you think we have? Surely we have time for a leisurely bath together; and maybe a little more?" Eva asked looking toward the bathing pool.

"We've got all day in here, and I plan on using every minute." Negi said eyeing the vampire and not even trying to hide the lust in his eyes.

Chachamaru tried to get a grip on her malfunctioning systems as she stood by watching them. What was occurring to her would probably depend on whose definitions you tended to favor. If you were to ask Hakase, she would say that the robot was in dire need of a tune up as she appeared to be overheating to the point that the reticular positioning motor located in her face had begun to seize and that her exterior pigmentation layer was discoloring from the heat. If you were anyone else you'd say that she was turning red and her eye was twitching. Both cases would probably notice the steam rolling out of her ears and know that something bad was about to happen.

"More wine master?" Chachamaru said thrusting the bottle forcefully between her master and Negi-sensei. She was always quick to serve after all.

"Not right now, Chachamaru." Evangeline said waving off the robot.

Chachamaru retreated back a few steps and watched helplessly as Eva's foot slipped out of its shoe and her dainty foot slowly traced a path up Negi's leg. From Negi's prior encounters with Evangeline's advances, Chachamaru expected him to grow uncomfortable and to quickly make an excuse to run away. This time however, he didn't move and looked like he was enjoying it. He even seemed to be growling lustily. Chachamaru began to panic as she watched Eva's foot disappear up under the table cloth and into Negi's lap.

Negi grinned even wider as he looked longingly at his hostess.

"Master, it is time for evening training." Chachamaru reported dutifully.

"We won't be training today." Evangeline said offhandedly. "At least, I won't be showing you anything that has to do with combat."

"Oh, I don't know, I like it a little rough." Negi said with a fake snarl.

Chachamaru attempted to reconcile Negi's words and actions with the _extensive_ file she kept on him. Nowhere could she find any sort of reference that he'd ever said anything similar to this before and from previous samples she simply could not extrapolate a reasonable situation for him to logically require that statement. Most people would simply say she couldn't _believe_ what she was hearing.

Chachamaru watched desperately as the two got up from the table. Eva had slipped out of her shoes and was pulling Negi's tie from around his neck as the two started making a bee-line for the bedroom Eva kept in the resort. Chachamaru followed after them desperately thinking of something to try to derail where this was headed.

"Master, you have an e-mail from the headmaster." Chachamaru reported.

"Not interested." Eva replied, not taking her eyes off Negi.

"You also need to mix some more catalysts." Chachamaru ventured.

"Later." Eva replied.

"Your library needs to be reorganized." Chachamaru tried desperately.

"Then I suggest you get started." Eva said turning to her in exasperation. "We're going to get changed Chachamaru. We do NOT want to be disturbed. Under no circumstances are you to open this door and disturb us, do you understand?"

"Yes master." Chachamaru said in defeat as the two of them entered the room and shut the door. Chachamaru turned to go reorganize the library, but then turned back toward the door. Suggestions weren't the same as commands, so she would need clarification. She stopped at the door, remembering Eva's command not to disturb them. She stood there for a moment and couldn't think of anything else to do, so she just stood there.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only a few moments, the door opened and Negi and Eva came out wearing towels. Chachamaru tried desperately to keep from overheating while looking at the two.

"You're still here?" Eva asked in annoyance. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"No master, you gave me a suggestion, not a command." Chachamaru replied emotionlessly.

"Oh, very well, we're going to go have a bath together. Find something to do." Eva commanded.

Chachamaru nodded and tore out as quickly as she could. She made it to the bathing area in record time. According to her calculations, it was long over due for a good cleansing.

By the time Negi and Eva arrived, Chachamaru was busy scrubbing the bottom of the pool.

"Chachamaru, what are you doing?" Eva demanded.

"Master told me to find something to do. According to my calculations, the bathing pool was overdue for cleaning." Chachamaru replied.

Eva looked ready to argue, but Negi grabbed her arm. "Don't worry, about it. There's a wonderful beach down there, let's go down and do some skinny dipping."

"Now _that's_ an idea!" Eva said happily. She then turned to Chachamaru. "You stay here and finish cleaning the pool. We might need that bath, later."

"Yes master." Chachamaru said sadly. As the two of them headed for the stairs, Chachamaru began to clean. Likewise, she finished cleaning in record time. She then darted over to the edge of the landing to look down at the ocean where her master and Negi had just reached the shore.

The two of them dropped their towels and Chachamaru's binocular vision inadvertently kicked in causing her optical receivers to extend. Most other people would have said her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It wasn't until she realized she was looking at sky that she knew something had happened.

Apparently, in order to protect critical systems from overheating her onboard computer had initiated a temporary, but instantaneous shut down. Most other people would have described it as fainting.

Chachamaru sat up in alarm and checked her internal chronometer. Only five minutes had passed. She looked over the edge again. Negi and Eva were splashing around nude in the water and Negi had just grabbed Eva up and was kissing her passionately.

Chachamaru's jets kicked on and the robot thundered down to the beach where she landed loudly. Eva and Negi looked up from their 'diversions' to gaze at the robot balefully.

"What is it now?" Eva demanded.

"I have completed cleaning the pool master, and I was returning for additional instructions." Chachamaru stated.

Eva got out and wrapped a towel around her waist, leaving her breasts exposed to Negi's wandering eyes. He himself also stood and wrapped a towel around himself.

"Good. Go make up my bed and make sure the sheets are turned down." Eva ordered.

"Yes master, shall I prepare a bed for Negi-sensei too?" Chachamaru asked hopefully.

"What do you think I just told you to do?" Eva said grinning at the boy.

Something within Chachamaru groaned as the robot set off to complete her next task. She went back to the bedroom where she made the bed with fresh sheets, and turned them down. She looked over at the pile of clothes in the room where Eva and Negi had apparently stripped each other.

Chachamaru stepped out of the bedroom to meet the two as they came up from the beach. She stood aside as they walked into the room and Eva nonchalantly discarded her towel again in front of Negi.

"Chachamaru, that will be all for now. Now leave and do not bother us again until it is time to leave the resort." Eva commanded.

Chachamaru nodded and stepped out of the room shutting the door behind her. Technically she was free now to go anywhere she wanted, but something kept her rooted to the spot right outside the door. Every moment there was agony for her systems as they tried to keep her system from going into a full meltdown, but still she remained.

Several minutes passed before Chachamaru heard Eva scream from inside the room. Her hand shot to the door and froze. Master had ordered her not to disturb them, however, if master were in danger that would supersede all other commands, wouldn't it?

Chachamaru stood there as her programming groaned from the trillions of calculations it had to perform to determine whether the proper course of action was to open the door or to remain outside. Possible scenarios flashed through Chachamaru's mind. Oddly, the ones in which Eva was indeed getting dismembered inside the room made her feel better.

Chachamaru went over her program one last time. She was not to _disturb_ them. She hadn't been specifically ordered not to open the door. So theoretically, as long as she didn't disturb them, she could make sure master was alright.

Hoping against all hope that her master were in some sort of distress, Chachamaru slowly opened the door to peek in. Inside dear reader, she saw things that cannot be mentioned in a 'T' rated story. Needless to say, Chachamaru was quite certain she could feel her chest mounted circulation pump breaking.

Chachamaru slowly shut the door and crept away from the room. After she was certain the two of them were asleep she went back to the room. Since she wouldn't be disturbing them, she picked up their clothes and went to the master's laundry.

Chachamaru began to loose reticular cleaning fluid at an alarming rate as she washed and dried Negi-sensei's clothes. She was malfunctioning so badly that she accidentally mangled her master's dress while trying to wring water out of it after the wash. She then thought better of having the master run around naked with Negi-sensei in the resort and found her some more clothing.

Chachamaru then returned to the bedroom and laid the clean clothes out for her master and Negi-sensei. She looked over at the bed where the two were curled up together quite contentedly; and quite nakedly beneath the master's favorite black silk sheets.

Chachamaru quickly left the room to keep from disturbing the master as she felt her reticular cleaning fluid beginning to leak again. She spent the rest of the night sitting on the ledge overlooking the sea. Her reticular cleaning fluid tanks had run completely dry by that point.

When her internal alarm went off, she quietly got up from the ledge and went back to the master's bedroom where the two were still asleep. She quietly knocked at the door until she heard Eva's sleepy voice. "What is it Chachamaru?"

"Master, you told me not to bother you until it was time to leave the resort." Chachamaru said blankly.

She had spent all night debating on whether or not to delete her extensive archive on Negi-sensei. Somehow she just couldn't bring herself to do it even now.

"Oh, alright, we're coming." Eva said testily from behind the door.

"Again?" Negi said sleepily from the bed.

Chachamaru turned and went to the platform to await her master and her new lover. Chachamaru watched the two as they came out of the resort and walked arm in arm toward the platform. They really did make a cute couple, even though it hurt Chachamaru to admit it.

The two of them joined her on the platform and in an instant they found themselves back at Mahora academy in the house she shared with her master.

"CHAMO!" Someone screamed as soon as they arrived.

Chachamaru looked over to find Negi-sensei's familiar, the ermine, glaring at the two young lovers as they suddenly latched onto each other in alarm.

"What is the meaning of you using a mind transferal spell on me?" The little ermine demanded.

"You, what about ME?!" Chachazero said from a corner where she was propped up. "I haven't been able to move for the past hour!"

"You mean you're awake?" Negi said in alarm. "I didn't expect you to… I mean, I have no idea how this happened!"

"Oh, and I assume that you have no idea how the sleeping potion got into the tea that you gave me earlier?" The ermine asked hotly.

Negi looked extremely uncomfortable. "Look big brother, it was all in fun. I didn't mean any harm. You were supposed to be out for an hour, and Chachazero and I could have dinner together."

"Yes, but as soon as you took our bodies into the resort the time warping effect caused us to awaken. We've been out here for the past hour waiting for our bodies to come back!" The ermine retorted.

"You are not the master?" Chachamaru asked the body of Evangeline. Suddenly something audibly went 'click' inside her computer core.

"No, that's Chachazero in my body!" Eva said angrily. "And when I get my body back I'm going to make you wish…"

"_You_ are _NOT_ the master!" Chachamaru said more forcefully this time stepping toward Evangeline's body.

"Now, now, Chachamaru." Chachazero said from Evangeline's body. "This is still the master's body."

"The master's body is indestructible." Chachamaru said seriously. "And you're about to be surprised what she can live through." Everyone in the room stopped as they heard the faint whine of Chachamaru's eye laser powering up.

Evangeline relaxed in her rather clean bath. Chachazero was sitting on the side of the pool awaiting her verdict, and she'd given her traumatized robotic maid the rest of the night off. She glared at the little doll as she looked over her body for any residual cuts or bruises.

She was surprised once again at her healing ability; given the fact that they had been forced to shut Chachamaru down in order to get her to stop doing her level best to cram Eva's body through a two inch steel drain pipe. Evangeline was _awfully_ glad that she didn't have to feel that one.

"So from what Chachamaru tells me, you and Chamo drugged me and Negi, at which point you took control of our bodies, and came back here where you had wild passionate sex all night long, is that correct?" Eva said glaring at her doll.

"Yes master, I'm sorry." Chachazero said miserably. "Chamo and I don't exactly have compatible anatomies. Are you going to destroy me now?"

"No, I'm not going to destroy you." Eva said reaching for her wine glass and taking a sip. "I'm going to sit here while you describe every last detail."

**A/N: Sorry about leaving out the really juicy parts, these stories tend to get a little too far out of hand as it is with out writing something like that, so just use your imaginations people…**


	11. A Day Indoors XI

**A/N: I don't own Negima or its characters. You guys can thank RyougaZell for this idea…**

**A Day Indoors XI**

Negi wandered toward the school infirmary. Since it was the weekend, no one would be around. He'd met with Asuna that morning to carry her out for coffee in thanks for helping him against Evangeline and becoming his Ministra Magi. He'd never expected to meet Evangeline there as well.

The idea of there finally getting a clue as to his father's whereabouts in Kyoto had his mind reeling with the many possibilities. He'd also asked her about how to restore the girls which she had put under her thrall. Negi had been alarmed at the answer, but it was his duty as their teacher to set everything right.

He had been to weak last night to cure a case of the hiccups, much less vampirism, so the best he had been able to accomplish had been to stash Akira, Yuna, Ako, and Makie in the infirmary overnight and to attend to them in the morning. Hopefully, they wouldn't have awoken from the sleep spell he'd placed them under yet.

* * *

Makie awoke with a blazing headache. She vaguely remembered colliding with Yuna the night before as she had been trying to capture Negi-kun for Evangeline. She didn't know what was going on, but ever since she'd been attacked while on Cherry Blossom Street, she'd been feeling strange.

Makie sat up and looked down at the maid uniform she was wearing. She then looked around the small infirmary room she was in. The only other occupant of the room was Ako, still unconscious, and Makie realized, still naked beneath the thin sheet that had been placed over her.

As Ako began to stir in her sleep, Makie suddenly began feel heat coursing through her body. She didn't understand what was happening; all she knew is that more than anything she wanted to pull that sheet down.

Makie got up from her bed and crossed the room to Ako's sleeping form. She paused briefly to look down at Ako's beautiful face before she pulled the sheet entirely off the bed. Ako didn't stir from her sleep, but her skin was cover in goose bumps as she was exposed to the cool air.

Makie felt the pounding in her heart growing stronger the longer she stared down at Ako's nude body. Something was propelling her forward with a need she didn't understand and couldn't hope to resist.

Makie lay down on top of Ako moving her head aside as she cradled her face. She looked down at the bite mark left by Evangeline the night before, right over the most sensitive parts of Ako's neck. She couldn't help herself, she couldn't stop. She had to do this.

"Blood…" Makie whimpered as she leaned down to "kiss" Ako's neck.

"Makie-san, what are you doing?" Negi demanded from the doorway.

Makie looked up to see Negi-kun staring down at her in shock and horror, but she didn't care. A new longing was running through her vampiric blood and she couldn't deny it either, as if she'd want to.

Makie slid off Ako to her side so she could face Negi and started unbuttoning her blouse. "Negi-kun, why don't you join us?"

"Makie, you have to get back into bed." Negi said worriedly as he stepped into the room and closed the door. "The two of you are supposed to get a full day of rest before you return to class tomorrow. We're going to be discussing the class field trip."

"That's tomorrow Negi-kun, why don't you come share Ako-chan with me now? I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing a little of her blood with us." Makie said seductively opening as she opened her blouse to reveal her bra to the boy. She also started playfully pulling up her skirt.

She could hear the gulp from Negi all the way across the room. "Makie-san, you aren't well. You're under the influence of vampirism. It's making you do strange things, and have strange desires."

"But I've always desired you Negi-kun." Makie purred. "That doesn't sound strange does it? Don't you like us anymore Negi-kun?"

Makie laid her head on Ako's shoulder and ran her fingers up her abdomen and between her breasts. She could feel Ako tremble beneath her touch. Negi was looking like he was going to faint any moment. If he did, she could probably slake both of her thirsts.

Negi suddenly seemed to reconsider and a sudden inspired smile crept across his face. "Why yes, I like you a lot Makie."

"Then why don't you join us?" Makie insisted.

"I think I will." Negi said removing his coat and tie. He then pulled a couple of small vials from his pocket and drank one of them down. He set the other one on the table next to Ako's bed.

"What was that?" Makie asked.

"Just something to make the experience more memorable." Negi said evasively.

Negi cuddled up close to Ako on the opposite side and Makie quickly claimed his lips. He struggled at first, but then let her kiss him deeply. Makie then tried to return to Ako's neck, but Negi stopped her.

"Me first." Negi said quickly.

"Did Eva-chan get you too?" Makie asked in amusement. "Alright, you can go first Negi-kun."

Makie watched as Negi lowered himself onto Ako and started kissing her neck. It wasn't long until she heard a soft sucking sound coming from Ako. She didn't know what it was, but it was almost like there was some sort of aura that had begun to surround the three of them.

Ako shivered, and seemed to be about to come to, but finally she began to ease back into slumber with a contented sigh and a smile on her face.

"Now my turn." Makie insisted, tying to pry Negi off the girl. She leaned in to sink her teeth in where Negi had been only to have him stop her again.

"Yes, it is your turn." Negi said enigmatically as he drank down the other vial. "I have to cure you Makie, give me your neck."

"What are you doing?" Makie asked as Negi pushed her down onto the bed and crawled over Ako to straddle her. Before she could protest, as if she wanted to, Negi plunged in and latched onto her neck.

Immediately, the sensation from when Eva had bitten her came flooding back. She writhed under him wrapping her arms around him as she bucked her body against him wanting more. Negi didn't release her though. He sucked at her bite mark, and Makie could feel the same blazing fire she'd felt with Eva. The sensation went through her entire body making her writhe in blissful agony until finally the feeling ebbed from her.

Negi looked down at her gently as he slid off her. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Makie said weakly.

"I'll have to erase the memories of this from the two of you later, but right now I think that this took all the strength I had." Negi said before he passed out on top of the two girls.

Makie only sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. It was a pity. She really _wanted_ to remember his kiss. She sighed and drifted off to blissful sleep.

* * *

Ako woke up and looked around the room. She was dressed in a hospital gown and Negi was sitting in the chair next to her bed snoozing. She reached up to her neck remembering the dream.

She had awoken briefly in this very bed to find Negi on top of her and Makie stretched out half naked beside her. She had been completely naked. It had looked like they had ended up having sex.

"What happened to me?" Ako asked in confusion.

"Oh, you're awake." Negi said suddenly stirring and sitting up. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"What happened to me sensei?" Ako asked in shock.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Negi asked worriedly.

"Makie had asked Akira, Yuna, and I to go take a bath with her because she was afraid to go alone. I don't remember anything after that." _At least until I started dreaming of having sex with you and Makie together._ Ako thought with a blush.

"Makie collapsed on Cherry Blossom Street, and it turns out she had some sort of virus. Apparently she transmitted it to you, Yuna, and Akira that night. You've been sick with a fever ever since. It just broke a little while ago." Negi told the confused girl.

Ako looked over to where Makie was also asleep on the opposite side of the room. She was in a hospital gown as well. "Is Makie alright?"

"Yes, she probably won't remember a thing from the time she first got infected forward." Negi said tiredly.

"What's wrong sensei?" Ako asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Taking care of you girls has just taken a lot out of me is all." Negi said getting up wearily. "I have to go take care of Yuna and Akira now. They're still asleep in the other room."

Ako nodded as Negi got up and left the nurse's office. She sat there for a moment looking over at her friend Makie. Not really being all that comfortable being left alone, Ako timidly got up and crossed to room to get into bed with Makie. She felt safer next to the always confident girl and it made her feel more secure.

Ako was just about to settle down and get some rest when something caught her eye. There on Makie's neck was a large bruise as if someone had…

Ako jumped out of the bed and raced over to a mirror and looked at her own neck. There was an identical bruise on her own neck. _Was it really a dream?_

Ako could still feel the rush of blood through her veins as if she had felt someone's lips… She also remembered a hand as it…

_Could Negi sensei really have taken advantage of the two of us while we were sleeping?_ Ako thought worriedly. She was flattered that he would think she was so pretty as to go to such lengths, but to do something like that? He _had_ been saying something about wanting to find a partner. Could he have meant…

All Ako had to do was say something to the school nurse and Negi would be fired. Ako didn't want that though. She really liked the boy, and the idea of his hands… man she wished she could remember all of it.

Ako went to the cabinet since she helped out in the nurse's office and fetched some ointment. She spread it liberally over the bruise on her neck. Hopefully by tomorrow the bruise wouldn't be noticeable. She then went and rubbed some on Makie.

"Mmm… Negi-kun." Makie groaned as Ako applied the balm to her… was that a bite mark? Just how intense had the three of them gotten?

Ako finished and put away the supplies and rejoined Makie in bed. She REALLY needed to have someone nearby right now. Her thoughts ran wild trying to remember, with her imagination supplying juicy tidbits she didn't know she was capable of. One thing was certain though. If Negi-kun was going to keep his job she was going to have to never speak of this again. Then she slipped back off to sleep secretly hoping she could get sick with this virus again.

**A/N: My apologies, this actually got a little racier than I intended. In case you're wondering, I set this on up so that the vampirism was sort of like a poison in their bloodstream. Negi had to suck it out in order to neutralize it, which was why he was taking the potion. MakiexNegixAko pairings aren't an easy task you know, especially when you try to make it sound realistic.**


	12. A Day Indoors XII

**A/N: I haven't posted anything in a while since I've been working on my next Negima story, and I've been distracted by the holidays, so I thought I would go ahead and post this little piece. Also, I do not own Negima, which is probably a good thing.**

**A Day Indoors XII**

Negi awoke to a pleasantly warm sensation against his back. He opened his eyes and sighed. He'd done it again. He was in Asuna's bed and any minute now she was going to wake up and clobber him.

Negi started to move but then noticed something was wrong. Daylight was streaming through the window, which meant it was past time for Asuna to be up and out to deliver papers. It WAS a holiday, so maybe she didn't have to deliver anything today. Negi relaxed. With luck he could sneak out before she realized he'd been there.

Negi was about to get up when a soft arm draped over his waist pulling him close to two rather soft cushiony things immediately behind his neck. Negi gulped and wondered what was about to happen.

It wasn't until her hand started rubbing his chest that Negi REALLY started to get alarmed. _She's dreaming about Takamichi again!_ Negi thought in alarm. He'd heard from Konoka how Asuna would dream about her Takahata-sensei, and Negi had been awoken abruptly on numerous occasions to a furious Asuna who had apparently been kissing him while he slept. This however was the first time he'd been awake for it.

Negi began to panic, but then calmed himself. Asuna was usually mad at him when she would awaken to find herself all over him, but she never did anything _really_ violent, (out of embarrassment most likely). If Negi just played possum until she woke up naturally, he'd escape certain doom.

Negi relaxed and tried to pretend he was asleep as Asuna's hand played across his chest. He was slowly beginning to enjoy having his sore muscles massaged when he felt the kiss.

Negi had his head tilted away from Asuna as he slept and now she was kissing and playfully nibbling at the nape of his neck. _If she's thinking this about Takamichi, no WONDER she's so angry when she wakes up._ Negi thought. He then remembered her being furious to find him asleep on her naked chest one morning and decided that it might not have actually been his fault after all.

The memory of that morning slowly started Negi's mind to reeling. _What if she starts getting naked again?_ He thought in a panic.

Negi's worst fears were confirmed as Asuna started to slowly unbutton… HIS PAJAMAS! Negi froze as Asuna slowly started undoing his shirt; and her kisses hadn't stopped on his neck as he tried to think desperately of what to do. If anything her kisses had become more urgent, and at this rate Negi was going to have a hickey the size of Liverpool by the time she was done.

Unfortunately, Konoka was spending the holiday with her grandfather, and had left last night and wouldn't be back until that evening. Negi tried to think of who else he might get to help. He could probably reach his pactio cards, but who could he call? Setsuna was with Konoka; that ruled her out. Nodoka would pass out immediately; no good there. Negi didn't even think of calling for Chamo, knowing him he'd only take pictures.

Any other thoughts were forcefully eradicated from the young boys mind as Asuna finished unbuttoning his top and started running her hand across his bare chest. Her kisses now moved to the side of his neck as she drew him back tighter into her warm embrace.

Negi couldn't believe what was happening to him, and then the memory of the previous night came flooding back. Asuna had insisted that he take a bath and had even given him some special soap. Negi had returned after training, and granted he was hot and sweaty, but he had already bathed that day and didn't think that he smelled that bad. Asuna had practically thrown the scented soap at him and ordered him into the bath.

"Girls don't like getting close to smelly boys, Negi." Asuna had said to him. Now Negi was wishing he absolutely reeked, because now if Asuna had wanted him to…

The thought came unbidden to Negi's mind. Asuna wanted him. Tired of pining after Takamichi and being rejected, she was turning to the only other male she was close to.

Negi struggled to try to find a way to stop his amorous roommate gently. He didn't want to hurt her feelings and more importantly he didn't want her hurting various parts of his anatomy. That was when the hand moved.

Negi nearly squealed as Asuna reach down patted his bottom. She then started rubbing his side. If Negi didn't stop this soon he was going to end up naked. True he'd done it to Asuna so many times now that it would almost seem like karma for him to finally get stripped himself, but he really didn't want to be that way with Asuna right now.

Negi cleared his throat and started to say something to Asuna, but the hand quickly reached up and gently covered his lips. "Shh." Came the reply from somewhere right next to his ear. ASUNA WAS AWAKE!

Negi was now in full panic mode as the girl continued to make out with him. His blood was starting to race and he was having problems thinking clearly. He might be ten years old, but bloody hell, he was still male and this was driving him crazy. She simply had to stop, if she didn't he would… he would…

He'd be that happiest little twerp in Japan, that's what he'd be. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he found all the girls in his class attractive. He'd seen them all in their underwear or less and right now one of them was getting ready to make a man out of him.

Negi whimpered out of a little bit of fear and kept telling himself how wrong this was on many levels, but at that moment time, puberty decided to rear its ugly head and he was powerless before Asuna's gentle kisses.

Negi didn't resist as his shirt was pulled away, and this time whimpered not out of fear, but from loosing the warmth of the girl behind him. It wasn't until she pulled him back into her embrace that he realized that she was topless too. It then occurred to Negi that if she planned this, she might not be wearing…

Negi gulped. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was further down in the bed, but he couldn't tell if she was wearing ANYTHING. All Negi felt behind him was warm, soft, skin. He was doomed. Kiss the teaching position good-bye, the position he was in now was about to bring it all to a screeching halt.

Negi was powerless as the hand that was about to shatter his dreams, but fulfill his fantasies slipped down to the waistband of his pajamas.

Negi was startled by the sound of the door to his room opening and he was about to panic thinking his career was over before he even got to do anything when Asuna walked in.

"Alright, time's up. I hope this pays off that debt I owe you." Asuna said angrily. She was wearing the clothes and the satchel she usually used to deliver papers.

"Fully." Ayaka said giving Negi's rump a squeeze and then leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

Negi lay there stunned speechless looking back and forth between the two girls. Finally, with a thin trickle of blood escaping his nose he collapsed back on the pillow. "I feel like such a whore."

**A/N: Yep, that's right, Asuna, Negi's new pimp. Sorry for this being so short but anything longer, and I would have ended up making it an 'M' story.**


	13. A Day Indoors XIII

**A/N: Hello all. I'm trying for a new pairing that no one has ever tried before. I'm hoping that this comes off well. If this pairing HAS been done before please let me know; I'd like to read it.**

**A Day Indoors XIII**

I rolled over and looked at her as she slept. It had finally happened. My career was officially over. It seemed like an eternity since I had taken charge of her class. Even then it was obvious the girl had issues. Now she was lying next to me naked and I was getting ready to be sick at the realization of what I had done. I'd slept with one of my own students.

The week had started out simple enough. The headmaster had given me an assignment away from campus. Meet a contact, procure a package, and then come home. It was so simple even a child could have done it. What he hadn't explained was that I'd be waiting for the contact for nearly a week. Worse, I'd have to wait for the contact to call my hotel phone.

Since this 'package' was a powerful tome on dark magic, the headmaster had asked me to bring back-up. Why did I have to decide on her? I should have brought Setsuna. I really can't blame her though. It was I who began acting unprofessionally. Looking back on it now I think I had secretly hoped this would happen. Ever since that first day when I had made my introduction to the class she had intrigued me.

Of course she _claimed_ to be in love with someone else, but I realized what it was for real. She had grown so accustomed to being alone that she was afraid of being anything else. I can definitely relate to loneliness.

I sat up on the side of the bed. When the headmaster finds out about this, I'll be stripped of my duties and sent home in shame. That is, if I'm not prosecuted and turned into an ermine. While she might be of legal age here in Japan, the mage world tended to keep different standards.

She stirs a little behind me and I think back on the previous day as the daylight slowly illuminates the horizon. We had been waiting for days. Living off room service, we had been instructed to stay by the phone in case our contact called. After a while, you find that a hotel room can be much like a prison. Your needs are met but only just. The television was of little help and after a while we'd started talking.

That was probably the happiest time of my life. With nothing else to do we just opened up. It had been too long since either of us had been given the opportunity for such diversions. I found it harder and harder to look at the girl like she was my student, and started to see her as the woman she was becoming. She was almost fully grown now.

Sadly, 'almost' only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. She still had not yet graduated, and such liaisons were frowned upon to say the least. I was destined to be an ermine for sure. Chamo was going to have a new roommate it seemed.

She slowly awoke and opened up her eyes. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep." I replied.

She smiled at that and then sat up, allowing the sheets to fall off her naked form. That perfect body that had caused my current dilemma. "I guess I didn't do a good enough job exhausting you last night."

She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her against my bare back. Quite the contrary, my body was still thoroughly exhausted. It was my mind that was keeping me awake.

To my credit, I doubt many men could have handled the girl. When she gets older, I doubt one man alone could handle the job. She's so athletic that her body can go like a machine. It was all I could do to keep up with her even with my supernatural stamina. What was even more surprising was to find that she was still a virgin. Obviously, all the boys at the Mahora boy's academy were blind.

"No, it's not that." I said with a chuckle. "I was barely hanging on after the shower."

"Which one?" She asked impishly.

Her tone told me that she wasn't through with me yet. I changed my mind. Machines required more maintenance and rest than she did.

"The first one." I told her looking back into her eyes with a smile.

"I would have thought that the famous mage teacher would be more resilient." She teased as she purred into my ear.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." I said grinning.

"What's wrong, you seem distracted." She said running her hands over my chest.

"I'm just wondering how long I have…" I said sadly.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone." She said seriously. I could tell that she was hurt that I would think that of her.

"It's not that. I know you're not another Haruna or Asakura. It's just that the headmaster has ways of finding out things. He seems to know what goes on during the missions, even when it isn't put into a report." I said sadly.

"What makes you think he didn't know this would happen?" She asked softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"This hotel isn't full. Even if it does have two beds, don't you think it's odd that he would put us in a room together?" She asked pointedly.

"I assumed it was for protection." I said slowly.

"Maybe, but I think he might have known that you needed this, just like I did." She said looking down.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I need you. It's not easy for me to say it, but I do. You've been my teacher for so long that I've always assumed that you'd be there." She suddenly stopped and then turned away.

"You heard that I'm being replaced, didn't you." I said straightly. A silent nod was her only response. "You know what the life of a mage is like. You know that mages get reassigned. You knew this day would come eventually."

"I didn't want to think about it." She replied with a sniff. "Do you have any idea how hard it has been for me loving you and not being able to show it openly? I've wanted to hold you for so long, but those other girls are always chasing you."

"I've never cared for them, like I do you." I told her softly. She turned and buried her face in my chest. I held her there for a long time. Slowly, I began to realize a few things.

"There was never a contact was there." I knew before I said it that it was the truth.

She shook her had sadly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to find a way to get you alone away from the interference of the other girls in class to tell you how I feel."

"And the headmaster agreed to this?" I asked in bewilderment.

"He knows how much you've been hurting. When I offered to help ease your pain he refused at first. After a while though he relented, he already knows what I was wanting from you. He probably won't ask when we return. If anyone else finds out it could be bad, but he at least has promised to keep it a secret." She said looking up at me with those eyes I could get lost in.

"So once we get back to school, it'll be just like we were before." I said sadly.

"Yes. I've worn my mask for so long that no one will ever know that I'm in love with you." She said seriously.

"I just hope that I can contain myself. After experiencing heaven, going back to the school will be my own personal hell." I told her honestly.

"Will you wait for me until graduation?" She asked.

"I'll wait for you forever if need be." I told her lovingly as I pulled her long hair from in front of her face.

Then I kissed her. I don't remember when she laid back down, but I followed her. We never left the bed that day except for the times I answered the door for room service, or when we went to the bathroom. If this was the only time I could spend with my angel until she graduated, then I was going to have all the moments I could. I lost track of how many times we made love.

Finally, exhausted to the point of collapse, I lay watching the sun setting in the west outside our window. Likewise winded, she rolled over to lay her head on my chest. Neither of us spoke for a long time. We just laid there watching the sunset.

"We'll have to be leaving tomorrow." She said sadly.

"I know. I wish I hadn't wasted the majority of the week." I told her as I pulled her close.

"You think you'll be able to wait for me until graduation?" She asked.

"If not, I can always ask the headmaster for another mission." I said with a chuckle.

She laughed a little herself. "Not too many, he might not be able to keep it a secret for long like that."

I grunted in agreement. "I think I might have an idea to throw people off."

"Like what?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'll pretend to like someone else. That way, people will look for connections there instead of between the two of us. That way they won't think anything is amiss when we go do jobs together. After all, it's worked for you." I said happily.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Just don't get too attached, I might have to hurt her if I think she's getting too close."

I laughed out loud then. "Don't worry; you're a tough act to follow."

She actually giggled at that. It was a sound I'd never heard from her before and resolved to hear more often just as soon as I got my strength back enough to tickle her.

We slipped into silence again as the light faded from the room. There in the darkness, we started to address the weightier matters of our forbidden love.

"What are you going to do about Asuna? She'll go ballistic if she finds out about us." She said with concern.

"I'll... think of something." I said slowly. I knew Asuna had come to care for me a great deal. Keeping this from her was going to be critical until I could find some way to let her know gently.

Finally, the subject that I knew she didn't want to discuss came up. "So what is your replacement going to be like?"

I sighed. "Well, he's a friend of mine, or rather the son of a friend of mine. He's a mage teacher just like I am. His name is Negi Springfield."

"He'll never be able to replace you." She said squeezing me tightly.

"Well, let's just say he'll have a REALLY hard time filling my shoes." I said wryly. "It might take him a few years."

The silence stretched on until I finally realized she was asleep. I didn't want to move. I had precious few moments left with her and I didn't want to waste a single one. I shifted us into a more comfortable position without waking her and drank in her heavenly scent. I wasn't going to have the opportunity for a while after all.

"Good night, my Mana-chan." I said before joining her in sleep.

Excerpt from the Journal of Takahata Takamichi.

**A/N: Yes, I am evil. Sorry to make Takamichi into a pedophile in this one, but I read somewhere the legal age in Japan is MUCH lower than here in the States. I also figured if I did an AsunaxTakamichi it would have been the same difference. Personally, I think Mana is older than the other girls because of her ahem advanced development and maturity. Yeah, that's it, maturity. It wouldn't surprise me if she had missed out on a lot of schooling travelling around with her mage partner when she was younger and was put back in the class with the rest of the girls after he died so she could catch up. Apparently, she still does missions for the school and I don't see them allowing a fifteen year old human ****girl to do such dangerous things, much less carry around the arsenal she owns. So what do you guys think? You think Mana might be older than the rest of the class (and thus keep Takamichi from being a total perv in this story)?**

**A.A. :)**


	14. A Day Indoors XIV

**A/N: Hello all. This is yet another installment of my attempt at oddball pairings. I hope you enjoy this.**

**A Day Indoors XIV**

"You want me to stick WHAT in WHERE?" Negi cried incredulously.

"Oh, don't be such a squeamish baby, sensei. You promised. It's just a matter of sticking 'Tab A' in 'Slot B'." Hakase said as she looked up at Negi from where she lay beneath him.

"I think that this is a little more than I agreed to." Negi said nervously.

"But I've heard that boys love doing this." Hakase argued.

"I'm not a stereotypical boy." Negi countered. "Doing stuff like this makes me nervous, especially on Chachamaru."

"Oh quit whining and stick that wrench in here." Hakase scolded him from where she lay on the floor. Negi looked down at her through the hole in Chachamaru's chest. It felt weird looking _through_ his student. Slowly he reached into Chachamaru with the tool and positioned it onto the nut Hakase had directed him to hold in place.

Negi gulped from where he lay sprawled across the lab's worktable, half on top of Chachamaru, as Hakase proceeded to ratchet the bolt back into place. Negi looked up at his student as she had her eyes closed. He'd agreed to spend the day with Hakase installing one of Chachamaru's upgrades since he didn't always trust Hakase to treat Chachamaru as anything more than a machine.

"You're _sure_ she can't feel anything?" Negi asked again.

"I told you, I shut down her higher cognitive functions. She's functioning only on the most basic levels at the moment." Hakase said as she finished her work and proceeded to hook up some wiring. "Once this upgrade's complete she'll have a whole new range of capabilities."

"So she's asleep right now?" Negi asked.

"Well, yeah, for lack of a better analogy." Hakase said finally.

Negi nodded and pulled the wrench out of his student and looked over the mass of wiring Hakase had asked him to help install. He reached out to steady himself as he leaned over Chachamaru's frame and then quickly pulled his hand away as he realized he was touching someplace inappropriate. When he felt something wet he looked down at his palm and nearly fainted with fright.

"HAKASE, CHACHAMARU'S BLEEDING!" Negi squealed in horror.

"What are you talking about? Chachamaru doesn't have blood." Hakase said testily.

Negi held up his hand for Hakase to see the red fluid on his palm. Hakase merely sighed. "Oh well, I guess it's about that time of the month."

Negi lived with thirty one girls. One does not live with thirty one girls without picking up on certain female phrases and nomenclature.

"It's her time of the month?" Negi said starting to turn pale.

"Yeah, I have to change the transmission fluid that lubricates and cools her servo motors once a month." Hakase replied.

"Okay." Negi said relaxing a little. "But why is she leaking?"

"The screw must have come out of her intake port." Hakase explained. "Oh man, the stuff's starting to drip down on me down here. Sensei, could you please put your finger over her intake port so it won't leak out until I'm done?"

"Alright where's the intake port?" Negi asked seriously.

"Look to your left, you should be able to trace the fluid back to the port." Hakase replied.

Negi blushed as he followed the trail of fluid back. "I am NOT putting my finger right there!"

"What, scared of getting your hands dirty?" Hakase chided.

"That would be INDECENT!" Negi shot back furiously.

"Sensei, she's a robot, and I'm getting soaked down here." Hakase pressed the boy mage.

Finally, Negi relented and closing his eyes and turning his head away placed his finger over the intake port to stop the leaking fluid.

"Thanks, now was that so bad?" Hakase chided from her position on the floor under the robot and the work table.

"Let's just please hurry and get this finished." Negi pleaded.

"Sure I just have to finish these last few connections to her neural jacks. Sensei, these last few connections might cause Chachamaru's system to destabilize, so please put your hand on her emergency shutdown switch and be prepared to press it if I tell you to." Hakase ordered from below.

"Wait a minute, isn't that switch…" Negi started.

"…her right breast; or the one on your left as you face her I think. You should be able to reach it with your other hand." Hakase finished for him.

"Reaching it isn't the problem." Negi asserted as he reached up to the switch he'd been forced to press before. It occurred to him that if this were one of his other students this type of situation would get him fired. He just hoped Asakura wasn't anywhere close by.

"Wait, more fluid is coming out!" Negi reported to the class's resident mad scientist.

"Oh bother, I was afraid this would happen. Please just press down with your whole hand, I'm nearly done down here." Hakase groused.

Negi swallowed hard and slowly brought his hand down to cover the offending port, as he held himself above Chachamaru's frame. "How's this?"

"Perfect, I'll only be a moment." Hakase answered back.

Negi suddenly felt Chachamaru begin to stir and looked up in alarm. The robot hadn't opened her eyes, but was obviously experiencing something as she arched her back. "Hakase, I think she's in pain."

"I shut down her damage assessment software when I removed her back plate. It's probably just a residual decompression of her servo motor system since her fluid is leaking out." Hakase reported. "It's nothing to be alarmed about."

Negi tried to think that as the robot continued to writhe around on the table as her servo motors clicked and whirred. Negi then heard a faint sound coming from his student. He turned to look at Hakase, but she was already nodding. "That's probably the audible 'low-fluid' alarm. Since higher cognitive functions are down it's a bit muted."

"It sounds like she's moaning." Negi said in concern.

"Nonsense, just stay right there and I'll be done in a moment." Hakase scolded.

Chachamaru continued pitching around making it hard for Negi to retain his balance as he clung to the robot precariously. He then noticed something else.

"Hakase she's grabbed onto sheet up here and has it balled in her fist!" Negi said in alarm.

"Just reflex, I really wish you'd quit anthropomorphizing everything she does. I told you, the higher cognitive functions are shut down." Hakase griped.

"That's easy for you to say!" Negi shot back as Chachamaru seemed to begin trembling. I lasted for only a moment and before he could say anything more the convulsions ended as quickly as they had begun leaving the robot as still as when they began.

"Don't worry, that was normal." Hakase reassured him.

"Normal? We killed her!" Negi cried incredulously.

"Silly boy; that was just her decompression shut down feature. If her fluid gets too low, and she might possible damage her servos, that feature stops the servos and causes them to slowly release." Hakase said with a grin.

"Well it _did_ look like she just relaxed a lot." Negi agreed.

"Well, if you simply MUST put it in those terms." Hakase said finishing her wiring. "Here, I can put the back plate on in a moment, let me get up there and help you. I think I found the bolt that plugs the lubricant system."

One short screw later, Negi was able to stand up next to Hakase as he wiped his hands off on a shop rag. The two of them were covered in grease, but now all that was left to do was replace Chachamaru's abdominal and back plates and they'd be done. Negi swooned from the experience and thought he might faint, but steadied himself.

"I'm glad that's over. By the way, what sort of capabilities is Chachamaru going to possess now?" Negi asked.

"Oh, it was some of the technology that Chao left for me to use. It's designed to make Chachamaru better able to simulate humans by giving her a wider range of stimulus response abilities."

"In Japanese please Hakase…" The decidedly un-technical mage deadpanned.

"She can react to sexual stimuli now." Hakase replied with aplomb.

Then Negi fainted.

**A/N: And there you have it, the first Hakase/Chachamaru/Negi pairing in existence, (at least to my knowledge). I would like to say that, I haven't really enjoyed this chapter. If you're reading this it means I've posted it against my better judgment. I thought it was too short and too dry, but your opinions on it are welcome.**


	15. A Day Indoors XV

**A/N: Hello all. This story was the result of a semi-suggestion from Eternal Longing. He was asking who my next pairing was going to be, and I didn't know. One of the names he mentioned though really stuck out to me. As usual, I don't own Negima. I DO own however a rather impressive collection of assorted cookies.**

**A Day Indoors XV**

"Why do I have to do this again?" Negi asked as Takamichi straightened his tie for him.

"It was a fundraiser for the university Negi-kun. The headmaster didn't think you'd mind so that's why he didn't bother asking you about it." The older teacher said stepping back to examine his handiwork.

"But, a date, with a student no less, I'm quite certain this probably violates some sort of university policy!" Negi pleaded.

"Well, if it were someone my age, probably. You however are a different story. Ever since the festival, you've become quite the hot topic to a lot of the girls. The dean figured this raffle would help raise some much needed funds for the school." Takamichi instructed.

"I thought the festival was supposed to generate all kinds of revenue not only for the school but for the clubs in general?" Negi protested.

"Do you have any idea how much the equipment your ermine ordered costs, much less the delivery charge for getting it here on such short notice?" Takamichi inquired with a smile.

Negi sighed in defeat. "So when does she get here?"

"She doesn't, you're going to meet her." Takamichi said pointing to the door to his house.

"Well, I guess there are worse things than spending the day with Ayaka-san." Negi said, resigning himself to a day filled with cooing, cuddling, and other assorted advances the girl probably had in store for him.

"What makes you think it's Ayaka-san?" Takamichi said grinning.

"We're talking about one of the wealthiest students in the university and one of my most ardent admirers." Negi stated seriously. "I imagine she would have covered the entire delivery bill herself just for the chance to spend time with me."

"Well, don't say that to the headmaster or he might arrange it. As it stands, it was a raffle for 'the date of your dreams'. While Ayaka did buy enough tickets to stack the odds firmly in her favor, as it stands she wasn't the lucky girl who won." Takamichi confided.

"So who is it?" Negi asked curiously.

"I think I'll just let you find out on you own. Here's the address where you're supposed to meet her." The older teacher said handing Negi a scrap of paper with an address written out in a flowing feminine hand. "Remember, this is her date and you're to make this as special of a time as possible for her; within reason of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boy mage asked in alarm.

"Oh nothing, now you better get going. The headmaster asked me to make certain that your class didn't interfere with this date since you seem to attract an entourage whenever you go anywhere." Takamichi said with a chuckle.

"Gee thanks." Negi said with little amusement. "You know you're lucky Asuna doesn't have much money or I might make a recommendation about another teacher taking students on dates."

Takamichi nodded soberly. "I know, but you let me worry about her, and them, for today. I'll probably be spending the whole day watching your class to make sure this doesn't end up like one of your other dating disasters."

Negi grunted and left Takamichi's place in a bad mood. It was bad enough that he had just about every girl in his class chasing him, now with the festival coverage he was getting hit on by nearly ever girl in the school. He was still a young boy, without much experience with girls, but some of the advances had offered to change that… lewdly.

Negi groaned and wondered how much trouble he'd be in if he stood up this girl, but decided instead to do his duty. He finally arrived at the address and looked around expectantly. Apparently, Takamichi was doing his job because absolutely no one in 3A was around to ruin things. Negi decided to call on Takamichi more often.

The house itself was a small cottage located close to the campus. It was morning and the birds were singing outside the little house and Negi stopped to smell the beautiful flowers that were blooming outside next to the sidewalk. He then squared his shoulders and rang the doorbell. He had no idea what he was in for, and when the door opened he stood there agape at the girl who greeted him.

"You?" Negi asked incredulously as he stepped back in shock. He'd been certain he'd find one of his students waiting for him.

"Hello, Negi-sensei. Won't you come in?" Sakura Mei said stepping back from the doorway.

"S-S-Sure." The young boy stuttered suddenly not so sure of himself. He walked into the tidy little cottage and looked around. He then turned to the girl who he barely knew. "So is this your place?"

"No." Mei said shyly. "It's a cottage the university keeps for housing guests who come to visit. At least that's what the students are told. It's a safe house for mages who come to the university. I was given the use of it for the day."

"I thought we were to be going out on some sort of 'dream date' or something." Negi said in confusion.

"Actually I thought it might be nice just to spend the day indoors today." Mei said with a blush and downcast eyes. "I was just about to start making lunch. Would you like some tea?"

"Certainly." Negi said honestly. He removed his shoes and followed the girl into the small kitchen where he had a seat at the western style dinner table while the young sorceress tied an apron around her waist and set about the kitchen preparing tea and what looked like their lunch of pot roast, potatoes, and freshly baked bread. Negi's stomach growled voraciously at the smell that wafted his way from the stove.

"Here you are." The young girl said as she brought him a dark black tea.

Negi sipped the drink and then smiled. "This is an excellent Earl Grey Mei-san, but tell me, why don't you want to go anywhere?"

"It's silly." Mei said as she went back to the stove to check on the food. "You'd laugh if I told you."

"I promise I won't laugh. You should hear some of the things my class comes up with." The young teacher said with a chuckle.

The young girl stood at the stove for a while and Negi was beginning to wonder if he'd offended her in some way when she finally spoke. "Do you ever resent it, sensei?"

"Resent what?" The boy replied in confusion.

"Never having a childhood." She said simply.

Negi sat there stunned for a long time wondering what to say. He had no idea what he could possibly reply to such a question with. "Well, I'm still pretty young…"

"No you aren't." Mei said rounding on him suddenly. Negi looked on in confusion as she seemed to get control of herself as she turned back to cooking.

"You are a teacher and a mage at ten years old. I can only imagine how hard you've worked to be where you are. I know that I've missed a lot and I'm nowhere near your level. It just seems sad sometimes that we've never been allowed to experience the things that normal children our age get to do." The girl said quietly. Negi was certain that if she were to turn around now he'd see tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"There are some things that I've missed." He finally agreed. "But there are also a lot of experiences that other children my age will never know; the joy of flying for example."

Mei nodded but didn't seem convinced. "I know. It's just that sometimes I wonder if it will be worth it. Our world is so dangerous, sometimes I wonder if it would have been better for me just to be a normal girl."

Negi got up from the table and walked over to the stove where Mei was still cooking. It surprised him that she was actually not that much taller than he was. It suddenly occurred to him that she wasn't much older than he was either. This was making him start to feel… uncomfortable.

Mei turned around suddenly and Negi couldn't see any traces of the tears he knew had to have been there. Instead she just smiled and blushed a little. "Can I make a request?"

"I am yours to command for the day Mei-san." Negi said with a smile and roguish bow hoping to cheer the girl up.

"For today, can I just call you Negi, and you can call me Mei. I'd also rather we spoke English." Mei said eagerly.

"Sure." Negi said reverting to his native tongue. It felt odd since he'd been accustomed to Japanese for so long. "I seem to remember that you're from the United States or something as well aren't you?"

"I went to the Johnson School of Magic." Mei said nodding. "My mother is American and my father is Japanese. You can imagine his surprise when he found out she was a mage."

"I can imagine." Negi said laughing. "So now that I've answered your question, will you answer mine? Why stay in, it seems like there would be much more fun things for us to do today than for you to make me lunch."

Mei was quiet for a moment and was blushing heavily when she finally responded in little more than a whisper. "I wanted to play 'house'."

"Pardon?" Negi asked assuming he'd heard her wrong.

"I wanted to play 'house'." The young magus repeated a little louder, though still very quietly. "I've never been able to play like other girls do when they're young. For me it was always working to become a mage. I've never had any friends except for Takane. I never got to play all the games that other girls play. So for today, for our d-d-date, I want to pretend we're a family."

Family, the word echoed through Negi's mind like some sort of forbidden dream. The only person he'd ever had was Nekane, and she was frequently away at her studies as she herself tried to become a Magister Magi. Negi had never encountered anything like this with his class. Even Nodoka always seemed drawn to the romantic notions about being with him. The rest of the girls seemed more interested in playing 'doctor' than playing 'house'.

"You think I'm just some sort of silly girl don't you." Mei accused sadly.

"No, actually it sounds like the most brilliant idea I've heard in a long time." Negi said before he carefully put his hands on Mei's waist and kissed her cheek. "So when will lunch be ready… dear."

The light that blossomed across the girls face could have scattered the darkness of midnight. "Just a few more minutes, honey."

Negi returned to his seat and sipped his tea. Mei seemed to move more purposefully around the kitchen and before long she had the meal set out for the two of them. The two ate in a comfortable silence, and occasionally Negi would sneak a peek at the girl sitting next to him to find her peeking back at him with a blush. Negi had to admit that while Mei might not be as stunningly beautiful as some of the girls in his class, she was definitely cute. She also made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt at home.

After lunch, Negi insisted on helping and removed his jacket and tie. He rolled up his sleeves and dried dishes for Mei. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day, Mei?"

"Well, Negi, I brought some movies for us to watch together." His 'wife' said happily as she finished the last dish.

The two of them dried their hands and then Mei took Negi's hand and led him to the den where she put in a DVD before joining him on the couch. He sat there not knowing really what to do as she gingerly squeezed his hand and gave him a shy glance as the movie started.

Apparently, Mei was a fan of Disney as she had selected 'Beauty and the Beast' for them to watch. It also wasn't long into the movie before Negi felt her head lean onto his shoulder.

Negi glanced at her briefly and realized she had fallen asleep. Unfortunately, that's also what his shoulder was trying to do. Negi squirmed trying to find a more comfortable position when she slipped off his shoulder and it was all he could do to grab her and ease her down into his lap.

Negi looked down at the admittedly cute girl resting in his lap and quickly lost interest in the movie. She looked so innocent laying there. Negi had to admit that he would have never guessed that she had missed her childhood that much, but he could definitely sympathize. He gently moved a stray lock of hair from her face and looked down at her suddenly realizing that he was staring. He looked up to hear the sound of the ballroom scene where the Beast and Belle were dancing. _Great, now my love life has a soundtrack too._

Negi paused at the thought that he'd just imagined. While he could probably safely add Mei to his list of admirers, the idea that he would consider spending time with her as part of his 'love life' startled him. He thought about this as the movie went on and he flipped between watching the movie and watching Mei.

As the movie ended, Mei woke up and suddenly sat up. "I'm sorry sensei!" Mei said aghast at finding herself asleep in Negi's lap.

"It's okay, besides, I'm only Negi today remember." The boy mage chided.

This made Mei blush even worse. "Would you like some popcorn?" She said quickly to cover her embarrassment and before Negi could say anything she had bolted for the kitchen.

A moment later she returned and Negi started looking at the other movies. Mei selected 'The Little Mermaid' and returned to her seat next to Negi. "Thank you Negi."

"For what?" He asked as reached for some popcorn.

"For going along with my silly idea, and for being a gentleman." Mei said with a blush.

"It's not a problem. After all, I've never been able to spend time like this either. I'm actually enjoying it." Negi replied.

Mei's next question made his heart speed up. "Would you like to lie down?"

"Pardon?" Negi said, electing to act stupid.

"It would be only fair since I took a nap in your lap." Mei said with her eyes downcast again.

"I just, I…" Negi stammered.

"Please?" Mei asked. That was all she had to do. With one shy glance that could give Nodoka lessons, Negi found himself obeying. She looked down at him as he lay looking up in her face and then she began to feed him popcorn. There was something in her eyes. Negi couldn't explain it, but it was like there was something there she needed. She needed him to be in her lap. She needed him to be here with her today. And when Negi's body obeyed even though his mind was telling him there were at least a dozen reasons not to, he came to the conclusion that he needed this too. It took him a long time looking up into her eyes to realize what it was, but he finally figured it out.

They both needed each other. They both needed a sense of family. Both of them were strangers and outsiders in a foreign land. As much as they worked towards becoming mages, they'd each never spent time being kids. They'd never spent time being part of a family. Now they were here. For one day, they were a family, and Negi found himself hoping the day would last longer. He reached up and cupped Mei's cheek in his palm. She didn't protest, and even closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Negi didn't have to ask whether or not she was happy, and he reasoned she probably knew how happy he was too.

It took some time for them to realize the movie was over. Not only over, but the television had been turned off at some point as the two of them just spent their time staring into each other's eyes.

Mei was the first one to speak. "I guess my day is just about over now."

Sure enough, Negi looked out the window to see the sun setting. "Not just yet." Negi rose and offered his hand to Mei before getting his coat. "Well, fair is fair. You slept in my lap, and I laid in yours. I've done something with you that you've never done before. Now will you allow me to do something I've never done before?"

"What?" Mei asked innocently.

"I'm going to ask a girl out on a date. Mei, will you go to dinner with me tonight?" Negi asked earnestly.

"I'd love to." Mei said breathlessly.

"Mei, can I ask you something else?" Negi said turning to the girl.

"Certainly." His lovely companion replied demurely.

"Can we do this again?" Negi pleaded with his eyes. "I've never had such a wonderful time. I've never really had much of a family to speak of, and spending this time here with you has made me realize for the first time just how much I've missed."

Mei's reply was to gently wrap her arms around him and kiss him. She held him there as they kissed, and time seemed to stand still. When she finally broke away from him he realized that he had been holding his breath. "Negi, I will be your wife any time you want me to be."

* * *

Takamichi was good, but there were some things even he couldn't stop. Nodoka looked at the picture diary and wanted to cry.

"She's good." Haruna said looking over her shoulder.

"Definitely knows what she's doing." Yue agreed.

"I never thought she'd have it in her." Takane Goodman said with respect.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my life." Konoka sniffed as Setsuna handed her tissues.

"Man she really did a number on him alright. That whole 'family' angle is just plain playing dirty." Asakura commented.

"Aniki doesn't stand a chance against that kind of thing." Chamo agreed.

From her bed, Asuna merely snored. Nodoka got up and checked how much money she had. "Yue, do you have any money?"

"A little, why? Takahata-sensei won't let you anywhere near Negi right now, so you won't be able to follow them wherever their going." Yue replied.

"I'm not going after them. I'm going to go see Mana…"

**A/N: Quick update: I no longer own the cookie assortment. I AM however a little bit heavier than I was. Anyway, ain't puppy love grand? At least until they lick you in the face and try to do unmentionable things to your leg…**


	16. A Day Indoors XVI

**A/N: This is to give you all fair warning. This is a COMEDY CHAPTER. My last comedy chapter had some mixed reviews, so I thought I'd warn you if comedy isn't your thing.**

**A Day Indoors XVI**

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, NO!" Chisame screamed as Ayaka pulled her towards the door at the end of the hall.

"Stop screaming Chisame-san or you're going to wake up Ambrant." Ayaka said pull her by the legs as her fingernails dug ruts in the floor as she tried to escape.

"Wake him up? He's the one writing this drivel!" Chisame exclaimed, kicking ineffectually at the class rep.

"Well, that is true, but you know how he tends to space out, letting the story take on a life of its own. He probably has a vacant expression on his face right now while he's typing." Ayaka explained.

"Nothing new there." Chisame spat. "Look, I'm not doing one of these ridiculous little one-shots, and that's final."

"Look on the bright side; at least you don't have to do it with Asuna like I did the first time." Ayaka scolded the hacker.

"Look, I am NOT doing the nasty with a ten year old. I don't even like that little squirt!" Chisame raged.

"According to this you do…" Ayaka said holding up a copy of chapter one hundred and forty nine.

"Where did you get that?" Chisame demanded, jumping up and reaching for the offending pictures while Ayaka held her at bay with a palm on her forehead.

"My, my, it even looks like you're blushing after you kissed Negi. I wonder why you'd be doing that if you didn't like him." Ayaka purred as she moved in for the kill.

"But…" Chisame pleaded.

"Get in there!" Ayaka shouted as she thrust the girl kicking and screaming through the door. She then slammed it shut behind her. A sign lit up above the door which read 'On The Air'.

* * *

Chisame jumped up and started banging on the door. Then she realized she was in her room and then quickly jerked the door open. The dormitory hallway was all that greeted her. "Drat, the story has started already."

Chisame tried a few other doors to see if any of them would lead her back off the set, but nothing brought her any closer to freedom. Finally, she sighed and sat down at her faithful computer to contemplate her impending future in the arms of her teacher.

"I am NOT contemplating my future in his arms!" Chisame shouted.

Look kid, I'm just the narrator. I got a job to do just like you do, so please don't yell at me if you don't like it.

"I thought Ambrant was narrating this mess?" Chisame asked.

Nope, that's my job. You'll notice my sentences aren't in quotation marks in the script.

Chisame pulled out a small booklet which was titled 'A Day Indoors XVI'. "You're right, they aren't in quotation marks."

See, told you.

"So, Ambrant doesn't sound like David Ogden Stiers?" Chisame asked seriously.

No, but he wishes he did. That's why I got the job. Whenever he imagines a narrator, I'm what it sounds like.

"Cool." Chisame said nodding.

Anyway, if you're quite done, we have a story to do here.

"Wait a minute. Why do we have to do THIS story? Aren't you the narrator? Why can't you just explain something else? Ayaka said Ambrant's pretty brain dead at this point." Chisame said hoping beyond hope for some way out of this with her dignity intact.

What are you proposing?

"Why don't you let ME write the story and YOU narrate it. That way, when Ambrant finishes he'll think that HE wrote it and hopefully won't proofread it before posting it. That way I don't have to get naked with the mage equivalent of Doogie Howser." The computer genius bargained.

It might work, but what if Ambrant scans over the story?

"I'll make it look enough like the original script so that he'll never know the difference." Chisame promised.

Okay, I'll give it a shot, but you're the one he's going to put in an 'M' rated story with Nijuin-sensei and thirty pounds of whip cream if he finds out. Oh, and be careful. You can't turn back time, once what you've written occurs you can't undo it.

"Great, just give me a moment with this piece of smut!" Chisame said slapping the offending script down on her scanner.

You better hurry, Negi will be here in one minute.

Chisame started to ask how the voice knew when a knock came at the door. She growled and looked at her computer screen. She typed a few sentences and then turned to listen at the door. The sounds of fighting could be heard outside.

What did you do?

"You're the narrator, don't you know?" Chisame asked.

No, this story is being told from your point of view. I'm stuck in here with you for now.

Chisame sighed, why couldn't things ever be easy. "I had Kotaro jump him in the hallway. They're fighting out there right now. This will buy me some time to change the parts I don't like."

Chisame sat down at the computer and quickly began typing away at her edited version of 'A Day Indoors XVI'. Finally she hit the 'save' command and then turned back to the door.

The door opened up and Negi walked in looking like he'd seen better days. His nose was bloody and he looked as if he'd been beaten to a pulp.

"What happened to you?" Chisame asked in concern.

"Kotaro caught me outside and decided he wanted a rematch. I won, but he still beat me nearly senseless." Negi explained as he tried to stop the flow of blood from his nose.

"Oh, sorry." Chisame said guiltily.

"Why are you apologizing? Kotaro was the one who did it." Negi said looking around. "Thank you by the way for using your day off to help me fix my computer."

"No problem." Chisame said distractedly as she quickly typed something on her computer. A moment later, Kotaro could be heard howling in the distance as he was suddenly attacked by giant mutant fleas.

Nice touch.

"Thank you." Chisame replied smiling.

"Thank you for what?" Negi asked in confusion.

"Oh, just thanking you for thinking of me as such a good computer specialist." Chisame said smiling. She was feeling a little smug knowing she had escaped the fate of all the other girls.

"Oh, well, can you see what the problem is with my laptop?" Negi asked opening the notebook computer the school had given him for class work.

"Sure let me see." Chisame said opening a few files. She quickly scanned the drive and found the problem. "It seems you've contracted a virus. Do you know how you got it?"

"No idea." Negi said innocently.

Chisame took a look at the virus file name and went to her own computer to see if it had been reported anywhere else. She quickly located the webpage that the virus had most likely come from.

Chisame accessed the page and was astonished at the caption at the top. It read, 'Chiu Nude Photos'.

"These are fakes!" Chisame screamed jumping up from her computer and spinning around to look at her teacher. "You were trying to find nude pictures of me."

"I'm sorry Chiu-chan." Negi said in a shy voice lowering his eyes. The truth is, I've had a thing for you ever since I saw you in that bunny costume.

"Wait a minute, I didn't write that!" Chisame said suddenly realizing something was amiss. There was a knock at the door.

Negi got up and answered the door. Outside, Nijuin-sensei was standing with an industrial size tub of whip cream and a grin on his face from ear to ear.

"Can I help you?" Neji asked his colleague in shock.

"Yeah, tell Chisame that Ambrant is awake and that I'll be waiting downstairs." The rotund mage instructor said as he waddled toward the stairs.

"Who's Ambrant?" Negi asked leaning out the door.

"My executioner." Chisame said with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hated whipped cream. "I don't suppose you can help me out here?"

Nope, you're on your own kid, and by the way I'm going into dry heaves just looking at the new script.

"What am I going to do?" Chisame groaned.

"Chisame-san, who are you talking to?" Negi asked looking around the room. "And why was Nijuin-san carrying so much whipped cream?"

Chisame ignored her young instructor turned involuntary love interest and wondered how she was going to survive her one way ticket to the blue whale mating grounds.

You do have one possibility you know.

"I'm listening." Chisame replied bowing her head in defeat.

Well, Ambrant is a sucker for three things; romantic humor, fluff, and steamy love scenes. Maybe if you go ahead and do a good job with this scene, he'll let you off the hook so that you don't have to get served up a la mode to the humpback whale waiting for you down stairs.

"Could we not use the term 'hump' please?" Chisame groaned.

Sorry, the only other whale type I know involves the word 'sperm' and I figured you'd like that one even less.

"Point taken." Chisame agreed. She briefly considered her options. So far her day was turning out to be enough of a joke as it was so she quickly disregarded her first option. Trying to avoid a steamy love scene was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place, so basically that left fluff.

Chisame looked at Negi and wondered to herself. Would it really be that hard? She'd seen the boy fight like a man, talk like a man, and be responsible like man, all in a cute little boy package. Would it be that hard to open up to him?

You did it in Ambrant's other story.

"Shut, up I'm not talking to you anymore." Chisame snapped.

"Well fine." Negi said with tears in his eyes, heartbreak apparent in his hurt expression. "I'll leave you to Nijuin-san then. Apparently, you enjoy his company."

Chisame jumped up and grabbed Negi before he could go running from her room. "I'm sorry sensei, I wasn't talking to you. I've just been having a really hard day today."

Negi seemed to reconsider and stepped back into the room. "Well, I guess you do have every right to be upset with me, since I was looking for pictures of you naked."

Chisame gulped at the blush that had crept over her features. "It's okay, those were all doctored fakes anyway. Why would you even want to see me naked anyway? You've seen most of the class naked before."

"I… I think you're pretty. I wanted to look at you. I'm sorry." Negi said bowing in apology.

"I'm not that pretty." Chisame replied sitting back down at her desk.

"But you are!" Negi asserted. "You're one of the prettiest girls in class."

Chisame started to retort, but when she turned to him, he was already close to her. Inches from her face he reached up and took off her glasses. "I checked your profile. You have contacts, why don't you ever where them?"

A thousand excuses raced through her mind, anything but the truth. Finally, she was forced to confess to that innocent gaze looking up at her. "I didn't want any of them to know that I was Chiu."

"Why?" Negi asked. It was a simple question, but one she didn't have a simple answer to.

"I was afraid." Chisame confessed, tears welling up.

"Why are you afraid to be pretty?" Negi persisted.

"Because I was afraid that if I ever let someone get close to me, they might only like me because I was pretty and I'd be heartbroken." Chisame said feeling herself begin to break down.

"I love you just the way you are." Negi said as he gently kissed her lips.

Chisame was surprised at first but then she let the boy deepen their kiss as he embraced her. Finally she pulled away and then pulled his head to her breast. "Maybe someday I'll let you see me for real. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that." Negi said happily.

A flash suddenly blinded Chisame and it took a moment for her vision to clear. When it did she was looking up at Asakura.

"What are you doing here?" Chisame demanded.

"I could ask you the same question." Asakura replied mischievously. "Seducing your ten year old teacher, man talk about killing two birds with one stone, I don't know which sex scandal would be worse."

"It was the lesser of two evils." Chisame replied defensively.

"Oh, you mean Nijuin? Yeah, he's crying down in the lobby. Something about wasting so much whipped cream." Asakura said jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"You still didn't tell me what you're doing here." Chisame demanded.

"Our scene, remember?" Asakura said holding up a copy of the script. "Don't tell me you didn't read it."

"What do you mean, 'our scene'?" Chisame said, her stomach getting that queasy feeling again.

"Just like it says right here." Asakura pointed out. "After you scold Negi for looking for nude pictures of you, we get together for a photo shoot and a little fun afterwards."

"You mean, I didn't have to go confessing to this pint sized Casanova?" Chisame demanded.

"No, but it's going to make a great picture for the yearbook." Asakura said smiling.

Chisame pulled Negi away from where he was affectionately nuzzling her breast and promptly shoved him out a window. "AMBRANT YOU JERK! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FIND YOUR WIFE'S E-MAIL ADDRESS AND TELL HER ALL THE SICK, PERVERTED THINGS YOU'VE BEEN MAKING US GIRLS DO!"

"Speaking of perversion," Asakura said sultrily, "let's discuss everything you're going to have to do to keep this picture out of the yearbook."

**A/N: Not exactly my most humorous piece, but I needed something to laugh at after the rough day I've had. I think I've just about decided to visit each girl at least once. I'm thinking a locker room scene with the cheerleaders next. By the way, if you don't know who David Ogden Stiers is, look him up on the internet. He's a famous actor. You've probably seen him in something. The one that's most notable for me is the boiler man in 'Spirited Away' and Winston from MASH.**


	17. A Day Indoors XVII

**A/N: As promised last chapter, this is the soon to be infamous Cheerleader chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying the writing of it. Oh, by the way, D.O.S. played 'Winchester' not 'Winston'. I feel like such a dweeb…**

**A Day Indoors XVII**

"This is the absolute LAST time I agree to something without finding out about it first." Negi groused to himself as he stalked down the stairs to the locker rooms. Yesterday it had been a simple enough request. Yuna had asked him to fill in for the ailing basketball team mascot. It was a pity she played for the Mahora 'Maidens'.

Negi stamped down the stairs holding up the edges of the long frilly dress that reminded him of 'Little Bo Peep'. He was just thankful that no one had recognized him in the outrageous get up except for Yuna, who had been on the bench for most of the day with uncontrollable nosebleeds. Of course, now that he thought back on the festival, she was the one who'd dressed him in drag the last time too. Where she had managed to find frilly pink panties to complete the outfit was beyond him and he really didn't want to think about it too much.

Negi was at least thankful that he'd brought a gym bag with a change of clothes so he could change in the locker rooms without having to trek all the way back to the dorms looking like a girl. Some of the boys who had attended the basketball game had been eyeing him in a disturbing manner. He already had a fan club full of hormonally enriched girls from his class; the LAST thing he wanted was to start getting propositioned by boys too.

Negi stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the two unmarked doors on his left and right. He was unfamiliar with this place since the game had taken place in the high school's gym instead of the junior high gym. Negi stood there wondering which way to go, until he saw one of the girls from the basketball team enter the door on his right. Smiling to himself, Negi marched into the door on his left, patting himself on the back for avoiding at least ONE embarrassing encounter with the opposite sex.

Negi entered the small locker room and looked around. There were few lockers here, since it was probably for the men. It also made a sharp turn into a large communal shower.

Negi sighed realizing he'd been hot and sweaty all day jumping around in the heavy costume and decided to clean up before going back to the dorms. If he didn't Asuna would probably drag him off to the baths again. Negi smiled as he began taking of the hot dress realizing that there was ANOTHER embarrassing encounter with the opposite sex he'd be managing to avoid today.

Negi noted briefly the three other gym bags and shrugged it off as belonging to the referees or something. He quickly disrobed and took off the offensive feminine undergarment that was tight in all the worst places. He looked at it for a moment and then shrugged as he tossed them down with the rest of the costume.

Negi had just put a towel around his waist when the door to the locker room opened. He had just enough time to realize who it was and jump around the corner to conceal himself from the cheerleading squad; Madoka, Sakurako, and Kakizaki.

"Man, what a game. We really got nailed didn't we?" Madoka asked as she walked in stretching.

"I think we're probably last in the division." Kakizaki replied.

"Hey, didn't you girls see the mascot heading down here earlier?" Sakurako piped in.

Negi looked around and furiously tried to think of a way out of here without getting caught in what was apparently the cheerleader's locker room. Thinking quickly, he hiked his towel up around his chest and reached around the corner to grab the wig that went with the costume he'd been wearing. Taking a look at himself in the mirror, he adjusted the wig and cleared his throat before stepping back around the corner.

"Hello girls." Negi said in what he was hoping was his most convincing girly tone.

The cheerleaders looked at each other briefly and then smiled back at him. "Hello, you're not the usual girl, are you?" Madoka said as more of a statement than a question.

"She was sick so Yuna-sempai asked me to cover for her." Negi said truthfully.

"Ah, so you attend Mahora too?" Kakizaki asked sitting down to untie her shoes along with the rest of the girls.

"Uh, yeah, I get to start junior high next year. I hope to make the basketball team with Yuna-sempai." Negi lied.

"Well, welcome to Mahora academy then." Sakurako greeted the 'girl'. "And I wouldn't worry too much about finding a spot on the basketball team; after all they suck pretty badly."

"Like two bit whores for fifty…" Kakizaki agreed.

The other girls laughed out loud and Negi tried to inch closer to his clothes so he could get dressed and leave. He fortunately had pretty androgynous clothing. Baggy pants and shirt, and even the big floppy cap Konoka had gotten him. With the long haired wig, he could pass as a girl even in those clothes.

"So where are the men's locker rooms?" Negi asked timidly.

"Why looking to get lucky?" Kakizaki whispered with a wink.

"NO! I mean, I was just worried I might run into a boy down here." Negi said trying to act innocent and timid.

"Oh, don't worry; there aren't any boy's locker rooms." Sakurako assured him. "This is an all girls school so there's not really any need for them. It's just the basketball team's locker rooms and the cheerleader's locker rooms."

"Oh." Negi said in disappointment.

"So what's your name?" Sakurako asked innocently.

"Uh, Nina!" Negi blurted hoping the name was convincing.

"Nice to meet you Nina, I'm Sakurako!" Sakurako said shaking Negi's hand.

"I think Nina has the right idea! A shower would feel SO good right now." Madoka said peeling her shirt off above her head. Negi's heart nearly stopped as her breasts popped free and bounced a little as she got topless.

"Good grief, Madoka, don't you ever wear underwear?" Kakizaki said laughing.

"Only under these little skirts." Madoka replied, dropping the rest of her outfit, panties included.

"I can't believe you never wear a bra." Sakurako was saying conversationally as she too started getting naked.

"With a couple of firm, perky breasts like these, who needs to?" Madoka said proudly.

"Aw, they're just too small to need one." Kakizaki quipped back.

"Stop it girls, you're going to embarrass Nina! After all, she's too young to have developed in that area yet." Sakurako scolded the other two. "Look she's even blushing with embarrassment."

_If you only knew…_ Negi thought trying to find other places to look in the locker room nonchalantly. It was then he noticed the disturbing tendency of locker rooms to have mirrors. He tried looking at the ceiling or floor and hoped beyond hope that puberty didn't decide to come peeking out from behind his towel.

"Yeah, sorry Nina." Madoka said picking up her towel. "Let's all get a shower and get out of here."

Negi panicked. He was NOT getting into a shower with multiple students again. The last time he'd gotten into one of THOSE situations he'd nearly lost his virginity to Makie unintentionally when they crammed him into the back of a shower stall to keep him hidden from Ayaka.

"Actually, I had just changed my mind and was going get dressed and go on back to my dorm." Negi said reaching for his bag. _Come on girls, just go to the showers and then I can get dressed and be out of here before anyone's the wiser._

"Oh, nonsense, everyone deserves a good shower after a long day of cheering on the basketball court!" Madoka said pushing Negi away from the safety of his bag and toward the impending doom of the showers.

_Couldn't they at least separate the bloody things with curtains?_ Negi thought sadly as Madoka gently pushed him in. Negi was ready to cry when he realized she'd held onto his towel and it hadn't made the trip with him. Fortunately, Negi wasn't facing the girls, so they hadn't noticed his 'extras'.

Negi looked back over his shoulder and was graced with a sight that most men would kill multiple members of their family to enjoy first hand; three young teenage cheerleaders, naked in the showers right behind him.

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ Negi lamented to himself. He tried bravely to start washing himself while keeping his back to the three lovely girls' behinds behind him. That was when things started going downhill, fast. _Oh no! Not NOW!_

Negi tried desperately to think of anything else; Chamo barfing, the headmaster in a tutu, Asuna beating him around the head and shoulders with her harisen, ANYTHING to keep his _growing_ problem under control. Sadly, the last mental image only made matters worse and that REALLY disturbed him.

"Uh Nina, could you wash my back for me?" Madoka asked nonchalantly.

"What?!" Negi said with his voice nearly cracking as blood spurted from his nose with enough force to splatter against the wall in front of him.

"Yeah mine too!" Sakurako chimed in.

"After all, we're upper classmen, so as the junior member of this little circle it's your job to help us out." Kakizaki informed him.

"Yes, Kakizaki-sempai." Negi said with a gulp.

"Hey how did you know my name?" Kakizaki noted. "You were only introduced to Sakurako."

"Uh, Yuna-sempai told me all about all of you." Negi lied praying he hadn't been found out.

"Oh, okay." Kakizaki said turning back to the wall.

"Well, start washing." Madoka said tossing a bottle of body wash over her shoulder along with a sponge.

Negi turned to catch the two items and stood there aghast. He was now facing the backs of the girls as they faced the other showerheads talking with each other. He would never forget the sight of the three of them naked in front of him, no matter how hard… _Wait; bad choice of words…_

Negi filled the sponge with soap and started cleaning Madoka's back and prayed none of the girls turned around. At least the calm rational, teacher/mage part of him hoped they didn't turn around. The new, blossoming, decidedly MALE part of him was hoping they did. He moved the sponge across Madoka's back as he listened to their conversation. It took a moment for him to realize he'd been addressed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Negi asked.

"I said, if Yuna told you all about our class, what do you think of our sensei?" Kakizaki was asking over her shoulder.

Negi jumped as if kicked. _What would a young girl say? What would a young girl say?!_ Finally he decided to go with the same thing that most of the class usually said. "I think he's really cute. I hope he's still teaching when I get old enough to be in his class."

"Good luck." Sakurako snorted.

"Yeah, he's probably going to be taken by then." Kakizaki chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd really like to 'take' him." Madoka said with her own rather serious sounding laugh.

"You'd do a ten year old?" Sakurako asked aghast.

"Oh not right away." Madoka said as she turned to Negi presenting him with an up close and personal view of all her naked glory. Negi couldn't seem to stop staring and realized he was right in front of her.

Terrified, he lifted his gaze higher than her chest for once to realize her eyes were closed as she washed her hair. He reddened and then moved quickly to the side to start washing Sakurako, trying to keep her between himself and Madoka.

"I'd like to get _just_ enough of a piece of him to keep him interested until he gets street legal. Then I'd make a _real_ man out of him, like you wouldn't believe." Madoka affirmed. "After all, you saw what his dad is supposed to look like. If Negi looks that hot when he gets older, I'm definitely going to be all over that boy."

"You're pathetic." Kakizaki said as Negi washed Sakurako and hoped he made it out of this in one piece. He then hoped he made it through the rest of the school year clothed. The way these girls were talking, he was beginning to have his doubts. He was never going to be able to look at their innocent (?) let's-strip-Negi attacks in quite the same way ever again. He suddenly felt like a small frightened rabbit in a den full of hungry she-wolves.

"Well, I guess it's different when you've already got a boyfriend." Madoka said turning back around, to Negi's relief, and disappointment.

"Not really, I mean, yeah I'd dump him in heartbeat if I got a shot at the boy genius. But I mean, really, he's hardly old enough to even notice girls much less to get him 'interested' as you say. Me next, Nina." Kakizaki lectured.

_Well now, I wouldn't say that…_ Negi thought to himself as he relaxed enough to start enjoying his task of washing Sakurako. He then obediently moved over to wash Kakizaki.

"Well, I know what _I'd _like to do to Negi." Sakurako said conspiratorially.

"Well?" Negi caught himself saying in unison with the other girls.

"I'd like to sneak into his room when Konoka and Asuna aren't there and wake him up by kissing him all over." Sakurako said with a little girlish squeal.

"Please, Sakurako, like he'd go for that." Madoka snorted.

_Sounds good to me…_ Negi thought to himself.

"What would _you_ do, Nina?" Kakizaki asked.

Negi gulped as he was suddenly thrust…

_Blast it, bad choice of words again…_

Negi gulped as he was suddenly brought back into the conversation. He was thinking as quickly as he could for something a young girl might say that was, for starters, less sexually super charged and yet wouldn't arouse… _Dang it!_ …make the girls any more suspicious. Then realization dawned across his mind like the sun over the Serengeti. He was sick and tired of being the whipping boy for the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. He was going to strike back!

"Actually, I heard that he's a pretty quiet boy for the most part, and an English gentleman besides. I think I'd like to find out what his favorite dish is, and serve it for him with his favorite tea during a nice picnic, and then let him fall asleep in my lap while I sing to him." Negi said softly. With luck, he might actually get good meal out of the deal.

"Naaaaa." The three girls said in unison.

"That has about as much chance of snagging a boy as marching through a boy's locker room naked has of protecting your virginity." Kakizaki pointed out. "Trust me Nina, boys only want one thing out of a girl, and that's sex."

_I don't think I've ever been so insulted in all my life._ Negi thought angrily.

"Negi's not that bad." Sakurako said in defense of the boy.

_Thank you Sakurako._

"At his age, I'm sure he'd like a girl who'd read him a good bed time story too." Sakurako said laughing.

_I stand corrected._ Negi thought bitterly.

"Here Nina, take this." Madoka said handing Negi a bottle over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Negi asked.

"It's rubbing alcohol. I did the splits out there today and I think I pulled something in my rump. Could you rub that in for me?" Madoka said seriously stepping back from the water. "You'll probably have to dry me off first."

Negi nearly fainted, but dutifully got her towel and dried her bottom. "Do you have a fresh washcloth?"

"No, just rub it in with your hand." Madoka said seriously.

Negi sighed. No matter how hard he tried it seemed that sexually charged comic misadventures were destined to plague him everywhere he went. Negi poured the liquid into his hand and then set about dutifully rubbing the butt cheeks of one of his students.

It was as Negi inspected is handiwork, among other things, that he looked over to notice Yuna standing in the locker room in her street clothes with a stunned expression on her face. Negi stood there naked in front of her and watched helplessly as her eyes drifted downward to gaze at his not-yet-manhood.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked as Negi furiously waved his hands silently in the air and put his finger to his lips to silence the basketball player as he stepped back to keep from falling into the line of sight of the three cheerleaders.

"Oh, hi Yuna!" Sakurako greeted her friend happily as she finished washing and stepped out of the shower. "Are you here to get Nina?"

"Nina?" Yuna asked as the other girls exited the shower as well. Negi took the moment of distraction to grab a towel and wrap it around him again just as the girls turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, Yuna said you talked her into being the mascot for the game." Kakizaki said as she proceeded to towel off.

Yuna looked at 'Nina' and smiled. "Oh, yeah, she really helped me out of a tight spot!"

"Good to know that some of the lower classmen can be so dependable." Sakurako said as she stepped around the corner to go get dressed.

"Yeah, Nina is always one to _rise_ to meet any challenge." Yuna said winking at Negi as the other girls disappeared to get dressed.

Negi reached around the corner and retrieved his bag and then looked at Yuna pointedly.

"Well, hurry up _Nina_, you got places to be." Yuna said not moving with an appreciative leer on her face.

Negi cursed his luck and turned his back to the girl to quickly towel dry himself. The butt pinch was entirely uncalled for, but under the circumstances he wasn't in a position… _Dang it._ …to argue. Negi quickly got dressed and thanked the stars that he hadn't gotten the wig very wet.

He stepped around the corner just as the girls had finished putting on their bras and panties, with the exception of Madoka who merely slipped into a tight pair of jeans and was still topless.

"Oh, here's the costume, Yuna-sempai." Negi continued in his girly voice. "You owe me one, _big time_." He whispered to his student.

"Any time, any where, _big_ boy." Yuna whispered back with a wink.

Blushing furiously, Negi was out the door faster than he thought possible and fleeing for the safety of his dorm room and one of Asuna's gentle beatings. After the afternoon he'd had, he was looking forward to it, which once again disturbed him to no end.

* * *

Yuna watched the boy go and smirked. "That was pretty quick thinking on his part." 

"Yeah, I don't think he ever caught on." Madoka said pulling on her shirt.

"That reminds me, pay up." Yuna said holding out her hand.

"One hundred meal tickets each, just as we promised." Kakizaki said as the three cheerleaders handed over their payments.

Yuna grinned as she examined the bounty of her plotting.

"Where's the real mascot anyway?" Sakurako asked.

"She had to study for a test." Yuna replied. "I just hope she has another one soon, Chizuru asked me to pull the same stunt with Kotaro."

"Chizuru isn't even a cheerleader!" Sakurako pointed out.

"Oh, I don't know, she definitely has the pom-poms for it." Kakizaki replied flatly, with a hint of envy in her voice.

"Man, he lives with her, why doesn't she just molest the squirt." Madoka asked as they finished getting dressed.

"Too obvious, besides, Natsumi's always hanging around. I think she's just looking for a nice quiet place with no one around to get her hands on him." Yuna replied conversationally.

The girls all shuddered thinking of what might soon be in store for Kotaro. Finally, the cheerleaders finished dressing and prepared to go out for the evening. "We're all going to get something to eat, you want to come?"

"I have to return this costume first, you girls go ahead and I'll meet you at the barbecue place." Yuna said happily.

The three girls nodded leaving the basketball player alone. Yuna sat down and waited for a few minutes until a timid knock came at the door. Yuna got up and answered it.

"It's about time you got here." Yuna noted.

"Did you get them?" The timid girl asked.

"Yeah sure, now pay up." Yuna demanded with a mercenary grin.

One hundred meal tickets exchanged hands and Yuna pulled out the frilly pink panties and tossed them to their owner.

"These are going to be my favorites from now on!" Fumika cried cradling her new treasure and racing away.

"Man, I'm in a class full of pervs…" Yuna said as she took her meal tickets off to enjoy a nice feast of barbecue.

**A/N: Now maybe the voices in my head will finally shut up since I've written this. ****This was a bit longer than most of these chapters, but it was an absolute blast to write. Well, I've not slept yet, so good night all. **


	18. A Day Indoors XVIII

**A/N: I am posting this because I simply couldn't let the absolutely hilarious scenario created by Kafka'sdragon end there. Since he listed it as a one-shot I hope he will not be upset that I continue the mayhem with my own humble addition. I dedicate this story to Kafka'sdragon and the people at this train station that I have sadly, never visited. If the results are stories like the ones that X Serac and Kafka'sdragon are writing, I am apparently missing something wonderful.**

**A Day Indoors XVIII**

"What do you mean, she isn't in Japan anymore?" Ayaka said angrily into her cell phone.

"What is it?" Asuna asked next to her inside the limousine. They'd slept in the limo, driving all night to reach Ohio in their quest to visit pain and death upon those who'd wronged them; one X Serac being their next target.

"It's Hakase, she says that Chisame got on a flight bound for Ohio yesterday." Ayaka repeated.

"But, why would she be going after X Serac? She has it in for Ambrant Arandel." Asuna asked.

The two girls looked at each other as sudden realization lit up their features causing them to both come to the same conclusion simultaneously. "Ambrant must live in Ohio too!" They shouted in unison.

Ayaka could scarcely believe her luck at this stroke of unbelievable serendipity. She quickly bid her classmate good-bye, and quickly started punching numbers on her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Asuna asked.

"Tracking Chisame, I gave her a credit card for any expenses she might incur in trying to get information on all these authors and their whereabouts. She probably didn't have enough money on her own to get to the United States so I'm guessing she's using the credit card to travel. If I can track her use of the credit card I can figure out where she went and she'll lead us straight to Arandel!" Ayaka said excitedly.

Ayaka worked furiously calling up her family's impressive network of resources to track the use of the credit card she'd issued to Chisame. After a few minutes, a text message came in with pay dirt.

"That's on the way!" Asuna squealed happily.

"I just hope we're not too late. Chisame's going to get there a little ahead of us." Ayaka said seriously. "Driver, step on it!"

The limousine raced through the interstates of Ohio carrying the two revenge maddened girls to their fateful meeting. Throwing caution to the wind in hopes of getting to their target before Chisame completed her mission, Ayaka ordered the limo driver to head straight to the address without dropping them off. Finally, the girls rounded a corner to see the place of their tormentor's domicile, otherwise known as 'the scene of the crime'.

"Doesn't look like a pervert's house." Asuna said doubtfully as the two girl stood at the end of the long driveway leading up to the quaint little ranch house on the corner. The limousine raced away to return at a moment's notice from the heiress' summons. Wind blew idly by, rustling the cornstalks in the expansive fields across the road from the modest little home. A large front yard dotted with flower beds and a stand of pine trees completed a vision of the American Dream. Birds floated from branch to branch or would hop down to the fenced in back yard to watch baby rabbits playing and munching the food caringly left out for them. Occasionally, a squirrel would yawn.

"It looks…" Ayaka started.

"…serene." Asuna finished.

The two girls were beginning to think they'd been led on yet another wild goose chase as they approached the front door. As they were standing there wondering whether or not to embarrass themselves again, they heard a familiar voice from inside. It was Chisame, and she was giggling.

Ayaka and Asuna looked at each other in confusion and then Ayaka reached down and rang the door bell.

The two of them were totally unprepared for what greeted them. A large husky man of about six feet tall with plain features and brown hair answered the door looking at the two of them in stunned silence. "My word… more of you."

"Are you Ambrant Arandel?" Ayaka asked politely.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Won't you please come in? Your friend is already here." Ambrant said with a cordial nod.

Asuna nearly jumped him right there, but Ayaka put her hand on her arm and gave her a brief shake of her head giving her a quick nod to the open fields behind them. Anyone could see what might transpire… on the outside.

Asuna grinned knowingly and the two girls stepped into the little house. Inside, Chisame was glaring daggers at the two of them as they walked into a well furnished living room. Ayaka couldn't help but grin.

"Chisame-san arrived just an hour ago." Ambrant was saying as he motioned them into his living quarters. "Please have a seat. I was just about to make some tea. Is Earl Grey alright with everyone?"

Ayaka and Asuna sat down on the couch and looked across the glass coffee table at Chisame. "Tea would be lovely Mr. Arandel, thank you." Ayaka replied.

Ambrant left the room and Asuna quickly leaned over to Chisame. "What are you doing here?! You were supposed to leave the revenge to us!" Asuna whispered furiously.

"All in good time." Chisame said with a conspiratorial smirk. "Just wait, and don't do anything stupid."

Asuna leaned back as Ambrant came back in with a large tray carrying cups of tea for everyone and several small plates of cookies and other assorted sweets. She also noticed the coffee table was laden with four different candy dishes, each with its own offering to hungry guests.

"These aren't _magical_ chocolates are they?" Asuna asked suspiciously.

"Oh, goodness no, I'm no wizard, at least not in that sense. I just can't believe you girls actually exist." Ambrant said hastily looking at the three. "So does this mean that there really IS such a place as Mahora and all you girls REALLY go to class together?"

"Oh yes, we even have adventures like those in the novels you've been reading." Chisame replied happily. True to her form, the girl was a better actress than Natsumi ever dreamed of being.

"That's simply amazing." Ambrant thought aloud. "I wonder if ALL the characters that are ever written about exist out there somewhere. Why, I might even get to meet Gerard some day!"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged as the man seemed to lapse into his own dream world. "So about these stories that you've been writing…"

"Oh, my Fanfiction stories, yes Chisame was asking about those as well. You mean you girls REALLY experienced everything I wrote?" Ambrant asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I'd like to talk about that whole business with the BDSM threat." Asuna replied angrily.

Ayaka put a restraining hand on Asuna to keep her from going for the man's throat. "So you honestly didn't know we were living in your stories?"

"Not until now, no. I'm sorry for any angst I might have caused you. I sincerely hope you can forgive me. After all, I DID write chapter twelve." Ambrant reasoned.

"Yes, that was a lovely chapter." Ayaka said reminiscing. She looked down to notice a tissue offered to her by her host before she realized her nose was bleeding. "I just wish you'd kept going."

"Sorry, I'd be in enough trouble if people knew how steamy some of those chapters get." Ambrant said with a chuckle. "I'm normally such a quiet person."

"So that's why you're such a Nodoka fanatic." Asuna concluded.

"Yeah, pretty much. Hey, would you girls like to see my incomplete stories?" Ambrant asked amicably.

Asuna was already shaking her head, but Chisame beat her to the punch. "We'd love to!"

Ambrant quickly whisked the girls into his lair. His office was a somewhat cluttered affair compared to the rest of the house. "Good grief, what do you do in here other than write? It looks like the headquarters for the Fourth Interceptor Command." Asuna said looking around the room where antiques vied for space with technological gadgetry.

"Is that…" Chisame said pointing with unabashed longing at the desk in the corner.

"The best money can buy." Ambrant affirmed as he caressed his computer lovingly.

Ayaka looked around the room appreciating the décor. "Who did these?"

"Ah, this is my art collection. I collect art, books, anime, various knick knacks, you name it. I love antique things." Ambrant said showing them the pride of his collection. "These works are called 'The Tragic Poet' and 'Ivory Gargoyle', each by one of my favorite artists, Quinton Hoover."

"And these?" Ayaka asked.

"These are by a dear old friend of mine, Avetre Maevrin. She's a Fanfiction author too, but she's never posted any stories in the Negima section. She is new to the website, but she is an artist on par with the best I have ever seen. Right now I'm commissioning her to do some artwork that I'm planning to post from my author's page. I intend for her to do a…" Ambrant said suddenly stopping as he looked quickly at Ayaka. "…a Negima picture."

"You're going to have her do a Negi/Nodoka picture aren't you!" Ayaka accused.

"Maybe…" Ambrant replied evasively.

Ayaka was about to demand this Avetre's telephone number when the sound of a door closing resounded through the house.

"Ah, my wife's home." Ambrant said happily.

Ayaka watched as Ambrant turned to leave the room only to be pushed backwards into his large chair by Chisame with a determined look on her face. "Quick Ayaka, grab his neck."

Chisame quickly grabbed Asuna and thrust her into Ambrant's lap. "What the devil are you doing?" Ambrant asked in confusion. "I know you like older men and I'm old enough to be your father, but seriously. I thought you liked Takamichi!"

Ayaka suddenly realized Chisame's dastardly plan and wrapped her arms around Ambrant's neck batting her eyelashes. Asuna grinned and giggled. "This is for pairing Takahata-sensei with Mana!"

Chisame looked back at the door to the office and then grabbed Ambrant's face. Ayaka looked up just in time to see Mrs. Arandel walk into the room as Chisame planted a wet one on the perverted author.

For several still moments the Earth was deathly quiet, then the baby rabbits in the back yard suddenly felt the massive influx of chi into the house and bolted for the safety of their dens. The birds looked out across the plains in every direction at the thunderstorms rolling in and winged it for trees. The squirrel, now wide awake, decided to call it an early year and sped off to hibernate elsewhere. The world seemed to pan out from the small abode until it was lost and obscured by the coming clouds and all you could see was the view as if from the International Space Station. There an astronaut watching the Earth and thinking of home heard, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!!". Then a window cracked and the whole station exploded.

Back down on Earth, the occupants of the small office were slowly regaining their hearing. "Honey, I can explain everything!" One of them cried desperately.

"You don't have to, these are some of those 'fan girls' from that stupid website you're always visiting aren't they!" Mrs. Arandel accused seeming to grow more menacing by the moment.

Ayaka actually saw Asuna cowering back from before the wrath of the woman and thought that perhaps they might have gone too far when Chisame seized the opportunity.

"He _made_ us come!" Chisame said breaking down and crying on command like a champion. Ayaka was impressed.

"He DID, did he?" Mrs. Arandel said glaring at her terrified husband, who for his part could only stand there with his mouth agape in horrid realization that he'd just been set up.

Mrs. Arandel looked at her soon to be deceased husband and turned on her heels headed for the bedroom. Ayaka knew this because Ambrant suddenly cringed and started running for the front door screaming, "NOT THE BEDROOM!"

The girls, curious as to what might lie in the fabled Arandel bedroom looked in the door across the hall to see Mrs. Arandel pulling out a sword roughly the size of Asuna's blade from a display case.

"I don't get it, why's he running? She's only a third his size." Ayaka asked conversationally as Mrs. Arandel charged through the hall past them like madwoman.

"Dynamite also comes in a small package." Chisame quipped happily. As Ambrant ducked a stroke meant to decapitate him, but merely sliced a beautiful portrait of an Indian village in half.

"Yeah, have you seen the latest issues of the manga? I get my butt thumped by a ten year old." Asuna groused watching Ambrant dive over the couch that was quickly turned into a sectional.

"Why not, he's thumped just about every other part of you." Ayaka said with cold jealousy as Mrs. Arandel took out a portion of the wall as Ambrant raced for the back door leading to the garage and his supposed freedom.

"That was uncalled for." Asuna said angrily at her cohort, then she seemed to remember something. The girls raced through the house on the heels of Mrs. Arandel who was just clearing the garage door and looking at the receding view of her husband as he ran for the distant hills. "By the way Chisame, why did you bring the flower pot?"

"This." Chisame said with a grin as Mrs. Arandel stopped and started looking around. Chisame quickly placed the flower pot in her hands and the distraught woman reared back and let fly a fast ball that would have been the envy of any major league baseball pitcher. The flower pot accelerated, quickly achieving super sonic speeds and with a 'boom' as it broke the sound barrier collided with the back of the head of the fleeing author sending potting soil flying for another 3.5 miles.

Ambrant Arandel flipped a couple of times before rolling into a heap at the very end of the driveway, a trickle of blood escaping from his cracked skull.

"That'll teach you to flirt with teenage girls you two timing, NITROD!" Mrs. Arandel shouted.

"Not just yet." Ayaka said pressing send on her cell phone. A moment later a limousine zoomed into view, running over the downed author with a sickening 'thump'. "_Now_, that'll teach him. By the way, what's a 'nitrod'?"

Chisame grinned and turned to her classmates. "It's a combination of 'nitwit' and 'nimrod'. Mrs. Arandel always gets her colloquialisms garbled. Remember girls, always study your target."

**A/N: Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed my own contribution. Now, as I lay here in the hospital recovering, I would like to say two things. First, no baby rabbits were harmed in the making of this story and yes, they do live in my back yard. Two, getting beaten to a bloody pulp by my wife was worth it to get glomped by some of the girls from 3A.**


	19. A Day Indoors XIX

**A/N: This one came to me as a different sort of pairing. This isn't really a romance, but then I'll let you guys read it and judge for yourselves… I thought I might introduce my own OC.**

**A Day Indoors XIX**

Evangeline sniffed as she walked through the engineering department wearing the outrageous garb that had been demanded of her. Suck a little blood, threaten the headmaster during the festival, and you end up with detention. Evangeline hated detention. She had believed that the headmaster wasn't going to be able to control her once she got here and Nagi was gone. Then she met Sebastian.

Sebastian von Klaus, assistant dean of the college of engineering had quickly become her nemesis and her jailer as he was the only one in the university capable of controlling the vampire. He was a mage of rather eccentric powers. He wasn't particularly powerful, but Evangeline had learned quickly not to underestimate the mage who had designed the barrier which dampened her powers. He was a master artificer, the likes of which she had not seen in generations and he was the most evil good mage she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Evangeline stalked around in the pretty little pink and white dress, her feet in lacey little socks and small black dress shoes befitting a young lady. This wouldn't have been so bad, except her hair was also done up in pigtails that made her look younger than her body even normally looked. The sickening smiles of the staff as they saw her walking through the halls made her stomach turn. Most of them thought she was Sebastian's grandchild, and treated her like she was five. She was _so_ going to enjoy gutting the man first when the curse was lifted.

Evangeline arrived at the door to Sebastian's office and sighed. She REALLY didn't want to do this.

As usual Sebastian's door opened right before she knocked, revealing the old mage sitting behind his desk pouring over some ancient manuscript. Dressed in his usual teaching attire, the old man looked like he could stare a hole through steel.

"Ah, come in Eva-chan." Sebastian said standing up.

"Can we get this over with?" Evangeline said shortly. "I have an eternity to spend elsewhere."

The old man smiled in his usual way. Eva really hated him for that. "Come now, detention with me isn't that bad is it?"

"The last time, you made me nurse old man on his death bed. I got so sick I couldn't even move." Evangeline complained. "You call that good?"

"Yes, actually I do. It took me a long time to engineer those diseases to strike you down." Sebastian said conversationally. "I had hoped that you would come to appreciate the mortality of those around you. You mean you didn't recognize the old man?"

"Can't say that I did." Eva lied.

"He was your first teacher when you arrived here I believe. I had hoped he would have been more memorable. Well, no matter, we're going elsewhere today." Sebastian said getting up and gathering his things.

"Where to this time?" Evangeline said in disgust.

"The nursery." Sebastian said with aplomb.

Evangeline turned to go, but Sebastian's throat clearing stopped her before she could move. "Can we dispense with that for today, please?"

"Now, now, little girls shouldn't be out walking about without proper adult supervision." Sebastian said holding out his hand before allowing Evangeline to leave. The Undying Mage had learned long ago not to cross the man. Once she'd sent Chachamaru to kill him, but had discovered the hard way that he was adept in the manipulation of metal. Being spanked by her own partner was a humiliation she had not quickly lived down.

Eva walked beside Sebastian like a proper little girl, wanting to kill the man more with every passing moment. "I hate it when you treat me like a child."

"As far as I'm concerned you still _are_ a child, and I don't care how many centuries you've lived. Some elderly people never grow up, while some young people grow up too quickly." Sebastian said leading her through the campus.

Evangeline thought about one such young person and her mood softened a bit against her will. She walked in silence for a while.

"I see you're thinking about him again." Sebastian said as if he were addressing his own granddaughter.

"What do you know old man?" Evangeline spat.

"I know my job as your caretaker has been much easier since he's been here." Sebastian said walking along as if on a stroll for the fresh air. "Has he made any progress on the curse?"

"You'll be the first to know if he does." Evangeline replied enigmatically. Sebastian merely chuckled.

The two ended their journey in front of the building where the campus nursery was kept. At least Eva wouldn't have to see old people dying this time.

Sebastian escorted her into the building, where Evangeline saw the nurses looking at their charts and shaking their heads. As Sebastian stepped up, the nurses looked to him and held out a chart for him too look at. He studied it for a moment gravely before taking Eva into one of the back rooms.

Evangeline hated to admit it, but she'd learned nearly everything she knew about screwing with people's heads from Sebastian. He had a way of looking into your soul and ripping out whatever he didn't like, which was most of it.

Sebastian let go of her hand and walked over to a particular cradle where a small infant girl was lying. He then motioned for Evangeline to move to his side. Evangeline looked down at the child and grunted. "What, you want me to burp it or something?"

"That will not be necessary. You see, she's dying." Sebastian said sadly.

"So, people die; some young, some old, but everyone dies." Eva said shortly turning away.

"But not you." Sebastian said quietly.

"Look, unless you have some sort of point to make, I'm leav…." Eva started.

The crack of Sebastian's staff-like cane against the floor echoed through the room like thunder rolling within her skull. The baby began to wail, as Sebastian grabbed Eva roughly, forcing her to look at the child. "Look at her!"

Evangeline tried to look away out of general disobedience, but Sebastian's grip was firm and she'd learned not to struggle against him too hard. Slowly her eyes opened and she began to see the runes etched on the child's skin. Suddenly, the baby had her undivided attention. "Are those?"

"You recognize them?" Sebastian said harshly.

"Those are… this child was…" Eva stammered.

"This child was found by Takamichi and brought here. Some mage was trying to rediscover the same ritual that was used on you. Unfortunately for this child, he botched the job and now her life essence seeps away so fast that it is doubtful that she will last the night." Sebastian said releasing the undying mage.

"If you cannot feel empathy for the rest of humanity, then feel it for this girl who is just… like… you." Sebastian said leaning close to whisper into Evangeline's ear.

Evangeline whirled on the old man in an instant, trying to strangle the old fart or else sink her lips into his flesh. Once again she was brought up short with a whack from his blasted cane, which somehow managed to send her reeling. "Why are you even showing me this if there is no hope for this child? Shouldn't you be out trying to destroy the bastard that did this?"

"Takamichi is searching for him as we speak. If I know the man, I doubt this mage will last the week. Takahata-sensei tends to take a rather dim view of those who would harm little girls for any reason." Sebastian said straightening his shirt. "But that is his task. Your detention for today is to care for this child in her last hours."

"WHAT?" Evangeline shrieked over the wailing baby. "I know nothing of taking care of a baby!"

"Then I suggest you learn. Perhaps watching someone as they slip away because they lack the chances you've had in your life will make you appreciate what you have more." Sebastian said coldly.

"You're enjoying this." Evangeline accused her old nemesis.

"Not as much as you might believe." The old mage said, seeming to shrink in upon himself. For just the briefest moment, Eva saw an old man, and not the mage which had helped keep her imprisoned for so long. He looked old, too old. Then he was gone out the door.

Eva turned around to the incessant crying of the infant and wondered what to do. She'd never really cared for a child in her long lifespan. There was always so much else to do and besides, dolls were easier. She looked down at the crying baby and considered killing it right away. It would probably be more merciful in the long run, but the child wasn't really in pain. It would simply die of old age before it saw its first birthday.

Evangeline's hand reached for the neck of the child and again she contemplated what to do, but instead of silencing the child forever she picked it up and held it out dubiously. With nothing else to do, she went over to the window and looked out at the campus outside as she sat down in a rocking chair and started rocking the baby to sleep. Nothing seemed to silence the child, so Eva endured the wailing hoping more than anything for the child to be silent.

Finally, Eva began to sing to the child in hopes that it would keep still. It was a slow melody, one that she barely remembered, but it seemed to soothe the child and it kept her nerves from being frayed, so she sang.

Hours past as Eva sang and rocked the child to sleep. The babe was finally silent and Eva watched the sun setting. Long after the child had grown still, she continued to rock it back and forth waves of sadness washing over her as she sang. The melody seemed to come from nowhere, sealed away for too long in her distant memory to be returned there without first being heard.

Eva didn't know how late it was, but she had finally stopped singing. She never heard Sebastian's approach but she could feel his presence as she felt rather than heard his words. "The child has passed?"

"A couple of hours ago. I wanted so much for it to be silent… now I wish it were still crying." Eva said cradling the infant still somehow unwilling to return it to the loneliness of the crib. Finally though, she got up and put the baby down covering it with a blanket as if it… she, as if _she_ were just sleeping. _But for the grace of God, there go I… _Eva thought to herself.

"I tire of living sometimes." Eva confided to her nemesis. Then she felt his mind invade hers. Her punishment was always like this. He brought her to these moments of weakness, when her resolve and her iron will were worn to their thinnest, seeking and searching into her psyche for her long dead conscience.

"You have heard the song before." Sebastian said as he ripped open her soul with his power. It seemed all that existed to her in the universe anymore was the old man's voice.

"Yes…" Eva said gasping as the man reached into her mind bringing back the most horrible pains of her past where they'd been lost forever and bringing them to bear on her with surreal efficiency.

"Where did you first hear the melody?" His voice rang in her mind, pushing her to remember things best left in the past.

"A' cailleach… a' binn coilleag… roimh a' dorchadas… fada o chionn." Eva said slipping back into her native tongue as she dropped to her knees breathing heavily. She felt Sebastian's hand on her shoulder and she jerked away. "Don't touch me."

"Why? Is it not the nature of mortals to comfort each other when they are in pain?" Sebastian asked her simply.

"What would you know about comforting others? All you ever do is bring my pain to bear from my past every time you force me to relive my worst moments when you invade my mind and cause me to experience such agony that I would sooner forget." Eva rambled, frayed emotionally.

"I have done nothing to you Eva-chan. I have only ever shown you your lost humanity, your lost mortality. The pain you feel is from within. I have not invaded your mind. It is instead your repressed memories wanting release." Sebastian explained.

"Liar!" Evangeline raged, once again turning on the old man who did not try to defend himself as she pounded against his chest. Unfortunately, her strength was gone since it wasn't a full moon and the emotional beating she'd just taken left her weaker than if she'd been given forty stripes. "I never want to remember! I never wanted that! I never wanted all those things, I've only ever wanted…"

"Tell me!" Sebastian commanded, grabbing Evangeline by the shoulders.

"I never really wanted to hurt anybody!" Evangeline sobbed finally breaking under her tormentor's skill. Evangeline crumbled into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

This time it was the Dark Evangel that was rocked back and forth in someone else's arms as he smoothed her hair and held her while she cried. "I know child, I know. No one ever sets out in life to be evil, even the man who did this was once a baby with a lifetime ahead of him."

Sebastian held her for a long while until he finally stood and Evangeline took his hand obediently, for the moment broken by his will. She would be a good girl for now.

* * *

Chachamaru was of course still awake when her master arrived. She'd always waited up for her instead of going to recharge when her master had detention. Every time, the same kindly old man would stop by and deliver an ashen faced vampire to the door. Eva never mentioned her punishments and Chachamaru never asked. This time however things were different. Negi was waiting for her to come home. 

Worried about his student, Negi had asked the headmaster about Eva only to get a vague and somewhat less than satisfactory answer. He had come to her house hoping to wait for her and see how she was, but the day had passed with him here and now he slept on the couch waiting for her return.

When the old man dropped off Eva, Chachamaru politely bowed to her master and silently motioned to Negi. Eva merely scowled at the foolish boy that had fallen asleep on her couch thinking he could make everything better in her life with just a smile and good intentions.

Eva merely shook her head in disgust and sent Chachamaru to get recharged as she readied herself for bed. Chachamaru complied, and was about to shut down all remaining functions when she detected her master's movement as she came down from her bedroom.

Not knowing if she would indeed be needed further, Chachamaru remained active. Eva glanced in her direction and then headed for the couch. Chachamaru worried that perhaps her master had finally decided to end her curse, but the moon was not full so Negi was safe from such a fate. Instead the robot merely watched from her corner as Evangeline put a blanket over the boy and then sat on the couch next to his sleeping form.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Negi migrated towards the warmth and Eva had his head in her lap. Chachamaru smiled despite herself. Her master would be angry if she knew she hadn't deactivated, but she remained in full operational mode just in case she might need something. She could always shut down after Eva went to sleep.

Evangeline cradled Negi's head in her lap, and then Chachamaru heard something she'd never heard before. Evangeline started to sing.

**A/N: If anyone is interested in the song, it's called 'Deora Ar Mo Chroi' (Tears on my Heart) by Enya. The language I used for Eva's native tongue is Scottish Gaelic. This was a bit darker than most of my chapters and sprouted from the idea of what would happen if someone tried to rehabilitate Evangeline. Hopefully it has been worth the reading...**


	20. A Day Indoors XX

**A/N: I have been thinking long and hard on how to do a Natsumi x Kotaro pairing. Then this one came to me in a daydream. I hope you guys like it.**

**A Day Indoors XX**

"I should have thought about this a long time ago." Negi thought smugly. For once he was ahead of the game and he was NOT going to go bathing with the girls from 3A. After the incident in which Akira had to retrieve his ring for him, he had been thinking of how to get some time in the bath without getting molested. The girls had become FAR too comfortable being nude around him for his liking. Well, in all honesty he really DID like it, and that was the problem. Much more of this and something was bound to happen and he was going to get fired. That's when he'd had his stroke of genius.

Negi pulled his robe around him a little tighter as he headed for the room he wanted. He tucked his little tub full of bathing supplies a little closer hoping that he didn't get raped in the process of warding off the girls. Finally he reached their room.

Negi knocked on the door and Ayaka answered, wearing nothing but a towel. "Negi-sesnei, I didn't realize you were about to be heading for the baths!" Ayaka said with a deep blush as she tried to pull the towel around her in a way that would show off as much skin as possible while trying to make herself look modest. _Yeah right,_ Negi thought, _and I've been going to the baths at the same time for HOW many months now?_

"Is Kotaro here?" Negi asked innocently.

Ayaka immediately looked on guard as the mention of her involuntary roommate brought her out of her dream state. "I'm here Negi!" Kotaro said from behind the girl as he stepped out of one of the other rooms with his own robe and bathing supplies. Ayaka's mouth worked noiselessly as she tried to find some sort of objection to the boys going off to the baths. Nothing apparently was coming to mind.

Negi smiled as the flustered girl looked on helplessly as he and his friend set off for the baths. _Yes! It's male only NOW girls._ Negi thought with a mental grin. The girls had been getting quite comfortable coming into the baths on Negi, but Kotaro was an ENTIRELY different matter.

The two boys walked through the halls and Negi watched the indignant and disappointed stares from the cheerleaders as they passed who, like Ayaka, were already getting ready to invade the bath area once he had entered. Negi smiled. He'd finally won a round in the rather one sided battle of the sexes around here.

* * *

Natsumi walked back toward the room wondering what she'd have for supper when she heard the commotion. "This is _horrible_!" Sakurako was saying to the other girls clustered outside the bath area.

"How are we going to get in there now?" Madoka complained.

Natsumi wandered up to find a large portion of the class clustered outside the baths with a fair number of them wearing nothing but towels. Natsumi wondered what the problem could be when a towel clad Ayaka suddenly grabbed her.

"What's going on?" Natsumi asked as Ayaka pulled the girl toward the doors.

"Negi sensei is in the baths!" Ayaka announced.

Natsumi looked at the girl flatly. "That's never stopped you lot before."

"This time Kotaro is with him!" Ayaka shouted. "He's your little brother, get in there and _do_ something about this."

"I'm not even ready for a bath." Natsumi whined and realized she had just said the wrong thing to the wrong people as the gathered girls stopped for a moment, looked at each other, and then grabbed her.

_So this is what Negi-sensei feels like._ Natsumi thought as she found herself bodily stripped. "I don't even have a towel or bathing supplies!" Natsumi said trying to cover herself.

"Here, take mine." Ayaka said stripping off her towel to wrap it around Natsumi hastily and shoving her tub into the smaller girl's hands. "Now get in there and get rid of Kotaro so the rest of us can bathe!"

Before Natsumi could object she was thrust through the doors to the bathing area. She stood there stunned looking around expecting to see a nude Kotaro and Negi standing there with a large number of naked men all pointing at her and laughing. What she found instead was an empty bath house. She saw Negi and Kotaro's things sitting nearby so she knew they had already bathed, but they were probably swimming around and relaxing after their bath.

Natsumi crept through the cavernous bathing area in search of her quarry. If she didn't return with Kotaro there'd be no living with Ayaka. Finally, Natsumi located the two boys, sitting on the edge of the water with their towel lying loosely around their waists. Natsumi fought to hold back a nosebleed as she looked at the two of them. If those towels would slip just a little bit lower…

That was when Natsumi noticed the tail. Just as she remembered before, Kotaro's muscular little bottom had an extra attachment. Natsumi stared at Kotaro's tail and then slowly let her gaze rise to his ear sticking up from his hair. Once again Natsumi wondered what was going on with this boy that had been thrust into her living space. She remembered the first time they'd brought him home and while she'd always been too timid to say anything, she _knew_ he had been a lost dog when she'd found him.

Wheels began turning in Natsumi's mind as she thought of how Kotaro seemed to know Negi from somewhere, and how many different strange things had been working their way into her life after she'd met them. Almost of their own volition, Natsumi's feet moved her forward.

Stunned at the sight of Kotaro, she hardly noticed as the large towel that had been wrapped around the much more voluptuous Ayaka slipped off her body as she walked up to the boys. The boys didn't even notice her until she grabbed Kotaro's ears.

"They're… real." Natsumi managed before she passed out.

* * *

"CRAP!" Negi shouted as he barely managed to grab Natsumi before she fell headlong into the water. He and Kotaro jumped to their feet as the girl began to tumble forward. The two of them stood there for a moment with the girl held in their arms between them.

"She saw your tail and ears!" Negi said in alarm.

"Oh man, we are so screwed." Kotaro said worriedly. He quickly tucked in his ears and his tail magically disappeared.

"I told you we shouldn't have relaxed our guard that much." Negi pointed out.

"Here, let's move her over to this stool." Kotaro said as the two of them moved her over to one of the stools that the girls would sit at while cleaning themselves before entering the pool. Negi looked down to realize they had also lost their towels and the two of them were now naked holding up an equally naked girl.

"Can you hold her up while I get our towels?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, hurry before somebody walks in." Kotaro said quickly as he reached for the shower wand to try splashing water on Natsumi.

Negi quickly retrieved the towels and Natsumi's bathing supplies and rejoined Kotaro next to Natsumi as he sprayed water over her. "What's going on?" Natsumi said groggily.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M WONDERING!" Ayaka shouted in dismay where Negi looked over to see her wrapped in a robe with several of the girls behind her.

"Kotaro and Negi are bathing Natsumi!" Asakura said in disbelief.

"I'm so jealous!" Sakurako shouted tearfully.

"Can I be next Negi-sensei?" Madoka asked hopefully.

"What's going on here Natsumi?" Ayaka demanded. "I let you borrow my bath tub and towel so you'd get rid of Kotaro, not so you could get pampered by having them bathe you in some sort of romantic threesome!"

Negi looked at Kotaro who was staring back and forth between Ayaka and Natsumi dumbly. He then looked down at Natsumi who was looking back and forth from Negi to Kotaro helplessly. He then glanced into the tub in his hands.

"You mean these are _your_ bathing supplies?" Negi asked the distraught class representative.

"Uh, yes Negi-sensei." Ayaka said suddenly looking uncomfortable.

Negi reached into the tub and pulled out a couple of the things he saw. "Then what are the handcuffs and bullwhip for?" He asked innocently.

**A/N: Short, but funny. I found this an amusing diversion, hopefully you have too...**


	21. A Day Indoors XXI

**A/N: Anybody who knows how I write knows that music heavily influences my stories. Here's another one. I do not own Negima, nor do I own Sarah McLachlan's song 'Angel'.**

**A Day Indoors XXI**

Negi dragged himself into his room at the hotel. He had been searching for his father all this time in Wales, and he was no closer to finding him. He slumped down into the chair and stared out the window for a long time. Unbidden, memories of his lost village's final hours sprang into his mind. He mentally berated himself for his lack of strength. He wasn't good enough to save those people back then, and he wasn't good enough to find his father now.

Negi felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes, so he quickly tore his eyes away from the window and thought about what he could do to make the evening more bearable. He'd grown accustomed to the bustle of Mahora Academy, and now he found he missed the rigors of dealing with the girls on a nightly basis when he was sleeping in the same room as Konoka and Asuna. As it stood he probably wouldn't be sleeping tonight because of the nightmares.

A quiet knock at the door brought Negi's attention out of his morbid thoughts. He walked over and opened it to find Nodoka looking down shyly. Negi started to speak, but her finger quickly touched his lips as she held up her diary, showing his own thoughts as they scrolled out before her. Negi could only nod. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it ok

There's always one reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memory seep from my veins

Let me be empty and weightless

And maybe I'll find some peace tonight

Nodoka stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Negi didn't protest, as his emotions left him raw inside. He moved like an automaton as Nodoka closed her book and set it aside. How long had they been carrying on like this. It seemed innocent enough to him, but he still thought it would get him fired. Rooming with Asuna and sleepwalking into her bed was one thing. What he and Nodoka had been doing every night for the past few days since coming to Wales was an entirely different matter.

Negi didn't protest as Nodoka removed his clothes. She then moved him to the bed where she sat him down tenderly. She pulled out his nightshirt and put it on him before beginning to undress as well. Negi only half watched her. There was a time when he would have been appalled at seeing his student in nothing but her underwear, but he supposed their relationship was beyond that now. It almost felt like she was a part of him that he wouldn't be able to get along without.

Nodoka finally finished and climbed into the bed, pulling Negi in after her. Negi moved as he was bidden, never once complaining or resisting. It had been thus since after that first night when she'd slipped into his room when he'd forgotten to lock it. She'd helped him up from the floor where he'd been crying and had started what had now become a nightly ritual.

Negi sighed as Nodoka wrapped her arms around him. Even in the summer, the nights in Wales could be chilly, and now Negi wriggled close to her for warmth. He supposed it wasn't just the physical warmth of her body he needed though. She was like this for him every night. She would pull him into her arms and he would sleep. Sometimes, the nightmares would come, sometimes not.

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

Not for the first time, Negi thought about giving up. He should just do what his father had told him and pursue his own life. He knew Nodoka loved him, and that his life long obsession worried her at times. No one would blame him for backing out. Then he thought of all those people petrified and he had to know why. He had to assign some sort of reason to the senseless violence of all those years ago. He had to know… why he'd never been there for him.

Negi's thoughts wandered to the recent enemies he'd faced along with his partners. He'd lived through worse, but still their faces haunted him as they rose up from his past to threaten his sanity. It always seemed like their specters were looking over his shoulder looking for some sign of weakness so they could pull him back and reclaim him, and once again, he questioned the wisdom of involving the girls.

Negi kept telling himself it would all be worth it someday. He kept telling himself that he'd be able to look back at the past of his life and be able to justify his dedication to finding a father that had apparently abandoned him.

As before Negi released all the darkness inside him as he sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Nodoka. He didn't care if he was fired anymore. He didn't care if never became a Magister Magi. He didn't even care if he found his father. Tonight he was with Nodoka and her embrace chased away all the cares of the world. He knew that tomorrow, the worries would return as soon as she got dressed in the early morning to slip from his room, and to go get ready for the coming day with the rest of the girls.

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting

You keep on building the lie

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escaping one last time

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

Negi bolted awake in the darkness. He had been having that old nightmare again. He sat up breathing heavily as the adrenaline brought his body into full alert. He was wide awake now and normally he'd never be able to get back to sleep. Is shirt was drenched in sweat and he could only imagine how much he must have been thrashing around. He'd most likely awoken Nodoka.

Almost in response, a gentle hand reached up and caressed the back of his neck. It rubbed his shoulders and Negi looked down at Nodoka who almost glowed with an ethereal aura as she lay next to him in the moonlight. Negi's body began to feel heavy again as her calming presence and her tender hands coaxed the pain and anguish from him. Negi had worked so hard as a combat mage to turn his body and mind into a razor sharp sword that could be used to destroy his enemies and protect his friends. It was times like these that he really did feel that such a sword needed a sheath. Nodoka was his sheath.

Negi looked down at his shirt which his own sweat had drenched. He then looked down at Nodoka. She was wearing nothing but her panties and had removed her bra for comfort while sleeping. His sweat still glistened and sparkled across her flawless skin.

Negi started to lie back down, but thought better of it. His sweat soaked shirt would only make Nodoka and himself uncomfortable. Negi peeled it off, and threw it off to the side of the bed. He felt as if his shirt carried with it all the burdens of the day and knew when he dressed tomorrow those burdens would return. Now though, they lay discarded.

Negi moved a little and hesitated for only a moment before nesting his head between Nodoka's breasts and allowing his hot skin of his chest to be tempered by the cool feel of Nodoka's stomach beneath him. Once again her arms encircled him, but this time it was her cool touch that eased the torrent of flaming emotion which ran through him.

Negi realized that his shirt had been the only barrier between them, just like his worries were the only barrier between him and enjoying his life like this. Negi thought about how Nodoka might also be put into that metaphor. He knew she loved him, more deeply than nearly all the other girls. If caught doing things like this, she would also be scorned and ridiculed by those who didn't know them. And yet, she was here, helping him, caring for him, and holding him.

Maybe, when it was all over he would be able to cast aside everything after it was said and done just like it was a sweaty shirt that was no longer comfortable and be able to hold Nodoka with any barriers between them, and for once, Negi looked forward to his future.

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

That was how Negi spent his nights while in Wales. He never told the girls, but he suspected that many of them already knew. Nodoka never said a word about it to anyone, and neither did Negi. Negi supposed that when it came to falling in love, sometimes words weren't important and they only got in the way sometimes. The care Nodoka had shown for him spoke more than a million love letters. In all that time, Negi never made love to her or made advances at her. He really felt that despite what it might have looked like to outsiders, he had carried himself as a gentleman and had simply accepted the gift of Nodoka's love and comfort. It was that day that Negi decided that he'd finally found the person he would love for all eternity, and that as soon as he could set his burdens aside, he would spend his life returning the favor to her.

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

**A/N: Someone said that songfics were banned from this website, but I hope this one is acceptable. I felt the need for more NegixNodoka. I've been going through withdrawal. I wrote and posted this in about an hour, so please forgive any mistakes. A.A. :)**


	22. A Day Indoors XXII

**A/N: This one has spoilers for anyone who hasn't read up to Chapter 182 in the manga, as it is set a little past that time. This is one of my little 'What If' scenarios. Remember, you have been warned…**

**A Day Indoors XXII**

Nodoka walked through the halls of the Welsh inn they were staying in and looked around. Asuna walked with her looking across the floors as well.

"Are you sure you had it at breakfast?" The Baka Red asked looking frantically.

"I'm certain of it. I was thinking about doing some training when Negi-sensei left this morning to scout out the entrance to the magic world. I haven't seen it since breakfast though." Nodoka said miserably.

"I still think I should have gone with him." Asuna grumbled.

"He'll be fine with Kotaro-kun." Nodoka reassured her. "They're just scouting after all. If I can find my pactio card I'll take a look in on them and make sure they're safe."

The two looked around until they had covered just about all the rooms. Losing an artifact at this stage was a pretty serious affair so Nodoka went asking all the girls if they'd seen the card. One by one, the girls reported not having it or having seen it either. This left only one other possibility… her room.

Chisame had been a loner in their little group since suddenly showing up at the airport ready to go off into the unknown with them, with no more explanation than warning to her appearance. Everyone assumed she was on the internet most of the time so they hadn't bothered to check in on her. Now several girls stood outside her door wondering how to proceed with the most antisocial of their number.

Timidly, Nodoka knocked quietly at the door. She waited and was just about to knock again when she heard a quiet, "Come in" from the other side.

Nodoka quietly opened the door with all the other girls huddled around behind her and peered into the room of Hasegawa Chisame, resident hacker and the biggest recluse in the history of introversion.

"Um, Chisame-san… Have you seen my…" Nodoka started, and then stopped dead in her tracks as she looked in the room to see Chisame sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and her eyes red from crying. There in front of her lay Nodoka's picture diary.

"Yes, I have it. I stole it from you this morning." Chisame said sullenly.

"Why didn't you just ask me for it?" Nodoka said stepping into the room with the other girls.

"I didn't want you knowing what I was going to use it for." Chisame sniffled trying to wipe away tears from her eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't go around doing such things." Asuna reprimanded. "You shouldn't take other people's artifacts, especially Nodoka's. I don't know whose thoughts you were spying on…"

"Enough, Asuna." Nodoka said with uncharacteristic resolve in her voice. Her eyes hadn't left Chisame's face, but she knew what she was probably using the book for. "You looked into your own heart, didn't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Nodoka herself had done the same in order to sort out her own feelings. For someone like Chisame to suddenly join them, it seemed unusual. Nodoka surmised she probably had other reasons as well. "You looked into his heart as well."

Chisame mutely nodded, even more tears flowing down her cheeks. She buried her head in her knees, as Nodoka sat down on the edge of the bed and the other girls shut the door and arranged themselves around the room.

"I take it, he doesn't care about you like you wish he would?" Haruna asked gently.

Chisame only shook her head.

"No, you looked into his heart and found that he did care about you." Nodoka said knowingly. "You saw that he loves you, just as he loves all of us. You then looked in your own heart, and found that you care about him too."

Chisame looked up at her and nodded dumbly. Nodoka could only smile warmly. "You're not the first."

Nodoka remembered how much she had cried wanting to find some sign that she might be Negi's one special love and not finding it there. Her heart ached for the pain Chisame must be feeling right now.

"Why go through all the trouble?" Asuna asked. "I mean, he's a ten year old, he's not going to have special thoughts about anyone yet."

"Because, silly, he won't stay that way. Sooner or later Negi's going to start growing up, and when he does he's going to fall in love." Konoka admonished the fighter.

"You're wrong." Chisame said numbly.

"What do you mean?" Yue asked quizzically.

"That's not the reason I looked." Chisame said miserably.

"Then why?" Setsuna asked.

"Because I saw what was in Chao's book." Chisame confessed.

The oxygen level in the room plummeted as all the girls inhaled their breath at the exact same moment. It probably explained why they all started feeling light headed all of a sudden.

"I thought I told you not to look!" Asuna shouted. Then realization dawned on her. "Wait a minute, if you're crying, does that mean that you're…"

"I don't know." Chisame said miserably. "I don't know who Chao's ancestor is, but I'm sure it's someone in this room."

"How can you have looked in the book and not know who…" Kaede started to ask.

"BECAUSE WE'RE ALL IN IT STUPID!" Chisame shouted out. The voice rang through the room as all the girls suddenly found themselves staring at Chisame as if she'd announced the imminent destruction of the world.

Nodoka looked around at her friends and found Konoka and Setsuna staring at each other with their mouths hanging open and then she glanced over to see Yue staring at her.

"You mean we _all_ marry sensei?" Yue asked weakly.

Chisame shook her head violently. "I don't know, it didn't say. All I know is that I saw multiple names listed next to Negi's, and that each of them had children by him. At first I rejected the notion as a trick by Chao to confuse all of us that were partners with Negi, but it didn't make sense as to why she would hold something like that back until after the fight. Then I tried to convince myself that I didn't have to follow through with what was written there so I could go about my normal life, but I couldn't stay away. I had to know if I really felt anything for Negi and if he really felt anything for me."

"Who else was listed?" Setsuna demanded.

"My name was fifth. I only saw four others for certain, because they were directly above mine in alphabetical order." Chisame said hugging her knees close.

"Ayase." Yue said shakily as she moved to get a drink of water and sit down.

"Asakura." The paparazzi said in shock.

"Cocorowa." Konoka said thinking. "She's downstairs waiting for Negi to return. We might not want to tell her about this just yet."

"And Fei." Ku Fei said suddenly grabbing her abdomen and looking nauseous.

Chisame nodded silently.

"How do you know the rest of us were on the list?" Asuna asked her voice trembling.

"Because, there were ten names altogether. Minus Chachamaru, who's a robot, that's the same number of girls that came on this little expedition." Chisame said seriously. "Knowing who was on the list as I did, I started not to come, but I couldn't keep away…"

"Because even if Negi loves someone else, it doesn't change the way you feel about him." Nodoka stated looking at Yue who was staring at her agape.

"So you're saying we ALL bare Negi's children?" Kaede asked curiously.

Again Chisame nodded. "I wasn't able to see who Chao's ancestor was though. Her family tree only sprang from one of the… the possible scenarios, and I didn't get a chance to look down that far before Asuna broke my glasses"

"So there's a very real possibility that Negi might not make a choice between us and instead… well… all of us?" Setsuna asked. "For all we know it might even happen on this trip."

"Doubtful." Yue chimed in finally regaining her composure and looking oddly at peace with herself. "Anya isn't old enough to bear children yet."

"Still, the rest of us are old enough to get pregnant, as far as that goes if the names were mentioned alphabetically who's to say he doesn't get all of _us_ pregnant and gets Anya later." Haruna said, looking rather oddly disturbed.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen until after graduation." Kaede said seriously.

"Hello! What about Negi's AGE people. You're talking about this as if it's a done deal. Personally, I haven't seen my name on any sort of list, and I'm not about to get carted off to jail for child molestation." Asuna said angrily.

"And what if it isn't a matter of Negi being a child?" Nodoka asked.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked defensively, turning a bright red.

"Let's face it Asuna, if Negi were our age or older you wouldn't be as averse to the idea of being his _real_ partner if you get my meaning." Haruna drawled. "Konoka is right, Negi isn't going to be ten forever. What happens if this quest of his takes five years, or ten? Would you turn down a lover who was twenty when you're twenty five?"

Asuna stumbled back as everyone soaked in the fact that someone had finally used the 'L' word. No one had really given it more than few passing thoughts in fantasy. Well, more than a few, but Nodoka wasn't counting. Her daydreams were generally rated PG… mostly.

No one spoke for a long time. Finally it was Yue who broke the silence. "I am going to confess something to you girls."

Everyone nodded. Nodoka doubted anything that was said here would ever leave the room anyway.

"I will admit, that I would still love Negi even if he… couldn't decide… between me and Nodoka, but I can't help but wonder what would have to transpire for ALL of us to bear his children. I mean, if he were to… date… all of us, one by one surely one of us would find this to be unacceptable and have nothing to do with him if he was just toying with our emotions." Yue said seriously.

None of the girls spoke as they thought about Negi and how they felt about him. "I'd love him anyway. I don't think I could help myself." Nodoka confessed.

Some of the other girls had hurt looks on their faces and were looking at each other guiltily, especially Konoka and Setsuna. Nodoka noticed Chisame was staring at the book in front of her.

"I guess I can't lie to myself either." Chisame said looking down at the page.

"What if he not do that to us?" Ku Fei asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaede countered.

"What if all at same time?" Ku Fei asked.

"KU FEI!" Asuna roared aghast.

What troubled Nodoka more than the fact that Haruna and Asakura looked to be considering the option, and the fact that Setsuna was looking at Konoka with a nosebleed, was the fact that she caught herself considering the idea too.

"THAT NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Ku Fei suddenly shouted back red faced as she realized what conclusion everyone had jumped to. "I mean, we all partner for Negi-bozu, what if that mean we…"

Ku Fei seemed at a loss for words. "What if that means we all have to share him equally you mean?" Nodoka pieced together.

"A community boyfriend." Kaede said nodding.

"The other idea was more fun." Asakura said before getting nailed by several pillows… and a heavy book.

"We don't really know the ways of the Magic World." Asuna said slowly.

Everyone looked at Yue. "I don't know, I've looked up stuff about Ministras, but nothing like this was ever said. It's still possible though."

"We're not bonded to Negi yet though." Kaede pointed out.

"I notice you said 'yet'." Asuna also pointed out.

"And the trip isn't over either." Haruna also put in.

Nodoka looked at Chachamaru. The robot had been silent for the entire time. "What are your thoughts Chachamaru-san?"

"I… I don't know." The robot said too quickly.

"Don't know, or don't want to say?" Asakura asked suspiciously.

Chachamaru seemed to hesitate. "It may be… It is nothing."

"Spill it, robot." Chisame ordered.

"There are… curses, which if used on a mage or a Ministra…" Chachamaru said uneasily.

"You mean like at the festival?" Asuna asked, aghast at the thought.

Chachamaru silently nodded. "If Negi-sensei were struck by such a curse…"

The idea of Negi 'The Love Machine' suddenly flashed through the thoughts of all the girls, with varied results.

"I guess in the end this changes nothing." Setsuna said seriously.

"What are you talking about, this changes EVERYTHING!" Asuna said turning on the swordswoman.

"Not really. We're here to help Negi. While it might change how we act around him, it isn't going to change that fact that we're here to help. If helping him means… well, we all know that we care enough about him not to hold him responsible if some curse takes him, so it changes nothing." Setsuna finished.

"It just means we'll all have that much more in common." Konoka agreed.

"We're all in this together." Kaede said seriously.

"And we'll have each other to baby-sit." Haruna said jokingly.

"We'll stand by his side, no matter what." Nodoka stated vehemently.

"And by each other's side." Yue agreed.

"Together we stand." Asakura shouted.

"Divided we… we…" Ku Fei put in trying to remember the word.

"Fall." Chachamaru supplied helpfully.

All the girls nodded in assent. No mater what came their way, they wouldn't let anything destroy their friendship. They all stood and put their hands into a circle to swear their support to each other. Even Chisame joined in, and for the first time they felt like a team.

Suddenly the door burst open as Kotaro raced into the room. "Somebody, come quick, Negi's been cursed!"

All the girls stood there looking at the boy dumbly, until Asakura muttered the words that were running through everybody's mind. "I get him first."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Don't worry I'll have your blindness cured in a moment." Anya said smiling as she tended to the boy mage. "You really should be more careful around those magical traps you know."

"Thanks Anya." Negi said as she heard a sudden crash coming from upstairs. She then heard Kotaro come bounding down afterwards.

"What's going on up there?" Negi asked.

"I said you were cursed and the entire lot of them set to scrambling for the door on top of each other." Kotaro replied in absolute confusion. "I thought they were going to kill me in the process. It's World War III up there right now."

"I wonder what got it started this time." Negi said sadly.

"No telling." Anya said brightly. Those long hours of listening to Yue and Nodoka tell her about the 'Chao incident' were paying off. _One little memory modification…_

As Negi's vision cleared he noticed she was smiling broadly. "Anya, this is serious. Some enemy might be responsible for this. Haven't you ever heard of 'Divide and Conquer'?"

"Heard of it? Honey, I'm counting on it…" Anya said knowingly.

**A/N: You like? I haven't had any fun with Anya yet, so I thought it was about time. I think I might try an Ako story next. People have been requesting it. I'm thinking romantic melodrama, but I'm open to suggestions. Later…**


	23. A Day Indoors XXIII

**A/N: Time for a guessing game. Read this chapter and you'll understand what I mean. I'll put the formal question at the end of the chapter in the author's notes.**

**A Day Indoors XXIII**

Ako slipped back toward her room in a hurry. She wasn't wearing anything but a towel and wanted to get back quickly. It wasn't that she was necessarily shy about her body, or more accurately her nudity, she simply didn't like people being able to see the scar on her back.

Ako jumped into her room and shut the door quickly behind her, clutching her bathing supplies to her chest defensively. The nurse's aide let out an explosive sigh as she leaned against the door. No one had seen her on her way back to the room.

She didn't really mind the girls in 3A seeing her scar, as most of them already had at one time or another, but there were all sorts of other girls who inhabited the dorms that Ako didn't know and that made her self conscious.

Ako walked into the room and over to the drawers holding her clothes. Her friends were still in the bath and wouldn't be back for a while as usual. They had plans to go out for dinner, and Ako was already hungry, but the girls were prone to linger. Ako pulled out some fresh underwear and had just opened her towel when she heard a flush come from behind her and the bathroom door open.

Startled, the soccer player jumped and spun around to find herself staring into the beautiful face of her crush, Nagi Springfield. Ako stood there staring into his gorgeous eyes for a moment before she noticed them playfully wander down from her face and an appreciative smile grace the handsome youth's face. "Did I come at a bad time?"

The middle school girl suddenly realized she was still holding her towel open and yelped as she spun around with her back to the boy. She then yelped and spun around again as she realized he could then see her scar. She spun like a top for about six or seven revolutions undecided as to whether or not it was worse for him to see her naked or see her scar when she finally recovered the presence of mind to wrap her towel around her breasts and look up at the man who had stolen her heart.

She found him with his back turned like a polite gentleman. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you. Forgive me for peeking, your beauty is hard to resist."

"Na na na na… Nagi! What are you doing here?!" Ako stuttered.

"I came by to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with me. Madoka showed me to your room and let me in. Now I know why she was smiling when she said you'd be right back." Nagi said pleasantly. "Again, I apologize."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize." The girl said quickly. "I was just surprised is all."

"So would you like to come?" Nagi asked hopefully.

"What?!" Ako blurted, her face turning a deep crimson.

"To dinner, do you want to come to dinner with me?" Nagi asked, still facing away from her.

"I'd love to." Ako said dreamily. She'd leave the girls a note, she hated having to wait on them for dinner in the first place, throw a date with a hunk into the mix and they could forget it. "What should I wear?"

Nagi chuckled with that deep rich heady voice of his. "Personally, I like what you're wearing right now."

Ako blushed from head to toe. She pulled her towel away and quickly put on her bra and panties before looking in her closet. Nothing she had seemed appropriate. Nagi was dressed like a tycoon with his designer slacks and silk shirt. Anything she had paled to compare. Yuna had a couple of outfits she might fit into, but they tended to be somewhat… skimpy.

The young woman looked up at the clothes helplessly. "This is going to sound corny, but I don't have a _thing_ to wear."

"That sounds rather interesting." Nagi said with another chuckle from behind her.

Ako blushed at her own unintended double entendre, and tried to focus on finding an outfit. She looked again at the closet and wondered what Nagi would like to see her in, aside from nothing.

Ako froze as Nagi's arm reached from behind her to pull a black evening dress from the closet. She was still wearing next to nothing, and right now her scar was plainly visible to the young man of her dreams.

"Nagi… my scar…" The girl whimpered; more afraid of him seeing her scar than him seeing the rest of her body.

"You mean this?" Nagi asked as Ako felt his hot lips brush against the sensitive skin of her scarred back. She could feel embarrassed tears welling up in her eyes. "I think it's beautiful."

"How can you think something like that is beautiful?" Ako asked, almost choking.

"I don't know, I just do. It makes you look real, like someone who's experienced how harsh life can be." Nagi whispered into her ear.

"You mean, like a main character?" The young girl asked hopefully.

"No. You're more than a main character. You're real. You have a life and an existence all your own without some great plot to give your life meaning." The older boy said seriously.

"But, I'm so plain and ordinary. The only thing that stands out about me is a hideous scar." The girl said despondently.

"Your heart is more beautiful than any I've ever seen. Your real beauty comes from within, and is one of the things about you that is perfect and unblemished." Nagi said softly into her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her half naked body against his chest.

"I've been rejected before; my heart has plenty of scars." Ako said sullenly.

"No it doesn't. Despite whatever pain you've been subjected to, you're still kind and caring. That makes you all the more beautiful." Nagi countered.

"I wish my body were the part that was beautiful." Ako said beginning to blush from his flattery and the growing heat from having him near.

Nagi's voice was serious then as his head dipped down to kiss her shoulder, then neck gently. "You should never discount beauty of the heart, for it does not dim with age, and is the only kind that shines in darkness."

The pleasant words filled Ako with warmth she hadn't felt since the day she'd spent with him at the festival. He knew just how to make her swoon. He then placed the evening gown against the length of her body, so she could see it in the mirror.

"Nagi, this thing is backless." Ako said apprehensively.

"I know. I want you to wear this." Nagi said huskily, staring into her eyes in the mirror.

Ako gulped. She'd never worn _anything_ that would reveal this much of her scar. "I don't know if I can…"

"Then I'll help." Nagi said as he sensually slid down her body to kneel behind her. Ako could feel the heat of his breath against the small of her back as he tenderly kissed and nipped at her back and scar on the way down. Each touch of his lips sent a new jolt of electrified energy coursing through her libido.

Nagi's hands cupped the back of her thighs lifting her legs so she could step into the evening gown. She could feel his hands as they brushed against her body as he pulled the dress up to her hips. He then stood and pulled her close to keep the dress from falling.

"I don't think you'll be needing this." Nagi said lowly as Ako felt her bra go loose. She couldn't have stopped Nagi if she wanted to as he pulled the straps down her arms. She stood there looking at her topless reflection hoping more than anything that Nagi was looking at her breasts instead of her scar.

Nagi's deft hands quickly drew the dress up and fastened it around her neck, the back of the dress being open down to her lower back revealing her scar to the world. It fit her well, despite Yuna being a bit more buxom than she was. Apparently it was one of her older dresses.

Nagi then turned her around to face him and lifted her face to kiss her passionately. Ako nearly lost herself in his embrace when the audible growl from her stomach reminded her where they were supposed to be headed. "If we keep this up we'll never get anywhere."

"That depends on where we want to go." Nagi said suggestively.

A sudden pounding on the door brought the two back to reality as the door finally swung open to reveal Negi followed by an apologetic Madoka.

Ako paled as she suddenly realized she was in the girls dorms alone in her room with a man, embracing and kissing him, and now she was looking her homeroom teacher square in the face. Negi looked at the two of them as his eyes made their best escape attempt to date in trying to leave their sockets. His mouth worked wordlessly in appalled horror as Madoka came in bowing apologetically. "I'm sorry Ako, I just mentioned that Nagi had arrived to sensei, and he came running here as quickly as he could."

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Negi spat out in absolute rage.

"We were just about to go out." Ako said quickly. She needed to get the situation under control. Negi could be a stickler for the rules despite his own experiences with the girls in the past. Bringing men into the dorms was bad enough, if he started asking too many questions about what had happened before he'd arrived…

"Sorry I didn't come see you first _cousin_. I was in a pretty big hurry to get to see Ako-chan again." Nagi said smiling down at the diminutive teacher.

"Who…" Negi started.

"Madoka-san let me in. I was just waiting on Ako-chan to get ready." Nagi said smiling.

"What…"

"We're going to eat; didn't she already tell you that?" Nagi continued.

"How…"

"My but you ARE articulate today aren't you." Nagi said with a sneer before reaching down to muss Negi's hair. "Are you ready now, love?"

"You aren't…"

"Don't worry, I won't keep her out past her bedtime. I'll be back with her before curfew." Nagi promised.

Negi looked ready to jump all over the older boy like an overprotective father. Madoka however interrupted him. "You two have fun on your date."

"We plan on it." Nagi said confidently, and Ako wondered with a blush just _exactly_ what he meant by that.

"Ready to go to dinner my dear? If memory serves, I believe you said you love dried squid." Nagi said offering his arm.

"You remembered that?" Ako said shyly taking his strong bicep. For the moment, she forgot about her scar being plainly visible and enjoyed the moment of joy she had from being able to go out with Nagi again.

"How did you…" Negi said looking at his cousin in shock.

"Oh, Nagi, I hope you didn't think I was immodest from the e-mail I sent you. Some of my friends made me take that picture and it wasn't supposed to actually be sent to you." Ako said blushing deeply as the two brushed past Negi and Madoka.

"Not at all. You looked cute in that bunny outfit." Nagi said with a roguish grin.

"Impossible!" Negi blurted.

"It's quite possible cousin, Ako is after all quite attractive." Nagi countered with a smile. "She looks really good in bunny ears."

Negi turned five different shades of red simultaneously as the two of them walked out the door. He then darted after them and confronted Nagi in the hall. "I don't know what's going on here _Nagi_, but if anything happens to Ako-san I swear I'll…"

"You'll take it out of my hide, I know, I know, little cousin. Don't worry. Besides, you almost sound jealous that you're not the one going on a date with her." Nagi said with a chuckle as he and Ako continued for the exit. Ako had to giggle a little. She and Negi on a date, how absurd…

**A/N: Now for the guessing game. Who was posing as Nagi? Send me your answers in your reviews, along with your request for the next chapter's pairing. I'll write for anyone who gets it right. Multiple correct answers will be written about in the order that they are received.**


	24. A Day Indoors XXIV

**A/N: The guessing game is officially concluded. Here is the solution to the game. My winners will be receiving their requested pairings in the following order after this story. **

**ADI XXV: Negi x Yuna**

**ADI XXVI: Negi x Evangeline x Nagi**

**ADI XXVII: Negi x Madoka**

**There were others that mentioned Kotaro, but for the most part they had ruled him out as their suspect. So, on with the story…**

**A Day Indoors XXIV**

'Nagi' dropped off Ako back at the dorms just a few moments before curfew. Instead of leaving, the young man quickly looked around before heading up the hallway. He looked around again before slipping silently into one of the rooms. Inside a young woman was pounding her head on the desk in front of her.

"Well, how did I do?" The attractive young man asked flashing her a winning smile.

"What kind of idiot are you?" Chisame said looking up from her monitor in disgust.

"What do you mean? You wanted me to pose as Negi's older cousin Nagi and I did it. Aren't you happy?" 'Nagi' asked plaintively.

"You were supposed to screw it up!" Chisame shouted at the boy.

"But you said…" He started again.

"I know what I said, but you had to go and start acting all suave and sophisticated. You were acting just like that brat when he got this whole thing started in the first place. Where did you even get all those lines?" The hacker demanded. Around her, the little computer spirits danced across the computer, displaying surveillance video of the date. Ako was obviously enjoying herself and showed more confidence than she ever had.

"You wanted me to _fail_? Were you trying to set me up or something?" The young man demanded.

"No, I figured you'd be able to handle it all on your own. Just please take that stupid illusion off. This obviously didn't work." The hacker ordered.

Kotaro removed the magical jacket, revealing his true form to anyone who cared. Chisame still growled when he looked at her. She reminded him of his mother.

"So why did you want me to fail?" Kotaro asked plaintively.

"I wanted to get Ako to disliking Nagi so she'd break it off herself instead of having to have her heart broken when she finds out that Nagi is actually Negi. I thought you'd botch up the date so bad that she'd never want to see Nagi again, but now she's so star-struck that she'll be doing nothing but dreaming about him for weeks on end until she sees him again. Where did you get all those lines anyway?" Chisame asked the dog demon.

"From here…" Kotaro said holding up a couple of books. "They're guaranteed to work every time at least that's what Chamo-kun said. Besides, what difference does it make if she falls for Negi or not?"

Kotaro handed Chisame the books _101 Cheesy Pick-up Lines_, and _How to make a girl swoon in ten easy steps_. The girl looked at the two gender-offensive books with a baleful glare. She then looked up at the young boy with murderous intent. "After I saw the e-mail I showed you that she had sent to Negi I decided it was time to end her fantasy and get her grounded back in reality."

"What were you doing looking through Negi's e-mail by the way?" Kotaro asked innocently.

"NEVERMIND THAT!" The recluse roared as her face went bright red. "I just don't want her getting in over her head like the rest of us have."

"Or is it head over heels?" Kotaro asked with a feral grin. "You don't want the competition. You're afraid that she'll have a better shot than you, aren't you?"

"I am not!" Chisame said defensively turning her back to the demon. "I have absolutely NO interest in sensei, and he has absolutely no interest in me, GOT THAT!"

"Oh really? Well, from talking to him I know that he doesn't have any interest in any one girl in particular so you never know you might be the one he chooses…"

"I'm not Chiu okay?" Chisame interrupted. "I'm not some bubbly, little, outgoing debutante like Makie, I'm not a sophisticated lady like Ayaka, I'm not some meek, shy, cute, girl like Nodoka, and I'm not some curvaceous hussy who's stacked to the rafters like… well, half the class."

"I think you need to spend less time worrying about what you're not and realize what you are." Kotaro said sagely.

"Is that another line from your books?" The older girl sneered.

"No, my grandmother, she always told me that above all else to 'thine own self be true'. I think you're pretty, and I'm sure Negi does too." Kotaro said honestly.

"I told you already, I'm not Chiu." Chisame said blushing, when she turned to glance in his direction. "I am not pretty. What are you doing?"

Kotaro moved across the room to where he was standing over Chisame. She pulled back in apprehension for a moment as he reached down and pulled off her glasses. "Oh, I don't know. You don't want to see Ako get hurt even when it isn't your responsibility. You're a beautiful person on the inside, and it comes out in Chiu. Your body is the same; it's just that you let that outer beauty match the inner beauty."

"Bah." Chisame snorted as she tried to turn away.

Kotaro's grip quickly pulled the net idol back to face him. "You should never discount beauty of the heart, for it does not dim with age, and is the only kind that shines in darkness." He said as he cupped her cheek in his palm and leaned in close.

"You already used that one." Chisame said coldly.

Kotaro blinked for a moment, his eyes wide. "I did."

Chisame nodded coldly, her gaze growing hard. "Yes, you did."

"Did I use the one about being someone who knows how harsh life can be?" Kotaro asked desperately.

Chisame nodded again rolling her eyes. "Maybe I misjudged you. You're bound to screw this up _eventually_. Surely Ako is bound to get wise to you eventually."

"So I can keep the coat?" Kotaro asked brightly.

"Yeah, I had Chamo show me how to order things off the Maho-net. I figured it would be good for Chiu, but I guess you'll need it now." The net idol said putting in her glasses and turning away. She then picked up one of the books Kotaro had given her and began idly flipping through it. "How girls fall for this stuff I'll never know."

"I don't know; you seemed to be enjoying the attention a moment ago." Kotaro said mischievously.

"You're lucky I didn't belt you." Chisame retorted irately.

"Sorry." Kotaro said, crestfallen. "For what it's worth, I really do think you're the prettiest girl in the class."

Kotaro gathered up his magic coat and headed for the door. Chisame was obviously not in a mood to be played around with.

"Kotaro, wait." Chisame said suddenly.

Kotaro turned around to look at the hacker to find her looking down into the book he had given her. She looked shocked at what she was reading and Kotaro prepared himself for another berating at the hands of the caustic alter ego of Chiu.

Instead, Chiu turned to him and looked up at him slowly. "Could… Could you come here and try that again. And this time use the words on page ninety six?"

**A/N: So, the mystery is revealed. Sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter than the others. Thanks to everyone that tried to have a guess. There were several pairings suggested that looked interesting.**


	25. A Day Indoors XXV

**A/N: Here's the first of the requested pairings. I hope you enjoy it. Warning: There are MAJOR spoilers for anyone who hasn't read up to chapter 192 in the manga. Enjoy!**

**A Day Indoors XXV**

_It had seemed like such a good idea at the time._ Yuna thought as she ran for her life. Follow Negi and the other girls, see what was going on between them, maybe jump out and surprise the cute little teacher. She'd never expected this.

Yuna ducked under a branch as she ran, nearly losing her footing. High above the dragon swooped lower as it searched for its tasty young meal. Yuna barely had time to yelp before the shadow of the giant beast blocked out the sun. Yuna looked up into her death as the monstrous talons descended to claim her life and the dragon's meal. Resigning herself to die, Yuna closed her eyes and prayed it would be swift.

"Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

The basketball player felt the wind pick up around her as she fell to the ground hanging on against the sudden gale. She opened her eyes to look up at where the dragon had been on to see it flailing as a tornado hurled the beast helplessly through the air.

"Negi-sensei!" Yuna shouted as the young teacher jumped from the canopy to land in front of her.

"You saved…"

"No time, RUN!" Negi screamed as he grabbed the girl by the arm and took off at top speed.

Yuna struggled to keep her footing as the young boy pulled her to a near horizontal angle as he sped through the jungle. _How is he doing this?_ Yuna thought as even _her_ long legs failed to keep up with the pace from the much smaller boy.

Foliage whipped by at an accelerated rate, stinging her painfully as she looked back at the dragon as it soared over the treetops in pursuit. Finally, Negi turned and headed toward an outcropping of rock.

"Here!" Negi cried in triumph as the two ducked into a cave.

Yuna was finally able to catch her breath as the dragon swooped down, but Negi pushed her deeper into the cave. Yuna ran deeper as Negi guided her, finally stopping to pull her aside down a side passage.

"Negi-kun, why are we still running? That thing can't possibly fit…"

The torrent of flame that blew down the main corridor of the cave lit the little side passage where the two of them were standing. It was so hot that Yuna could feel her face starting to blister even though she was several feet away from the flame. Finally, as the flames died, Negi slumped down, and began to breathe easier. "That was too close."

Yuna just slumped to the floor and heaved a sigh of relief at being saved from certain death. Negi then peeked around the corner and motioned for her to follow. The two of them returned to the main branch of the passage where the dragon had scorched the walls.

"Well, this is convenient at least." Negi said as he kicked some of the burning debris in the cave into a pile to make a crude campfire.

"Is it gone?" Yuna asked timidly.

"For now; it probably isn't safe to venture out yet though, jungle dragons are wickedly clever ambush predators." Negi said looking around the side passages of the cave for anything that hadn't already caught fire to add to their little blaze.

Yuna stood there trembling and not from lack of heat. She had nearly died. Now she was looking at her ten year old English teacher who had come and saved her in the middle of a world gone mad. Just a few days ago, she'd also seen him nearly die fighting others with powers similar to his own when she and her friends had inadvertently been pulled along for the ride through some kind of teleportation portal. "Negi… sensei…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here to save you sooner Yuna. You four didn't have any tracers on you, so I didn't think it would be that easy to find you. When Chachamaru announced she'd picked you up on her short range scanners, I was stunned." Negi said as he finished his work and finally looked up at the trembling girl.

Yuna didn't remember fainting or falling, but Negi had managed to catch her before she struck the ground. He gently leaned her against that cave wall, and looked her over in concern. "You aren't hurt anywhere are you?"

Yuna reached out and grabbed the boy and pulled him into an embrace as hard as she could. He was the only thing left from her world that made sense right now. She didn't care if he wasn't the boy she thought she knew, right now she just needed to cling to what she found familiar. "Uh, Yuna-san… you're choking me."

Yuna eased her grip on the boy but still kept him pulled close to her chest. "Negi-kun, what's going on? Where are we?"

Negi struggled to free himself for a moment, but then strangely returned her embrace. The middle school student found herself being rocked like a small child as the small child comforted her. "It's alright Yuna, I'm here. I promise I'll explain everything."

"We were in that weird place and everyone was fighting, and then you…" Yuna said trying to take it all in. "It looked like magic."

"Yes, Yuna-san. I know." Negi said with worry evident in his voice.

"Negi-kun, are you a wizard?" The basketball player asked leaning back to look at the young boy in her arms.

"The proper term is 'mage', and yes I am." The teacher affirmed.

"Then all those girls that went with you…"

"Yes, they all know."

Yuna nodded, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her homeroom teacher wielded strange powers beyond the realm of human understanding aside from English verb conjugation. A million and one questions raced through her mind of things she wanted to ask, things she wanted to say, but only one thing managed to come out. "I want to go home now."

"I know Yuna-san, don't worry, I'll find a way for us all to get home somehow." Negi reassured her. "I have to find everyone first. I'm just glad Chachamaru managed to locate you girls so quickly."

"Where is she?" Yuna asked looking around as if expecting the robot to be standing around.

"She and Chisame headed off to find Ako. They detected her nearby. We'll go find them in the morning, by then the dragon will have given up and gone away." The boy mage told her.

"I hope Ako is okay." Yuna said worriedly.

"I'm sure she will be." Negi said as he tried to get comfortable.

Yuna finally released her teacher so that he could turn around to sit, but she still pulled his back up to her chest so she could hold on to him. "So, how long have you been a mage?"

Negi let out a short chuckle and relaxed into his students embrace. "Five years. I was five years old when I started studying magic."

"That was about how old I was when my mom died." Yuna said thinking back to what SHE had been doing as a five year old. Looking up spells in a musty old tome would have been impossible for the little bundle of nerves and energy that had been the five year old Yuna Akashi.

Negi merely nodded. "I came to Mahora to learn to become a Magister Magi, the highest rank for a mage. It's my work assignment, I guess you could say."

"So you've been a mage all this time and all those other girls already knew?" Yuna asked.

"Well, not a first. Most of them found out I was mage over the course of the past year as different things would happen." Negi explained.

"Like exploring magical places and having dragons chase you." Yuna noted.

"No, Yue and Nodoka already knew about magic before that happened." Negi said absentmindedly.

Yuna couldn't help her eye from twitching. She'd been referring to what she'd just experienced, but this type of situation had happened _before_? "So you've seen a dragon before?"

"Yeah, there was one under Library Island that chased us out." Negi told her.

"I see." Yuna said, not really seeing anything at all, but concluding that she _really_ didn't want to know more. It then struck her what she was hearing. "You mean OUR Library Island? The one I have to go to when I check out reference materials for book reports?"

A sudden vision of a giant monster chasing her through the library made Yuna more determined than ever to become a straight 'F' student and join the Baka Rangers. Then she remembered that currently, every last member of the Baka Rangers was lost in an alien jungle so that idea seemed to be out. Maybe she could drop out and become a hermit.

"Yeah, but it's safe. The dragon lives in the lower levels where the students aren't allowed to go." Negi reassured her.

"Do the teachers know it's there?" Yuna asked.

"The ones who are familiar with magic do."

An alarm went off in the back of Yuna's mind as another question started pushing its way forward in her mind. "How many teachers know about magic at our school?"

"Not all of them." Negi said evasively as he realized what her next question was going to be.

"Is my father a mage?" Yuna asked directly. "What a minute, Donet-san was there with you and she is a friend of my father's. He IS a mage too!"

Negi began to look exceedingly uncomfortable for someone who was being held by an attractive teenage girl. "I think I better let your father explain that one to you."

"You wouldn't hesitate if it weren't true." Yuna accused the boy. "Please sensei, is my father a mage?"

Negi sighed in defeat and held his peace for a moment longer before he nodded. "Akashi-sensei is one of the mage teachers. He and Donet-san have been tracing that individual that attacked us when we arrived. His name is Fate Averruncus, and he's one of my enemies. He tried to petrify several of the girls and may be linked to the attack on my home village years ago."

Yuna listened, speechless at hearing that her father had such a deep dark secret that he'd been keeping from her for so long. "Was my mother a mage as well?"

"No, your mother was what we in the magic world refer to as a partner. Mages generally have a companion who helps protect them, and take care of them. Many of them end up getting married." Negi said seriously.

"Protect? You mean my mother actually protected my Dad?" Yuna asked in disbelief. Granted, she'd always thought her father tended to be rather lost without someone to take care of him so it made sense in that one respect.

"Look, Yuna-san, I don't know any details. You should really ask you Dad." Negi whined.

Yuna turned Negi until he could look into her eyes in the firelight. "Negi-kun, this is a dangerous place and I may never get to see my father again to ask him. Please Negi-kun; tell me so I won't have to wonder."

Negi seemed to mull it over for a few minutes but finally nodded. "I don't know the details, but I know that Akashi-sensei is a highly respected member of the faculty. He's been a mage all his life. I don't know how your mother died, but I do know that she was his partner and her death really hit him hard. He had been assigned to Mahora Academy, just like I've been, but when your mother died he decided to stay and raise you there. I don't know why he's never discussed magic with you, but that is his decision. All I _do_ know is that I have to keep you safe or he'll kill me when we get back."

Yuna tried to imagine her father of all people casting some dangerous spell like she'd been seeing Negi use for the past few days. The image made her laugh. "Who knew Dad was leading a double life? So my mother was some kind of warrior that fought to defend my father?"

"Yes, and a fairly good one too, if all the reports are to be believed." Negi conceded.

Yuna felt happy. "So Donet-san, and my Dad are probably looking for us right now."

"I imagine your father will be tearing up the Magic World trying to get you back." Negi agreed.

"So how do we go about finding everyone else and getting out of here?" Yuna asked her magical sensei.

"Well, if we can get close enough, hopefully I'll be able to get in touch with the others using these." Negi said pulling out a strange tarot card.

"Hey, I've seen one of these before. Didn't Nodoka get one of these during the school field trip?" She said with wonder.

"Yeah, all of my partners have one." Negi said holding up his copy of Nodoka's card.

"Didn't you just say that mages often marry their partners?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"Well… yeah." Negi said slowly.

"So does this mean that all these girls are your girlfriends?" Yuna said drawing out the last word for maximum embarrassment.

"It's not like that!" Negi said blushing and waving his arms frantically.

"I had to form most of these in order to help keep the girls safe." Negi pleaded.

"You mean like now?" Yuna asked quickly.

"Well yes, like… NO!" Negi shouted quickly, jumping up as if escaping from the coils of a boa constrictor.

"Aw, come on Negi-kun, do those cards grant all sorts of magical powers?" Yuna said getting a greedy glint in her eye.

"Not really, Look Yuna-san, becoming a partner…" Negi started to say.

"…must be incredibly easy if several of the girls from class have already done it." Yuna finished for him.

"It's not that Yuna, you see partnership is a very special bond…" Negi continued uneasily.

"…that you've made with several girls." Yuna jumped in again. Then it struck her like a ton of bricks. Negi was blushing heavily and looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Partnership tended to lead to marriage. Negi had all female partners. Negi was seriously blushing. It was a very _special_ bond.

Yuna was speechless for a moment while she looked at Negi getting more embarrassed by the moment. It had to be it. Negi had been having sex with girls from his class. "So Negi-kun, am I to understand that there's something _physical_ in making this bond."

Negi nodded, abashed at the idea. "Yeah."

"So to become your partner you and I…" Yuna hinted, not really wanting to blurt out the various euphemisms she'd learned for the fine art of lovemaking.

Negi nodded again. "See I told you, it's not something…"

"I'll do it." Yuna concluded. After all, if it meant helping get out of here and back home to safety it would be worth it. Besides, she really didn't want to die a virgin. That, and Negi WAS cute after all.

"Yuna! You can't be serious!" Negi said aghast.

"What's wrong, you've done it before. Do you not _want_ to 'partner' with me?" Yuna asked disappointed that someone would find her undesirable.

"It… it's not that. It's just that I shouldn't. You're my student. Exposing you to the world like that…"

"Aw, don't worry about it Negi-kun." Yuna said softly. "It's going to happen one day anyway, I'd love to be your partner."

Negi seemed indecisive. "If you're sure."

"So, is there anything _special _we have to do?"

Negi seemed embarrassed. "No, we just have to do… it… in a magical circle. It'll take me a minute to draw it."

Yuna nodded and Negi turned and set about drawing the magical circle on the stone floor of the cave. It wasn't exactly the most romantic of settings for losing one's virginity, but it would have to do. While Negi worked, Yuna quickly stripped out of her clothes. She looked over his shoulder to see how things were going.

"That circle seems a little small, are we both going to fit in there." Yuna asked.

"Yeah, it'll be big enough if we both stand." Negi said not looking up.

"I'll probably have to kneel." Yuna said looking at how tall she was compared to her soon-to-be lover.

Negi chuckled a little nervously. "Yeah, you are rather tall compared to me."

"So, have you done this a lot?" Yuna asked, a little nervous herself.

"No, just whenever I've needed to make a partner contract. And of course there was that time at the festival with Nodoka." Negi said as he continued to work.

_Slut._ Yuna thought as she watched Negi work. She had to admit, for being a small little guy, he was definitely strong. If his performance in the martial arts festival was any indication, his _other_ performance was going to be spectacular.

"This will only take a minute." Negi said as he finished the circle.

_Oh well, so much for THAT idea._ Yuna thought to herself.

Finally Negi finished and turned around, his jaw dropping as he stared dumbfounded at Yuna in all her nude glory. The magic made the circle begin to glow and Yuna felt the rush of energy into her body making every hair on her head stand on end.

"Yuna! We're supposed to KISS!" Negi cried desperately.

"Sounds like a great way to start to me…" Yuna said as she tackled the boy.

**A/N: Well, I think I'll leave the rest up to the readers and their imaginations. Romantic comic misadventure, or segue into a porno flick, you decide. This is my little idea of how Yuna and Negi might meet back up. Hope you liked it. RyougaZell requested it, if anyone is interested…**


	26. A Day Indoors XXVI

**A/N: Here's the second of the requested pairings. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry that I'm running about a day behind in posting. I just got back from being out of town.**

**A Day Indoors XXVI**

Evangeline set aside the book she was reading and sighed. Life was definitely more boring without the boy around. It was nearly as bad as it was before he arrived. Evangeline looked around the resort and started growing restless. She then got up and went looking for her puppet.

"Chachazero!" Eva shouted around inside the resort until she heard a loud crash in the direction of the liquor cabinet.

"I was just dusting it master! I promise!" Chachazero offered too quickly.

"Never mind that, I want you to go activate Hakase's latest project." The undying mage said looking around. It was her resort and nobody could possibly be watching, but she still looked around out of habit.

"But master, she said that…" The puppet pleaded.

"NOW!" The vampire roared impatiently. "I'll be down in my… special room."

Chachazero merely shook her head and set out to obey her commands while Eva cast a furtive look around one last time. She'd stolen Hakase away for an entire weekend, which amounted to nearly a month here in the resort. It had been worth it though. She'd wiped Hakase's memory clean every time she'd come here, keeping her at work, but never allowing her dirty little secret to leave the resort.

The child-like immortal moved swiftly past the traps she'd set in the halls within the lower reaches of the resort. She removed the illusions and all the spells that guarded her most prized possession. She hadn't even told Chachamaru about this place. Since watching her become more sentient and more attached to Negi by the day, she didn't dare allow the robot to find out about this.

Evangeline disarmed the last ward and stepped up to the simple looking door, where she produced a simple house key. She'd only recently added this since all her other precautions could keep out an army. However, all her magical traps were useless against one particular fifteen year old girl with magic canceling ability. She had therefore installed a simple lock.

The ancient mage stepped into the room and turned on the light switch despite the beautiful sunlight that streamed through a small window. Inside, the western kitchen looked exactly as she'd left it. It looked like a slightly more modern version of something out of an episode of 'Leave It to Beaver'. Sunlight illuminated her little flower garden growing on the windowsill above a neatly kept sink.

Evangeline chuckled. She could live with demons finding out about her exile to Mahora Academy, but if they ever saw what she was about to do, she'd be a laughingstock to beat all laughingstocks.

Evangeline quickly changed into a simple dress, and put on the little apron she kept. She then started cooking a light meal. It shouldn't be too much longer before Chachazero activated…

"Master, are you in here?" Negi said peeking in the doorway.

Evangeline whirled around to stare at the boy menacingly, finally though she eased her features. "I thought I told Hakase to program you differently."

"Master?" Negi said in stupefaction.

"I told Hakase to program you to call me 'Mom' in stead of 'Master'." Evangeline said in annoyance. She really didn't want to have to reprogram the robot since the suspension of disbelief was integral to any fantasy. Ever since she'd seen Chachamaru's new skin she'd been dying to see how real Hakase had managed to make her most prized dolls.

Negi stared at her in absolute shock until a tall man stepped into the room behind him. "Yes, boy, don't talk back to your mother."

Evangeline's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the visage of Nagi Springfield. He was just as beautiful as she remembered. Shaking from the sight of the two of them, Evangeline was dumbstruck to realize Nagi was talking to her.

"Something smells great honey, is dinner almost ready?" Nagi said with his roguish smile that had captured her heart years ago.

"Yes! It's almost ready!" Eva nearly shouted with glee. "Negi, will you set the table?"

Evangeline then turned back to finishing the small meal she had been fixing. It was just like a dream. Ever since she'd met the boy, her nightmares had begun to ease leaving her to spend the night in dreams just like this where she could pretend she was with Nagi, and Negi was her son. Of course she'd had other dreams involving Nagi and even Negi, but for now she was satisfied with this one.

Evangeline finished cooking and turned to find Negi and Nagi looking at her from where they sat at the table. Three places had been set for them to have a meal together as a family.

Evangeline quickly served her surrogate family and then sat down to eat. She then looked at her two newest puppets. Hakase had outdone herself. Eva had been explicit in her design specifications but these were beyond anything she'd ever seen. They even made Chachamaru look crude by comparison.

Eva watched the two eat and felt the warm fuzzy feeling she always woke up with after having this dream. She had demanded that the robots be able to eat. She wanted to experience the illusion of being a mother, with her own family.

The three ate in silence until Eva decided to see how their linguistic programming was working. "So, how was your day dear?"

"Oh. It was a little rough. I've been looking forward to coming home to see you all day." Nagi said looking at Eva with the amused grin she always remembered him having.

"And how was your day, Negi? Are the other children at school treating you nicely?" Eva said turning to the smaller robot.

"Yes… mother." Negi replied formally. "I had a very good day."

"Oh, don't be so formal." Eva chided gently. "I'm glad you had a good day though. Here, I better clear these away."

"Let me help you." Nagi said getting up.

Eva was shocked at the offer, but didn't refuse. Hakase had obviously made an idealized version of Nagi. The real one would have never offered to help with dishes. He tended to be a bit lazy after all. Eva couldn't really complain though since she doubted that he'd ever have returned her feelings and started a family with her either.

"My, since when did you help with dishes?" Eva said turning on the tap to wash up.

"I just figured it was about time I showed you how much I appreciated you." Nagi said tossing a towel to Negi. "Here son, wipe off the table for your mother."

"Yes, dad." Negi said quickly hopping up to do as he was told.

Eva smiled and sighed as she set about the mundane task of washing dishes. How many times had she wanted this out of her life? How many times had she promised herself that if she could ever find a way to trade her magic for a family she'd do it?

Eva lost herself in the moment, when Nagi's warm hand touched her won as she passed him a plate to rinse. Eva looked up at the face she's dreamt about for years and couldn't stop herself from staring.

Nagi noticed her look and smiled broadly. "You're blushing dear."

"I am not!" Eva denied too quickly. "Well… maybe a little."

Nagi brushed his fingers against Eva's cheek and seemed ready to lean in for a kiss when Negi interrupted them. "All done!"

Eva turned quickly to look at the boy's beaming face and only smiled. She then went back to washing. Nagi only laughed. "Hey son, why don't you go play outside for a little while?"

Eva stared up at the man in open shock. THAT was the Nagi she remembered alright. "Uh, wait Negi, uh, well, uh, I thought we might do something together this afternoon as a… as a… a family."

Evangeline couldn't understand why she was suddenly so nervous. These were only robots, creations made by science and magic. She could turn them off in a heartbeat if necessary.

"That sounds like a great idea." Nagi said pulling Evangeline into his arms. Eva marveled once again at the feeling of the skin Hakase had created. It felt so real. She could almost believe she was really being held by Nagi.

She could almost believe except that even now she knew Nagi would never treat her this way. She was in her 'natural' form, and Nagi had never taken her seriously like this. Eva looked up to see Negi blushing heavily at the affection his father was showing to his master.

Eva smiled in spite of her melancholy. It might only be a dream, but it was her dream, and she'd hold on to it as long as she could. "Come here boya, mama wants both her men to hold her."

Nagi chuckled as Negi moved forward timidly. Eva pulled him into her embrace and she felt like she was in heaven. With the two men that meant the most to her pulled so close she felt like she could drift off to sleep and for once never have to worry about the nightmares returning.

Eva closed her eyes and imagined a fantasy where she and Nagi were asleep in bed, and Negi had been frightened by a thunderstorm and climbed in with them because he was scared. They would sleep together like parents and a small child as one true family. Eva dismissed her darker and more lascivious imagination, not wanting to corrupt such a beautiful dream and instead drank in the feeling of warmth around her and sighed.

"If only this were real." Eva said sadly.

"Who's to say it isn't?" Nagi said enigmatically as his broad arms wrapped his family close to his chest.

"The _real _Nagi would never settle down, much less with me. He was always more interested in running off on another grand adventure than he was in noticing the people around him. I tried to tell him how I felt, but it was hard for me. I wish… I wish I could go back and change the person I was, and maybe I could have at least stayed by his side instead of winding up here." The vampire said morosely.

"People change Eva." Nagi said seriously. "Just as you've changed from the person you were back then, so have I. I realize now how much of a fool I was to turn my back on all the things I had and I regret all the things that it has cost me. I never got to see Negi grow up, and I never got to let you know that I understood how you felt. I just wasn't ready to acknowledge anyone's feelings."

_Sold your soul my rear;_ _Hakase, you have the soul of a poet._ Eva thought opening her eyes to look up at the simulacrum of her love.

The first thing Eva saw however was Chachamaru, standing in the doorway with Chachazero sitting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry master, I tried and tried, but the robots Hakase created simply aren't ready yet." Chachazero reported.

"How?" Eva said as her heart sank.

"We got back from Wales this afternoon. It's been a while Eva." Nagi said in amusement.

"What?" Eva continued dumbstruck.

"Can I call you 'Mommy' instead of 'Master' now?" Negi said innocently pecking Eva on the cheek with a quick kiss.

Evangeline the Undying Mage looked back and forth between the younger and older Springfield that had their arms wrapped around her in astonishment not believing what she was seeing until realization began to dawn on her what she'd just shared with the two of them. Then for the first time in her abnormally long life, as embarrassment colored her face a deep crimson, she really, _really_, REALLY wished she could die.

**A/N: I had really hoped for this to come out better, but what can I say, this is a rather hard pairing to write.**


	27. A Day Indoors XXVII

**A/N: Finally, the last of the requested pairings from the guessing game. This one is a companion piece to the storyline that I wrote for Madoka in 'Child of Mine'. This will still be enjoyable even if you haven't read chapter twelve of the other story, but it might make more sense.**

**A Day Indoors XXVII**

It was strange, the things people notice. For Madoka, the past ten years had been full of things she'd noticed. She had gone to college, graduated, and found employment here at Mahora Academy, where she was an assistant to her middle school teacher, Negi Springfield.

One of the things she'd noticed was Negi's frequent business trips. He would disappear for days at a time, with no explanation. The headmaster never said a word and would simply state that Negi was away on school business if asked. Madoka would cover his class for a few days and then he would return as if nothing had happened.

The problem was that something HAD happened. Each time he returned to her, he would have some sort of injury. Madoka never had the courage to ask any deeper questions, aside from pointing out his injuries to show she'd noticed them. Each time Negi would simply put his hand behind his head, chuckle softly and say something about being clumsy.

That was the way it had continued for years now. Madoka would always be here waiting for him to return, worried and relieved to see him when he got back. She never asked where he'd been, she was almost afraid of the answer.

In Madoka's time with the faculty, she'd seen several strange things. She'd seen the headmaster walk through a wall once when he thought no on was looking. She'd seen Seruhiko-sensei walk into a closet, and not come out. When she had opened it out of curiosity, he was gone. Several things alarmed her, but nothing quite so much as Chamo.

Along with covering Negi's class during his frequent absences, Madoka also had a key to his apartment. There she cared for his aging pet ermine, Chamo. Rodents didn't necessarily frighten Madoka, but this one talked in his sleep. Madoka still remembered him laying there and talking about stealing women's underwear.

All these things that Madoka had seen made her wonder, but still she never asked any questions.

Madoka sighed and got up from her desk which faced Negi's. She loved her work. Not only did she get to teach young girls, but she also got to spend her days staring at the young face of her Negi. He would sit there working away diligently and would occasionally look up and she would avert her eyes quickly as if she were working on something else.

Negi was alone now. Since Takamichi had retired, Negi didn't have many of his old friends still around. Occasionally, Yue or Nodoka would come by on more "school business" and he'd be off shortly after that. Sometimes, the headmaster would get letters from his granddaughter Konoka, and Negi would be off again. Every time though, he always returned and Madoka would be there at her desk waiting for him as if nothing had happened.

Madoka checked the clock and gathered her things. It was time to feed Chamo. It was another one of those strange things she pretended not to notice. Negi had lived alone for some time, and had Chamo the entire time, but it was only recently that he had needed someone to feed the ancient ermine.

It was a short walk to Negi's apartment, and Madoka let herself in as usual and walked over to where Chamo was sleeping peacefully. She immediately recognized the underwear as a pair she had brought for him. She had hoped Negi might find them and it might have made him think of her. Or rather, think of her, _that way_.

Sighing Madoka set about straightening up after the twenty year old teenager. He was absolutely helpless when left on his own. She then started making some tea. Negi had told her that she was welcome to make herself at home, but he probably didn't realize just how at home she was.

Madoka walked into Negi's bedroom and closed the door. Chamo was asleep, so she quickly undressed. How long had she been doing this while Negi was away? The ex-cheerleader quickly stripped to her panties and then pulled out one of Negi's shirts from his closet. Even though he was five years younger than her, his shirts were big on her. The tail of his shirt easily covered her panties, though it still showed off a lot of her legs. She'd never had the courage to let him see her like this. She'd spend the night here in his apartment, sleeping in his bed so she could have his smell all around her and on her, and then she'd be gone without a trace the next day except for leaving a tidied apartment behind which Negi would thank her for.

Madoka walked back into the living room just as the smell from the kitchen let her know that the tea was ready. She poured herself a cup and had just walked back into the living room when the door opened.

Madoka stood there transfixed as Negi staggered in, his face haggard and obviously nearly dead from exhaustion. The young man who could no longer be called a boy stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway looking at Madoka. While Madoka stared speechless at him, he closed the door and then walked over to the couch where he collapsed.

Immediately, his assistant was at his side. He'd come in to work looking worse before, but admittedly she only saw him the morning after his return after he'd had a chance to rest.

"You're back early." She noted nonchalantly, trying to pretend she wasn't standing there in nothing but her panties and his shirt.

"Yeah, I got done early and came back. I wasn't supposed to get back until tomorrow night." Negi said wearily.

"Here, have some tea, I'll get some more." Madoka said giving him his tea as if they were in the teacher's lounge at work.

"Thanks." Negi said calmly. It was as if the situation were completely normal.

Madoka went and poured herself another cup and retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom. She then walked back in to sit on the coffee table in front of her secret love and he obediently sat up to meet her. She'd done this any number of times at work, but then it was mostly to correct his less than satisfactory doctoring.

"I'll never understand why you don't go to the infirmary." She said conversationally as she daubed iodine on his numerous cuts.

The teacher actually chuckled as he flinched from the pain. "The nurse keeps hitting on me."

Madoka said nothing, but smiled as she tended her love's wounds. "So will you be home long?"

"Hopefully, Konoka seems to think that things should be quiet for a while. Look, Madoka-san, there's something I need to tell you…" Negi said unsteadily.

"No, there's no need." Madoka said as she interrupted the boy with a finger to his lips.

Negi seemed shocked for a moment, but then he nodded. "I imagine you've noticed all the weird things which go on around me."

Madoka nodded looking over to the elderly ermine which was sleeping in her underwear. It was quite amusing to watch him appear to be a normal animal, when she knew he was as intelligent as a human. "I always figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

Negi smiled the way that always set her heart fluttering. She looked down suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was half naked in front of… a man. For so long she'd thought of him as a boy, even when she realized she was in love with him. Now she looked up at the man that she loved and blushed a deep crimson. "Well, you're probably tired. I better get dressed and get out of here." She said in a rush. "You probably think that I'm some sort of stalker."

Madoka got up and bolted for the bedroom, but Negi's voice froze her in place before she got too far. "I don't think you're a stalker."

Madoka stood there looking at the bedroom thinking that she needed to get away before something happened. She was already embarrassed, but maybe if she got away now… "I know that you've probably noticed me staring at you sometimes."

Madoka jumped when she felt Negi's hands on her hips. His breath brushed against the back of her neck as he spoke softly to her, letting her know exactly how close he was. "I always figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Why haven't you ever told me that you were a mage?" Madoka asked, her blood racing and her mouth spitting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why haven't you ever told me you loved me?" Negi asked in return.

"Where you afraid that I'd be afraid of your magic?" Madoka asked desperately.

"Where you afraid that I'd reject you?" Negi countered.

"Are we having our first spat?"

"Are you avoiding the subject?"

Madoka stood there trying to get a grip on her racing feelings. Here she was where she'd always wanted to be and now she was getting cold feet. "Yes."

Negi was quiet for a long time. "Was that, 'Yes, I'm avoiding the subject', or 'Yes, you were afraid'"?

Madoka couldn't help but laugh at his innocent, charming, humor. "Both, I guess. I've always been so self conscious about my deep voice; I guess I was afraid that you'd never see me as anything but your assistant."

"_I_ was always afraid that you'd look at me differently. I was always afraid that you discovering my magic might… make you change the way you felt about me. I had grown to be so happy with the way things are. Finally, I couldn't help myself anymore. I simply had to tell you to see if you could possibly still love me knowing what I am." Negi said softly behind her.

"I will always be here for you, Negi. I'll always be here to cover your classes and tend your wounds when you get home." Madoka promised her magical love.

"Are you happy if that is all you ever do?" The young wizard asked.

Madoka thought about it for a long time. "Yes, as long as you don't mind me sneaking into your house to sleep in your clothes occasionally."

"I haven't up until now." Negi said with a quiet laugh.

"How did you know?"

"Chamo told me."

Madoka mentally slapped herself. It was still easy for her to forget that Chamo was able to speak, and therefore would have reported her activities to his master, even though he acted like a regular animal while she was there. "He talks in his sleep you know."

"Yeah, I know. When I gave you the key, I figured you already knew my secret." Negi said as he rubbed her hips lovingly.

"Did you know mine?" Madoka asked timidly.

"Yeah, that's why I came home early." Negi said seriously. "I wanted to see what you were doing with my own eyes."

"Why?" The young woman asked. "You said you didn't mind."

"Until now I haven't, but seeing you when I came in I realized I couldn't allow you to sneak in here and sleep in my clothes." Negi said seriously.

Madoka could feel heartbreak well up inside her. "Because we can't be together?"

"No." He said simply.

"Then why don't you want me sleeping in your clothes?" Madoka asked tearfully.

"It's not that I don't want you sleeping in my clothes, I just don't want you to have to sneak in to do it. Madoka, will you move in with me?" Negi asked her softly.

Madoka didn't even hesitate. "Of course, but why, I thought you were happy with the way things were?"

Negi's answer was to slide his hands up under the shirt she was wearing and gently run his hands all along her body. Madoka never moved as she felt his caress in places that would have gotten anyone else slapped. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears as she heard her love's voice in her ear. "I was happy until I saw you tonight. Then I realized I couldn't go on like this anymore. Madoka, I need you. I don't need a partner in my life to help me fight or to help me with some sort of magic all their own. What I need is you, here, waiting for me when the troubles are over. Waiting to welcome me back into a simpler life that I can enjoy because I share it with you."

"I already told you Negi, I'll always be here." Madoka said seriously as she turned to face him finally. The hungry look in his eyes conveyed all the passion he was ready to let loose from his normally calm exterior.

"What I want is for you to be there too." Negi said pointing to the bed in his room. It was small, but two people would fit… barely.

Madoka blushed again and turned back to the man of her dreams and stared up into his eyes. "Until the day I die."

Negi's smile filled her vision as he reached down to pick her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. She'd waited for so long to be here like this with him and now it was about to happen. He carried her into the bedroom and she reached out to close the door but paused. "Oh, and Chamo, if you try to peek, I'm going to use the elastic in those panties you're sleeping in to make a slingshot to fire you over the campus shooting range."

"DANG IT!"

**A/N: Well there you have it. It's more generic romance than my usual stuff. Somewhat more like a romance novel. Oh, and for those of you who might be wondering, this occurs **_**after**_** the vision Negi has of Madoka in the mirror. If you haven't read 'Child of Mine' just take it for the cheap romance novel drivel it is…**


	28. A Day Indoors XXVIII

**A/N: I'm bored. I won't be held responsible for this story, since when in such a state anything is likely to happen. I do not own Negima, and by the way you can take this short blurb as my way of saying, Happy 2008.**

**A Day Indoors XXVIII**

"I am never going to drink anything one of the girls gives me again." Negi said with a splitting headache as he sat up in the bed. He wasn't particularly interested in getting up, since after the New Year's party he'd intended to stay indoors all day.

The previous night's party was a complete haze. Everything had been innocent enough at first, he and the girls in his class had gone to Ayaka's mansion for dinner and short celebration and then everyone had split up to go to the get-togethers for their respective clubs to ring in the new year.

The 'Negima' club, namely Negi and his partners, had gone to Evangeline's resort for their party, checking in slightly before midnight. Negi could scarcely believe that the girls had managed to party for the entire twenty four hours. Their intention had been to leave the resort just before midnight. Now Negi was having problems remembering what had happened.

Normally, this wouldn't have been much of a problem, except for three things. One, he was in someone's dorm room and he was fairly certain that it wasn't the one he was accustomed to staying in. Asuna and Konoka's familiar effects were absent. Two, he was completely naked. He looked around the room for some sign of his clothes, but they weren't anywhere he could see. Finally, as he looked to the side of were he had awoken, it was abundantly obvious that he had NOT spent the night alone.

Negi looked around apprehensively, almost expecting things to jump out of the woodwork at him. He was accustomed to demons and monsters jumping out and going for him. That was normal. Right now irrational images flooded his mind, like a pregnant student jumping out and screaming 'you're the father', or the headmaster stepping out to say 'you're fired', or even worse Chamo jumping around saying 'welcome to the club'.

Negi groaned and tried to stand as his world spun for a little bit. If he could find his staff, or his ring, maybe he could cast a spell to relieve his pounding headache. He rose and wandered around looking for some sign of his staff, clothes, or the normal occupant of the room. None of the three immediately presented itself though.

Negi felt a little vulnerable walking around naked, but since no one was around he could at least afford to try to figure out where he was. The idea of stepping out into the halls of he girl's dormitory scared him worse than anything he'd imagined thus far.

Negi walked over to the desk and sat down. It was tidy and clean, with the books arranged neatly across the bookcase, and all the pencils neatly stored along with erasers in a case. There were a few writing assignments from his class arranged in a folder which showed excellent if not perfect grades. The name however had been blotted out, so that the person who had written the papers could not be identified.

Negi began to worry. If someone had actually gone to the lengths of eliminating their identity from the room, it did not speak well for what possibly had gone on there last night. While these scores indicated someone intelligent, the 'juice' the girls had gotten into at the party could turn fools into anyone, apparently himself included.

The groggy mage looked up at the bunk beds when realization struck him. Oh no, there's TWO girls that are supposed to be living here. Negi climbed up to look at the top bunk. The bed was neatly made, so whoever else might live here apparently hadn't been here last night. Negi finally sighed and went to the closet. Inside, were clothes that definitely indicated a member of Mahora Academy, but who? Negi cursed the skirts the girls wore as not giving him any real indication of the height of his sleeping companion from the night before. Then, his eyes fell on the drawers that contained… those things.

The prodigy gulped as he looked at the place where Chamo spent the majority of his time in Konoka and Asuna's room. If he could figure out… how large… well it was worth a shot.

Negi quietly opened the panty drawer and chanted to himself that he was only there for information and the Chamo hadn't succeeded in turning him into a pervert, yet. Having just spent the night in the bed with one of his students naked, Negi was beginning to have his doubts. Inside he found the underwear of the room's occupants. Negi lifted up one of the bras and examined the cup size. _Training bras! _Negi thought as he began to feel sick. Whoever he'd been with had been little more than a child! _Well, I guess she's a woman now._

Negi slapped both of his cheeks and reminded himself that he was STILL younger than the rest of his class so he was still a child too. This didn't settle his thinking though. _Okay, I've got a fairly smart girl with small breasts, who does that mean?_

Negi ran down his mental list of the smartest girls in his class: Chao, that's sick; Hakase, not smart enough; Ayaka, not ahem large enough; Asakura, likewise; Akira, slightly larger and little less intelligent than this girl. That only left… oh God… Nodoka.

Negi stood there stunned as he ran through the possible scenario. Nodoka had been with him and the others at the party. Yue probably gave her some strange 'juice' to drink too. That, or Haruna had decided to arrange last night for the shy pair. They were both drunk when they left the party and staggered back to the dorms. Nodoka probably was helping him since she's nice like that. He was drunk and Haruna and Yue probably agreed to stay out all night so Nodoka could have the room to herself.

Negi sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands, unfortunately he hadn't put down the bra yet, so he ended up with a face full of lace. _Wait, if this is Nodoka's room, I should be right next door to my own room!_ Negi thought desperately.

Granted, it might be embarrassing for him to run into his room naked in front of Konoka and Asuna, but with luck the two of them would still be asleep and he could at least get _some_ clothing on before they woke up. He had NO idea what he was going to say to Nodoka now. She had confessed her love to him, kissed him, and now apparently bedded him. Negi's overactive imagination kicked in again, as he imagined himself as a father before he was old enough to shave.

Sighing, Negi listened at the door to make sure no one was around before he peeked outside. Taking a deep breath, he rushed outside and bolted to the next door down the hall and tried to open it… locked. _If this is Asuna or Konoka's idea of a joke, I'm going too…_ The nude English teacher thought bitterly as he heard voices coming down the hall.

Negi pounded on the door as the voices got closer. Finally, with a faint click, the door opened and Negi charged inside.

* * *

"Thanks again for putting Negi-sensei up in your room Mei." Asuna said as she walked down the hall beside the lower classman carrying Negi's fresh clothes.

"It's no problem. I hope he didn't mind sharing the bed with my little brother." Sakura Mei said as she walked next to her. "It's the least I could do for Nodoka giving me her old tests, they'll be a great help in the coming year."

"So why was your brother staying with you anyway?" Baka Red asked conversationally.

"Mom and Dad wanted some 'alone time'." Mei said blushing. "He left early this morning to go home. So, why didn't you just carry him back to your room last night?"

Asuna chuckled a little to herself. "Konoka had something she wanted to do."

"Oh, what could she be doing that would keep Negi out of the room all night?" Sakura Mei asked innocently.

_Setsuna, if I had to make a guess._ "Oh, she and Setsuna had something they needed to get done for the headmaster. I don't really know what all they were doing." _Nor do I want to…_ "I had to go stay next door with Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna."

"Oh well, by the way I'm sorry Aniki threw up all over sensei." Sakura said with embarrassment.

Asuna blushed despite herself. "It's no problem; I washed his clothes early this morning. And uh, look, Sakura-san we might want to keep that just between us. If anyone finds out that I undressed sensei, they're going to make a big deal out of it."

"No problem, my lips are sealed. Besides, it's not like anybody's going to know…"

A sudden scream startled the two girls out of their conversation as they walked towards the room where Negi was supposed to be sleeping. Asuna slapped her forehead and groaned. "Actually, it sounds like somebody just found out."

**A/N: And THAT, little children, is how Negi got fired…**


	29. A Day Indoors XXIX

**A/N: Well, I finally have enough inspiration to write my long awaited Connor story for Serac. I hope everyone enjoys it. By the way, I do not own Negima, and if anyone is offended by course humor, I HIGHLY recommend skipping this chapter.**

**A Day Indoors XXIX**

"I'm going to kill Negi." Connor said looking up at the class.

For once, the girls of class 3A were being perfect little angels. Each one was on time, in their seats, and smiling pleasantly at the teacher's aide while he sat behind the desk looking back at them. That's all they'd done until the bell rang, sit and stare at him. It was almost as if they already knew what was about to happen to him.

Connor folded his hands in front of him and tried his best to keep a straight face. "Alright class, as some of you already know, Negi is sick today so I will be teaching this lesson. I don't know _why_ Shizuna-sensei isn't teaching this lesson, but it probably has something to do with hating my guts or some wrong that I did her in a past life. Therefore, let's just _try_ to get through this lesson in one piece shall we?"

Connor quickly ran down the roster calling out each girl in turn. Sure enough, to his dismay, they were all there. "So, does anyone care to venture a guess as to what today's lesson is going to be about?"

Thirty one hands shot up simultaneously. It figured. Connor sighed and picked someone that would be the easiest to keep from going ballistic… Yue.

"We're studying sex education today." Yue said firmly. "And Negi-sensei isn't sick."

"What?! He told me he wasn't going to be able to teach class today!" Connor said angrily rising from his chair.

"He can't. He's injured, not sick; he tried teaching this lesson yesterday." Yue reported dutifully.

Connor felt his stomach sinking into his boots. "No, wait, let me guess, strip attack gone horribly, horribly, wrong?" A murmur of assent and a few embarrassed looks passed across the class in general. Connor just shook his head sadly. Thankfully, he wasn't going to be stripped today. While he probably couldn't take all thirty one girls at once… Well, he _could_ but then _that _type of education…

Connor shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He wasn't getting stripped because whoever tried it would have one extremely ticked off Chinese girl to deal with.

Connor sat back down and looked at the lesson plan. First topic: menstrual cycles.

Connor blinked a couple of times. He REALLY hoped that this was some sort of sexual game involving musicians on bikes. However he had the sinking feeling that he was about to start discussing something that no man should ever have to utter aloud. White in the face and visibly shaken, Connor looked up at the class and missed the usual distractions that would make this go a lot easier.

"Ayaka, did I just hear Asuna say something to you?" Connor asked hopefully.

"No sensei, we're all sitting here quietly waiting for you to begin." Ayaka replied with aplomb.

"That's what I was afraid of. Girls, today we're going to talk about 'it'." Connor said straining with each word in the sentence.

"What's 'it'?" Madoka asked pointedly.

"Is he talking about sex?" Konoka asked Setsuna.

"If it makes you feel better Connor-sensei, you can always call it something else." Makie offered.

"Yeah like; balling, banging, bonking, boinking, drilling, tapping, shagging, nailing, plugging, plowing, riding, rooting, screwing, 'bumping uglies', the 'horizontal hokey-pokey', 'skin golfing', 'doing the nasty', or 'doing the stinky' if you prefer, 'making the beast with two backs', the 'G-spot Two Step', the 'ye olde rumpy pumpy', 'hanky panky', 'funny business', 'making whoopee', 'jiggery pokery', 'booty bopping', 'getting busy', 'hiding the salami', 'slapping skin', 'occupying Vagistan', 'playing doctor', or my personal favorite 'Parking the Beef Bus in Tuna Town'." Haruna supplied helpfully.

Connor sat there slack jawed. He didn't know what he found more perplexing; the girl's rather extensive vocabulary, or the fact that for the first time in his memory the entire class was taking notes studiously, including the Baka Rangers. "What ever happened to just calling it 'Nookie'."

"I've never heard that one before." Haruna said seriously. "Is it what old people used to call it?"

Connor rubbed his face with his hands and tried again. "No girls; what I'm talking about only happens about once a month."

"Still sounds like sex to me." Misa complained. When she noticed everyone looking at her she got defensive. "What? My boyfriend only gets his dad's car once a month."

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Girls, I'm talking about the time when you don't have sex."

The class looked back at Connor blankly. Connor knew it wasn't a really good description since some men really DID do the unimaginable, but still…

Nodoka's hand went up slowly as the rest of the class looked on in bewilderment. "But Connor-sensei, why are we having a class on marriage?"

Connor banged, boinked, bonked, and nailed his head on the desk repeatedly trying to preserve his tattered manliness as he tried to find a way to wrap his manly mouth around womanly… words. He needed to use womanly words. Yeah that was it; he'd go with that thought.

"Girls, is there ever a time when you… bleed." Connor said sickly.

"Combat practice." Setsuna supplied confidently. "But what does that have to do with marriage?"

"Plenty." Evangeline retorted.

"No, no, no, I mean is there ever a time, once a month, in which you bleed, and you need large amounts of chocolate ice cream?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, but what's a period got to do with anything?" Asuna asked dumbly.

"That's our first topic!" Connor crowed in victory.

"Let me get this straight, the faculty sent _you_ in here to talk to _us_ about our periods?" Ayaka asked skeptically.

"Yes, silly I know, but yes." Connor said in relief. Maybe he could make it through this without jumping out the window.

"Ah, I see now. Well sensei, you see women have what are called ovaries…" Ayaka started.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" The exasperated teaching assistant asked.

"Well, if they sent you in here to talk to us about our periods, then they must obviously want you to be educated." Ayaka reasoned.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" Sakurako asked nonchalantly.

"I bloat up like a balloon." Kaede complained.

"Mine feels like a chainsaw got loose and…" Makie began.

"ENOUGH!" Connor roared at the girls. "We're skipping the first part of today's lesson!"

"That's fine, is there anything else about sex you'd like to know about?" Madoka asked happily.

"I'd be happy to give you some 'private lessons'." Sakurako offered.

"I better add that one to the list." Haruna noted clinically.

Connor died a little inside as he watched all the girls dutifully scribble in the addition on their notes. "Look girls, I don't need any lessons. I've had plenty of experience with women."

"Exactly _how_ much?" Ku Fei asked dangerously.

Connor cringed at the look on the little Chinese girls face and began to sweat. "Well, you know maybe I could use a few pointers…" He said, cowed.

"Well, you girls can keep men. I have no use for such carnal affiliations. I am a researcher that has sold her soul science, and have no time for love." Hakase said loftily.

"And you keep that jack-hammer in the lab because…" Chachamaru asked calmly.

"I said I had no time for 'love'. Give me a good, swift, efficient, reaming any day over some sweaty, testosterone laden, rump jockey." Hakase stated plainly.

Connor watched everyone adding 'reaming' to their list. He didn't know when he lost control or if he indeed ever had it, but he knew one thing for certain. Negi was severely underpaid.

"Actually girls, the next topic for discussion is…" Connor said checking the lesson plan, "you were saying, Hakase."

"Wait, what's the next topic?" Konoka asked innocently.

"Something I know nothing about." Connor replied.

"Intercourse?" Evangeline retorted.

Connor simmered as the class added another word to their growing vocabulary. "I have plenty of experience with…" Connor said looking at Ku Fei quickly, "teaching students about intercourse." Technically, that wasn't a lie either.

"It's just that some things men naturally aren't predisposed too." Connor said uneasily.

"Like foreplay?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, I swear my boyfriend's idea of foreplay is to grab my boobs and say…" Misa started.

"Thank you! That will be quite enough!" Connor interrupted.

"Actually, that's what he says afterwards." Misa continued. "The jerk's usually done before I am too. I really need to find a boyfriend with more endurance."

Connor wanted to cry, but that would have made him look like a kid, and considering what this class did to kids that was completely… well, a few manly tears of frustration might… no, he had to see this through stoically. "Girls, what do you do when you don't have a boyfriend handy for entertainment?"

"Read?" Nodoka asked naively.

"Swim?" Akira offered.

"I think he's trying to talk about 'coming to grips with himself', 'spanking his monkey', 'choking his chicken'…" Haruna started listing.

"Yes! I mean NO! I'm trying to talk about the female version." Connor tried desperately.

"Ah, I see. Well you didn't have to 'beat around the bush' about it." Haruna said off-handedly.

"Is that another one of your stupid euphemisms?" Connor asked darkly.

"No, it means you should get straight to the point. I swear your mind is in the gutter today." Haruna jibed.

"What's wrong, getting crowded?" Connor shot back irately. "Anyway, girls our next topic is about… well let's just call it 'alone time' and be done with it. Now, how many of you girls have… well, you know."

"Today or in general?" Makie asked politely.

"I'm going to ignore that question for the moment on the grounds that I REALLY don't want to think about its implications." Connor said frankly. "Why I'm even trying to teach you girls something like this is beyond me. Alright, let's try a different tactic, is there anything you want to know about 'it' that you don't already know that you think I might be able to answer?"

"Do sheep kick hard?" Evangeline fired off from the back of the room.

"Remind me to kill you later." Connor said bluntly. "Next question."

"How many positions are there?" Chizuru asked sweetly.

"How many have _you_ tried?" Connor shot back in annoyance, his frustration was becoming palpable.

"Seventy Eight." Evangeline replied calmly.

"Whose question were you answering?" Connor asked dumbly.

"Guess." The undying mage retorted smartly.

"Well, since I can only think of around forty nine, I'm going to leave that one alone." Connor said moving toward the door. "You know, I think you girls know enough for us to just skip the formalities. I'm leaving now to go sign up for therapy; you girls hang tight here until the end of class okay?"

"Um Connor-sensei?" A timid voice called to the mage teacher before he could make it to the safety of the door.

Connor turned around to find Satsuki of all people looking at him with an unmistakable blush spread across her cheeks. Of all the people to have a question about sex, Satsuki was the last person he figured he'd have to deal with. Still, she was a typically level headed girl so the odds of it actually being an innocuous question made out of a sincere desire for real knowledge was very high. "Go ahead Sat-chan."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

The question stopped Connor dead in his tracks. The entire raucous behavior of the class ceased and he felt the weight of all the stares from each girl in the room suddenly directed squarely at him. "Yes, yes I did love someone once. She died, a long time ago though."

"And did you ever have sex with them?"

Connor glanced out of the corner of his eye at Ku Fei, and wanted to run. Still, he felt that he really should be honest. "No. We didn't have sex… we made love. Girls, if I can teach you nothing else, please just listen to this. When the time is right and you find that one person that you want to be with more than anyone else in the world, don't rush things. Otherwise, something beautiful is made to be nothing more special than 'Parking the Beef Bus in Tuna Town'. Now screw you guys, I'm getting out of here before I get stripped like Negi."

And with that Connor slipped out the door.

* * *

Connor lay sleeping on the table where the girls had put him. Small electrodes traced their way from his forehead to the monitor of the computer in the lab of the class' resident mad scientist. Hakase watched as Connor walked out the door and the screen went dark.

"The sleeping drug in the meat bun worked like a charm." Hakase said complimenting Satsuki. "The sodium pentothal probably helped a little too."

The plump young woman merely smiled mildly, and turned to her other friend. "Are you disappointed?"

Ku Fei stood there watching the man she loved dreaming, blissfully unaware of their presence. A few stray tears trailed down her cheeks, but she was smiling. "A little, but I satisfied. He the one."

"You want us to leave? He won't be awake for a little while." Hakase offered.

"No, when he ready… I be here."

**A/N: And there you have Ambrant Arandel's rendition of Connor. Special thanks to Serac for reading this through beforehand, and thank you all for reading. Also, the terms used by Haruna in this story were listed on Wikipedia, I have nowhere NEAR that king of vocabulary.**


	30. A Day Indoors XXX

**A/N: I've been wondering what to write for this chapter for some time. The only story I have longer than this so far is Child of Mine, so I consider this chapter somewhat of a milestone for this series. Therefore, I thought it should be something special. Since nothing came to mind I then said 'screw it' and wrote this chapter.**

**A Day Indoors XXX**

"But I don't WANT to, Chizu-nee!" Kotaro whined as he was dragged into the drama club's recital hall.

"Come on Kotaro, you promised you'd spend the day with us helping Natsumi with her play." The big breasted girl scolded the 'brother' of Natsumi Murakami.

"Yeah, if _I_ have to, then _you_ have too." Ayaka said sourly as she too was herded onto the stage.

"But I thought I had to carry big heavy things or something like that. I didn't think I actually had to be IN the play!" The young half demon continued to plead. Kotaro had faced many things in his life, but sadly he (like many others) was deathly afraid of public speaking. "I'll look like an idiot."

"I would have thought you'd be used to it by now." Ayaka shot back flatly.

"Now, now, you two; we promised to help Natsumi-chan and we're going to. Now the two of you had better get ready, this is a dress rehearsal." Chizuru warned them with her ever present smile that threatened dire consequences if they didn't play along.

"Fine, what's the play?" Ayaka said folding her arms across her chest.

"It's a western fairy tale called 'Little Red Riding Hood'." Chizuru said looking at the script. "Natsumi has been asked to put on the play for the children at the campus day care center."

"Sounds simple enough, what part do I get?" Kotaro asked naively.

"You get to be the 'Big Bad Wolf'." Chizuru said as she looked over the simple lines.

"What?! I admit, the 'big' and 'bad' part sound cool, but a wolf? That's racism! I'm being type-cast! You girls are gonna be in trouble!" The young dog demon half breed barked.

"From who, PETA? Besides, it's your own fault for always wearing those stupid little dog ears and tail. I mean really, you should start acting your age monkey." Ayaka admonished him. "What's my part Chizuru?"

"You're Red Riding Hood's grandmother." The young woman stated mildly.

"Well, you were just saying something about 'acting your age'!" Kotaro said rolling along the floor in laughter.

Ayaka bristled at the world in general before she finally calmed down enough to speak. "So what are _you_ doing Chizuru?"

"Oh. I'm not in the play. I'm directing since I work at the center and will be trying to keep the children quiet while the play is going on." The motherly high school girl said as she handed scripts to the two drafted actors. "So, let's get you two dressed okay?"

* * *

Kotaro greatly disliked costumes. His had been a smelly affair which his nose had promptly refused to allow him to get into. Still with Chizuru standing outside the door and her foot tapping becoming menacingly rapid, he'd done the only other thing he could think of. He transformed.

Kotaro stepped out of the dressing room a little taller, and covered in hair. He hadn't used this form since he'd fought Negi in Kyoto and he just hoped that the girls bought it.

"So, how do I look?" Kotaro asked turning around for Chizuru.

"Why Kotaro, it's amazing what they can do with costumes these days, why you look as realistic as anything I've ever seen!" Chizuru gawped as she ran her hands over his bare, yet fuzzy, chest.

"Are you blushing?" Kotaro asked innocently.

"What? Oh no, it's nothing, I was just thinking of something else. It was nothing to do you… I mean… to do with you." Chizuru said quickly pushing Kotaro off to his place behind stage.

Kotaro sat in the little cubbyhole and looked over his lines. He was supposed to jump out at this girl and was supposed to scare her. She was then supposed to run away and he was going to have to take a short cut to get to her grandmother's house. It seemed simple enough really, and with little kids it wouldn't matter if he got the lines exactly right anyway.

"And NOW, Kotaro!" Chizuru hollered from the front of the stage.

Kotaro jumped from his hiding place directly into the path of Natsumi, wearing a red cloak and carrying the famous basket. "Gimme your goodies!"

Kotaro stood there for a moment looming over her trying to look intimidating and even flexed his chest muscles for good measure. Natsumi just stood there with her eyes as wide as they could go. If she were trying to act surprised, she deserved a prize.

The only thing that ruined it were her cheeks as they flashed bright crimson. "Sure." She whispered before falling backwards.

Kotaro lunged forward and barely looped an arm around Natsumi's shoulders to keep her from hitting the floor. He stood there in confusion with her head lolling back only inches from the hardwood.

"CUT!" Chizuru yelled. "You're supposed to say, 'Give me your _basket _of goodies'."

"Is she supposed to do that?" Kotaro asked in exasperation.

"Yes, actually, if this were real life, but unfortunately that isn't what she's supposed to be doing in the play. This is 'Red Riding Hood' not 'Dirty Dancing'." Chizuru moaned.

"Why's she all red?" Kotaro asked.

"Well, she _is_ supposed to be little red riding hood." Chizuru pointed out.

"Even her face?" The boy asked perplexed.

"Uh, yes, and she isn't going to stop being red when she wakes up what with your face hovering inches above her… hood, yeah hood. Put her down Kotaro, we'll go to the next scene." The older girl commanded.

Kotaro did as he was bid and set out with Chizuru to a different set. This one was a bedroom. Considering how Chizuru tended to be, Kotaro was a little nervous until he saw Ayaka.

"So WHAT am I supposed to do?" The tall girl asked.

"You just lay there and scream when the time comes." Chizuru said as she glanced at the script.

Kotaro tried to remember his lines and ran them through his mind. Looking at his script, it said that he was supposed to burst through the door, grab the grandmother, and say the he was going to eat her. She was then supposed to scream and then the scene would go dark since it was for little kids.

Kotaro hated to admit it, but he was getting into this acting thing and decided he'd try to make it as convincing as possible since it involved scaring Ayaka. Kotaro went behind the stage to where the door was set-up and waited for his cue. He thought about different things that one might do to startle prey before one would pounce on them; or in this case afterwards. Having a good idea of what he was going to do, Kotaro waited patiently with smug satisfaction.

"Cue the wolf!" Chizuru called out.

Kotaro burst through the door, literally, sending splinters everywhere as he flexed all of his taut musculature into a pouncing leap that carried him the few feet to the foot of the bed where Ayaka had bunched her legs up to her chest.

Kotaro seized the girl's long legs at the knees and forced them apart so he could leer into her startled eyes as he said, "I wanna EAT you!" He then licked his lips for emphasis.

At this point, there are several minute details that need to be pointed out for the next few reactions to make very much sense. First of all, Kotaro is half dog demon, which means that he has certain physiological characteristics that are similar to dogs. Most of us are familiar with his ears and his tail which he has even in his 'human' form. But likewise he also has a dog's tongue which in its natural state is much longer than that of a human tongue. The second thing of note is that Kotaro is, for all of his power and ability, still about the size of a ten year old boy. Now when one considers that Ayaka tends to have a thing for such… Aw screw it, here's the same scene from Ayaka's point of view…

Ayaka lay with her knees sticking up in the air reading a book, as she pretended to be a grandmother getting ready to go off to sleep. She was still a little miffed about getting cast as an elderly person when she heard Chizuru give Kotaro his cue. Expecting the boy to throw open the door as he burst in, she was totally unprepared for the sudden explosion of wood from the other end of the set. The class representative lowered her book and peeked over her knees just in time to see a muscular half nude young body fly through the air to land at her feet and then force her legs open wide as he leaned his glorious physique against her and growled with a hungry, guttural sound as he said 'I wanna EAT you!' Then his sinuous tongue flicked from his open mouth to curve gracefully around the edges of his lips with the promise of such things as to keep girls awake at night thinking about them. Good, that should clear things up. So back to Kotaro…

Kotaro leaned in close to menace Ayaka and waited to hear the blood curdling scream he hoped for. Instead Ayaka just stared at him in horrid fascination as her face went beet red, steam rolled out her ears, and a popping sound immediately preceded a spray of blood from her nose so powerful it knocked Kotaro off the bed.

"CUT!" Chizuru screamed. "You were supposed to say 'I'm GONNA eat you!'"

Kotaro spluttered for a moment as he looked up to see the class rep shaking uncontrollably as she calmly turned and primly put her feet on the floor before standing and marching off the stage.

"Hey where are you going? We have a scene to do!" Kotaro shouted after her.

"Bathroom break." Ayaka announced in a shaken voice.

"She didn't even scream." The boy said, crestfallen.

"She probably would have if you'd kept going." Chizuru said stuffing a tissue up her own nostril. "Or maybe she would have moaned, hard to tell with that one."

"At this rate, we'll never get the play done." Kotaro complained.

"I wouldn't worry Kotaro-kun. I don't think we're going to do this play for the pre-school after all. 'Little Red Riding Hood' has too many adult themes in it. We'll try something a little tamer, like a burlesque show. I swear, if this is a western fairy tail for children no wonder Americans are like they are…" Chizuru said getting up and walking up onto the stage.

"Well, I guess the grandmother getting eaten would be a little too scary for little kids." Kotaro reasoned innocently without a clue. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Keep rehearsing." Chizuru said with a feral grin that made Kotaro's attempts to scare Ayaka look like a warm and friendly smile. "If memory serves, I believe this is the part where the lights go out…"

Click.

**A/N: What can I say, I got tired of Negi being the only one to get molested by over-endowed teenage girls.**


	31. A Day Indoors XXXI

**A/N: Well, why not? I feel like a DJ doing this, but… this chapter goes out to Kohryu. I just read your review and your request from the last chapter and this scene popped directly into my head. I don't know how long it's going to be, I'm just going to write what I can and post it for you. Oh and here's the warning label: I do not own Negima and get ready for FLUFF!**

**A Day Indoors XXXI**

It was a sunny day outside, but Chizuru was having fun simply reading her magazine and doing nothing as she reclined on the couch in her dorm. Natsumi had gone to rehearsal, and Ayaka was off somewhere chasing Negi around a tree. As restless as the class rep had become lately, Negi had better hope he didn't trip. Though tripping would most likely lead to him having more fun.

Kotaro on the other hand was lying on his stomach in the floor working on his lessons. Ever since they had taken the boy in, she hadn't ceased to wonder about him. Chizuru was by no means stupid. Ten year old boys don't just fall from the sky, no matter how hard her desperate roommate might pray to the contrary. In all that time, no one had come looking for the boy other than that creepy old man who was obviously not a relation. And then there was the matter of the tail.

Chizuru quickly dropped her eyes back to her magazine as Kotaro looked up from the floor and yawned. She'd been staring at him again, wondering about where he came from. She'd also been checking out his little bottom for some trace of the tail she'd seen there occasionally… among other things.

"Chizuru-nee, I have a question." Kotaro said slowly.

"Sure what is it, Kotaro-kun?" The endowed young woman asked looking down at his books. His homework shouldn't be THAT difficult after all.

"What's the big deal about kissing?" Kotaro said wrapping his legs around to sit Indian style in the floor.

Chizuru nearly dropped her magazine. "What brought that question on?"

"Well, apparently several of the girls have kissed Negi and he keeps getting worried about getting in trouble over it. What's so important about a kiss?" Kotaro asked innocently.

Chizuru couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the young boy in front if her. "I take it you've never kissed anyone before?" Kotaro shook his head to the negative. "Didn't your mother ever kiss you good night or anything?"

"I can't… remember." The dog boy said sullenly.

"Well, I tell you what I'll do. I'll explain why kissing is so important to us girls if you'll answer a question for me in turn." Chizuru said happily as she set aside her magazine.

"Deal." Kotaro agreed.

"Well, you see Kotaro-kun a kiss is a very special thing, especially for a girl. A kiss is the symbol of affection. Mothers kiss their children to show they love them, and young men and women kiss each other to show how much they care about each other. A young girl's first kiss is the symbol of her first love and she wants it to be as special and as memorable as she can. It's a special memory she can look back on fondly." The older girl explained patiently.

"I still don't see why girls would go and make such a big deal out of it." Kotaro said crossing his arms. "Men aren't like that."

"It's the differences that make it so special." Chizuru advised. "Here, have seat." The girl said indicating the couch down at her feet.

Kotaro obediently got up and sat down at the end of the couch at her feet. Then before he had a chance to move the motherly high school girl reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders so she could pull him up on top of her. Kotaro squirmed and wiggled in his usual cute way when exposed to something 'girly'.

"Hey, let me go!" Kotaro fussed as Chizuru pulled him up so that his head was lying against her bosom.

"Not until you answer the question you promised to answer for me." She replied coquettishly.

Kotaro ceased to struggle and looked up at his beautiful captor apprehensively. "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you have a tail and ears?" Chizuru asked directly. Kotaro's entire body tensed, which wasn't an unpleasant experience considering how muscular the lad was. A faint blush spread across the older girl's cheeks. _Maybe Ayaka is on to something after all._

"What tail?" Kotaro asked stupidly.

Chizuru grinned. She did the laundry around here, and she knew for a fact that while little boys often had rips in their pants, they very seldom had them in the exact same place on every pair. Still smiling, she idly brought her hands up to the boy's sides and goosed him. Her efforts were rewarded by a couple of ears poking into existence on his head and tail popping out of his britches on cue. "That tail… or are you just happy to see me?"

"Huh?" Kotaro grunted desperately, but she had him locked down. If he struggled any more she might have to wrap her legs around him to hold him down, which caused her to blush even deeper.

Finally, Kotaro stopped squirming and relaxed. Chizuru eased him back down against her chest and stroked his hair. "Kotaro, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"It's supposed to be a secret." The dog boy complained quietly.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." Chizuru confided.

"I'm… I'm not human; at least not entirely. I'm Kuzuko." The young boy said quietly.

"That's some sort of demon isn't it?" Chizuru said trying to remember the things she'd heard about mythology.

"Yes, I'm half dog demon. That's why I have a tail and ears like a dog." Kotaro said quietly.

"That would explain why Natsumi and I thought we were bringing home a lost puppy." Chizuru said sweetly. "When we found you, you looked like a dog."

"Yeah, I can change shape. So, Natsumi knows too?" Kotaro asked sickly.

"She was the one that actually watched you change from a dog into a boy, at least a boy with ear and a tail." Chizuru said remembering the shocked look on Natsumi's face. Whether it had been due to the transformation or seeing a naked boy for the first time was anyone's guess.

"I guess I better get going then." Kotaro said trying to rise.

"Where do you thin you're going?" She asked sweetly, not letting go of him.

"Humans don't generally like demons. You won't want me around here anymore." Kotaro said glumly.

Chizuru smiled in spite of herself. "Kotaro I've suspected what you were ever since we took you in. I'm not about to change my mind about you just because I know for certain now. You're welcome here. It wouldn't be the same without you around."

"You mean it?" Kotaro asked hopefully.

"Sure, and now I'm going to show you something since I got to see your cute little ears." The young girl said reaching up for his face.

Kotaro's eyes went wide as she pulled his face up to her own and began to kiss him deeply. Kotaro squirmed a little, more due to his surprise, but he finally relaxed into her embrace as she held him there. The young astronomer didn't know if you could technically count it as only one kiss, because they were at it for quite a while, but it was definitely an experience.

"When she finally pulled away, she was looking deeply into his eyes as his forehead rested against hers. He was breathing hard and he was red all over. "Now do you understand why a girl's first kiss is so important?"

Kotaro nodded slowly. "I don't think I'll ever forget that. That was my first kiss."

Chizuru giggled a little as she pulled Kotaro's head down so she could whisper in his ear. Since he'd shared a secret with her she'd share her own little secret with him.

"Mine too."

**A/N: Aye, it was little short, but it was just a little blurb I imagined while I was reading the reviews from last chapter. I wrote this while listening to 'We've Got Tonight' by Bob Seger.**


	32. A Day Indoors XXXII

**A/N: Well, I figure it's time for Makie to get some love. I finally figured out why I seldom write about Makie. This chapter might help to explain why. As usual, I do not own Negima. By the way, I realize that the majority of this story takes place outside, but I REALLY didn't want to start a new series called 'A Day Outdoors'.**

**A Day Indoors XXXII**

"I can do this!" Makie said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She took a good long hard look because she wasn't sure that she was going to be able to look at herself much anymore after tonight.

Sighing, Makie stood up and checked her costume. Truth be known, she was accustomed to wearing less while performing rhythmic gymnastics, but the circumstances were very different now.

Makie walked out to take her place behind the curtain, and then waited for her queue. When the announcer finally called her name she walked out onto the stage. She was thankful that the bright lights kept her from seeing the audience as she took a deep breath and slowly began to dance.

Makie was a gymnast, and her style lent itself well to being a great dancer. She had a feeling though that she wasn't being judged on style as she reached back to unfasten the clasp holding her top on.

As her top fell to the stage, Makie tried to keep from hearing the cheers and the whistles from the men in the crowd. She was doing this for Negi, and there was no turning back now.

Makie tried desperately to lose herself to the music as she danced, removing article after article of clothing for the drunken patrons of the club that had hired her. She was still under age, but a lie can sound awfully convincing when the owner wanted so badly to be deceived.

Makie's limber young body allowed her to dance better than any of the older dancer who had shown her the moves earlier in the day. It was a bitter thought that of all the things she could be good at doing; _this_ was what she had turned out to be a prodigy at.

Makie danced as the yells and whistles reached a crescendo, with nothing on other than her bra, panties, and frilly little socks. The other dancers had joked that she could keep the socks on so that at least her _feet_ wouldn't get cold.

Makie faced the audience for the moment of truth as she slowly reached behind her to undo the fastening of her bra and make Negi notice her. Her hands trembled as she looked out at the darkness from the blinding light of the stage. It did no good though as her mind conjured the horrible images of the men that were probably out there right now ogling her hungrily.

Finally reaching her limit, Makie fell to her knees on the stage and began to weep. "I can't do it." She whispered.

The cheers and whistles quickly turned to howls and shouts as the men in the audience grew impatient for the delectable piece of eye candy before them to finally appease their torrid imaginations. Makie quietly sobbed as some large man rushed the stage, his hormones getting the better of him. "Please… save me Negi-sensei."

"Get away from her you pervert!" Makie heard some girl yell.

The young gymnast looked up to see Asuna drop from the air like an avenging comet onto her attacker. The girl known as Baka Red drove a knee up into the guy's midsection as he staggered back wheezing. "Are you okay Makie-chan?"

Makie couldn't speak through her disappointment at seeing the large girl come to her rescue instead of the small boy of her dreams. The patrons however seemed to have plenty they wanted to say. Some cheered as if this were some part of the striptease act, with another girl joining the stage. Others jumped onto the stage to help their fallen comrade in claiming a piece something they had no right to.

"Move!" Kaede shouted from behind her as Makie was pulled back from the front of the stage by Baka Blue, with Baka Yellow at her side jumping to the front to protect her from what was quickly devolving into a riot.

Makie staggered back in confusion until a pair of hand seized her and spun her around. Makie looked up into the angry face of the club owner only to see him quickly lose consciousness as a heavy book crashed onto the top of his head.

"Are all the Baka Rangers here?" Makie asked her leader as Yue pulled her toward the back of the club and the stage entrance.

Baka Black pulled her out of the back door into the alley and slammed the door shut behind her, throwing her weight against it. "Yeah, we went looking for you when you didn't show up for the study session."

Makie gasped as she remembered that Negi-sensei had been going to have a study session that afternoon. Makie had totally forgotten about it when she had set out for her new 'job'. Or perhaps, she hadn't forgotten, and had instead hoped that it would be her Negi that came to rescue her instead of her fellow Baka Rangers.

Makie dropped to her knees and cried as a chair burst through a window showering glass all over the alley way as a large man from the audience quickly followed it and bounced hard against the far wall.

Ku Fei jumped from the window, and grabbed Makie, throwing her over one shoulder as the rest of the Baka Rangers came running out of the club. "We out of here!" Ku Fei crowed in triumph as the five Bakas ran off into the night.

When they had finally reached a quiet place in the park where it didn't look like anyone was chasing them, Ku Fei set her down as the rest of the girls stopped to catch their breath.

Yue was breathing the hardest she looked at Makie exasperatedly. "Makie-san, what were you thinking?"

All Makie could do was sink to her knees and cry. "I had to. I had no choice."

Makie closed her eyes and curled into a ball as she wept, rocking herself back and forth.

"Did someone… force you… to dance for them?" She heard Kaede ask gently.

"No." Makie wailed softly. "I lied to the owner and told him I was old enough. I lied… so that… so that… Negi-sensei would finally notice me."

Makie cried for a few minutes, and no one said anything. She didn't want to see their judgmental stares that silently called her a whore. She didn't want them to look at her and think all the things she was already feeling about herself. Finally though, for fear that they had walked off and left her there, she looked up. What she saw instead were four of her friends looking at her with sad sympathy in their eyes, and her teacher Negi looking at her in horrified bewilderment.

"We found her sensei." Yue said reporting the obvious. "Now I think you two have some things to talk about."

Makie watched as her saviors and protectors walked away quietly, leaving her to face the last person she wanted to face right now. She would have rather they had left her to the gentle mercy of the rape gang that had tried to storm the stage than to have to face Negi right now.

"Makie-san, what do you mean you wanted me to notice you?" Negi said with his eyes full of hurt. Ever the gentleman, he pulled off his strange cloak and looped it around her shoulders as he led her over to a bench to sit.

"It's complicated sensei." Makie said miserably.

"I can imagine." Negi agreed. "But I'm here now, and I want to know. Please Makie-san, tell me why you were up there dancing."

"It was because of what Eva-chan said at the festival." Makie confessed finally.

"Did mas… Did Eva-san say something to you to convince you to do something like that?" Negi asked angrily.

Makie shook her head numbly. "No sensei, it was what she said to Setsuna."

"And what was that?" He urged.

"I was watching the replays of the matches that our class participated in during the festival, and I heard what Eva-chan said to Setsuna. She said the happy people were all alike and that unhappy people were all unique. She said happy people have no stories to tell. It was then that I realized something." Make said wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling her legs up to her chest to keep warm under Negi's small cloak.

"I'm listening." Negi said sitting next to her on the bench.

Makie leaned against him to keep warm in the chilly night air. "I realized that the only girls that Negi-sensei ever pays attention to are the girls that have problems, or the exotic girls that are more interesting. I even went to the priest after the festival and told him that I had nothing to worry about and he just told me to 'go home'. That's why I agreed to dance for those horrible men. I'm just a normal middle school girl. The only thing that separates me from the rest of the class is that fact I'm so dumb that I have to be with the Baka Rangers. I thought that if I had some sort of _real_ problem Negi-sensei would come to save me, but you didn't come. Why didn't you come to save me Negi-sensei?"

Fresh tears fell from Makie's face as Negi's hand reached up to cradle her cheek as she leaned against his shoulder. "We didn't know which club you had gone to. When you didn't show up, Yue called Nodoka to see if she could… well, Nodoka _saw_ you going into a club, but she couldn't tell us which one. So we had to spread out to look. Asuna found you first. I was the furthest away, so I didn't make it there in time and we ended up having to meet here."

"I see." The young girl said sadly.

"Makie, I have a story to tell you." Negi said slowly. "You remember how everyone was talking about my father at the festival and how I've been looking for him?"

"Yes sensei." Makie said quietly.

"Well, my father was a member of a famous NGO, and he went around the world doing good deeds for people. He was considered a hero, so all the time I was growing up Wales I was told that he was a hero that would show up to save the day whenever there was trouble. As I grew older I started getting into trouble hoping that my father would show up to save me. I nearly died falling into icy water in the winter hoping he would come rescue me."

"So you know what I mean, sensei?" Makie asked faintly.

"Yes, I do. Well the day finally came when enemies of my father attacked my home, and he finally did appear to save me. But the enemies hurt many people that day, and I felt ashamed of what I had done and felt that it was my fault that they had suffered because I had wanted my father to save me. Makie, no one really _wants_ or _chooses_ to be unhappy. It's usually things beyond their control that keep them from obtaining happiness. If you seek to become unhappy, it will only get those close to you hurt, and make those that care about you unhappy. Just like I was unhappy when I thought of what might have happened to you tonight, because I care about you Makie." Negi said gently.

"You… you care about me?" The young gymnast replied hopefully.

Negi nodded as he scooped her up in his arms to literally carry her back to the dorms. "I promise to pay more attention to you from now on Makie-san. And tonight you have my undivided attention."

"Thank you Negi-kun." Makie said as she cuddled close in the arms of her favorite boy. A deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"I guess Evangeline _was_ right about one thing though." Negi said as he started out for the dorms.

"What?" The young ex-dancer asked.

"When you felt that I wasn't noticing you, it made you unhappy. And since only unhappy people have stories to tell, I guess it means that _this_ was your story…"

**A/N: And whether or not it was an **_**interesting**_** story, I leave to the judgment of my readers. In short, this is why I don't write more about Makie… not enough drama. She's bubbly and cute, but then so are baby bunny rabbits and you don't find many stories for young adults and older about baby bunny rabbits. P.S. – Please don't send me any requests to write more young adult stories about baby bunny rabbits. By the way, I dream this up while listening to Nickelback's 'Next Contestant'.**


	33. A Day Indoors XXXIII

**A/N: Well, after such a dark chapter, I thought I would write something a little lighter. This one isn't romantic, but was proposed as being pretty funny. As usual, I don't own Negima, but I DO own a few boxes of chocolate.**

**A Day Indoors XXXIII**

Hakase sighed. She couldn't see the logic in it, but Chao had never been wrong before. Hakase gently knocked on the door and waited to be acknowledged.

"Come in." The mild command came from the room's occupant.

Hakase squared her shoulders and stepped into the room of one of the only people she could call a real friend that didn't have microchips for brains. The resident mad scientist of 3A stood in the doorway and bowed respectfully to Satsuki before entering. "Um, Sat-chan, I need a favor."

"Anything Hakase-san, if you're hungry I'm just finishing some meat buns…" The plump young girl said as she worked in the kitchen of her dorm room. Unlike most in the dorm, this room's kitchen was far larger than any other. Rumor had it that the headmaster had ordered it remodeled to fit the lifestyle the school's greatest cook.

"Can I watch you cook?!" Hakase blurted loudly, before bowing deeply again.

"What are you talking about; you've seen me cook plenty of times when you helped out in the restaurant." Satsuki said with a soft chuckle.

"No, I've only ever been a waitress at the restaurant. I mean, can you teach me to cook?" The young scientist asked hopefully.

"I thought you signed a contract…" Sat-chan said apprehensively.

"It's lapsed, PLEASE Sat-chan I'm desperate!" Hakase begged.

"You realize they've only recently reopened the home economics building."

"I helped repair the damages. I built robots that could do the work more quickly." Everyone remembered the last time Hakase had attempted cooking. Everyone in the class had been ordered to make their favorite dish by their home economics teacher. After the resulting explosion, fire, and chemical contamination, the instructor had agreed to give Hakase an A for effort to keep from ruining her grades in exchange for her signature on a contract prohibiting her from ever trying to make scrambled eggs again.

"And your invention?" Sat-chan asked dubiously.

"It was confiscated by the military." Hakase reassured her. "Please, no inventions, no weird ingredients, I just really want to understand how cooking works."

"But why this sudden interest in cooking?" Satsuki pressed.

"Before Chao left, I asked her what made her so strong as a scientist. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how clever my technology, I could never best her. She said it was because of you. She said you were the only master that she'd never managed to beat no matter how hard she tried and that learning to cook from you made her a better scientist. Please Satsuki, I must know!" Hakase explained.

It was true that with Chao gone there were few students in 3A that could say they were unequivocal masters of their craft. To Hakase's knowledge there were only two, Evangeline and Satsuki. Satsuki respected Evangeline because frankly anyone who didn't usually ended up saying 'Yes mistress, just please don't break anything else'. Oddly though, Evangeline seemed to carry that same level of respect for Satsuki.

Everyone assumed that this was the respect given someone who had their feet firmly planted on the ground, or the grudging acceptance that a master of their craft gives to a fellow master of a different craft.

Really though, it was because of the chocolate.

"I'll teach you what I can." The great chef agreed.

"I promise I won't… pardon?" Hakase began to beg.

"I said I'll teach you. Now get over here before I come to my senses." Satsuki said dispiritedly.

"Thank you Sat-chan." Hakase beamed as she took her place by the cook's side behind the counter.

"First, we'll start with something simple." Satsuki decided. "I'm going to show you how make cookies."

"Great, but what about all this other stuff you're cooking?" Hakase asked looking at the formidable spread of cooking utensils that were already spread across the counter. It looked like someone had thrown a grenade into a drawer and the contents had been strewn all around.

"I'll be fine; just don't disturb anything unless I tell you to. Now, first I want you to get down the following ingredients; flour, baking soda, salt, butter, white sugar, brown sugar, vanilla extract, and two eggs." Satsuki commanded.

The scientist moved around the kitchen to comply. While she gathered her ingredients she realized what Chao must have been talking about. Satsuki Yotsuba's kitchen was only disorganized by someone who looked from the outside. Hakase watched in awe as Satsuki's hand never stopped moving across the counters in an elegant dance as she efficiently moved from dish to dish. She never wasted a movement, moving items out of drawers and placing them precisely where her hand would be in order to use them two or sometimes even three steps in advance. After each was completed, she seemed to find time to put them away, clean them, or put them in the sink to be cleaned later. Hakase lost count of how many dishes she was preparing simultaneously.

"That's some impressive presence of mind you have there." Hakase said in stunned silence as Satsuki flipped four large pancakes with one hand on the skillet. Not a drop of oil touched the counter. Just past her, Hakase noticed the little sign on the refrigerator that said 'Spatulas are for Noobs'.

"It's just a matter of practice." Satsuki said offhandedly as her free hand found two mixing bowls without looking and placed them on the counter in front of Hakase. She then pulled a small recipe out of a drawer and placed it on the counter beside them. "Start mixing the flour, baking soda, and salt according to those measurements. Then mix the other ingredients in the other bowl. It's just like a chemistry experiment."

"Sounds easy enough." Hakase said as she started mixing everything together.

"Break the eggs first."

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

"What about the outside part."

"The shells go in the trash."

"But…"

Satsuki didn't even miss a beat as she grabbed the eggs each one handed and had them cracked, and added to the mixture before Hakase could say, "…isn't that wasteful?"

"Just mix that together and you'll be fine for now." The master said as she went back to her own tandem projects.

Hakase merely nodded and went back to mixing. "So, what first caused you to become a cook? Was it a boy?"

Sat-chan actually sniffed. "I have no desire for man in my life."

Without realizing it, Hakase's hand slowed while she had been mixing. Chao and Satsuki _had_ spent rather _long_ hours into the night cooking. "I do not mean to pry, but you aren't…"

"No, I'm not." She replied swiftly. "If you must know, I became a cook because my mother was a cook before me. What I mean is that cooking means everything to me. I don't require the affection of _either_ gender."

"Oh, I see. I feel right at home then. I've sold my soul to science, much as you have to cooking. I tend to be rather asexual myself." Hakase said with relief.

"Well actually, I'm sitosexual." Satsuki said with a blush. "Here, that's enough, go ahead and get down some chocolate for the cookies."

"Wait a minute." Hakase said running down her limited Latin vocabulary. "You mean you have a food fetish?"

"No, that's sitophilia and Chizuru has one of those, something involving onions if I remember correctly. No, sitosexuals substitute food for sex. I do not seek the companionship of other people, instead I eat." Satsuki explained patiently.

"Oh, well I guess that has its advantages then." Hakase said dubiously as selected a tin that said 'special chocolate' from the cupboard. "After all, I can't think of any girls who'd be getting it three times a day."

Satsuki's hand slapped down on the tin of chocolate instantly when Hakase sat it on the counter. The chef covered the tin protectively with her body. Hakase jumped back from the woman as if she were possessed. "Not _this_ chocolate, Hakase."

"What's wrong with that chocolate?"

"It's not what's wrong, it's what's right. This is my special recipe chocolate. To use this in a cookie would be sacrilegious." Satsuki said seriously.

Hakase looked at her friend like she'd become unhinged. "Oh seriously, what's the difference?"

Satsuki seemed to stare a hole through Hakase's skull but finally stepped over to a counter and took out a pair of tongs. She then carefully removed the lid and took out a small piece of chocolate about the size of a quarter and placed it on a napkin. "Pick it up with the napkin and eat it. Human hands shouldn't soil such an experience as you're about to have."

Hakase snorted and grabbed the napkin and popped the brown sweet into her mouth before Satsuki could stop her.

For a moment, nothing happened until Hakase grabbed the sides of the counter in a white knuckled grip as her lips puckered until her nose could nearly reach her chin as they tried to reach the sweet sensation ravishing her mouth. Behind her glasses, tears escaped her eyes as her pupils dilated. The scientist's legs crossed, trying to keep her knees from knocking and to keep her from wetting herself. If she had not been clinging to the counter for dear life, she would have been a drooling heap of liquid muscles sprawled helplessly on the floor.

"You're supposed to eat it _slowly_." Satsuki admonished.

"I think I just lost my virginity." Hakase said breathlessly, when she could speak that is.

"Welcome to my world." Satsuki said warmly.

"I think I may need to change my underwear when I get back to the lab." The scientist said shakily as she wobbled trying to stand.

"It'll do that." The sage of the kitchen agreed.

"What's IN that stuff?" The distraught scientist demanded. "That stuff can't be legal! It'd mean the extinction of mankind!"

"I assure nothing in this chocolate is illegal… yet." Satsuki said enigmatically.

"Wait, you mean Chao showed you how to make… narcotics from the future!" Hakase whispered as if expecting the headmaster to raid the dorm room for evidence.

"No, nothing like that, Chao showed me how to make spices that wouldn't be invented for another sixty years. Evangeline has also been bringing me magical spices, which normal cooks can't get their hands on. If the headmaster found out though, he'd probably ban them from the campus so keep it quiet." Her sitosexual friend said quietly. "Here just mix these normal chocolates in with your cookie dough and we'll get started.

Hakase nodded slowly and started mixing the chocolate in. Her mind was reeling from what she had been hearing. If the martial arts festival had been a cooking competition, Colonel Sanders (and possibly the real one too) would have had his heart handed to him by Sat-chan on a silver platter with a nice béarnaise sauce. And he would have _enjoyed_ it too.

"Good, now go spray this cooking pan in the other room." Satsuki said distractedly as she turned around to tuck away her treasure horde of better-than-sex sweetness.

Hakase grabbed the cooking spray and the pan in a daze and dowsed the thing liberally before turning to put the spray back in the cupboard.

What followed was a sound that closely resembled a sudden rush of wind, followed by a dreadful moment of silence, and then finally the sound of a thirty pound spit wad hitting a blackboard.

"And _that_ class is why we do not use cooking spray while standing on a linoleum floor." Sat-chan lectured without turning around. She sounded like she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I think I got my panties wet." Hakase whined from the floor where her legs spread out to either side of her in a position that would have made Madoka, Sakurako, and Kakizaki-san proud.

"Sure it wasn't from the chocolate earlier?" Satsuki said turning around, carefully.

Hakase looked up at her friend and seemed to be as deep in thought as she was in pain. "Maybe."

Finally, her master in the culinary arts sighed and helped her to her feet. "Here, this should be enough for today, why don't you go sit down and I'll finish the cookies and clean this mess up. All you would have had to do now was put them on the sheet and bake them. We'll eat them when they get done."

"Thanks Satsuki, I'm sorry I'm such a terrible student." The brokenhearted (among other things) scientist said as she once again tried to stand.

"Don't worry about it." Satsuki said throwing a reassuring arm around her friend as she got the mystical chocolate back down. "And how about I make us some cocoa to go with it?"

**A/N: If there IS a scientific term other than sitosexual, I'm proud to say I don't know it, and don't care to should anyone find it. I wrote this as I ate my supper of chicken cordon bleu, served on a rice pilaf mixed with garden vegetables with a baked potato smothered in butter and shredded cheese on the side. Most of the time I write to instill emotion, this time it's to instill hunger. By the way, my wife has been kind enough to correct my previous author's note. She tells me those are **_**her**_** chocolates.**


	34. A Day Indoors XXXIV

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! I am basing this chapter off of events that occur in chapter 203 to 205. If you haven't read them yet, you might not want to read this! And of course I don't own Negima…**

**A Day Indoors XXXIV**

Yue readied herself as she leaned against the wall. All her training as a Mage Knight had readied her for this moment when she would finally take her revenge. It had taken her ten years to track down her enemy, but she'd finally found him.

Those ten years had changed the young sorceress; having everything you held dear ripped from you could do that. Gone was the scrawny little girl that had let her enemy escape the last time they'd crossed paths. Now Yue's long hair was held back in a thick Lara Croft style braid that ran down the center of her muscular back nearly down to her shapely legs.

As her enemy approached unaware, Yue pulled out her combat wand and waited until the precise moment to strike. As she lunged, she released her chantless spell to immobilize her opponent. She knew it wouldn't hold someone of his power for long, but it would allow her to get off her more powerful attack spells before being cut down like… her.

Magical bands wrapped around the dark mage as Yue raised her wand and allowed herself the rare luxury of an exultant cry of victory before beginning her spell. "Now, DIE SPRINGFIELD!"

"Yue?!" The dark mage, Nagi Springfield said in shock as he looked up at his attacker in disbelief. The bands were wrapped tightly around him, and Yue knew she could cast her spell before he had a chance to free himself and retaliate, so she paused a moment.

"I see my reputation precedes me. I've been hunting a long time for you Springfield." Yue said victoriously, ready to end the life of the man who had ended hers. The fact that he knew the name of his killer made it sweeter still.

"I've been looking for you too Yue!" Nagi said happily, you'd think the fool had forgotten the fact that he was currently bound. "Where have you been? I've been searching for you for ten years!"

The young Mage Knight paused in her incantation. He'd been hunting for _her_? Perhaps he was trying to stall to give some comrades time to come to his rescue? Yue shook her head. He was a dark mage. It wasn't in his nature to rely on comrades to save him. That would mean that he'd been looking for her since…

"So I take it you were looking to finish the job you started ten years ago?" Yue sneered at her captive.

"What job?" The dark mage asked seriously.

"The job you started when you killed my sister you black hearted beast." The Mage Knight turned Mage Hunter replied as she prepared to end the folly of allowing the man to speak.

"Yue, I never knew you had a sister. What are you talking about?" Nagi continued in confusion.

"Ten years ago, the Ostia Tournament, do you remember it?" Yue asked levelly.

"You mean YOU were there too? My God, all these years and we were so close to finding you back then. When you didn't show up, we were afraid that… Nodoka tried to use her book, but she couldn't see anything." Nagi began to ramble.

"That was the day you killed my sister Collette and I began my journey to find you and kill you." The avenging Valkyrie said as she readied her spell to finish her nemesis.

"WHAT? Yue, I never killed your sister! I didn't even know you had one! Please Yue, you're not making any sense! Just tell me what's wrong!" Nagi pleaded.

Uncertainty gnawed at the back of Yue's mind. Ever since Collette had died in her arms she'd dreamt of this day and how she would take revenge on her murderer. She'd always imagined it as a lot of shouting, swearing, and blood spilling instead of a young innocent looking man pleading with her like he was some boyfriend trying to figure out how he'd made her cry.

Yue shook her head in disgust; hesitation was death when dealing with mages like this. "You aren't going to trick me that easily Nagi Springfield, today you pay for your crimes."

"Nagi?" The dark mage countered, suddenly looking alarmed. "Yue, you should know that isn't my true name. What happened to your memory? What have they done to you?"

"_They_ have done nothing. _You_ are the one who killed my sister, an act which I intend to avenge now." Yue said preparing her spell again.

"If this is the end of my life, then I would ask only one request. Please Yue, for the last ten years I've done nothing but wonder what happened to you after you disappeared. Please, tell me what has happened to you. After you do, I swear I won't try to stop you from killing me." Nagi said seriously as he got a distant look in his eyes.

"Like you can stop…" Yue started as Nagi casually stepped out of the binding spell she'd trapped him in. Yue had studied this man closely. Every report from every survivor of every encounter had been carefully reviewed. Right now she was dead. She couldn't hope to cast a spell before he snuffed her life out. Under the circumstances, logic would dictate that she play along.

"Alright, the first thing I remember is appearing in the road in Ariadne. That was where I was found by Collette Farandole. She was a Mage Knight Cadet and was studying to become part of the elite Valkyrie Brigade. Since I couldn't remember anything but my name, she took me in and I took her surname as my own. I joined her at the academy and began studying to become a Mage Knight Valkyrie with her." Yue said remembering her earliest days with Collette.

"Ariadne, the independent educational city-state, who knew you would have ended up in a larger version of Mahora academy?" Nagi said shaking his head sadly.

"Then the day finally arrived for our first assignment as cadets in training. We were sent to assist in the apprehension of a wanted criminal, namely you. Collette and I were patrolling the streets of Ostia near the arena when we heard a commotion. Collette ran ahead and I watched as a blade of dark magic lanced out of a nearby alley and pierced her chest." Yue said trembling as she remembered the day her 'sister' had died.

"I ran to her and held her in my arms as she was gasping her last breath and looked up to see you fleeing down the alley. From that day forward I have hunted you. After I graduated I followed your exploits through my connection with the Valkyries, and when I could no longer continue because of my duties I resigned and became a bounty hunter specializing in mages until I could finally catch up to you and kill you for what you did ten years ago." Yue said with tears flowing down her eyes.

"All this time…" Nagi said sadly as he turned his back to her. "You didn't remember your real name. In your mind, you were Yue Farandole, so Nodoka's book couldn't find you. All this time…"

"Now it's your turn to die Nagi Springfield, or else kill me so I can join Collette knowing I did my best." She hissed as she drew her wand to fight.

"I didn't kill Collette Yue." Nagi stated solemnly.

"I _saw_ you kill her."

"You _saw_ her die." Nagi corrected. "The man who really killed Collette was named Kagetarou of Bosporos. That day, he attacked me in the alley outside the arena. I never knew that an innocent bystander was hit by his blades. I'm sorry, that blow had been meant for me. When you saw me running, it must have been as I ran after him."

"LIAR!" Yue shouted as her most powerful chantless attack spell lashed out at her tormentor. It was weak compared to what she knew him to be capable of, but reason had fled with the pain of her remembered loss.

Nagi didn't even move as the bolt of energy knocked him to the ground. He knelt there on his hands and knees shaking his head. "All this time…"

"Face me Springfield!" The furious Valkyrie demanded. "You wield dark magic, and it was dark magic that killed Collette! I'll not let you confuse me!"

"I can't hurt you Yue." Nagi said lowly. "My magic won't work against you."

"What are you talking about? You've already hurt me more deeply than anyone else ever could, now FACE ME!" Yue screamed as she conjured a sword and dove toward the dark mage. Nagi spun around to look up at her but didn't rise from his knees.

Nagi never moved as the blade slid past his face, cutting his cheek and imbedding itself in the wall behind him. "I know you Yue; you would never kill someone in cold blood."

Yue physically knocked the mage to the ground, straddling his chest and raising her sword. "You'll be surprised at what I can do."

The sword drove down into the ground next to Nagi's head. He never flinched. Tears were rolling down Yue's face as she stared at the loathsome man beneath her. "Why?! Why, won't you fight me?"

"Yue, it's true I've studied dark magic, but I didn't kill Collette. I can't use m magic against you because dark magic feeds off negative emotions like hatred, anger, and fear. Yue, I can't feel those for you. Yue, I could never hate you or be angry with you, and I'm not afraid of you. I've known you for too long." Nagi said looking up at her.

"Then why don't I remember you? What proof do you have?" The young woman demanded.

"Look in my pocket Yue."

Yue feared some sort of trick, but if he was faking this to get her to let her guard down he missed his calling as an actor. Yue's trembling hand moved into his vest pocket and pulled out… a pactio card.

Yue scrambled back from the man as if fleeing from a deadly viper, but her hand refused to let go of the card. She dropped the sword, as it reverted back into a wand, and gingerly removed her own identical pactio card.

"How…"

"You and I were partners Yue. You and all the friends we had from Mahora Academy came to this world in search of my father. We were attacked, and you were teleported away from us. We searched for you for so long." Nagi said standing. He walked over and held his hand down to the stunned Mage Knight and helped her to her feet.

"This all has to be some kind of trick." Yue said desperately as her hands fell limp to her sides.

"It's no trick Yue. You are Yue Ayase, partner of _Negi_ Springfield the dark mage. I don't know how you lost your memory, but I think I might know how to restore it." Negi said cupping her face in his hands.

Tears flowed over Yue's trembling lips as Negi's mouth leaned down and claimed hers. It felt familiar. It felt… right.

_I'm sorry Collette._

**A/N: This shout out goes to RPGer, CapoExecutor, Neferius, Eternal-Longing, and AznPuffyHair. I got all of your reviews, but have been too busy here lately to reply to any of them. This chapter is for you guys…**


	35. A Day Indoors XXXV

**A/N: For anyone who might think otherwise, I'm not dead. At least I don't think so. Last time I checked, I was working on other projects. Still don't own Negima though. And in case anyone is wondering, apparently in Japan it's the girls that give the boys candy.**

**A Day Indoors XXXV**

"Kotaro, why are you hiding in my closet?" Negi asked as he opened his door to find a small dog asleep on his dirty clothes.

The dog quickly shifted form changing into a young man about Negi's age… who was completely nude. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be teaching class!"

"Well, it IS Saturday, but the headmaster said he was canceling school activities for the day because it was some sort of holiday or another. I thought I'd sleep in and then go catch up on some reading in the library. That still doesn't explain what you're doing though." Negi said tapping his foot expectantly.

"You mean you don't know? It's Valentine's Day you idiot!" The dog boy shrieked.

"What's that got to do with you sleeping in my dirty clothes?" Negi asked with rising alarm. He had just gotten up from bed himself and was wearing nothing but his boxers, his pajamas in his hand ready to be dumped in with the aforementioned dirty laundry.

"I'm hiding from Chizuru-ne." Kotaro confided looking around to see if the girl might somehow jump out at him from the dark corners of the room.

"And you don't want to be found because…" Negi prompted.

"It's Valentine's Day, when all the girls around here start looking to give candy to some boy they've got eyes for. Chizuru-ne brought some groceries to our room last night and for once didn't ask me to help unpack them. I could smell the chocolates though." Kotaro said uneasily.

"What's wrong with Chizuru giving you chocolates?" Negi continued, baffled.

"Well, you see I haven't really told her that I'm seeing Natsumi. If she comes up with chocolates I'll have to refuse and then she'll want to know why and then, well you know." Kotaro tried to explain.

"You'll be forced to talk about your emotions and confess your feelings before others of how you feel about the special someone in your life?" Negi finished for him.

"Yes, I'm not about to do something that unmanly." Kotaro retorted stiffly.

"So… hiding in my dirty underwear in the nude is…"

"Shut up, I can't wear clothes in dog form." Kotaro growled. "I figured that they wouldn't go looking for me in your room."

"Well, stay in the room if you want, but get out of my clothes hamper. It's seriously freaking me out." Negi said as he tossed his clothes into the closet.

Kotaro stepped out and Negi was just about to give him something to wear when the door to the room flew open and Negi turned to see Haruna and Yue shoving Nodoka into the room with a box of chocolates clutched to her chest as if it were the only thing she had to cover her breasts. The two matchmakers then turned to dart back out but stopped dead in their tracks as they happened to glance in and see Kotaro in the buff and Negi in nothing but his boxers.

"Um, Negi-sensei, are we interrupting something?" Yue asked with a tremor in her voice that was the only thing that betrayed her emotions.

"Oh… no!" Negi said waving his hands around quickly. "Kotaro was just coming out of the closet."

As soon as the words left his lips Negi realized that it was perhaps the wrong thing to say. Kotaro smacked his forehead, Nodoka spouted a nosebleed and fainted, Yue's face displayed more shock than he'd ever seen in his life, and Haruna was drooling.

"He didn't mean it that way!" Kotaro yelled as he smacked Negi across the back of the head. "I am not gay!"

"You two would make a pretty couple." Haruna drawled as she reached for her notebook.

"If you draw anything like I think you're going to draw, I will personally rip your heart out." Kotaro threatened as he lunged for the offensive pad.

Haruna however was quicker than he expected and closer to the door than he was so she was out into the hall and moving away at top speed before he ever got to the door.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS NEGI!" Kotaro roared as he took off after the artist.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT!" Negi shouted back getting ready to run after the boy when Yue grabbed his arm.

"Sensei… what you said, it was just a big misunderstanding wasn't it?" The young philosopher asked.

"I'm glad at least one person is able to keep a clear head around here. Yes Yue-san, it was a misunderstanding. Kotaro was literally in my closet this morning hiding from Chizuru. I am not gay." Negi affirmed to his partner.

"That's a relief sensei." Yue said bending down to pick up the box of candy that Nodoka has been carrying. "Nodoka wanted to give this to you today. She made the chocolates herself. Hold it while I get her moved over to the bed."

Negi gratefully accepted the chocolates and smiled as he quickly hugged Yue. "I should have known you of all people would understand the situation Yue. Let me help you get Nodoka."

A startled gasp brought Negi's and Yue's attention to the young librarian in the floor who had chosen that exact moment to regain consciousness. "Get me… Yue understands… Negi-sensei… Kotaro just…"

Negi snapped his head back to Yue in his arms and then back to Nodoka shaking violently in the floor. His head whipped back and forth a few times before Yue seemed to get a grip on what Nodoka was meaning.

"NO NODOKA IT ISN"T WHAT YOU THINK!" Yue screamed as she grabbed Nodoka by the arms just before the little librarian slipped back away into blissful unconsciousness with a fresh nosebleed.

"Let's get her over to the bed. We can explain things when she wakes up." Negi said desperately.

Nodding, Yue helped to get Nodoka to her feet. Negi got behind the girl and got his arms under her shoulders while Yue picked her up at the knees. Negi walked backwards toward the bed and tripped, sitting down hard.

Unfortunately, as he went down it was all he could do to keep from dropping Nodoka as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He landed with Nodoka in his lap and unfortunately since Yue had been holding her knees she got pulled along for the ride, doing a face plant into Nodoka's abdomen.

"Negi-sensei, I was wondering if you had plans…" Ayaka gushed as she burst into the room. To see Nodoka in Negi's lap with his arms all around her breasts, and Yue looking up from where she'd landed.

"Oh no, not again." Negi moaned.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Yue asked incredulously.

"Negi-sensei…," Ayaka said on the verge of tears, "How could you? First I find you with Maki and Asuna in the shower and now I find you making out with these two!"

Before Negi could reply, Ayaka dropped the box of chocolates she'd been carrying and went running from the room with tears running down her face.

"Please, class rep, come back! I'll make it up to you!" Negi shouted after the fleeing girl.

"How, by letting her be in the next one?" Yue asked dryly.

"Yue, you should know this is all a misunderstanding you've actually been caught up in this one." Negi pleaded. "It was no different with Maki and Asuna; I just keep getting caught up in these completely outrageous situations one after another!"

"I believe you sensei." Yue said seriously.

"You do?" The boy replied with relief evident in his voice.

"No one could actually TRY to get into these situations like you do and come anywhere close to being this successful." The young philosopher continued.

"Thanks… I think." Negi said sitting there for a moment longer before getting up. With Nodoka now safely in Konoka's bed, Negi pulled the covers up to her shoulder. "I better put some clothes on before something else happens."

"It might be a good idea, I'll wait out here." Yue agreed.

Negi went into the bathroom and quickly changed into some of his more comfortable clothes. He tried his best to pick his least provocative clothing, so a T-shirt and cargo pants were his selection for the day.

"So where are Asuna and Konoka?" Negi heard Yue say from inside the other room.

"Asuna went to confess to Takamichi again and Konoka had something big planned for today with Setsuna." Negi said stepping out into the room at last fully clothed.

"I wonder how much Ayaka paid for these chocolates. They look imported." Yue said seriously as she examined the box.

"I guess I should go talk to her." The teacher said sorrowfully.

"You might want to reconsider that." Yue stated flatly as she stacked the chocolate boxes on the desk; Nodoka's on top of course.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, on today of all days you need to watch out for more of those 'compromising situations' you're always falling into. Now that I think about it, it's a miracle you haven't been fired already from the school. I was even involved with the elevator at Library Island now that I think about it. Not to mention the time the Baka Rangers got stripped…" Yue recalled beginning to list some of Negi's most embarrassing moments and counting them off on her fingers.

"Alright! I get it, I get it! What do we do? Every time I try to be a gentleman about these things it backfires." The magical boy genius complained.

"Then maybe we need to try the opposite. We're going to need some help though, come on!" Yue said as she grabbed Negi's arm and raced out into the hall.

* * *

It was hard to do. For so long she'd carried these feelings silently, but now she could hide it no longer. With her box of sweet mints lovingly wrapped in the most beautiful wrapping she could find the young woman opened the door to her beloved's room and crossed the floor to where they slept.

Wanting more than anything to be accepted, despite the difficulties such a relationship would no doubt face the girl knelt before the bed and softly cleared her throat.

With her eyes downcast, she could not bring herself to gaze upon the beauty of the one she loved more than life itself.

"Please. Please accept my love. I have brought these for you." Setsuna said holding out her box of candy to Konoka as she sat up in her bed.

Gentle hands took the box from her as she heard Konoka's sweet voice whisper, "Set-chan"… from behind her?

The winged swordswoman jerked her head up to see a stunned and confused Nodoka wordlessly moving her lips as she held the box of candy that Setsuna had given her. Setsuna slowly turned her head around to see Konoka standing in the doorway with tears brimming in her eyes. Words didn't even have time to form on her lips before the girl burst into tears and went running from the room.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Setsuna screamed jumping up to run for the door. She stopped herself just long enough to turn around and grab the box of candy from Nodoka before turning tail to chase Konoka down and make everything right.

"Setsuna, do you think I'm gay?" Nodoka asked quietly.

The question brought the demon girl to a screeching halt as she turned to look at the librarian. "It was all a misunderstanding Nodoka. I'm sorry; YOU'RE not the one I'm hoping is gay."

"I know that. It's just… I think Negi-sensei is gay and so is Yue." Nodoka said with tears nearly ready to fall.

Somehow Setsuna managed to run headlong into the door without opening it. "WHAT?!!"

"Kotaro confessed to Negi-sensei this morning, and I think Negi-sensei accepted him. Then I heard him tell Yue that he'd help her get me. Oh Setsuna, what am I going to do?!"

Setsuna growled under her breath. At this rate she might even have to take flight to catch up to Konoka. "Look Nodoka, I'm sure it was all just a grave misunderstanding, but if it wasn't I hope it's a trend! Now come on, you've got to help me tell Konoka the truth!"

With that Setsuna tore out of the room moving as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to get this all straightened out.

* * *

"So we need you to help hide him." Yue finished. The explanation had been a little sketchy concerning the morning's embarrassing moments, but hopefully it was enough to convince her audience of the need for their power.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to use my wand on Negi to put him in drag?" Chisame fumbled. "What kind of stupid idea is that?"

"Quite a good one actually." Negi agreed nodding his approval. "Since girls will be taking the initiative to give boys candy today it would seem hiding out amongst the enemy as it were might be my safest course of action."

"I don't know about the 'enemy' part, but hey, if it's a costume you need you've come to the right partner." Chisame said pulling out her card and rolling up her sleeve. "One rooster in chick's clothing coming up."

With a flash of light, Negi was replaced with a young schoolgirl. The uniform and wig were perfect and to be honest, he looked a lot like the time the girls had dressed him in drag at Halloween. Yue nodded her approval. "You do good work Chisame."

"Yeah, yeah, just get lost before someone sees you and I get wrapped up in the next disaster." Chisame said pushing the duo out the door and slamming it shut.

Negi looked down at his school uniform and tugged at the hem. "Remind me to speak to the headmaster about getting you girls some longer skirts. It's awful drafty in this thing."

"You get used to it." Yue quipped, smiling despite her best efforts. Maybe with this they'd be able to avoid any more stupidity.

The two 'girls' walked through the halls of the dorm as all kinds of girls went running by. Some where excited, some were heartbroken, and some were just running around for the sake of running around in the massive kaleidoscope of human existence which is life.

"It's working, I fit in here. I'm nothing more than your average everyday normal junior high girl." Negi whispered.

"Negi, what the heck do you call yourself doing!" Chizuru yelled loud enough for several blocks to hear.

"I'm hiding!" Negi whispered back trying desperately to shush the tall girl.

"From who?" Natsumi asked in astonishment. The two were walking back to their room happily talking. Chizuru was also carrying the box that had started it all.

"From everybody in the class, you know how things get when the girls start running around. It seems like chaos ensues and somebody ends up naked." Negi groused.

"I think I'll call it 'Love Rocket'!" Haruna yelled back over her shoulder as she skidded around the corner.

"I'll show YOU a love rocket!" Kotaro screamed as he rounded the corner, still naked, in hot pursuit of his antagonist.

"Oh no." Negi said as he sensed the impending doom.

"Ojou-sama! Please wait! I'm sorry; this was all just a misunderstanding!" Setsuna was screaming as Konoka came barreling around the opposite corner with her beloved Set-chan right behind dragging a flustered looking Nodoka.

"We tried." Yue sighed in defeat.

The crash came all in one swift motion. As much training as Negi had been given in the martial arts, he doubted even Evangeline could have managed to dodge the cascade of tangled limbs and people that ended up in a heap in the middle of the hall.

Negi's forehead had collided with someone else's and his wig had been knocked free, as if it had done any good. Negi opened his eyes to realize that for the first time in his history at Mahora he'd been knocked on his butt and now someone was looking up HIS skirt.

"Negi… sensei…" Nodoka sputtered looking up Negi's skirt at what he hoped were his boxer shorts.

_Please let Chisame have left me my boxers._ Negi silently prayed.

"Kotaro! You're after Haruna!" Natsumi cried.

"Yes I am, she… NO NATSUMI IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Negi-sensei and Yue ARE gay!" Nodoka suddenly bawled.

"I AM NOT!" Yue blurted with an unaccustomed burst of emotion.

"BUT I AM!" Setsuna screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone fell silent and looked at the stoic young woman as desperation and fear gripped her. She grabbed Konoka and pulled her into a kiss for all she was worth before she could get up and start running again.

Everyone stopped and stared as the two lingered in the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Setsuna looked into Konoka's eyes almost ready to cry. "Ojou-sama I am not giving this moment anymore opportunities to race out of control. Before anything else happens, I love you. Please accept my feelings before some other misunderstanding occurs!"

Konoka's eye were brimming with tears again as she gazed intently into Setsuna's eyes… and then fainted dead away.

"Was that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kotaro whispered over to Negi.

"It was a rather uncomfortably ambivalent response." Yue agreed.

"She didn't say no, that's good enough for me." Setsuna declared. "I'm getting Ojou-sama out of her before something ELSE can go wrong."

In a flash the flustered young girl had her beloved in her arms and was running away down the hall towards freedom.

"Well looks like that's all settled I'll just be slipping away now." Haruna said as she tried to crawl away.

"What were you doing with Kotaro?!" Natsumi demanded with a stormy expression on her face.

"Oh no, here we go again." Kotaro moaned.

"There's no help for it Kotaro, you've got to set this mess straight." Negi said looking at his friend.

"Okay, alright, that's IT!!" Kotaro yelled as he stood up. "I'm going to end this madness right now, once and for all! EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! I WANT EVERYONE IN THIS STUPID DORM TO HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! I LOVE NATSUMI-CHAN! I LOVE ONLY NATSUMI-CHAN!"

Kotaro stood there with his chest heaving as if he'd just fought the hardest battle of his life, a fierce countenance peering back at everyone daring anyone to say something about his relationship to Natsumi.

"See. I told you." Chizuru smiled as she handed the chocolates to Natsumi.

"Wait, you mean those were for Natsumi?" Kotaro said with his fierce expression switching to confusion faster than a schizophrenic bipolar on crack.

"No silly, they're for you, but Natsumi wasn't going to get you any because she thought you weren't into all that romantic stuff. So I got them for her and was bringing her to come find you so she could give them to you." The busty teenager explained happily as she helped Natsumi to her feet.

"But…" Kotaro risked a glance over at Negi where the other boy glared at him menacingly, at least as menacingly as he could wearing a skirted school uniform.

"Oh Kotaro, you've made me so happy." Natsumi cried with sparkles dancing across her eyes.

"But…"

"Well, I guess that settles everything. I think I'll go work on my manga. I've got a deadline to meet after all. I think first I'll have some ice cream though, all that running made me hot." Haruna said with a chuckle.

"But…"

"I think I'll join you." Chizuru said as Natsumi latched onto Kotaro's arm. "I think I'll give these two a little alone time. Let's grab Ayaka too, she went running by earlier and looked like she could use some comforting; wouldn't want her bursting into the room and spoiling the mood."

"But…"

"Let's head back to the room Kotaro-kun." Natsumi trilled as she turned her now officially and irrevocably branded live-in boyfriend back towards their room.

Kotaro sighed and gave in to the inevitable and fell into step beside his now official and permanently attached to his arm girlfriend and tried very hard not to look at Negi or anyone else for that matter. "Yeah, it'll be good to get into some clothes."

"Who said anything about getting dressed?" Natsumi purred, barely audible enough for Negi to hear as they walked away. Kotaro was so surprised his dog ears popped out.

Finally, Negi was left alone with his two partners who he helped to their feet. "See, all a great big misunderstanding." Negi said with a chuckle. _I'm going to kill Kotaro._

"So, Negi-sensei and Yue aren't gay?" Nodoka asked meekly.

Negi filled his lungs to shout out to the world, just as his friends had, the crystal clear truth about what girl it was that had captured his heart and exactly what his sexual orientation happened to be, but to the chagrin of fans and the relief of Fanfiction authors everywhere a small feminine hand clamped over his mouth.

"Negi you're still wearing a dress. If you scream out what we both want to hear then everyone around this dorm is going to get into a misunderstanding… again… thinking that Nodoka and/or I are gay. So please, don't say it." Yue said seriously.

"I really do feel the need to prove we aren't gay though." Negi abashedly murmured.

"Then how about this." Yue said as she forcefully pushed Negi against the wall and latched onto his left side where she commenced a smooch with her teacher that shattered any doubts as to her sexual orientation.

Negi was so stunned he submissively allowed himself to be kissed, as Yue went on the aggressive invading his mouth and emerging victorious. "How's that for straight." Yue said in triumph as she looked over to Nodoka.

Negi looked at the librarian as well as he tried to release himself from the wall only to have his right side pinned by a trembling and red faced Nodoka who proceeded to try her level best to give an even more passionate kiss to her crush. Once again Negi meekly allowed his mouth to get plundered by his student, and afterward couldn't help but find it hard to breathe from so much air depravation in such a short time.

"NEGI!" Asuna cried on cue. "What are you doing?"

The three young people, all still clad in matching school uniforms, looked up to see Asuna standing there looking miserable with her candy still in her hands. From the looks of it she hadn't been able to find Takamichi all day.

"It's not what it looks like!" Negi whined.

"Oh really?" Asuna sneered. "It looks like you dressed up as a girl to avoid a bunch of the other girls around here only to end up having Yue and Nodoka take turns trying to see how far they could shove their tongue down your throat."

As Negi watched, the two girls in question glanced at each other shyly and then gave him a brief playful smirk.

"Okay, it is what it looks like." Nodoka admitted.

"My turn." Yue said pushing Negi back against the wall.

Asuna just shook her head sadly as she abandoned Negi to his captivity. "I'm going to go back and try to find Takahata-sensei, again."

Negi looked at the two girls in his arms as he was once again released from lip lock. "Try the closet."

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everybody. I haven't posted in a while, so I figured everyone might enjoy a Valentine's Day gift. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	36. A Day Indoors XXXVI

**A/N: I was visiting my in-laws when the inspiration for this story struck me. I really have to say I have come to appreciate keyboards since the first draft for this story was handwritten. I do not own Negima, but thankfully I had some salve for my aching wrists…**

**A Day Indoors XXXVI**

Ku Fei held her stomach and tried to quell the butterflies trying out for the Olympics in her stomach. It had been surprisingly easy to make the last minute reservations that detoured the two of them to China. The plane ride hadn't even been bumpy.

No, the problem facing the lithe martial artist now was her growing feelings for a certain ten year old mage and becoming his partner. Ever since the other girls had started talking about her making a pactio with Negi she'd been trying to get a grip on the feelings that came gushing through her every time she looked at him. Watching it fight only made it worse.

"What a beautiful place to live in Master Ku." Negi said as he looked over the sculpted gardens of the Ku family estate.

_I can make it through this._ Ku Fei thought as she escorted her teacher through the archway into the manicured front yard. Just an overnight trip to discuss her performance with her parents, that's what she had told him.

The truth was the young girl was more terrified than she had ever been before any fight in her life. She was going to introduce Negi to her parents because she'd decided to become his partner. She was going to kiss him and when she did she was quite certain that she was going to finish falling completely and madly in love with him.

"Mother, we're here!" Ku Fei shouted in her native language as they reached the porch.

"Excellent dear, we're looking forward to meeting this 'Negi-sensei' of…" Her mother started as she stepped out to greet her only daughter. "Oh… my."

"I happy to be meet you." Negi replied with a polite bow. His Chinese sucked, but then he'd only started learning it that morning.

"He doesn't speak our language?" Mrs. Ku asked eyeing the pint sized instructor with trepidation.

"Just give him time." Ku Fei sighed dejectedly. "He won't even have an accent in a week."

"You better come into the kitchen." The lady of the Ku household said as she looked around quickly. "Your father will be home any minute and you obviously have some explaining to do."

The eldest daughter of the Ku family nodded and obediently followed her mother into the kitchen where her grandmother was making a feast. As soon as she entered, her grandmother turned to gaze up into her teacher's eyes. Then her gaze slowly dropped until she was looking at Negi in dismay. "Oh… my."

"Mom, I know this looks bad, but just let me explain." Ku started.

"You said you were bringing someone to meet us." Her mother said slowly. "Your letters said you had been teaching martial arts to one of your teachers. I had no idea that the young man you were bringing home to meet us would be… well, him!"

Grandmother Ku quietly rounded up Negi and hustled him off to help her with the meal preparations while Fei tried to talk to her mother. "It's more complicated than all that mother. Negi is my teacher and I have been teaching him martial arts. I've got something I have to tell you."

"You're pregnant?!" Her mother gasped. "Is that why your grades have been so bad over there?"

"No ma, it's just hard listening to teachers in another language. I know my grades have slipped since I accepted the invitation to Mahora…" Fei flustered.

"We're home!" A gruff male voice bellowed through the house chorused by younger and softer voice of Ku Fei's older brother.

"Great, perfect timing." Ku Ki muttered as she glanced at her oldest daughter. "Well, I guess we'll have to talk about this over dinner. Go help your grandmother, and I'll go try to prepare your father for… this."

The young student tried to convince herself unsuccessfully that everything was going to be alright. Negi was smiling at her and she tried to give him her best grin to make him think everything was okay. The two of them helped grandmother pick up the dishes for the meal and carried them in to where Mrs. Ku was frantically whispering to her husband.

Fei's father was staring at Negi with his eyes open as wide as they would go. Fortunately though he didn't say a word and calmly turned to his wife and nodded to her reassuringly. Nothing was said as the meal was set out for the family. Finally once everyone was seated and getting ready to eat, her father broke the silence.

"So, my daughter, would you like to explain why this boy is here?" Ku Jo said as he sipped his tea.

"I came to ask your permission father." Ku Fei said formally. The truth wasn't an option at this point since she would have to reveal magic to her parents in order to explain a pactio, so Ku Fei decided to explain it in the closest terms she could. Even though doing so was going to be problematic in itself. "I want your permission to make Negi… my boyfriend."

Ku Ki swooned and nearly fainted into her rice and her father spewed tea all over her brother. "You want to do WHAT?!!"

Ku Fei glanced aside to Negi who was looking at her in dismay. Realizing he probably wasn't following the Chinese conversation; Ku Fei flashed him a smile and whispered in Japanese. "Father not happy with my grades. No worry, I handle this."

"So have you… 'kissed' him?" Ku Ki said diplomatically.

"No mother, it's not like that." Ku Fei replied defensively. "I know our family's rule has always been that we only select the strongest people to marry. Father, please, I love Negi and he's the strongest man I know."

"He is only a boy." Ku Jo replied darkly.

"No father, he is a man. You know I wouldn't bring him here looking for your blessing if I didn't believe that." Ku Fei countered heatedly.

"Ku Fei…" Negi said urgently tugging at his student's sleeve.

"Is okay, I telling father how good teacher you are and not to worry about grades." Ku Fei lied in translation to her teacher. She hated not telling Negi the truth, but this was her problem and she was going to have to win her parents over on her own.

"If this boy is the one you want then I guess we'll just have to test him." Grandmother Ku said as she nibbled on her beef.

"Mother?" Ku Jo gaped at the eldest member of the household.

"It is a simple matter son." Grandmother Ku continued. "If this boy is strong enough to pass the test, then you should give Fei permission to pursue a relationship with him."

The head of the Ku family sat quietly for a moment and then nodded. "Very well, then the _boy_ can go up against your brother after dinner."

Negi looked at Ku Fei in confusion and the worry on the girl's face must have been evident. Slowly she tried to think of how to explain it all to him. "Father said he interested in seeing your progress in martial arts. He thinks if you good at learning, you then be good at teaching. So, no use magic, but go all out to impress father."

"Ah. That's no problem then." Negi said quickly turning back to Ku Jo. "No worry, I take good care of daughter."

Ku Fei sighed at the way her father was undoubtedly taking his innocent statement. Maybe she'd make it through this after all.

After dinner Negi and the Ku family gathered in the garden. In an action story what might have resulted would have been a fight by two equally matched rivals taking hours and several chapters to convey. That was not what happened. What happened was a vulgar display of virtuosity by a prodigiously powerful fighter against a young eighteen year old combatant of limited ability which was over quicker than the time it took to read this paragraph.

Ku Fei's father nodded in time with his son's body as it bounced a few times upon impact with the ground. Negi landed and knelt, begging for forgiveness. "I sorry, I no mean to be rough!"

Ku Fei's mother went to go check on Lee as Ku Fei fanned her blushing face and turned to trap her father in his own rules. No young man had a right to be that sexy when he fought…

Ku Jo however was already grabbing his daughter in a big massive hug. "My child you have made me so HAPPY!" He squeaked.

"What was that?" Granny, Fei, and Ku Ki all blurted at the same time.

"That boy is the most powerful prodigy I have ever seen!" Ku Jo gushed racing over to Negi with his daughter in tow.

"So, I pass?" Negi said in his limited Chinese.

"Yes, yes you do!" Ku Fei's father said nodding with tears in his eyes. "If I had known my little girl would come home with a treasure like him, I would have had her attending preschool at Mahora!"

Negi looked happy that he wasn't in trouble, and Ku Fei began to relax thinking that maybe things were going to work out after all. Her father was beaming and all seemed to be going her way for a change.

"Dear, after you've seen to Lee, take Negi here to get a bath. It doesn't look like he broke a sweat, but we should make our guest at home." Ku Jo said slapping Negi on the shoulder. Mrs. Ku just nodded and she and Negi proceeded to carry/support Lee out of the garden.

"I'm glad you approve Daddy." Ku Fei beamed.

"Why should I not approve, Negi will make a wonderful son-in-law." The proud father said looking after the young prodigy.

"WHAT?!" Ku Fei sputtered looking at her father aghast.

"I admit, when you brought him here wanting my blessing to pursue him I admit I was livid, but after seeing how strong, smart, handsome, and apparently well off this young man is I can think of no one better to marry my little girl." Ku Jo said with a happy tear coming to his eye.

"Now father…"

"Do you care about Negi?" Her father asked her seriously. For all the twists and turns of the situation, far all the misdirection, this was the core of the matter; a father asking his daughter if she was sure. And there was only one answer she could give.

"Yes Daddy, I love him."

"Then that's all that matters. Your mother and I won't rush you to tie the knot, but you'd be a fool to let that boy get away." Her father said gently to his only daughter as he pulled her into another hug.

Ku's mother came back into the garden with the rest of the family as her father released her. "Lee is sleeping his thrashing off and Negi is in his bath."

"Good, put Negi's things in Ku Fei's room tonight." Mr. Ku said looking suddenly very old.

"What?!" All the Ku women said in shock.

"Our daughter has proven herself to be honorable and trustworthy in coming to us for our blessing. She has confessed to me that she loves this young man and I can think of no better young man for her. It is only fitting that we reward her by showing faith in her to make her own decisions about her relationships from here on out. Besides, there isn't really any other place for him to sleep." Her father lectured. "It is time to face the reality that our little girl is growing up."

Ku Fei was flattered, but the idea of spending the night… with Negi… made her head swim. She thought quickly trying to think of some excuse to get out of this, but the vision of Negi in his boxers addled her thinking.

"You just want super powerful grandchildren." Grandmother Ku accused her son.

"Shh." Her father whispered quickly with a blush.

Finally Ku Fei bowed to her father and sighed in defeat. "Thank you father, I will not dishonor our family."

Ku Fei turned and headed to her room. She was spending the night with Negi, literally. As she got to her room, she looked at her small bed and imagined the two of them trying to fit into it. Quickly shaking her head to ward off her decidedly un-trustworthy imagination, Ku Fei began to change for bed.

As luck would have it, at least tonight anyway, Negi came walking in carrying his bag and wearing nothing but a towel just as she had gotten down to her panties. "I'm sorry!" Negi cried spinning around quickly.

"Is okay, you see me naked before." Ku Fei said as she got out a loose shirt to sleep in. It was short and didn't quite reach the top of her panties, but after all the times Negi had been in the girls' baths modesty around the young man she would soon be kissing to make her his partner seemed rather moot.

"Your mother said I was sleeping in her tonight." Negi said still rooted to the spot.

"Yes, you sleep here. There no other place for you in house, so you my guest." Ku Fei explained.

"I see." Negi said quietly kneeling down to get his clothes after risking a glance back at Ku Fei.

Ku Fei turned away so he could put something on, but couldn't resist peeking. She couldn't say she was disappointed even though he'd already gotten into his boxer shorts. The summer spent training with Rakan had made his body even leaner, more muscular, and drop dead gorgeous to the martial artist.

"Sorry." Was all the blushing Chinese girl could muster when Negi caught her staring and blushed a little as well.

"It's okay; apparently my pajamas are in my other bag." Negi murmured in embarrassment.

"It hot tonight anyway." The suddenly shy girl whispered. Normally it would get so hot at night that she'd peel out of her shirt too, but somehow she figured that would have sent Negi packing for sure.

The two young people looked at the small bed, which would barely fit the two of them. While two could sleep there, they would have to be pretty much wrapped up together in order to fit. "I can sleep on the floor…"

"No, it fine." Ku Fei said motioning for Negi to get into bed first. Once he was in she wiggled in beside him. It was a little cramped until Ku Fei timidly reached out and pulled Negi's arm around her waist so she could lean against his chest. The diminutive girl had never been very tall, but she could tell right away that Negi was getting taller. After just the summer he was just as tall as she if not a little taller.

Negi tensed a little at holding his student in his arms, but it did make sharing the bed more comfortable and made sleep actually possible. Ku Fei could feel his breath against her neck and she felt tingles running down her spine every time she felt his chest expand against her back. Negi's body was like a furnace with every inch of it making her sweat; though whether it was from the actual heat of the night she couldn't tell.

"So, is it true what you said earlier about being in love with me?" The only thing that stunned Ku Fei more than Negi saying those words was the fact that he said it in perfect Chinese.

"How? How did you…" Ku Fei sputtered suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Translation spell. I cast it when I was helping your grandmother. I couldn't understand a word she was saying." Negi confided.

"So you heard the entire conversation with my father." Ku Fei whispered. As close as Negi was there was little need for anything more.

"Yeah. So, is it true? Do you really love me?" Negi asked her in hushed tones.

"I'm scared to say it to you." Ku Fei said on the verge of tears.

"Why?" The boy genius asked in genuine confusion.

"Because… I'm afraid that I won't be strong enough for you, and you'll find someone better than me. I've watched you become the most brilliant fighter I've ever seen. It didn't take me long after I started teaching you martial arts to figure out that there was no way I was going to keep up with you. You surpassed me within weeks of beginning to learn. I had always dreamed of finding someone as strong or maybe a little bit stronger than I was to bring home to my family. I never imagined I would find someone anywhere near as strong as you are. I felt like I could never be your equal so I dismissed any idea of loving you. It wasn't until I saw how you took care of all of us and how you protected all of us in the magic world that I began to realize that I was falling in love with you anyway, and that I _wanted_ to be protected by you. I've never seen myself as a 'damsel in distress', but suddenly I wanted to be one so you could come rescue me. I started wanting you to sweep me off my feet and make me yours, and it's tearing me up inside because then I would be nothing but a burden to you." Ku Fei confessed as she cried openly. The feelings of helplessness as she had watched Negi fight came flooding back, and it both disgusted and thrilled her at the same time.

"You'll never be a burden to me Fei." Negi said tenderly. The fact that he was addressing her so informally made her heart race. "You girls are where I draw my strength. Without all of you, I'd never be able to do all the things I've had to do. I'd still be just a ten year old kid trying to be a mage."

"Negi, will you do something for me?" Ku Fei asked timidly.

"Sure, anything you want."

"Please take me." Negi froze in place and she could tell he was sputtering trying to speak unsuccessfully. She couldn't help but giggle at him. It was one of the cute things about him that had made her fall in love with him. "Not like that silly."

Negi relaxed but just a little. "What do you mean then?"

"I don't want our pactio kiss to be my first kiss. I want you to kiss me and make me yours first. I want my first kiss to be with you and I want you to take control." Ku Fei said as the butterflies got ready for round two.

Negi was silent for several moments as he digested what she was saying. "You're burning up aren't you?"

"Yes." Ku Fei answered before she realized he wasn't speaking romantically. Her shirt was drenched in sweat, and only part of it was due to the heat of the night.

"Sit up for a moment." Negi ordered.

Ku Fei timidly complied as Negi sat up as well. She was paralyzed as he reached down and gently lifted her shirt over her head. Ku Fei was trembling a little as he finished stripping off her shirt and she sat there facing away from him in nothing but her panties. The night air that was now much cooler wasn't what was making her tremble though. Negi was taking control, and she couldn't wait to see what he would do next.

"Is this what you want?" Negi asked as he put his hands up on her shoulders.

All the young girl could do was nod mutely as Negi turned her around to face him. Ku Fei felt like sticking her chest out to make her breasts look bigger for him to look at, but true to being a gentleman, Negi didn't stare at her chest. She wished he would though.

The martial artist allowed her mage to lay her down on the bed, her body presented before him as he lay down on top of her. Her pulse quickened and began to race as she felt his body against the full length of her own. "Negi, I'm not ready." The teenager squeaked. The truth be told, the way she was feeling right now, if Negi had made love to her she wouldn't have been able to resist him. At the moment she wasn't even sure if she really would want to.

"Don't worry; I'm only going to kiss you. Will this be good enough for your first kiss?" The boy mage asked with a smile.

Again Ku Fei could do nothing but nod to him as she gazed up at his perfect face. She was awestruck as she watched his lips lean down and claim hers. It felt like a jolt of lightning ran through her as Negi began to deepen the kiss and as he did the last of her will gave way. She was now his woman. She was officially in the race with the rest of the girls to win this young man for her own and the others were now her rivals as well as her friends. If Negi had asked it of her in that moment she would have given him her body with no regrets. Ku Fei wrapped her arms around her young hero and could feel that puberty had definitely set in for Negi. It thrilled her, but she also felt safe and protected knowing that Negi would never take advantage of her and that his strength was not only in his body but in his will as well in keeping her innocence safe.

Their kiss would last a lifetime, because she was certain she'd never forget this perfect moment Negi had given her, even though their lips parted after only a few moments. Negi seemed to want something from her as well though as his kisses trailed down to her neck and shoulder as the two made out in her bed.

"Mark me Negi, I'm yours." Ku Fei whispered into her lover's ear. "You can do whatever you want, because I love you."

"I love you too Fei." Negi said as he began to nip and kiss her neck where it met the shoulder. Ku Fei writhed beneath him in contentment, knowing she was going to have the mark of his lips on her shoulder tomorrow. She wasn't really sure if she was going to be able to give Negi a similar mark on his neck, but she was bound and determined to try her best.

After they came to their senses, Negi started to move to the side so they could resume their former position and get some sleep, but Ku Fei pulled him down until he was lying on his back with her on top of him. "Can we sleep like this?" She asked, her eyes sparkling at him. "I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Light as a feather." Negi said pulling her up for quick good night kiss before she laid her head down on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Out in the hall, a worried father nodded and stepped away from the door where he'd been listening. "I thought I was going to have to step in there for a moment."

"It was your idea. What were you even THINKING having the two of them stay in the same room?" Mrs. Ku muttered as the two headed for their room.

"Well considering his father's reputation, I wanted to see what kind of boy young Negi was going to turn out to be. I wanted to make sure he was someone that was going to watch out for our daughter, and I DON'T mean in combat." Ku Jo said seriously as he readied for bed.

"Our daughter, a partner to the son of the Thousand Master, still it's a bit sad that we weren't the ones to tell her about magic." Ku Ki said as she brushed her hair in the mirror.

Mr. Ku chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife and partner's waist. "Well she still doesn't know about _your_ magic my dear."

Ki leaned into her husband's embrace and giggled. "Think we should tell her?"

"Eventually. I think she's got enough to think about right now." The head of the Ku clan said as he picked up his wife. "Now, since the kids are asleep…"

**A/N: Ku Fei has not yet made a pactio with Negi in the series so far. If she does get one before they hit Japan again, oh well, it was still fun to write. The Ku family was actually going to be introduced in a story I scrapped in which Negi had to hold parent/teacher conferences with all the parents. I'm glad I was still able to use them. A bit longer and more intense than I had expected though.**


	37. A Day Indoors XXXVII

**A/N: How is it I only get a chance to write anymore when I'm on vacation? Anyway, I haven't posted anything in a while and this popped into my head tonight so I hope you guys enjoy another venture into my 'unlikely pairings' category. It's a short piece, but fun to write. As usual I don't own anything… except some jelly beans.**

**A Day Indoors XXXVII**

"Well, so much for going on a picnic." Negi said looking out at the rain as it poured down over the park. He and his 'date' had barely made it to the small cabin set back in the forest before the summer downpour drenched them. "It looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"That's okay." Satsuki said as she spread the blanket from her basket out over the floor of the cabin. "Sometimes sharing a picnic indoors in front of a fireplace can be just as romantic."

Negi nodded and looked into the wood box next to the fireplace for dry kindling. There wasn't enough for a fire, but it was definitely enough to get one started, even if the wood were damp.

Grinning to himself, Negi dashed out into the heavy rain gathering up some wood as quickly as he could using his impressive speed to quickly collect enough for a cozy fire.

"You're going to catch cold." Satsuki softly reprimanded the boy as he returned. Her giggle betrayed her though.

Negi quickly started a fire and removed his coat to let it dry. He'd escaped a thorough soaking, but his coat might be a little to warm for the cabin now with a fire going. He knew the place was already starting to feel warm to him. "I guess people do silly things when they're in love."

Satsuki's deep blush caused Negi to blush deeply as well. Normally he wouldn't be this forward with one of his students, but this was going to be a special case. Satsuki quickly turned from him and started laying the food out on the blanket that she had prepared for the two of them to eat.

Negi sat down and leaned over onto his right palm while his companion sat down with him leaning towards him on her left. Negi looked down at all the wonderful food and was thankful that Chamo had come up with this idea. "I guess I sounded like an idiot spouting such nonsense."

"Oh no sensei, please don't think that." Satsuki said quickly. "It's really nice."

Negi smiled and looked around at all the food again wondering where to begin. It was then that he noticed something missing. "Um, Satsuki-san, where's my utensils?"

"Please, just call me Satsuki. You can even call me Sat-chan if you like." The class chef said softly as she cast her eyes down demurely.

"Okay… Sat-chan." The boy mage whispered with a gulp. The room was definitely getting hotter.

"I guess I forgot to bring you anything to eat with." The plump girl ostensibly pouted. "Oh well, I guess you'll just have to use mine."

"But…" Negi began as Satsuki picked up her chopsticks. He was going to protest, being a gentleman after all, until she picked up a bowl of diced fruit and pulled out a large slice of pineapple.

"Open wide." She gently commanded holding the fruit up to his mouth. Negi obediently opened his mouth as the young woman feed him the offered fruit.

Negi savored the sweet juice as he watched his student take a piece for herself and slowly pull the chopsticks out from her pursed lips, seeming to kiss them a she ate. The young kid didn't even realize his mouth was hanging open until a piece of sweet apple found its way there with Sat-chan's help.

Negi was so stunned he nearly dropped the apple out of his mouth, but quickly caught it and stuck it back in before proceeding to chew vigorously to hide his embarrassment.

Sat-chan giggled and gently pulled Negi down until his head was propped up on her leg like a pillow. Satsuki was larger than the other girls in the class, and not as athletic. From all the times Negi had collided with some of his other students or brushed up against them while training he knew that they were muscular and toned. Satsuki was different; instead she was soft, very soft. Negi suddenly realized what older men were meaning when they referred to a woman as 'pleasantly' plump.

The young man lay there looking up at his student as she then set about feeding him the different dishes she had brought for them to eat. Negi had never even _heard_ of some of them, much less tried them. Satsuki ate as well sharing the meal and her chopsticks with him, but Negi simply couldn't take his eyes off her lips.

After what was probably the best meal Negi had ever had IN HIS LIFE, he simply rested there in her lap looking into the fire as she idly traced her fingers through the hair on his temples.

"I wish I could stay right here forever." Negi said in satisfaction, his full belly somehow managing to weigh down his eyelids.

"You mean you're not bored?" The young chef said as she seemed to become more engrossed in his hair. "I brought a game along for us to play after all."

"A game?" The kid asked happily. It had been a difficult life and playing games was something he'd seldom done.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to play." Satsuki said helping Negi to sit up. The two of them were sitting so close to each other that their hips were touching, but they were facing each other. Negi watched as Satsuki reached into the basket and pulled out… a large jar of jelly beans?

The older girl placed it by her side where Negi couldn't see it. "So what's the game?"

"It's called 'Guess the Flavor'." Sat-chan said as she popped a jelly bean into her mouth without letting Negi see what color it was.

"How do you pla…" The naïve young English teacher managed before Satsuki hungrily captured his lips in a kiss. Negi could only sit there stunned as his student plundered his mouth and was out of breath when she finally drew back. "…licorice."

"Right on the first try." The young girl giggled with a deep blush.

"I'm sure this is an inappropriate game for a teacher to be playing with a student." Negi said uneasily.

"You want to try the other game?" Satsuki asked shyly.

"What's it called?" The young boy asked in suspicious trepidation.

"Find the jelly bean." The young woman said with an almost feral gleam in her eye.

Negi swallowed hard. "Let's stick with this one."

"I thought you might say that." Satsuki said handing the jar to Negi. The boy looked down, and after a moment it finally registered in his brain. All the jelly beans were licorice.

"Looks like an easy game." Negi said conversationally.

"It's one that everybody wins." Satsuki agreed leaning closer.

"If the headmaster catches me doing something like this with one of my students, my career is over." Negi said sadly.

Satsuki sighed and leaned back. "You _are_ trying to tell this girl that you love her after all."

Negi nodded and flopped back onto the blanket looking up at the ceiling. "I'm just worried that this might be rushing things."

"You've been through a lot with all of your partners Negi-sensei. I think it's time you carried your relationship with her further. I mean, by this point you've fought together, traveled together, and over the course of your time in the dorms you've actually ended up bathing together with most of the girls. If the two of you have already seen each other naked, I don't think kissing her is going to be that big of a deal." Satsuki explained.

"I know." The now eleven year old mage agreed. "I guess that's why Chamo recommended this practice date so I could try to get a grip on my nerves before I actually go through with it. I know I love her, and I also know it's time I showed it."

"You were doing good with the comment about people doing silly things when they're in love. I suggest you actually start believing in it instead of just saying it to sound romantic. The girls know what kind of position you are in with your career, so they aren't going to let things get out of hand. And I seriously doubt that she's going to go telling everybody in the faculty how good of a kisser you are. Just relax sensei, and stop being her teacher and start being… you. That's what she's in love with." The older girl suggested.

Negi sat up and looked at his student earnestly. "Thank you Sat-chan; I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Negi gave the girl a chaste peck on the cheek and stood up to retrieve his coat. The rain outside had ceased and he looked out at the sun beginning to break through the clouds. "You're certain that a date like this will steal a girl's heart?"

"I guarantee it sensei." Satsuki assured him with a nod.

Negi nodded and darted off towards campus to seek out the girl he would shortly be confessing his love to. He had to thank Chamo for a great idea. Satsuki had given him the best training he could have asked for in how to be romantic.

* * *

Satsuki watched her teacher go and then sighed. A brief look of hurt and a slight frown marred her normally beatific countenance as she gathered up the remains of her picnic. Finally, she picked up the jar of jelly beans and stared at them before pulling them tightly to her chest. "After all… it worked on me."

**A/N: I guess I feel like playing games tonight. I left this chapter open so that people could go and imagine their favorite girl to be the one that Negi goes to confess to. I will therefore write a chapter where Negi declares his love to one of the girls for whatever girl gets the most votes in your reviews. In the event of a tie, I will take the first one nominated. I think I'll accept votes until 7/11/09 so I can write the next chapter before I go back to work from vacation. So let me know who you want to see get Negi and I'll write it.**


	38. A Day Indoors XXXVIII

**A/N: The votes are in and tallied, and after a close race the winner has been decided. I'll let you guys read on to find the winner. I will tell you the runners up were Nodoka and Anya respectively. I do not own Negima, but I DO own volume 21 of the manga.**

**A Day Indoors XXXVIII**

Negi fidgeted nervously. This just had to work. He looked down at the picnic basket and tried to calm his racing pulse. Maybe it was because he'd been spending too much time as his older alter ego while in the magic world that these emotions had taken hold of him and wouldn't let go. Yeah, rack it up to hormones.

"You wanted to see me sensei?" The young woman said from behind him.

Negi spun quickly to see Mana standing there in her favorite ghost hunting outfit. (Which is, incidentally, the favorite outfit of most fans; you know the one I'm talking about. Skin tight top, with a light jacket thrown over it, a bikini bottom, and a pair of pants that look like riding chaps. If you don't remember it, then go look at her picture on the back of volume 21. Take your time, the story will still be here when you get done.)

"Yes, Mana, I'm glad you could come." The soon to be teenage boy said happily.

"Well, you did pay for my time, but why didn't you want me to bring a gun?" The militaristic priestess asked as she eyed the picnic basket dubiously.

"Oh… no reason." Negi replied nervously. Rejection he could handle, a point blank slug to the forehead was a bit harder to manage. "I just thought it would be nice to thank you for all your help to me in the past and have a nice picnic."

"Okay." Mana said slowly. "It's your money."

Negi smiled and headed off down the path with Mana beside him and tried to keep from blushing. None of his students set his heart to racing like Mana. After all the things he'd been through he'd become a bit of adrenaline junkie and NOBODY, with the possible exception of Kaede, led as exciting of a lifestyle as Mana.

Everything was going perfectly with one possible exception.

"What's wrong sensei?"

"Oh, I was just looking at the sky." Negi said nonchalantly. "Wasn't it supposed to rain today? I was worried it might ruin our picnic."

"They pushed the forecast back until tomorrow." Mana replied without much notice.

Negi tried not to look worried. All the really cool stuff that Sat-chan had suggested revolved around moving their picnic into the cozy little cabin they were swiftly drawing near. Negi mentally ran through his list of options. Quickly he muttered a spell under his breath.

The storm cloud appeared quickly. Negi looked up in satisfaction as the little cloud rolled overhead and then proceeded to rain… on him.

Mana turned to look at her sensei and tried to stifle a laugh. Negi looked at his dry student and then sighed. "This must be one of the girls' idea of a practical joke." He lied.

Negi ducked into the cabin only to have the offending little cloud follow him in and continue to pour water all over him. Negi looked at the interior of the little cabin that was now soaked and moaned. He quickly uttered the counter spell and dismissed the cloud.

"I wonder who could have sent that cloud after you." The tall girl mused.

"No telling." Negi replied looking down at his soaked clothes. While normally one of his dates would be accompanied by a legion of teenage girls intent on spying or interfering, it was a happy bonus that any date with Mana would never be bothered. None of the girls would ever wander anywhere near where the two of them might be… at least no closer than the range of your average 9mm handgun that is. You never quite knew if Mana was packing or not.

"Here, let's eat over here at this picnic table in the sunshine. It can dry out your clothes." Mana suggested.

Negi nodded and followed the tan girl over to the wooden picnic table and started setting out the food he'd brought for the two of them. Sat-chan had been kind enough to make another spread for him. "I'm sorry things aren't going as planned."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Mana chuckled. "You must really like jelly beans."

The young mage blushed deeply and put the large jar down. "I thought we could play a game with them later."

"Three hundred and sixty seven." The older girl replied smartly.

"Pardon?"

"I bet that's how many jelly beans are in that jar." The bounty hunter said as she had a seat.

"Oh, uh… yeah." Negi said quickly taking a seat and serving his guest some food. Sadly, he noticed that he'd forgotten and had packed both sets of chopsticks. Were things ever going to go right?

As the two of them settled in to eat, Negi began to feel better. This might be nice too. Things weren't going according to Sat-chan's script, but this was nice too. His clothes were quickly drying out from the brief cloudburst and he was sitting here staring into the face of the girl he had fallen in love with. Negi gazed at her adoringly when he noticed a bit of food on her cheek and smiled. Sometimes romantic moments just happened.

The judo flip was the last thing he'd seen coming. Negi lay there staring up at the clear sky and tried to get his eyes to focus. "I'm sorry, reflex reaction. What were you doing reaching for me anyway?"

Negi looked up at his date and tried to focus on her face. "You had something on your cheek and I was going to get it off." He said dumbly.

Mana reached up to her face and pulled the grain of rice off her cheek from the rice ball she had been eating and popped it in her mouth. "Oh, sorry."

Negi got to his feet and returned to his seat, his back aching nearly as much as his ego. "It's okay."

"So, Negi-sensei…" Mana began.

"Um, Tatsumiya-san, I've wanted to say this for a while, but could you just call me Negi?" The young boy said uneasily. He was building up to his big moment, and being formal would ruin it somehow.

"You want me to just call you Negi?" The older girl said skeptically. She glanced around at the park and the picnic. Did she look worried? Negi didn't want her to feel uneasy. "That might be considered inappropriate for a teacher to speak to his student so informally, wouldn't it?"

"I don't care." Negi asserted. "The truth is that it would be more unusual if you were to keep calling me Negi-sensei. Especially since I would like to call you Mana and to tell you…"

A furious beeping started coming from something in Mana's pocket and the jaded bounty hunter took out one of the sensors that the mage teachers had been using at the festival and laid it on the table. Negi stared at the little device and realized he was caught.

"You're confessing to me?" Mana asked simply.

Negi nodded. "I wanted the moment I told you to be as romantic as possible. I know everything hasn't been working out right, I'm sorry."

The taller girl got up from the table and turned away. "Negi-sensei, women like me don't really go in for the romantic stuff."

"Please…" Negi said quickly reaching out to grab Mana's hand before she could walk away. "Just call me Negi. Even if you don't return my feelings, I still care a great deal about you. I want you to call me by my name."

Mana sighed and turned to the young boy. "Negi-se… Negi, there are at least a million reasons why we can't have a relationship. Your age, your career…"

"I know, and I'm willing to ignore all of them to be with you." The young mage said earnestly.

"What do you see in me that you would be willing to walk away from everything just like that?" Mana demanded; her face flushed.

Negi was struck speechless looking up into her beautiful face. He gazed over her gorgeous features and then his gaze inadvertently trailed downwards.

Mana's hand reached out and gently, but firmly, lifted his gaze from her bust. "I was really hoping you'd say something with more feeling." She said flatly.

"If you insist…" Negi blurted raising his hands.

The gifted young woman slapped his hands down in annoyance. "If you want a breast, go to KFC."

"But…"

"That's off limits too. Just because you're paying me to be here doesn't mean I'm a prostitute." Mana huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her back to him.

Negi couldn't help but let his eye's glance down at the aforementioned limits as he blushed deeply. "I'm sorry Mana, but you are a very beautiful woman. I'd be lying if I said that I haven't caught myself staring at you whenever you girls are busy working on your tests. It also isn't the only reason I'm attracted to you. You're exciting, independent, and trustworthy to a fault."

"I sided against you at the festival." She replied flatly.

"Yes, because you had a contract. Even now, I know I've offended you, but you're still here because I paid for your time and you won't leave until we're done. I knew this was going to be difficult, so that's why I made the arrangements that way. I wanted to have the chance to tell you exactly how I feel, without you walking away." The boy pleaded.

"Negi, we've been THROUGH all this already." Mana said turning back to him. "There isn't any room on my battlefield for a man. That's why I let go of Serizawa and let him go off to pursue a relationship with someone else."

"There isn't room on MY battlefield for junior high school girls with good intentions either." Negi countered. "No matter how strong they might become, if I have a relationship with anyone it will put them in danger."

"So, I'm the 'safe' option?" Mana argued.

Negi pulled the girl close and went for broke. "I don't think there's _anything_ 'safe' about you. That's why I fell in love with you."

The sound of the sensor Mana had brought along started going off again. The two of them looked at the little device and then Negi grinned. "I've already said it."

Mana broke away and switched the noisy little device off. "I can resist it. I did it when Serizawa wanted to confess. I admit that you're cute Negi, but I have more control than that."

Smiling Negi popped his trump card into his mouth. Growing to his adult size, Negi pulled the now young woman around by her shoulders so she had to look up at him now. "How about now?"

"Why do you keep fighting me?" Mana insisted.

"Why do _you_ keep fighting _me_?" Negi countered. He pulled Mana gently against him. "You know in a few years this is what I'm going to look like, and then all the reasons for us not to be together will be gone. You won't be my student, and I won't be too young."

"I _don't_ love you!" Mana cried squinting her eyes shut so she didn't have to look at him.

"If that is your answer then I will believe you." Negi said seriously as he pulled out a stack of coins and pressed them into her hands. "I saw what you did at the festival. If you don't love me and you don't want me in your life I will respect your wishes. All you have to do is stop me, just like you did Serizawa."

Mana looked up in astonishment as Negi wrapped the girl up in his arms and slowly pulled her into a kiss. That one moment would forever be imprinted on his mind. The smell of her hair and the flowers filled his nostrils, the lingering taste of their wonderful meal and her sweet kiss caressed his lips, the heat of her beautiful body warmed his chest, the sunlight reflected in her eyes before she softly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss filled his vision, but the most thrilling sensation was the soft tinkle of the coins falling to the ground from her limp hands before she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

When the two of them finally parted for breath, Mana was crying. Negi was surprised as the normally invincible girl buried her face in his chest. "But what if I get hurt again?"

Negi smiled and his heart melted even more. "We are warriors you and I. Risk is our only constant companion, but I promise you that as long as I live I'll stay by your side as well."

Mana's quick laugh as she looked up at him caught him once again off guard before she returned her head to his chest. "I never thought I'd go for the sappy romantic type."

"So can I hear you say it?"

"Maybe." Mana said coyly. She looked up at his serious face and then relented. "Oh alright, I love you too you moron."

Negi sighed and held his Mana close. He'd done it. He'd managed to break through the cold exterior of his love to reach the woman beneath who loved him just as he loved her. Negi looked over to the table and the disaster-turned-miracle that their picnic had been and saw the jar of jelly beans.

"Want to play 'Guess the Flavor' now?" The mage asked impishly expecting a good punch to the ribs for his playfulness.

"Actually…" The gunslinger said letting her hands stray down his back to squeeze his bottom. "As long as you're going to be in this form, why don't we go back to my room and spend the rest of the day indoors playing 'Find the Jellybean'?"

**A/N: I still can't shake the feeling that this feels more like Asuna than Mana. It's so hard to write for Mana. Anyway, this is the first time I've ever felt truly guilty for a chapter. I really didn't intend for it to sound like Satsuki was eliminated from the voting, and after reading the last chapter for myself I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I think I shall consider a future chapter for our beloved Sat-chan.**


	39. A Day Indoors XXXIX

**A/N: I decided to have some fun with the current plotline in the manga. This is a SPOILER ALERT. If you haven't been reading the scanlations for the latest chapters this won't make much sense. I do not own Negima, however Serivan Bravant is my original character.**

**A Day Indoors XXXIX**

"Say what you will about the governor-general, he throws a mean party." Makie whispered to herself as she surveyed the grand ball she had been invited to. The young lady fidgeted with her new dress and scanned the crowd for the hundredth time looking for a ten year old hottie that had managed to pull her into another world and had stolen her heart in the process.

Sighing at not being able to see her prince, Makie headed for the snack buffet. If you could consider a table laded with over eight hundred different delicacies (most of which she couldn't recognize) a snack.

"Ouch!" Someone cried underneath the tablecloth. Makie looked down to notice she was standing on someone's hand.

The limber gymnast quickly stepped away from the refreshment table to lift up the cloth and find Haruna nursing her injured knuckles.

"Haruna-san, what are you doing down there?" Makie asked the resident artist.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hiding?" The mangaka shot back irately.

"But why? Did someone say something ungentlemanly toward you?" The young student asked looking around as if slobbering old men were going to descend on her at any moment to whisk her away to do unspeakable things to her.

"I wish." Haruna said poking her head out. "I saw a former client of mine."

"And you're hiding because…"

"Let's just say I barely escaped the man during our last encounter." Haruna said evasively.

"Did you cheat this guy or something?" Makie asked innocently, aghast.

"No, it probably would have been better if I had." Haruna said uneasily. "Where's Nodoka?"

"Probably fawning over Negi somewhere." The cute teenager replied jealously.

"We can only hope." The spectacled girl said hopefully scanning the crowd desperately.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ms. Saotome, though in retrospect I imagine that this type of venue would be precisely the type of place where you would ply your trade." A man's voice rumbled behind them.

Makie turned to see a hunk of a man sipping at a crystal chalice filled with a deep red wine. The man looked… rich. His well groomed features, his spotless apparel, even the way he stood looking at the two of them seemed to scream "I have more money than you can possibly imagine".

"Ah, Mr. Bravant. It's so good to see you again." Haruna cooed politely as the man politely kissed the back of her hand and bowed to her deeply.

"It's High Lord Serivan Bravant actually." The man said sheepishly. "Our former business arrangements didn't exactly require the use of my title. You are finding the ship to your liking I trust?"

"I see. Yes, the ship is wonderful, just as you promised." Haruna said uneasily starting to inch away from the man.

"So is this extremely attractive young lady here one of your associates?" Serivan asked conversationally.

"Excuse me?" Makie asked in a huff.

"No! Oh goodness no, Lord Bravant allow me to introduce you to my friend and classmate Makie." Haruna said quickly.

"Ah. My apologies miss, I meant no offense." The gentleman said with a deep bow toward Makie. He then resumed his focus on Haruna. "So tell me Ms. Saotome is Nodoka here?"

"She's somewhere here I imagine." Makie said wistfully. She was probably off in some corner kissing on Negi too.

"REALLY?!!"

Makie turned to see Serivan completely transformed. Sweat beaded on his forehead as his eyes opened wide and he seemed to be breathing heavily. The man looked as if he was ready to pass out at a moment's notice. "What color dress is she wearing? How does my hair look? Did she mention me at all?"

"Um, she's wearing a deep blue dress." Makie said taken aback.

The girlish squeal that came from Serivan was comical. "That's my favorite color! I've just got to see her in it! If you two ladies will excuse me…"

The man looked like he nearly snapped his spine with the bow he jerked in their direction. He then turned and ran looking around frantically.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick." Haruna whispered nearly fainting. "Way to go ditz, now we've got to find Nodoka and get out of here."

"But why?" Makie asked in confusion as Haruna grabbed her wrist and started running in a different direction as well.

"If Serivan finds Nodoka before we do, it's going to be bad." Haruna whimpered.

"In all honesty, it looked like the worst he might do is fall on his face worshipping her." Makie grumbled. She hoped Negi didn't see her that way.

"That's the problem. The last time I saw Serivan he was talking about proposing to her." Haruna fretted.

"Sounds great to me, handsome, rich, and Not-Negi. I can't think of anyone I'd rather see her with." Makie beamed.

"Nodoka is going to kill me." Haruna whimpered.

"Oh come one Paru, we're talking about Nodoka here. She's as mild mannered as they come." Makie argued.

"Postal workers look mild mannered too right before the bullets start flying." Haruna countered as she stopped looking around to see if she could spot the librarian. "Besides, she's never really met Serivan."

"I'm not following you."

Haruna sighed and stared into Makie's eyes. "Okay Makie, I'm going to shoot straight with you because you're a big girl and I'm sure you can handle it. You remember that clone of Negi that I made for you girls to practice kissing on?"

"Yes." Makie said uneasily. Something was making her suddenly feel cold.

"How do you think I was able to purchase a whole airship by myself?" Haruna pressed.

"You didn't." Makie sputtered.

"I never thought they'd actually meet." Haruna rationalized.

"You mean you…" Makie looked around to see if anyone was listening, "…pimped… a golem that looked like Nodoka?!"

"You make it sound like such a bad thing." The guilty artist muttered as she studied the carpet.

"You're right. Nodoka IS going to kill you." Makie agreed.

"We've got to find Nodoka before Serivan does. He thinks Nodoka works for me and I'm pretty sure he's going to try stealing her away for her own good." Haruna mentioned worriedly.

"You mean he's actually…" She said looking around yet again, "…in love with her?!"

"Yeah, he's got it bad. He probably thinks he's going to swoop in and save her from a life of slavery to the wanton lusts of men." The mangaka said heading off down a side corridor.

"And what, condemn her to a life enslaved to only HIS wanton lusts?" The lithe young gymnast prodded. "I swear, why does Nodoka get all the attention?"

Haruna was oddly silent as the two of them continued their search. Something about the way she wasn't looking at her seemed odd too. "This is where most people would say something nice like 'You look pretty too'."

"Oh, oh yes, yes definitely." Haruna flustered.

A sudden sick feeling settled into Makie's stomach. "Oh no. You didn't."

"Now Makie…"

"Just how many of the girls have you pimped?" The gymnast demanded.

"Nearly all of them." Haruna murmured as she looked around guiltily.

Makie just shook her head and continued searching. She'd never been with a man and yet somehow there were men out there now who knew every inch of her body. Something kept nagging at her though. She had to know. "Um, how many?"

"I told you nearly all of them." Haruna muttered angrily.

"No, I mean. How many men?" Makie pressed.

The artist of the class stopped and turned to her. "About twenty or so, you were one of the most popular."

"And… Nodoka?" Makie whispered shyly. Of all the things to feel competitive against the librarian over, this was the strangest and yet she had to know.

"Only Serivan." Haruna assured her. Somehow it made Makie feel better, like she had a definite advantage over the book lover when it came to Negi.

Polite laughter reached their ears as the two of them turned to see Serivan escorting Nodoka down the hall. The two of them laughed like old friends and Haruna would have bolted if it hadn't been for Makie holding her arm to make her face the music.

The couple stopped in front of Haruna, and the girl looked ready to cry. Finally she broke. "I'm so sorry Nodoka, Serivan, this is all my fault please believe me that I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

Haruna prostrated herself on the ground in a gesture of remorseful penitence, but Nodoka hadn't stopped smiling. "Why Paru, what are you talking about?"

"I did it Nodoka. I used the Ero-Nodoka golem I made to sleep with Serivan. It's how I paid for the ship and had enough money to search around for the rest of you. I am SO sorry. If I had known he was going to be here I would have told you before now. Just please don't be angry with me." Haruna sobbed into the floor pathetically.

Makie looked up at Serivan to look at his reaction but he was gone. Nodoka just looked down at Haruna and smiled. "I know."

Haruna looked up in astonishment and also noticed Serivan missing. "Where is he?"

"He was never here." Nodoka confided. "I had Negi use his artifact to make a copy of yours. I _do_ help you draw your manga when you're behind in your deadlines after all."

"You mean that we met a golem that YOU made?" Makie guessed.

Nodoka merely nodded and helped Haruna to stand. "So you were just playing a prank on me to get even for what I did?"

"Well, not exactly. I wouldn't say we're quite even yet." Nodoka said dangerously. "Do you by chance remember Meguru?"

"Yeah, he was that creepy guy that kept following me to school ever day and kept sneaking onto campus to leave me love letters in my locker." Haruna mentioned.

Nodoka smiled again and started pointing over Haruna's shoulder. Makie turned to look upon the most gruesome example of teenage acne to ever to need a dermatologist. Meguru looked like what might happen if you somehow crossed a suckerfish with a walrus and three pounds of bacon grease.

"Haruna-chan, I LOVE YOU!!!" Meguru cried charging forward with his arms out-stretched.

The manga artist shrieked in abject feminine terror and ran for her life as the romantically inclined abomination blazed past in hot pursuit. Makie watched them go and felt sorry for the artist for the first time that evening.

"Now we're even." Nodoka announced after her fleeing friend.

"But how did you find out about Serivan Bravant?" Makie asked.

"Have you ever had a man walk up to you on a busy street and ask for your hand in marriage who you didn't even know?" Nodoka asked flatly.

"Today?"

Silence stretched on for several moments as the two girls stared at each other. Finally Nodoka just shook her head in disgust. "Nevermind, stupid question, I'm going back to the party."

"You're just mad because I had more clients than you did."

"My only client gave her an airship."

"Are we arguing about who would make a better prostitute?"

"Apparently."

**A/N: Just a short little unpublished piece I discovered on my hard drive that I never used. Just thought I'd post it to see what people thought of it and to let everyone know I hadn't died...**


	40. A Day Indoors XL

**A/N: It's been a while, but I still live. I don't own Negima, but I'll live. Most of these stories are about love (or at least lust), so I thought I would try a different kind of love for once.**

**A Day Indoors XL**

Yuna ducked into the room without being noticed. All around the ruins of the old capital, Negi's partners battled the forces of Cosmo Entelecheia. Still being just a normal girl for the most part, Yuna had gone largely unnoticed by the combatants and free to move into the gateport without being seen. At least, that's what she'd thought... The athletic girl leaped forward rolling as a blast of dark energy exploded across the ground behind her.

"Ah, I see my compatriots missed one. As did I apparently." The mage said beneath his deep cowl. "An impressive display of acrobatics young lady."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." The basketball player said quickly drawing the magic gun she'd acquired from her recent pactio. She was still largely untrained but he didn't have to know that.

Two shots rang out as the mage swiftly brought his hands up deflecting the magical bullets before telekinetically snatching the weapon from Yuna's grasp. "Impressive acrobatics, dismal decision making ability..." The dark figure said as he floated closer. "You should have run while you had the chance little one."

As the dark energy swelled from her adversary's hands Yuna quickly said a prayer wishing she'd had one last chance to see her father.

"Dynamis!" A familiar voice rang out across the gateport answering the young girl's prayers.

"Akashi!" The old mage hissed spinning as his dark energy only barely deflected a torrent of flame from the magic teacher as he came sweeping in on a magical broom like it was a surfboard.

"Daddy?" Yuna managed as her father hopped down in front of her.

"Get away from my daughter you wretch!" Yuna's father spat vehemently.

"Your daughter?" Dynamis replied in shock. He then let out a cackle rearing his head back and holding his sides. "I wondered why I started feeling nostalgic when I saw her. So this is _her_ child."

"Daddy, who _is_ this guy?" The young girl asked getting behind her father.

"He's the man that killed your mother sweetie." Akashi replied sadly.

The words slammed into Yuna like a runaway truck. She was facing the man that had taken one of the most important people in her life. Anger and sadness threatened to drip from her like the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's been what, ten years now?" Dynamis said circling her father. "Tell me, did you ever master that fire spell you were working on back then? Oh, what was it called, 'heartburn' or something?"

"I'm taking my little girl and all her friends home, and nothing you or your masters can do is going to stop me." Akashi whispered raising his hands. "There's only one thing I want from you."

"Oh?"

"Please try to stop me and give me a reason to destroy you." The stoic mage said venomously.

"Don't worry, I plan on it. Let's reunite your kid with her mommy!" The dark mage roared sending a torrent of dark magic out to clash with the flames pouring forth from her father's palm.

Yuna trembled watching her father fight for the first time in her life. Her mother had been his partner. She had always looked after him and after she was gone Yuna had looked after her father, picking up after him and cooking for him. She'd considered him helpless and now he was all that stood between her and instant death. The tall mage never wavered, spilling forth a flame as strong as any dragon into the face of his wife's killer.

"Yuna, run away honey." Akashi ordered.

"I can't leave you Daddy." Yuna retorted.

"Sweetie, I'm not strong enough to beat him on my own." Her father admitted. Yuna could see his flames holding the mage at bay in a magical test of strength as the two poured all of their power out against each other. Slowly though, her father's flames were being pushed back. "I can hold him here until you're safely back at the school. Please sweetheart, don't make me lose both of you to him."

"Daddy, please you can't protect me forever." Yuna cried. "Let me help you."

For a moment she thought her father would deny her as he concentrated everything he had into trying to incinerate his nemesis. Finally, he relented though looking at her sadly. "Wrap your arms around my chest."

Yuna obeyed, getting behind her father and wrapping him in her arms and hugging him close. The young woman rested her head against his back. Part of her felt like a little girl again, as her father once again became the larger than life hero of her world defending her against the monsters of this reality just as he had the monsters in her closet when she was five.

"Now extend your arm as far as you can out along mine." Her father whispered gently.

The frightened girl complied, extending her arm out along his until her palm rested on his forearm just below the wrist. "Now what do I do Daddy?"

"Close your eyes and I want you to remember your mother." Her father commanded. "I need you to add your power to my own."

"But... why?" Yuna asked her patriarch.

"Our power is drawn from the essence of fire. As such it is fueled by emotion. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful the magic. Do you remember your fifth birthday party?" Her father asked.

Yuna closed her eyes, remembering one of the last memories she had of her mother. She was sitting on her father's lap as she blew out the candles. Her mother was leaning over his shoulder to help her. As the last one went out, she had looked up into her mother's eyes and had laughed. Yuna nodded against her father's back. Her father grunted with exertion.

"What's wrong Daddy?" She asked in alarm.

"I need you to remember how you felt that day." Akashi pleaded as the flames began to die.

"It makes me sad." Yuna complained.

"I know sweetie, that's why my fire is dying. You mustn't dwell on the pain and the sadness it makes you feel now. I want you to remember how you felt _then_." The elder Akashi explained.

"I'm trying Daddy. I never told you then what my wish was. I wanted us to always to be together, but it didn't happen." The daughter whispered as her tears soaked into her father's shirt.

"She's still with us little one." Akashi said gently. "She is forever a part of us. Nothing and no one can ever take that away."

Yuna remembered holding her father and mother close on that day. She was so happy. It was almost as if she could feel the warmth of them next to her once again. "I'm ready. How can I help?"

"Let the emotion flow through you child." Her father instructed. "Let it reach out to me. Let it surround us, and lift us up. Nearly all humans experience such love in their lives, and most are content to merely bask in its glow, but if you can summon it all up, to one place, at one time, you can accomplish something... miraculous."

Yuna dared to peeked from around her father as his flame began to grow and glow brighter with each passing moment. In the shimmer of the heat surrounding them, it was almost as if she could see her mother standing with them, her hand gently covering Yuna's.

"And now on this day Dynamis you will finally answer for your sins against my family." Akashi intoned. "HEARTFLAME!"

The middle school girl could feel the surge of energy as her power joined her father's. The flames separating them from Dynamis leaped hungrily devouring his magic as they coursed forward. Dynamis screamed and threw his arms up to his face as Akashi's fire roared across his robes eager to claim its meal.

"This is not over Akashi!" Dynamis screamed in pain as he turned to flee from the gateport.

"You're wrong." Akashi said before disappearing from in front of Yuna and appearing in front of the fleeing mage. Dynamis jerked to a halt, and Yuna could see a blade protruding from his back as the flames died and he faced her father's grim visage. "It _is_ over."

Dynamis slumped to his knees before Yuna's father and gasped a little as he died. Akashi stepped over his corpse and pulled the elegant sword free from his deceased nemesis. "This was your mother's sword."

Professor Akashi barely moved the aforementioned sword aside in time as his only daughter collided with him, burying her face into his chest and crying for all she was worth. "Daddy, I'm so glad to see you."

Her father wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Yuna could feel his lips kiss her head just above her forehead. "I'm glad to see you two Yuna." He just stood there for a moment holding her as Yuna let the weeks of fear and uncertainty well up from inside her and release itself in a flood of emotion and tears. "It's okay little one, I'm here now."

Yuna's father hugged her until the tears stopped, and continued after that as she was afraid to let him go for fear he was just a dream. "Daddy, why didn't you ever tell me? I remember Mom teaching me things when I was little. I remember having a wand."

"After your mother died I was terrified of losing you too." The older man replied honestly. "You can see the kind of people I've had to fight against."

"You're still in trouble when we get home." The young woman warned, though she really didn't put much heart into it.

The old man chuckled and squeezed her a little tighter. "Well, I'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, I better go see what I can do to help get Negi-kun and the others rounded up. The headmaster and the rest of the staff are waiting on the other side."

"I'm coming with you." The stalwart girl stated.

"Out of the question, you need to get across to the academy where it's safe." The concerned father replied.

"I've been over here this long Daddy, I'm not leaving without my friends... or you." Yuna shot back adamantly.

"You don't even have a pactio Yuna." Akashi said in annoyance. Then he suddenly stopped and turned to face his daughter fearfully. "Do you?"

"Just... just one with Negi-kun." Yuna said trying her best not to blush. Why she would find it uncomfortable to admit to her father all of a sudden seemed ridiculous, but she was. She wasn't even shy about kissing her cute teacher.

"I... see." Akashi-sensei said with a troubled dark expression on his face.

"What's wrong Daddy? Don't you like Negi-sensei?" The girl asked her father.

"It's not that!" Her father said waving his hands around desperately. "Negi is a wonderful mage and a good teacher. I'd always hoped you'd find a nice... stable..."

Yuna was quickly getting irritated at her father, which was a sure sign things were getting back to normal. "Go on, say it; a good, stable, _Japanese_ boy, right?"

"Well..."

"DADDY THAT'S RACIST!" Yuna shouted at her floundering father.

"It's not that he's British!" Akashi shot back defensively. "It's just that he's a... a _Springfield_."

Yuna jerked back from her father. The man spit out the name 'Springfield' nearly as angrily as he did 'Dynamis'. "But Daddy, didn't you know Negi's father?"

"Unfortunately." The elder Akashi said looking off into the distance. "It was a long time ago when I first met Nagi..."

_Screen fades to a flashback sequence. Please note the cinematography, it was expensive._

"Yuuko-san!" Akashi said out of breath as he stopped for a moment. Why did he have to like girls with long legs?

"Akashi-kun?" Yuuko said turning to look at the distressed boy behind her. The two of them were going to be graduating soon and this was going to be his last chance.

"Yuuko-san, there's something I have to tell you." Akashi blurted feeling his cheeks heat up. "Yuuko, I lo..."

"WHOA! Look out sweet cheeks!" A young red haired boy cried as he collided with Yuuko nearly knocking her to the ground. The flamboyant westerner spun around, wrapping his arms around Yuuko's waist to keep her from hitting the ground. He then swept her off her feet before setting her gently back down. "Gotta go cutie, later!"

The young man stole a quick kiss on Yuuko's cheek and as quickly as he appeared was racing away down the sidewalk with what looked like a hundred rabid fan-girls from the girl's school chasing after him.

"Who was THAT guy?" Akashi cried out in anger and dismay.

"I don't know, but he sure was cute." Yuuko said holding a hand up to her cheek as she watched the young heartthrob jump a fence to escape from the rampaging horde of females. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Come on." Akashi said grabbing Yuuko's hand and marching off toward the World Tree. "I'd like to find someplace more _private_ for this conversation."

_Fade back to reality (or what passes for it)._

"Something like that." Akashi-sensei said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

Yuna tried to hold it in as her face contorted to keep from giggling. Finally she couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing for all she was worth. "I guess I got my jealous streak from you then."

"I guess." Her father said looking at his daughter and sighing. "I never wanted to admit you were growing up. I guess I should trust you more to make your own decisions concerning Negi."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetie. Now let's go help save your friends."

**A/N: Happy Father's Day everyone! I thought a different kind of love deserved to be written about here for the holiday. Hard to believe I've written over half a million words on this site...**


End file.
